what if
by The three quarter demon
Summary: one human,one school,one large problem.the school isn't for humans;it's for monsters.luckily he has a protector assigned to him and two other students,but will his luck run short at this school or will he manage to survive this nightmare?updates soon
1. bio algren

Name: Algren Kusu

Species: Monstrels (prefers the term CHIMERA, or HYBRID)

Subspecies: I'll reveal that later

Appearance:

6'4", eyes are like cat eyes and brown, brown hair, two rings on his right hand one on his index and the other on his ring finger. On index finger loose fit ruby stone with brilliant cut. On ring finger snug fit, aquamarine stone, smooth cut, yin-yang set under the gem. Most of the times he will have bandage wrappings around his forearm. He looks about seventeen.

Clothes:

tan cargo shorts, a muscle shirt, and either a t-shirt button up shirt or a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, on occasion his favorite sword (on campus); zip off jeans, black v-neck t-shirt, charcoal vest (off campus)

Class: Chemistry

Powers/Abilities:

Human form: super speed, super strength, and super scent, magic, enhanced hearing

Random important information:

He can access each of the subspecies he is one at a time. I will reveal what all he is as he uses his powers, but it'll be one at a time. Yes I said magic earlier; he is part witch/wizard. Doesn't…..., tries not to, drink out of fear that…… I'm not going to spoil it. Much older than he looks; MUCH older. His favorite sword is his magical item that allows him to perform and use magic. His aquamarine ring hides his true form; he got it from a very powerful wizard, Merlin, King Arthur's wizard Merlin. He was born in central Europe. He spent many years making his way to Japan and trained for a long time; learning how to fight in the style of that area.


	2. bio inazaka

Name: Alex Inazaka

Species: Dragon Sub-species:

Appearance: 6' 7" Silver hair, Navy blue eyes, Body builder build.

Weight: 320, scar running over left eye

Clothes: white undershirt, open Hawaiian shirt, worn blue jeans combat boots (in class) Sweat suit dark blue. (in battle) Black samurai armor, uses guillotine blade (think Zabuza)

Class: Gym (projectile avoidance)

Powers/abilities:

Human form: Super strength, Super speed, Elemental manipulation, flight, enhanced eye sight, hearing, smell ect.

Dragon: (battle form) Higher than Vampire strength, Energy pulse, energy beam via green crystal in wings and chest, Dragon Gust (blast of wind from his wings), Solar rocket (pure solar energy from spikes on wing charge time 60 seconds), Dragon flame, elemental manipulation.

Dragon: (flight form) Higher than vampire strength, faster than werewolf speed, Dragon flame, elemental manipulation


	3. a bull shit job

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

'_Ugh, how did I get stuck in this position'_ Algren Kusu thought to himself as he waited for the bus with the new freshmen on it. _'Oh, yeah; I can't believe I fell for his prank.'_

Flashback

"Algren why'd you miss the staff meeting" Alex Inazaka asked with a weird smile "now you got stuck with the bull shit job of protecting some of the new freshmen."

"BULL SHIT" Algren shouted as he took off towards the head monster's office wanting answers. Alex was right at his feet not wanting to miss the chewing out Algren was about to get. Algren swung the doors open to the head monster's office and said "why is it that I miss one staff meeting and I have to protect a group of freshmen?"

The head monster looked up from his desk with his white robe on and hood up over his face and said "what are you… that was a topic at the meeting and since you barged in here and that was the first thing you asked about, thank you for volunteering. Now that you saved me the task of looking for someone to do it, anything else you wish to ask?"

"Wait, what," Algren said with a dumbfounded look on his face and under his breath said "Alex you asshole." He mentally cursed at himself for falling for such a simple prank. How he didn't see it sooner he couldn't figure out. This was the last time he was going to listen to Alex when it comes to jobs or orders.

"What was that" the head monster asked.

"Who are the freshmen I'm so honored to be protecting," in a bull shit tone that caused Alex to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Right now I only see two that absolutely need protection, Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono." As he looked at the file cabinet, knowing that the list could've been much much longer.

"Why isn't my little sister on that list," Algren asked with anger in his voice.

"Because I know that you'll protect her anyway" as he looked out the window.

"Naturally," he said almost as if he was really that predictable "she might not be my blood sister but she's all I have left."

"I understand." Knowing a small bit of Algren's past, mainly how he lost his parents.

"Why do I need to protect Moka Akashiya," as he read through her file seeing that she was a vampire and not just any vampire. This caused Algren to question any reason the Head Monster would come up with unless he told him the truth.

The principal looked back shocked that Algren had the file in his hands when it was in a locked file cabinet "Because she is coming from the human world and I'm not sure how her emotional stability is," as he grabbed the file from Algren's hands "and her father said that he has sealed her powers away and he doesn't what them to be released."

"What about this Tsukune Aono guy," as he read through that file too. A tick mark was visible from under his hood from where he was pissed that Algren got a hold of that file also.

"He too is coming from the human world."

Algren looked closer at the file and said "this is weird; his family didn't put down what monster class they are." With that both Alex and the principal looked at the file in shock.

"Ha-ha," Alex chuckled "this could be interesting."

End flashback

Algren heard the bus and snapped out of his flashback. The bus pulled up and the doors opened up and Tsukune Aono walked off, and as he did so the bus driver looked at him and said "it's not too late to go back" in a warning tone as he knocked the ashes off his cigar. Tsukune had his brown hair in its normal messy fashion, his slacks neatly pressed; same with his shirt, and his shoes looked brand new.

"He's my problem now," Algren said to him as he grabbed Tsukune pulled him off the bus and stepped on to the bus looking for Moka but didn't see anyone else. "I thought you were supposed to pick up two freshmen not just him."

The bus driver pulled out his chart took a look at it and said "no he's the only one on the list for the human world that I got assigned to pick up."

'_Human world'_ Tsukune thought _'isn't that the only world? Where am I? I suddenly have a very bad feeling.'_ Sweat slowly rolled down the side of his face as he wondered where he was.

"Ugh," he moaned as he stepped back off "are you Tsukune Aono?" Tskune took a glop and nodded as he set his bags down. "You might want to take two side steps either left or right," he warned but Tsukune still got hit in the back of the head by a girl that lost control of her bicycle. A loud thud was heard as Tsukune and the girl collided and then skid across the ground. _'Wow, I'm supposed to protect him? This is going to be a long year' _Algren thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said as she sat up "but I get dizzy kind of easy and I lost control."

Tskune started to get up one hand on the ground and the other high up on the girl's leg. When he got up enough to see her he got a nose bleed from what he saw; a hot young girl with silky pink hair, very nice skin tone, beautiful green eyes, and a direct look up her skirt. _'Wow, I suddenly don't care where I am. She's HOT.'_ "It's okay" Tskune said as he started to recover from his nose bleed, "this guy tried to warn me to move but I didn't move fast enough. I'm Tsukune Aono, what's your name?"

"I'm Moka Akashiya," she said as she started to blush "um…" there was an awkward pause "your blood has an interesting scent." She started moving to his neck.

"Oh no you don't," Algren said as he grabbed her by her waist and picked her up with one hand "no snacking, I'm in charge of protecting you two and I don't want you to eat him before the end of the year."

'_WHAT; eat me? How the hell could she eat me, wait did she just say my blood has an interesting scent? That bad feeling is back, this is going to be weird!!!!'_ Tsukune thought as he looked at Algren and how high up he managed to lift Moka with just one hand. He also noticed how tight his outer shirt was against his muscles. _'Holy shit, his muscles are huge. How the hell can that guy lift Moka-san with one hand, yeah she's small but WITH only one hand; he's not human!!!!!'_

"Oh come on," Moka begged "I just want a taste, his blood smells so good."

"I said no," Algren said still holding Moka up high above the ground "I don't care if you're a vampire or not!"

Those words dawned on Tsukune like a snake attacking a rat, with him as the rat. _'Oh shit,' _Tskune thought _'please let this be a joke.'_ "Y…you're joking around right," Tsukune asked in a terrified tone and shaking, "I mean this is a normal school right? There's no such thing as vampires, right?"

Algren sent Moka down and looked at Tsukune with surprise and wide eyed. _'Oh fuck, he can't be serious can he' _Algren thought to himself. "Did your family even pay attention when they filled out the application for you to come here?"

"My dad filled it out," still shaking but even worse than before "and he said he got it from some monk that dropped it." Moka stood there in just as much shock as Algren.

"Shit," he looked back to the bus but it was long gone "damn I can't send you home either, at least not now." Algren started to pace around a small area trying to figure out a way to fix this.

"Why," his whole body shaking violently.

"IS YOUR FAMILY FULL OF DUMB ASSES? YOKAI ACADEMY IS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS, UNSEEN BY HUMAN EYES!!!!!" Tsukune gulped and turned so pale he was neon white. "You have to be kidding me, fuck this is bad, very very bad, shit. What to do, what to do" Algren in a panic "I have two options, let him stay till the next bus, or report him and have him eliminated, problem solved before it gets outa hand."

"WHAT, I HAVN'T SEEN THE SCHOOL YET," Tsukune shouted.

Algren covered Tsukune's mouth to keep the noise down "Shut up, you want to live don't you? If you shout someone might here you, and that will ruin your cover for now."

"No wonder his blood smells so good," Moka said "he's human….. What do we do?" Moka seemed to be hurt, but she managed to keep the look to herself as Algren thought of a plan.

HUMAN: nothing really special, have control of planet earth, incredibly weak and every few have any special abilities; and when they do have them the ability is incredibly weak and low leveled.

"I guess" with a sigh "we need to keep quiet about this till the bus comes back in a month. Until then I need to keep him safe and alive," he looked at Tsukune who was confused and lost "just don't start anything at all okay!"

Tskune uncovered his mouth and asked "why a month, doesn't the bus run daily?"

"No it runs monthly. And I need to protect you till then," Algren said with a concerned face "but till then we need to know each other, I'll start; I'm Algren Kusu the chemistry sensei and your protector."

"I'm Moka Akashiya."

"T….Tsukune A…Aono" shaking violently.

"Ok, two things" Algren said looking at both Moka and Tskune "first, you can't let anyone know what monster you are; and second, absolutely no one can find out Tskune is human or he and his friends will be killed."

With Algren finishing saying that a computer chair suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Alex sitting in it. He looked at Algren and said "Algren you have got to try this sometime its fun as hell. Well I need to get to my classroom see-ya."

"Oh no you don't," Algren said as he grabbed the chair and put his index finger in his face with one eye twitching "you're the reason I'm in this mess, so you're going to be involved to." Alex saw Algren's eye twitch and wanted to laugh, he had never seen Algren so concerned about something.

"What? How did I get you into what and how is it my fault?" with a confused and concerned look on his face.

"You set me up to be the protector of these two, and he's human!!!!!" Alex leaned over and looked at Tsukune, he closed his eyes and had an 'oh-shit' look on his face. He just knew that this would fall back on him somehow.

"Wow, you have the shit job huh? Ha-ha, so now no matter what you do someone here is going to end up dead by the end of the year. And it's not going to be me."

"No one's going to die, I will not let that happen" looking at Moka and Tskune "I swear."

In Nekonome sensei's classroom, after the commencement ceremony "Welcome to Yokai Academy, as you are all aware this is a school for monsters. Let me go over a few rules before you all go to your first class of the school year. First," then someone interrupted her with a rude remark from the back of the room. As she tried to continue she was cut off.

"Everyone is to maintain their human forms, breaking this rule will result in disciplinary actions. Second," Algren said before he was interrupted.

"Um" Nekonome sensei said looking at her attendance roster with a picture of each student not seeing Algren on it "are you in the right class room young man? What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry" Algren said standing up "my name is Algren Kusu. This is my first year here and…. Shit I need to get to my classroom now!!!!" With him saying that he vanished and reappeared in front of the door where he sliced it into four pieces and he vanished again. The students sat in their sets completely confused at what just happened, was he a student or someone that was unstable in the head?

"Um, sorry I'm late. I got lost after the ceremony. These halls are huge." Moka said as she stepped in through the doorframe and stepping around the chunks of the door "I'm Moka Akashiya." The classroom busted into a roar of how cute Moka looked.

'_What a polite young girl´_ Nekonome sensei thought. Moka saw Tskune and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Who is that guy" a few of the students shouted "and how do they know each other?????"

"Hey Moka-san," more clam on that he knew he had some one that could protect him now that Algren had busted out the door and was who knows where "sorry we got separated during the ceremony otherwise I would've stayed with you."

"It's ok; I know how crazy those kinds of things can get."

"Sorry to break up the reunion" Nekonome sensei said "but please take your seats so we can get this all covered before you get released to your class." Moka and Tskune took their seats next to each other. "Thank you; second, this school exists to teach you how to live in the human world without being discovered. So to do so, just as Kusu-san said you are to maintain your human forms so you are used to keeping them on for a long time and during certain activities."

"Ok, but can we still eat the humans?" a student asked that had a piercing in his lower lip.

"Um, Saizo Komiya" Nekonome sensei checking the roster to make sure she was right "the answer is no. We are to coexist with humans not eat them."

"Whatever," Saizo said "you can't stop me even if you wanted to."

"I'll act like I didn't hear that," Nekonome sensei said "third, you are not to reveal what monster you are; to ensure everyone is treated fairly amongst their fellow students." According to the sensei hand book such claims are to be reported to the head monster and then he'd deal with the student with severe dispensary actions.

Saizo wasn't listening at all he was thinking to himself_ 'wow she's hot; I can't wait to eat her, I wander how long I'll be able to play with her before I lose control and change to my true form. But that Tskune guy seems to be close to her so I think I'll kill him first; he has an awkward scent much like humans have. I wander what type of monster he is. I'll find out one way or another.'_

"Um sensei," one student said "if we're to maintain human form, how come you have your tail showing." Nekonome sensei just scratched up the students face.

In Algren's classroom, the students talked amongst themselves wondering where their sensei was at. The door burst into four pieces and Algren slid across the room shouting "I AM HERE!!!!!"

A few of the students looked at him and said "that's nice but our sensei isn't even here yet, so you could've not even shown up and you would've been marked here."

"Really," Algren said with a smirk and a plan in his head as he walked over to the cabinets that had beakers, test tubes, burners, and more chemistry equipment "this guy must be really lazy or just plain stupid if he doesn't show up at all."

"That's what we said" one student said as he walked over to one glass cabinet that had a lock on it, "and look at these swords, he must have some sort of fetish or something. He has got to be the weirdest sensei at this school."

"Ya," Algren said moving towards the cabinet pointing at each sword as he said what warriors used it "this one is the twin hook sword, used by the shaolin-monks; classic medieval iron long sword; samurai katana…"

He was interrupted by another student "How do you know so much about these swords, do you study them or something?"

"No, I own them and I've train with them for several years." Doom fell among the class as he said that. No one said anything as Algren made his way to his desk and checked roll. "Okay, what I'm about to do does not leave this classroom got it!!!" Everyone nodded. "Good," he snapped his fingers and a piece of chalk wrote the rules on the board "one, you are to maintain your human appearance at all times; two, at no time are you to reveal what type of monster you are; three, you are to learn how to keep your appearance during long drawn out times so you can live in the human world safely. Any questions," one student raised her hand "yes, um, Kurumu Kurono."

Everyone looked seeing the incredibly hot young girl with blue hair, matching blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater, and her tube socks down around her ankles, "you said we can't reveal what monster we are but you used magic, so you just broke the rule."

"Ha-ha," Algren shook his head as he smiled, "I did not reveal what monster I am, I gave you all two…" he counted on his fingers what powers he used "three glances of what I am, but I did not reveal what I am."

"But that makes no sense," she said as she stood up in frustration "you revealed your abilities and that tells us what you are. You sliced the door into four pieces, left skid marks on the ground from where you slid across the floor, and then you used magic."

"Believe what you want," as he retrieved his favorite sword from the glass case, black fabric wrapping the sheath and hilt the guard looks like a six legged spider; "I can argue with you all day but you guys have your first class of the year to get to" right when he said that the bell rang. Algren sat down as the students left through what was left of his door holding his forearms _'fuck that was a bad idea to use my blades like that'_ as he pulled off the damaged wrappings the was on his forearms, a dragon shaped burn mark on each forearm and slight scars on the outside of his forearm was revealed _'I keep forgetting how bad that hurts when I don't use them for awhile. But I was able to get into my class and explain the rules, so it was worth it.'_ He looked at the burn marks _'the day I earned these marks in the shaolin temple is the day I that I found out my dad was killed and what made that day worse was it was the same day my mother was killed by some fox looking monster. And I swore on that day that I would kill that fox and put my parents' souls at ease; even if it kills me.'_

AN: at this point I should explain that but I'll explain that later on; I'll drop hints, major hints.

In Alex's classroom (the gym), "Alright, let me explain my rules, you have five minutes to change out if you aren't back in time I will throw a kunai at you," Alex said to his class as he doped a bag of kunai and shrunken onto the ground next to him "if you don't run fast enough while running laps I will throw a kunai at you, if you piss me off…"

"You will throw a kunai at us," Kurumu said being sarcastic.

"No," Alex replied "I'll throw shrunken at you, and not just one. Your five minutes begins….now." With that everyone disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"What is with all these weird sensei," Kurumu asked her classmates "my homeroom sensei is this weirdo with some sword fetish and says he didn't reveal what monster he is when he busted the door into four pieces and used magic to write the rules on the board. And now there's this guy." The rest of the girls said they had no clue.

As the class sprinted to make it in time Alex was thinking to himself _'this is going to be fun as hell.'_ "You know you have no authority to throw sharp weapons at the students, right," asked another sensei.

"This is no longer your class so leave MY gym," Alex said looking at the sensei "Okuto Kotsubo."

"I might not be the head coach any more but I'm still a coach so I can stay," Kotsubo sensei said giving Alex an evil look.

"Whatever," he looked at the class that made it just in time "you need to be faster than that, now ten laps around the gym."

Note: a monster gym is four times as wide as a human gym and five times as long.

All the students moaned, but started running when Alex started to reach for his kunai.

After the first day was over with; Tsukune was walking on his way to meet Moka so they could head to the dorm rooms together when Saizo grabbed him by his shirt, slammed him into a wall and asked "What kind of monster are you to be with someone as hot as Moka-san?"

'_Shit,'_ Tsukune thought _'I need to come up with a bull shit claim quick.'_ "I….I'm a vampire" he said nervously.

Saizo looked at him and laughed hysterically "there's no way you're a vampire, the strongest of all monsters, feared by all monsters that know it's true power," he threw a punch right next to Tsukune's head causing the wall behind him to crumble into rubble "stay away from Moka-san if you want to live, don't even talk to her. Or else," he threw Tsukune to the ground and walked away. The crowd around them was in a mumble about what Saizo did to the wall.

Tsukune got up and ran for the dorms so he could pack and leave the school, but he ran into Moka, literally. "Oh, Tsukune-san I didn't think you would be so excited to see the dorms that you would run to see them."

'_Shit shit, what do I do,' _Tsukune thought _'if Saizo sees me talking to Moka-san I'm dead. I need to tell her but I don't want to risk it. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?'_

"Tsukune-san, you ok" she asked seeing the worried look on his face "you look pale, are you sick?"

"I….I…."

"You what?"

"I CAN'T STAY HERE ITS TOO SCARY FOR ME!!!! I need to go to a human school, where I'm safe to be me, I can't be here," as he ran for the dorms not looking at the actual dorm building, a human version of an old hotel that needs to be torn down, he packed and ran for the bus stop where the bus driver was standing smoking his cigar.

"Ha, I knew you would run away" he looked at Tsukune and handed him an envelope "here, it's a letter of withdraw just sign it and I'll deliver it for you when I get back from taking you home. But think about what you're going to leave behind, such a great opportunity, and who you're going to leave. Like that vampire girl that you like" pauses for another puff of his cigar "and I think she sees you as a friend, the only one she's ever had. She might need your help, just as much as you'd need her help. You're going to let that punk scare you away, with one destroyed wall," shaking his head "when he is clearly after the girl, you do know what he did in the human world right?" He looked at Tsukune who had signed and sealed the envelope and shook his head no, "He raped killed and then ate women." Tsukune was hit with a ton of bricks when he heard that "Are you sure you want to leave and not be able to save the girl?"

BUS DRIVER: Unknown what type of monster he is, or how the hell he gets his information; but his information is very accurate.

Back with Moka, _'Did I do something to upset Tsukune-san, what would happen to where Tsukune-san would want to leave? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he go to Kusu-sensei if it was that bad?'_ Moka thought to herself as she sat on a headstone.

"Setting all by yourself, Moka-san" she heard.

She turned around and saw Saizo "Saizo-san, wha…what are you doing here?" Saizo smiled as he licked his upper lip as he approached her.

A few minutes later Moka is thrown into a tree; she is covered with sweat from trying to fight off Saizo. "HA-HA, you're fun. You put up much more of a fight than those human girls I used to play with, ha-ha, I think I'm starting to lose control of my human form," he laughed as his shape began to change. His true form looks like an orc but a little hairier. Saizo's monster class is Monstrels.

MONSTRELS: monsters of mongrel ancestry. The most common monsters. Their abilities widely vary, but many can morph their bodies, turning their limbs into weapons. Commonly referred to by monsters as "mixed breeds".

"MOKA" both Moka and Saizo heard being yelled by Tsukune, who was running towards them. "Moka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you….." he sees Saizo "HOLY SHIT!!!!"

"I told you never to talk to Moka-san again" he said as he swiped his arm across Tsukune grabbing him with his hand and throwing him through a tree "HA-HA, is that all the vampires have to offer, come on little "vampire" I know that's not all you got."

"Stay away from Moka" Tsukune said as he managed to pick himself up off the ground "do you understand me?" He grabbed a branch and charged at Saizo. Saizo grabbed the branch mid swing and threw Tsukune onto the ground and laughed.

"Is this the power of the 'vampire'?" as he grabbed Tsukune and threw him across the ground and into another tree. "Pathetic." Tsukune tried to get back up, but couldn't.

Moka ran towards Tsukune "Tsukune-san why didn't you go to Kusu-sensei? Or just tell me?"

"HA-HA," Saizo looked at them and stopped laughing "ARE YOU TWO IGNORING ME? NO ONE IGNORES ME" he shouted as he swung down wards with killing force, Moka held Tsukune tight next to her. Saizo's swing was stopped midway through but a crater still formed. Moka looked up as the dust cleared to see the fist was stopped by Kusu-sensei, with one hand. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I am Algren Kusu, sensei of chemistry and" he said as he threw Saizo's fist back at him "they're protector."

"Mo…Moka-san," Tsukune said.

"Yes Tsukune-san" with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said as he started to reach for her face but couldn't get there before he passed out and his hand got a hold of the Rosario around her neck and broke it off. There was a sudden surge of aura, her eyes turned red, her hair turned silver.

"What the hell" Algren shouted as he looked back to see what was happening.

Moka stood up with Tsukune in her arms, she walked over to Algren and said "hold on to him" as she handed Algren Tsukune. She looked at Saizo with an intense anger in her eyes.

"So you're a vampire too, huh? I just hope you won't be as much of a letdown as your friend" Saizo said.

Moka walked towards him stopped about half of Saizo's arm length away from him and said "Come here big boy and give me a hug" with her arms reached out. Saizo took this a sign of insult and swung with all his might, landed a direct hit, but Moka didn't budge.

'_Why didn't she duck?' _Saizo thought. Algren watched and knew it was over right then. Had Saizo not thrown that punch so blindly he might've been able to come up with a plan.

"Is that all" Moka asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice "then I guess… you need to LEARN… YOU'RE….. PLACE" Moka shouted as she shoved Saizo's arms out of the way and landed a single kick right in his face sending him flying through several trees. "Typical monster, all broad and no brain" she turned and looked at Algren-sensei "thank you for showing up when you did. Otherwise I don't think the other Moka could've been able to take that force like I would've been able to."

"No problem," Algren said "I healed what wounds I could, but my magic is severely limited. I'll explain when we aren't on campus and I show my true form. He should wake up soon; do you wish to talk with him?" looking at Moka's silver hair.

"Yes, he is an odd human to have been able to pull off my Rosario and release my true power. And I'm sure he'd like to know what happened from me."

Algren sent Tsukune down gently and asked Moka "would you like some herbal tea" as he pulled out a container and two cups.

Moka looked at him as if he was a nerd flirting with the hottest girl in school and said "sure, but if you're flirting you're going to be disappointed." Algren shook his head as he realized how egotistical she was "And I have one question."

"Shoot."

"How did you take that hit without damage?"

"If I tell you that, I might as well tell you what I am" he replied as he poured two cups of tea and handed Moka one.

Tsukune started to wake up and sat up straight "What happened" he asked with one hand on his head as if he had a throbbing headache.

"That Monstrel almost killed us" Moka said as she drank her tea "if Kusu-sensei hadn't have showed up when he did we would both be dead. And you" looking at Tsukune with gentle eyes, even for a vampire "released my true form by removing the Rosario from my neck" she continued as she put one hand on his chin and looked him in the eyes "if you wouldn't have done that Kusu-sensei would have gotten all the fun. Now if you don't mind I'd like my Rosario back." Tsukune looked in his hand to see the Rosario in it so he handed it back to her and she reconnected it and her eyes and hair went back to normal. Moka fell forward into Tsukune's arms.

"She'll be fine," Algren said as he handed Tsukune the other cup of herbal tea "drink this; it will help your wounds heal. And if you want me to, I'll train you so that you'll be able to defend yourself at least from the "weak monsters"."

"I would greatly appreciate that. What will you train me in?"

"Shaolin martial-arts; because it might be easier and faster for you to learn."

"So, you're going to train me as a monk?"

"Not just any monk, the most well trained and strongest monks of all human history."

"Thanks, I want to be able to protect myself from whatever monsters I can. I really don't want to have to rely on Moka-chan for every fight."

"Moka-chan? So you have feelings for her and not just friend feelings" he said with a smile.

"Uh, I meant Moka-san."

"Right, don't worry I won't tell her."

"Thanks," he said as he blushed "I didn't mean to let myself slip up and say that."

"No problem; I'm sure she has feelings for you too. Just wait you'll see eventually."

That afternoon, Tsukune was waiting for Moka outside the dorm. _'why can't I bring myself to rip the letter'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he had his hands ready to rip the letter of withdraw that the bus driver gave him to sign _'am I really that scared of this place? Even though I have Kusu-sensei to protect me, even though he is going to train me to defend myself, even though Moka-chan is here for me.'_

"Tsukune-san," Moka shouted as she gave him a hug from a running start and caused Tsukune to rip it in two "oh, I'm sorry. Was that important?"

"No" he replied as he saw the two parts float into the wind "and it's probably better that it got ripped."

LESSON ONE: VAMPIRES

Quiz: Question

What's the best course of action when a pert classmate tries to snack on your jugular?

Run for your life and the sanctity of your soul

Scream like a boy and hide behind the sensei that was assigned to protect you

Invite her out for a strawberry soda, heavy on the syrup

Let her have a few sips while you check out her spectacular thighs


	4. Kurumu of black dreams

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

The next week was in a roar of what happened to Saizo. Not to mention rumors of Moka's and Tsukune's "true forms" and "monster class". Algren had issues keeping his class quite so he could teach the more difficult stuff before he went to the easier stuff for the chapter he was covering. Everyone kept asking him questions about Moka's power, and Tsukune's "strength"; he played along to keep Tsukune's identity hidden; especially because he's a human at a monster high school.

In the women's locker room in the gym, "Did you hear what Moka-san and Tsukune-san did to that Saizo guy" one student asked another. "Yeah, Moka finished him in one hit, and Tsukune fought him for like five minutes. He's cute isn't he; I understand why Moka hangs out with him all the time." Kurumu was listening in and was thinking to herself _'Moka I won't lose to YOU. My plan will succeed even if I have to remove you from the picture.'_

With Algren and Tsukune after school after they take a break for water and so Tsukune can recover a little before Algren starts training him with the chain whip. "Tsukune-san, why don't you go for a jog," Algren said looking at Tsukune who was wearing a white t-shirt, and black workout shorts, and had a number of bruises and was drenched in sweat "I'll start a pot of tea and when you get back it'll be done. Then you can start you're chain whip training."

Chain whip: an easily concealable weapon that has nine pieces of 6" long steel linked together and a sharpened point at one end. Used by the shaolin monks.

"Yes Kusu-sensei" as he started his jog, three miles.

'_With the weekend coming up, I should back off a little on his training so he can get his homework done so he doesn't fall behind'_ Algren thought as he started to put the tea together _'the last thing I need is his teachers fusing at me about his grades. But I still want to train him, he's a fast learner; but then again he's training so he doesn't have to rely on Moka to fight his battles, literally. My tea heals wounds faster than just natural healing so his bruises should be gone by Monday.'_ Thinking about the questions he'd end up getting from Tsukune's sensei about his wounds. Then he'd have to answer to the head monster, and that was not on his list of things that he'd like to do.

On Tsukune's jog, about half way through, he was starting to jog past a group of trees when he heard a girl call for help. He stopped and walked over to the tree line where he saw Kurumu laying on the ground; he quickly ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's just…" Kurumu said as she started to blush "oh, it's embarrassing."

"It's ok" as he helped her up so that she was using him about like a crutch "you have no reason to be."

"Yeah I do," blushing even more as she pressed her boobs against Tsukune "you see I get these spasms that make my chest feel so tight it's hard to breathe. And I end up almost passing out, if I'm lucky."

"Y…yeah I can, huh," he said starting to feel uneasy about what was happening "see h…how that happens" coughs to clear out his throat "huh, do you want me to take you back to your dorm room?'

"Yes please," pushing her boobs against him even harder "but could you look in my eyes real quick?" Tsukune did so and got caught by her Allure.

'_Eyes so pretty…. Want to hold her…?'_ he was overcome by thoughts that he normally only had for Moka _'what's going on?'_. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly against his body.

"Tsukune-san, what are you doing" Moka asked as she saw what was happening because she was going for a walk "I thought you said you had training with Kusu-sensei, not… not" Moka started to tear up so she just ran in a random direction to get away from Tsukune.

'_Ha-ha, part one complete'_ Kurumu thought to herself.

'_Moka-chan, help me'_ Tsukune thought as he was unable to move _'this isn't what it looks like, I swear.'_

As Moka was running she ran into Algren, literally. When she ran into Algren she fell backwards; "Sorry, Kusu-sensei" she said trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw something that you wish you didn't." Algren could see the anger and hate in her eyes. Anymore and Algren would be afraid for his life and would have to fight her with just about everything he has to keep her under control.

"I trusted Tsukune-san," she said as tears ran down her face.

Algren kneeled down and held her against his chest as he asked "What happened?"

"I saw Tsukune-san… holding some girl almost like he cared for her" she cried.

"That's not like Tsukune-san," in shock.

"Yeah, I know, and the worst part is… he is skipping your training to be with her."

"What? I sent Tsukune-san on a jog before I started his training with the chain whip. Whatever you saw wasn't his actions, I'm willing to bet my life on that. Trust me."

Moka looked up with a little confusion in her eyes "what do… you mean?"

"He said that he wants me to train him so he doesn't have to put you in danger for every monster that tries to start shit with him, and to protect you. That girl that he's with is dangerous."

Alex randomly appeared with a bottle of sake and asked "what's up?"

"Moka-san thinks Tsukune-san is with some random girl, but I don't think that's like him" he looked at Moka "what did she look like?"

"Blue hair, yellow sweater, large chest."

Algren and Alex looked at each other "That's Kurumu Kurono," Alex said as he took a drink of sake "she has something against me."

"I wonder why," Algren said in a sarcastic tone as he remembered how much of an ass Alex acts like half the time.

"But why is she interested in Tsukune-san?"

"I can answer that," Alex said with a smile "last year she was basically the only hot girl on campus, from what I've heard. But since the beginning of the year when you got here she wasn't, so she's most likely trying to get you to leave." Algren looked at him with a confused look, "I hear a lot of shit in the gym alright back off. At least I'm telling you what I know instead of leaving you in the dark."

"I guess I can't let Tsukune-san leave my sight then," Algren said "I'll get him ahead on all his homework for a while then I'll continue his training."

"Good plan," Alex replied sarcastically "so good a monkey could've thought of it."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I could "take care" of her" he said with a smile.

"No you're not going to kill her."

"Fine" he said as he disappeared. Algren saw the sake bottle was on the ground and slowly started to reach for it; Alex appeared, grabbed the bottle, smacked Algren upside the head and disappeared again.

"I think you should stay away from Tsukune-san for a little bit," Algren said to Moka "but just for the weekend till I figure out what to do, ok."

"Ok" Moka said as she wiped the tears from her eyes "I guess I should get to my dorm room."

Back with Tsukune, "I need to get back to Kusu-sensei, he's going to be pissed that I've been gone this long," he said as he walked back towards the training ground that Algren picked out.

"But why" Kurumu asked as she grabbed his arm and pressed her boobs against him. _'How is he fighting off my Allure?' _she thought.

"I started training to learn how to…." He caught himself from saying defend himself from the monsters "be better self-disciplined. Besides I need to get back, I've been gone for almost an hour; shit, he's going to be so pissed."

"O-poo, do you want me to walk back with you" she asked as she pressed her boobs harder against Tsukune "so I can tell you're sensei that it was my fault?"

"No," he said as he pushed her off of him "I'll just take my punishment. See you around, uh, what's your name?"

"Kurumu Kurono," she said as Tsukune started to run back to the field.

'_That was weird, why did I hug her like that'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he ran _'fuck, Moka-chan isn't going to talk to me for a long time after that.'_

"So, from what I heard you ran into Kurumu Kurono" Algren said as he started chewing Tsukune out "you took an hour on a run that should have only taken you half an hour, IF THAT. Moka-san was very upset, you're lucky I talked to her and calmed her down. I'm training you to be able to defend yourself, not pick up chicks."

"It's not like that, I swear. I couldn't control myself, I don't know why."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. You're going to spend the weekend in my sight at all times. So WE are going to go get clothes from your dorm room so you don't have a reason to leave my sight. Then once we get back you are going to do all your homework for the next week and a half."

"Yes, Kusu-sensei. Is Moka ever going to talk to me again?"

"I'm sure she will," with a sigh "but she was very hurt by what she saw. I told her to spend the weekend away from you so she could think, but it's her choice."

"Then I guess I can't go to her and explain what happened."

"You can tell me and I'll relay the message for you, but when I do you'll be under watch by Inazaka-sensei."

"Thanks," with a slight tone of relief "it started when I was jogging past a group of trees, that's where I heard Kurono-san calling for help. So I went over and helped her, she kept pushing her boobs against me. Then she asked me to look into her eyes, and next thing I know I'm hugging her and having thoughts that I normally only have for Moka-chan."

'_That means I was right, it wasn't his actions. Kurumu is a Succubus; and Alex was right too, she's trying to drive Moka away from the school.'_ Algren thought before he said "ok, I believe you; but to be safe you are still going to spend the weekend in my sight. After we get your clothes I'll take you to Inazaka-sensei's room and you will stay there and do your homework till I get back from explaining what you've told me to Moka-san."

With Moka in her dorm room, _'why did he let me suck his blood a few days ago if he didn't care for me?'_

Flashback-a day after the fight with Saizo.

"Moka-san, thanks for saving me" Tsukune said.

"No problem, but it was Kusu-sensei that saved us" Moka replied.

"We can argue all day about what happened, but I just wanted to thank you for saving my life" he said as he moved closer to Moka "and I was thinking, about letting you suck some of my blood."

"Really," as she started to blush "thank you; but are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just not too much please, I start training with Kusu-sensei in the afternoon."

"Ok" she said as she bit into his neck as gently as possible and drink a little of his blood. "Wow; that was tasty, much better than the transfusion blood I normally get. Thank you" she said when she got done.

"No problem," he said as he put pressure on the marks to keep from losing more blood "Thanks for not taking too much."

They both blushed; Tsukune wrapped one arm around Moka's waist and started to move towards her. When suddenly Algren appeared out of nowhere with a container of tea in his hand, ruining the moment and said "Good morning, I brought some herbal tea for you two" he looked at the situation and saw that Tsukune was applying pressure at the base of his neck "Okay then, I think I just ruined a moment. So I'll just give this to Moka-san and get to my classroom so I can set up for my lab today." With that he handed the tea to Moka and disappeared just as fast as he showed up.

"How long do we have till class starts" Moka asked Tsukune.

"About half an hour; let's have a drink before class starts," in a slightly disappointed tone.

End flashback

Suddenly her Rosario started vibrating and she heard "**don't be stupid, that girl is dangerous just as Kusu-sensei said. Quit thinking like that, Tsukune let you cause he…**" there was a knock on the door. Moka answered it.

To Moka's surprise it was Algren, "Kusu-sensei…" she said as she looked for Tsukune "where's Tsukune-san at?"

"He's with Inazaka-sensei; I came here to tell you Tsukune-san's side of the story. Please hear him out."

"Ok, but I'm still upset. Please come in." Algren stepped in sat on a chair and started telling Moka what Tsukune had told him.

"He said he had no control of his actions after he looked her in the eyes" as he finished explaining "so that Kurumu chick was controlling his actions. He wasn't trying to hurt you, hell he couldn't even control his thoughts."

"Ok, I believe him," with a sigh of relief "but how can I be sure it won't happen again?"

"Let me take care of that."

With Alex and Tsukune, "ugh, all this homework is going to make my brain melt" Tsukune moaned.

"Ha-ha, that's what you get for flirting instead of training" Alex laughed "nice choice by the way. Kurumu is a hoty, so did she come on to you first or you to her first?"

"I didn't even know she existed till I found her in the group of trees while I was jogging!"

"Yeah right, it's hard to miss a rack as big as hers" Alex laughed.

"Inazaka-sensei, you're a pervert. And you're a sensei; you're not supposed to look at a student that way."

"Like I said, it's hard to miss a rack as big as hers" he said with a smile. He took another big drink of sake as the door opened.

Algren walked in the door, Tsukune stood up and asked "is Moka still upset with me?"

"Kinda, but not as much as before" he said as he took a set and poured some tea "she said she'll just wait to talk to you till Monday."

"Ok. I can't believe I did those things, I don't get how she controlled me like that either."

"Oh," Alex said with a smile "can I tell him my theory?"

"No," Algren replied "we can't reveal the students monster class as sensei; you know that."

"What type of monster is she, how the hell did she control me" Tsukune said as he slowly started getting angry.

"Calm down," Alex said "tell us what she said while you were with her."

"After Moka-san left she was giggling and mumbled something about her plan was going accordingly. And she couldn't wait to put the next part into action; whatever that meant."

"This can't be good," Algren said "you need to either stay with me, Inazaka-sensei, or Moka-san till she gets put under control" Alex smiled "without killing her."

"Damn it" Alex said.

"Ok, so will I ever know what that girl is?"

"You might from her," Algren said "if she is what I think she is and Alex's thought about her plan is right, then she'll reveal what she is; thinking that there's nothing Moka-san can do to keep you."

"I don't like the sound of that. So what, am I bait to see if you two are right?"

"Basically" Alex replied.

"Sounds about right" Algren agreed.

"Ugh" Tsukune moaned. _'Why am I trusting these two?' _he thought as he saw Algren and Alex reaching for the same bottle of sake, and started fighting for it. He couldn't believe he was being protected by someone that would fight over a drink when there was more in the fridge.

Monday after second period, Moka was waiting for Tsukune when she heard "So you're the vampire that beat Saizo, huh?"

She looked up to see Kurumu setting on the handrail of the stairs. "You're the one that hypnotized Tsukune-san!"

Kurumu jumped down landing in front of Moka, stepped up and whispered into her ear "I am Kurumu Kurono, the Succubus."

SUCCUBUS: A female spirit identified since the middle ages who enters the dreams of sleeping men to subdue them.

Up on the top of the stairs, Algren and Alex listened. "Pay up" Algren said. Alex dug through his wallet and pulled out 1000 American dollars.

"Damn, how'd you know" Alex asked as he hand the money to Algren.

"When Tsukune-san said he looked into her eyes and lost control, the Succubus Allure works through the eyes."

"It's against school rules to reveal what monster you are."

"I can't stand goodie goodies like you that follow ALL the rules," she said as she turned around "and I can't believe my grand plan is being delayed by YOU. Ugh, I can't even believe that that Aono-san was able to fight off my Allure because he saw you!!!!"

"So Tsukune was telling the truth! And Algren-sensei was right, you are dangerous."

"I can't stand how an airhead like YOU is beating me, and delaying my grand plan!!!!"

"What exactly is your "grand plan"" Moka asked.

Kurumu looked at her and said "To enslave the entire male student body! To make my own private harem; so I can find my "Mate of Fate". The Succubus species is in threat of going extinct, so to try to stop that I will enslave the male student body, and find my "Mate of Fate"." Alex felt the words 'species is dying out' deeply; he knows all too well what it's like to be apart of such a species. Barely managing to survive, and what makes it harder is his species needs to stay under the radar from the rest of the world.

"Pay up" Alex said. Algren handed the money back to Alex.

"Moka-san" Tsukune shouted as he walked into view.

"Tsukune-san, get away" Moka shouted to him "she's trying to take you away from me."

"Tsukune-san, I think I'm having another spasm" Kurumu said as she fell into Tsukune's arms.

Suddenly Kurumu was lifted from Tsukune's arms by Algren who said "your tricks won't work, at least not while I'm around" he spun her around so he could look into her eyes "you see, I might be a sensei but I am also their protector so I can kick your ass into tomorrow if I wanted to."

'_Perfect,' _Kurumu thought _'I can use my Allure on him and get Moka expelled. Yay, I'll win sooner than I thought!!!!!!'_ She tried to use her Allure but Algren didn't budge, not only did he not move, he wasn't affected at all.

"Your Allure won't work on me Succubus" Algren said as he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear "Allure does work on someone that is whole or part Incubus."

INCUBUS: A male version of a succubus, a spirit that enters the dreams of sleeping women to subdue them.

Kurumu's eyes widened as Algren said that, "In…Incubus? So you're a…." she said in shock.

"I prefer the term," Algren said "Chimera, or Hybrid. But I like the term Hybrid more." as he set her down "Now leave and don't let me see you around Tsukune-san or Moka-san again, or else."

"You can't do anything to me," she said shaking "you're a sensei."

"Try me" as Kurumu started to walk towards Tsukune with a look of pure terror on her face.

She looked Tsukune in the eye for a very short time and managed to get him under her Allure. Kurumu left and Tsukune headed the same direction soon after. "Tsukune-san where are you going" Moka asked as he started to leave.

"To go with someone that cares," Tsukune said with a hypnotized look on his face. _'Fuck where did that come from?'_

"But Tsukune-kun," Moka said "I do care, what's gotten into you?"

"He's hypnotized," Alex said as he grabbed Tsukune and lifted him up to keep him from leaving "Algren can you neutralize it?"

"Uh," with sarcasm "you're joking right? I can induce hypnosis not neutralize it. Even if I could; doing that is dangerous, very dangerous."

"So what do we do" Alex asked.

"Put him down," with a smile "he said he was the bait to see if we are right, so let see if we're right."

"What" Moka shouted "but you know that she's dangerous and you're going to use him as bait!? How do you two sleep at night?"

"On my left side with the window cracked" Algren said "and classical music playing."

"On my back, with a beer close at hand" Alex said. Moka had a 'you're kidding me' look on her face when she heard this.

"Besides" Algren added "he fought off the Allure before so he might be able to fight it off again. But he needs reason to."

Alex set Tsukune down and he walked off in the same direction Kurumu walked off. Algren, Alex, and Moka followed but stayed where they were out of sight to Tsukune but could see him. He walked to a dorm, then through the halls to a room where he opened the door and walked in. Algren and Alex put their ear to the wall; Moka whispered "What are you two doing?"

"Gathering information" Algren whispered.

"Ya," Alex agreed "this is the easiest way to get it. So you can stand there or you can help and listen in on their conversation." Moka put her ear to the door next to Alex and listened in.

Inside the room, "Ha-ha" Kurumu laughed "that cocky Kusu-teme thought he would be able to stop me with intimidation. Ha I showed him, he doesn't know how easily I can get my Allure to work on someone" her demonic tail was smacking her bed "but the fact he said he's an Incubus and he used magic means he's a Monstrel, but I wonder what else he is" as she put her finger to her chin in a thinking manner "oh, I know; he's a stupid mutt." Algren tensed up when she said that but was calmed by Alex when he put his hand on Algren's shoulder.

"I know he used magic so he's part witch, or would it be wizard, no, would it be warlock? Ugh, headache" she said in frustration "I'm changing my line of thought before I hurt myself." Algren just about laughed when she said that. "The important thing is," as she moved closer to Tsukune who was sitting on a chair next to her bed "that you're here and that Moka girl is all alone in tears and is thinking of dropping out."

"No matter what," Algren whispered "we can't let her kiss Tsukune-san at all. The moment she kisses him on the lips, he becomes her slave; forever." Moka was scared when she heard those words.

"And now Tsukune-kun" Kurumu said as she moved even closer "I am going to make you mine, forever" she moved to kiss him.

Moka busted through the door and shouted "stay away from Tsukune-kun" as she shoved Kurumu through the window on the other side of the room. "Tsukune-kun, please snap out of it. Please" as she shook Tsukune to try to snap him out of his hypnosis.

"What the hell was that?" Algren said as he looked at what was left of the door.

"You said no matter what not to let Kurumu kiss Tsukune" Alex said "she followed your orders."

"Mo….ka….-san" Tsukune said still in the strong grip of the hypnosis.

"You caught me by surprise Moka-san" Kurumu said as she stood up and changed to her true form, a set of demonic wings out of her back, tail, and long razor sharp nails "but you won't catch me off guard again."

"And you won't be able to get past me" Algren said as he walked into the room "I'm going to make you pay for that mutt comment." He started to change his shape; demonic wings sprouted from his back, and blades came out of his forearms where the scars were. The blades have a six inch base on his forearms; the blade part starts about three inches off his forearm, extends about a foot off his forearms, and is guillotine shaped.

He jumped out the window and landed on the ground on his feet. Kurumu said "So, you really are part Incubus. And from what I saw in homeroom the other day, you're also part witch, wait wizard? No, warlock?" as she started to get confused.

"Don't hurt yourself," Algren said with a smile "but with how few brain cells you have that probably doesn't take much."

"What did you say?" as she swung downwards on to Algren who just blocked with his left blade. Algren suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the air. Kurumu tried another attack but missed because of Algren's speed.

"If I have to repeat myself you need to clean the wax out of your ears. My teaching at the temple prevents me from killing you, but I don't have to save you from Moka-san" he said with a smile.

"What?" Kurumu asked with great confusion.

Alex and Tsukune ran out of the dorm building and headed to the fight. To see Algren and Kurumu in mid-air, Kurumu confused. Moka was near the window ready to jump out when Kurumu saw her and did an aerial dive at her just barely missing her. Moka rolled on the ground and Tsukune ran to her to make sure she was ok.

"Moka-san" Tsukune said "I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier. I was under her hypnosis."

"It's ok Tsukune-san" Moka replied "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about what happened the other day."

Kurumu recovered from her attack and saw Tsukune and Moka talking and said "How cute, saying your good-byes" as she did another aerial dive. Moka and Tsukune held each other as she closed in on them; and Tsukune grabbed the Rosario and pulled it off. There was a great surge of aura and Moka's eyes turned red and her hair turned silver.

Algren landed beside Alex and said "now watch the ass kicking. Kurumu-san doesn't stand a chance against Moka-san's true power. I just hope Moka-san doesn't try to take a killing blow."

"I have a question" Alex said "where's your tail?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm dead serious, Kurumu-san has a tail," pointing at Kurumu "but I didn't see yours"

"I don't like letting it out," with slight embarrassment "it hurts putting it back."

"Uh-huh."

"Just in time" Tsukune said "otherwise we would've been dead." Moka pushed Tsukune aside and walked towards Kurumu with a fire of rage and anger in her eyes.

"You," Moka said pointing at Kurumu "tried to take Tsukune-san from me, you hypnotized him at least twice, and you attack me for no reason. You have a one way ticket for an ass kicking."

"The race of the Succubi is dying out! Therefore each one of us has one great mission; to find a male worthy of fathering her offspring!! And you were delaying my mission" tears started to form in her eyes "that's why I wanted to enslave the entire male student body, because one of them is surely monster enough to be my "Mate of Fate". And you will pay for delaying my mission" she started another aerial dive towards Moka.

"Don't give me that bull shit, you think I care about your selfish plan," Moka asked "you need to learn a bit of humility." Kurumu took the swing and missed. Moka grabbed her tail and slammed her into the ground. Moka jumped up into the trees and started a kick as she came down upon Kurumu.

When suddenly Alex appeared out of nowhere and caught her foot and with of flick of his wrist, threw her away. "I won't let you kill her," he said "she may be a bitch, but I know all too well what it's like to be a part of a dying species. If you want to kill her and possibly her species, you have to get through me first!"

"Whatever, but if she tries to harm Tsukune-san again; I'll kill her" Moka said as she walked over to Tsukune and snatched her Rosario back, and reattached it; when she did so she fell into Tsukune's arms.

"So" Tsukune said "did I hear right when I was in that hypnosis? Did Moka-san call me kun?" Algren and Alex walked away not wanting to answer "Come on guys" he cried out "please tell me, this is not right."

"We are such assholes" Algren said to Alex.

"Yup," Alex responded with a smile.

"You have a soft spot for her, don't you?"

"No, I don't, I just don't want to see a species die out."

"Uh-huh, you have a soft spot for her" Algren said smirking, as he put his arms over his head.

"No I don't" Alex responded, starting to get frustrated.

"Thought so," As he shook his head "I've known you for over two hundred years, you can't bull shit me that easily."

The next morning, Tsukune and Moka were sitting on the ground looking at the sunrise underneath a tree. "I've always wanted to watch the sunrise" Moka said giggling "I just never could wake up early enough."

"Ya, I've always loved the sunrise" they heard from up the tree. They looked to see who it was and saw Algren. "But I still prefer sunset," he said "it's much prettier, the way the light bends around the clouds."

'_So much for a romantic morning with just Moka-chan'_ Tsukune thought.

"Good morning Algren-sensei" Moka said with a smile.

"You know you don't need to be so formal with me right?"

"We didn't know," Tsukune said "and are you ever going to answer my question from yesterday?"

"No we won't" Alex said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Morning Inazaka-sensei" Moka said "or do we not need to be so formal with you?"

"I don't care."

"Good morning," everyone heard so they all looked at once to see Kurumu with a big plate of fresh cookies in her hands.

"Good morning…." Tsukune said in confusion.

"What do you want" Algren asked in an angry tone without looking back.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did," she said in the apologetic tone needed "and for what I said about you Kusu-sensei."

'_Damn,'_ Algren thought _'she must be serious, she used proper formal greeting.'_

'_Wow' _Alex thought _'I didn't expect this.'_

"I especially want to apologize to Tsukune-san" Kurumu continued "for hypnotizing him and using him like I did."

"I somewhat forgive you" Tsukune said in response.

"And to Moka-san, for attacking her when she had no idea what my old plan was. And I want to apologize to Kusu-sensei for calling him a mutt; I had no reason to say what I did."

"It's ok," Moka said somewhat of uneasily.

"I've always hated that word," Algren said "and I always will; I'm a Hybrid. My father also hated that word, but I'm not getting into that."

"I also wanted to thank Inazaka-sensei for saving me," Kurumu said as she blushed.

"Like I said," Alex said "I know what it's like to be a part of a species that's dying out. So don't think it's because I care."

"You do care," Algren said as he appeared behind Alex and patted his shoulder "you may be an asshole, but you do have feelings. You soft lug, ha-ha, you can't bull shit your way out of this one."

"Shut-up" Alex shouted as he took a swing at Algren but missed.

"Anyway" Kurumu said still blushing "I'm really sorry for everything I've said and done."

"Come on," Algren said as he snapped his fingers and made a table completely set appear out of nowhere complete with a pot of his tea on it "let's have cookies and tea before classes start."

"Hey Algren" Alex said as he sat down in a chair "where's your sister?"

"She's still asleep," Algren replied "but don't worry she's normally still asleep by time I get back from watching the sunrise, so I need to go in about ten to twenty minutes."

"You have a sister?" Moka and Tsukune said at once.

"Ya," Algren replied as he swallowed a bite of cookie "she's very smart, I found her in a burning village; I managed to save her and a bunch of books from there."

LESSON TWO: SUCCUBI

Quiz: Question

What do you do when a succubus is trying to make you her slave and your best friend leave the school?

Let your asshole gym sensei "take care" of her, meaning kill her

Get your best friend, who is a vampire, to teach the bitch a lesson

Voluntarily become the succubus' slave forever

Tell your protector about the situation and have him take care of it


	5. Don't piss off older brother

We don't own Rosario+Vampire

Normal

_Thinking_

Author Note/ Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

Midterm scores have just been posted, everyone fighting to get to the scores to see how they did. "NO" several students cried "I failed!!!!" Moka walked up to see how she did and everyone shouted "Pretty and smart" as they saw she was ranked number thirteenth in the class.

"Hey Moka-san," Tsukune said as he walked up "next time can I study with you?" Tsukune's ranking one hundred and twenty eight, dead center literally.

"Sure," Moka said slightly blushing.

A little ways away from the two, a preteen stood watching them talk. She wears the standard school uniform but wears a witch's hat and cloak. "So top of the class again," she heard so she turned around to see a guy dressed in tan slacks, white button-up shirt with blonde hair and a tan who had two friends next to him "Yukari Sendo. What would this school be without our little genius?"

"Class President-sama" Yukari said in shock.

"Too bad you aren't smart enough to learn the dress code" he said as he flicked her head "It sickens me to have to be in the same class as a filthy little…witch." Yukari used her wand and threw a small pebble at his head. "You little" he said angrily.

WITCH: Said to be the midway between monsters and humans, these ancient beings live deep in forest and control the energy of nature with their magic. The more nature around them the easier it is to control its energy.

"Ha-ha" she laughed "serves you right."

"I'm going to teach you to mess with me!!!!" he shouted as he took a swing at her. His fist was met by Algren's which broke his hand. "OWWWW" the president roared "you son of a bitch!!!! YOU BROKE MY HAND!!!!!!"

Algren was standing in front of Moka who was ready to take the hit for Yukari. "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do," Algren said as he started to walk to the president and his friends.

"Now, now Algren" Alex said as he grabbed him around his neck in a chock hold "you can't just start fighting a student without good reason, I mean you already have good reason but you can't fight him here."

"You're right," Algren said calming down a little "but you know that there are four things I can't stand. 1) Violence against girls; 2) Bullies; 3) the word mutt; and 4) SOMEONE ATTACKING MY LITTLE SISTER FOR ANY REASON!!!!!!!"

"Niisan" Yukari said in shock.

"Wh….what?!" the president said in shock "that filthy little witch is your…..sister????"

"I suggest you watch your mouth before I rip out your tongue and then I'll skin you alive" Algren said as he tried to fight off Alex so he could do as he said.

"Holy shit" someone in the crowd yelled "he's threatening to kill the class president!!!!!!"

"Is that a threat?" the president asked.

"No it's a promise, you arrogant teme" Algren shouted.

"I suggest you three leave" Alex said still holding a very pissed Algren "otherwise I'll let go and nothing will be able to stop him."

"Boss" one of the president's friends said as he pointed at the president's hand "you should really get that looked at."

"Whatever," the president said as the three walked off "I think I got my point across; right Yukari?"

"Algren," Alex said "I'm going to let go of you now, but you have to promise me you won't go after those three."

"Ok" Algren said as he breathed heavily "I promise." Alex released him and Algren walked over to Moka and said "thank you for wanting to protect my imoto-shisuta, Moka-san," he looked at Yukari who was hiding behind Moka "Yukari-chan, I thought I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry Niisan," she said looking down "I wasn't trying to provoke him."

"Apparently you were," he said shaking his head "you should've known I was right on the roof, like I always am when the day first gets done with."

"Sorry Niisan."

"Come on Algren" Moka said "that guy started it; besides there might be a time when you won't be around to save her. Tsukune-san can say the same thing; both of us over heard the conversation."

Algren looked at Tsukune who said "Moka-san's telling the truth, that guy did start it."

"See Algren" Alex said "besides you know Moka-san and Tsukune-san, even though they didn't know Yukari-chan was your little sister Moka-san was still willing to protect her."

"Ya, but" Algren said with a pause "Yukari-chan is all I have as a family, and I don't want to lose her."

"I understand," Alex replied "but you need to remember, you can't always protect her."

"I know," with a sigh "Yukari-chan, I'll see you back in the room" as he walked off with Alex "oh, and Tsukune-san don't worry about training today; I figure because you did so well on your midterm I'd give you the day off."

"Thank you Kusu-sensei" Tsukune replied.

"So you're Tsukune-san," Yukari said as she, Tsukune, and Moka walked to a table outside of the cafeteria "Niisan has told me good things about you; and a few not so good."

"Like what" Tsukune said in shock with a hint of fear behind it.

"He said you're a fast learner" Yukari answered "that you're an image of him when he was training in the shaolin temple, without blowing off training to flirt."

"Kurumu-san hypnotized me" Tsukune said in anger.

"Don't yell at Yukari-san" Moka said as she gave Tsukune a look.

"Sorry," in a sigh "what else did he say about me?"

"That you have obvious feelings for Moka-san" as she sat down.

"What," in shock "he told you that? He said he wouldn't tell anyone." Moka blushed as she heard the topic continue.

"No he said that he wouldn't tell Moka-san, not anyone."

"Shit" Tsukune whispered to himself as he turned a deep red.

"Tsukune-san" Moka said, still blushing a little "are you ok?"

"Ya" he replied, still just as red, "it's just……"

"Ha-ha" Yukari laughed "you look like a strawberry."

"Will you be quiet" Tsukune almost in a shouting tone.

"I love your outfit Yukari-san" Moka said hoping to change the subject "it's very cute. Did you make it?"

"No no no, me cute?!" blushing "and no Niisan made it for me, he told me when I was nine 'you should never be ashamed of what you are, even if it means letting everyone know'; that's when I asked for a witch outfit for my next birthday, and that year he made it for me. He said that he didn't have enough money for an outfit from a store so he made me one" smiling as she tugged on her cape along the seams "and it's still as good as that same day."

"Wow," Moka said in shock "your Niisan doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would sew. I mean, I haven't known him very long; it's just with how he seems that doesn't sound like something he would know how to do."

"Ya," Tsukune agreed "he's been training me for nine weeks now and he hasn't said anything about being able to stitch or anything like that. He just seems like the kinda guy that just likes tea, martial-arts, swords, and his family."

"Baka," Yukari said in a low tone "if you knew anything about Niisan you would know that his parents were killed." Tsukune and Moka looked at Yukari in shock "he told me since I was six, 'I will never let anything happen to you my imoto-shisuta' he would tear up as he says it 'I won't let you be killed too, I'll gladly give my life to ensure you can live. I won't lose you like I did my parents.'" she started to tear up "you say you know my Niisan, but you know nothing of his past."

"Yukari-san" Moka said as she held her against her body "we're sorry, but he never said anything about that to us" she looked at Tsukune to make him back up what she just said.

"Ya," Tsukune agreed "he hasn't said a thing about his past to us; we barely knew he had a sister. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You should've asked him about it," crying on Moka.

"I'm sorry" Tsukune said as he got up and walked over to Yukari to give her a hug "but I believe that if someone doesn't bring up their past it's because they don't want to, so I don't ask unless they bring it up."

"You really are a lot like Niisan" as she hugged Tsukune.

With Algren and Alex on an open field, "you really need to control your anger when it comes to your little sister" Alex said as he took a drink of sake.

"I know," as he took the sake bottle from Alex and took a drink too "but I… I… I just can't lose her too." Alex looked at his empty hand and watched Algren take a long drink "I've lost both my parents to the same damn monster, and other than your family, she's really all I have."

"You don't need to be drinking alcohol" as he took the bottle away from Algren "you know what happens."

"Ya-ya" as he laid down "I need to stay sober to control that trait. You're just like an older brother."

"I know," as he laughed lightly "and you're like a little brother, always doing shit to annoy me. Hard to believe we've known each other for over two hundred years now."

"Ya," as he looked at the ring on his index finger "the day I met your old man he gave me this ring."

"Yup," taking another drink from his bottle "you haven't taken it off yet, over two hundred years worth of your aura and power built up, I feel bad for the poor son of a bitch that you break that to fight."

"I'm only going to break it for one monster," as he balled his fist tightly "the monster that killed my parents!!!!"

"Hey," they heard "sorry if I'm interrupting."

They turned around to see Kurumu standing behind them. "It's ok Kurumu-chan," Alex said "we were just talking."

"Did I hear you right Kusu-sensei?"

"Why does it matter to you," trying to fight back his tears "you have no idea what it's like, being a Hybrid like me. All the years of training, fighting to survive to the next day before I got this ring" pointing at the ring on his ring-finger "fighting for your life but trying not to kill anyone; and trying to find food outside of a village without causing chaos. It was only after I got this ring that I was able to see a village from the inside. Then, eleven years ago, I found Yukari-chan in a burning village, she's the only reason I haven't gone on a killing spree to find that monster."

"Kusu-sensei" feeling sorry for Algren "I'm sorry, you're right that I don't know what it's like to have to fight to get to the next day, but you have your sister now, and friends."

"YOU'RE MISSING THE DAMN POINT" Algren shouted as he got up "my father visited me every day while I was at the shaolin temple and on his last visit we got into an argument that's when he said his last "good-bye" to me. I trained at that temple for over sixty years, and when my father said he was going after that monster that killed my mom, eight years into my training, I argued with him to take me with. But he said 'no my son it's too dangerous for you, you need to stay here with the monks and continue training, I love you son; good-bye.' And ten years later I got word that he was killed trying to avenge my mother's death."

"You're right," Kurumu said as she wrapped her arms around Algren to comfort him "I have no idea what it's like to have an argument as last words to my family. But like I said, you have friends and your sister now. You don't need to be angry with me or anyone, not even yourself. Your father said you couldn't go with so you would be safe, he knew that there was a slim chance of him actually succeeding. He wanted you to live a happy life, not die at a young age trying to do something out of anger and hate."

"She's right Algren" Alex said "you have no reason to be angry. He was only protecting you."

"I know" tears started rolling down his face "that's why I'm upset, I didn't get that when he made me stay at the temple. The last words I said to him was 'whatever, just go' and now I can never apologize for that. Alex how did you get so lucky in finding Kurumu-san?"

Back with Moka, Tsukune and Yukari; "Your Niisan is strong and wise," Tsukune said still holding Yukari "I'm sure he can protect you and keep any promises he makes."

Yukari rubbed her head into his chest and heard steel bump into steel and asked "What's that in your jacket?"

"Oh," Tsukune said as he dug out the chain whip that was folded up "it's the chain whip your Niisan gave me. He said to keep it on me at all times."

"That was the first weapon he was trained with," she said as she grabbed it from Tsukune "he really must see you as a spitting image of himself, to trust you with this. He has an entire wall in our room that's lined with weapons that he used over the years."

"I don't get how I'm a spitting image of your Niisan," Tsukune said taking back the chain whip "I mean he's stronger, smarter, faster, and……"

"An actual monster" Yukari said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes "he told me that too."

"Wh…what" Tsukune said with a scared look on his face "h…he told you… that?"

"Ya," looking down "he told me that you're here by mistake, and he's training you so you can defend yourself from at least the weaker monsters; so you can stay here with Moka-san."

"Algren said he wouldn't tell anyone that" Moka said in slight shock "why did he tell you?"

"I'm his little sister, he tells me a lot."

"Great, just great" Tsukune said angrily "I'm just surprised I haven't been found out yet."

"Don't be angry with Niisan" Yukari snapped at Tsukune "he told me not to tell anyone. And I haven't, and I won't."

"Good," still slightly angry "I don't want to be killed for something that's not my fault."

"Tsukune-san" Moka said "don't be angry with Yukari-san; it's not her fault either."

"I know, but how can I be sure she won't tell anyone?"

"My Niisan told me not to" Yukari said angrily back to Tsukune "I always listen to my Niisan."

"You're right;" with a sigh "I'm sorry. It's just scary here for me, and if I get found out I'm done."

"It's ok," Yukari said "I can understand how it's scary for you given the circumstances, but you have Niisan, Alex-kun, and Moka-san here."

Moka's stomach growled quietly, "Moka-san" Tsukune asked "are you hungry?"

"I guess so," Moka said blushing "I really didn't eat much this morning, I woke up kinda late."

"So would you like some tomato juice" Tsukune asked as he got up.

"Yes please" as she handed him some money for the juice "this way you can just bring me the change."

"Ok," as he took the money and headed to the vending machine.

"So Moka-san" Yukari said "Niisan told me a few things about you too."

"Like what Yukari-san?"

"Like how you have the same feelings for Tsukune-san" Moka turned red when she said that "and how you're a vampire; your strength; how you called Tsukune-san kun, but won't call him that in front of him."

"I don't know what you're talking about" still red "I've never called Tsukune-san kun."

"You're lying, your face is a bright red" with a smile "Niisan was right, you two are afraid to tell each other your feelings."

"I don't know what you mean" an even deeper red.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because" her face turning back to normal "I went to a human school till middle school; they kept saying monsters don't exist except in movies, I felt like a freak and I hated them for that. But Tsukune-kun and I became friends really quick, despite the fact that I'm a vampire and he's" in a low voice "human. I don't know how we'd be able to hide that fact if we went out and someone kidnapped me to get to Tsukune-kun."

"So it's for his safety?"

"Yes" her eyes started to tear up "and if they made Tsukune-kun fight to save me and he'd only used the fighting style Algren is teaching him, he'd get killed. And I'd never be able to live with myself for that."

Tsukune was behind a bush listening to the conversation, _'am I really that weak; does she really care that much about me? The reason I haven't asked Moka-chan out is because I haven't gotten the courage to.'_ He walked out from the bush and walked over to Moka "Here you go Moka-san;" with a smile as he handed Moka her drink and change "I'm sorry I took a little longer than it should've but the machine jammed up."

"Thank you" as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes "I appreciate it. So how much homework do you have tonight?"

"None" Tsukune said in slight shock "we just had midterms" he put his hand on Moka's forehead to see if she was running a fever "are you ok Moka-san?"

"Oh, ya I'm fine" lying to Tsukune to hide what was on her mind "I just forgot; it's been a long day."

"You sure," seeing that she was hiding something "you seem kinda out there right now. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well" Yukari said as she got up "I need to get going, I told Niisan I would be at the room early today; he's going to train me to use stronger spells. I'll see you two around" as she walked off.

"See ya Yukari-san" Moka said.

"You should really tell Tsukune-san how you feel," Yukari whispered into Moka's ear "you never know how something will work out until you try it."

"See ya Yukari-san" Tsukune said "can you tell Kusu-sensei I'll try to be early for training tomorrow?"

"Sure," with a smile as she walked off.

"Tsukune-san" Moka said looking at her juice.

"Yes Moka-san" Tsukune replied looking at her as her sat into the chair next to her "what is it?"

"The question you keep asking Algren and Alex about after you got hypnotized," biting her lip.

"The one where if I heard you right?"

"Ya," pausing and slightly shaking.

"What about it," with slight concern about that answer.

"The answer," she said hesitantly as she continued to shake "the answer is……"

"Moka-san are you feeling ok" he held her against his body "you're shaking badly."

'_He's holding me' _Moka thought as she closed her eyes and hugged Tsukune _'like he cares, like he has the same feelings for me. Perhaps Algren was right, and we are too scared to tell each other. But I don't want Tsukune-kun to get hurt.'_

'_What's wrong'_ Tsukune thought _'is it because she needs to drink some blood? Or is something else on her mind, she called me kun earlier, I know it. Is that what she's trying to tell me?'_

"What I'm trying to say is" still shaking and hesitant to say it "oh, why is it so hard to say this?"

"Did the test take that much out of you," Tsukune asked "would you like some of my blood?"

"Well, kinda but that's not what I want to tell you," blushing as she bit her lip again "I don't know how to say it."

"It's ok," as he held her tighter against his body "you don't have to tell me now, but if the test took that much out of you, you should take a little of my blood. Then I'll take you back to your room so you can sleep for a little while."

'_He really does care about me,' _she thought looking up at Tsukune _'he's offering me his blood and wants to take me back to my room, Yukari-san was right. But why can't I say that he heard right, I did call him kun. I'm this close to him, but can't push myself closer, why?'_

'_What's she thinking' _he thought looking into Moka's eyes _'what does she want to say? I'm guessing it's not about needing a drink of blood, it's something more than that; but what?'_

"Tsukune-san" still looking at him "I… may I have a drink of your blood" covering what she was really going to say.

"Sure" as he leaned down so Moka could take a drink. _'She doesn't have my blood on her mind'_ he thought _'I can see it in her eyes. It's something much more; does it have anything to do with the conversation earlier?'_

'_Why can't I tell him'_ Moka thought as she gently bit into Tsukune's neck and drank a little blood _'am I scared of what he'll think of me? I know he cares about me, but why I can't tell him how I feel; am I that afraid of how he'll think of me after I tell him?'_ "Thanks" Moka said gently after she finished taking a drink "that was good."

"No problem," Tsukune replied with a smile still holding her "now why don't you tell me what's really on your mind."

"It might be easier to tell you in private," blushing "let's go to my room."

"Sure," as they stood up to go to Moka's dorm room "if it helps I have something to tell you too."

Back with Algren, Alex and Kurumu; "Come on Algren" Alex said as he set his sake down "you don't need to be like this, I'm sure your father knew that you didn't get why he wouldn't let you go with him."

"Now," Algren said still in tears "I'll never know."

"Algren, you need to get a hold of yourself," as he out his hand on Algren's shoulder "you told Yukari-chan you would train her in stronger spells today."

"I know" wiping his face "and I don't want Yukari-chan to see me like this. I should go get some of the books I got from her village so I can teach her some of those spells" as Kurumu let go of him so he could walk to his room.

"Will he be ok" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Ya," Alex said as he watched Algren walk off "he gets kinda emotional when it comes to his past, especially his mom and dad."

"I can see why, he barely knew his mom and the last words to his dad were harsh," watching Algren disappear in a flash "how did you two meet?"

"Well," laughing slightly "I was heading to a town to take care of a monster that was out of control. I'm assuming Algren went there for the same reason, but when we killed the monster he said 'damn thing was a false lead. This isn't the fox I'm looking for.' We found and killed that thing in three days; Algren was pretty pissed when he saw that the monster wasn't even a fox" with a chuckle "but he was glad to help the town out in the end, we sat down that night and talked; back then he seemed much darker than he really was."

"How so?"

"When he first got there I had already been there for a few hours," smiling as he started the story and made a picnic appear for him and Kurumu.

Flashback; Several several years ago.

"Where have the most disappearances happened" I asked several people in the town.

"North close to a mountain group," one said.

"Northeast" another told me "around the farms with cows, horses and sheep."

"To the east," a beggar told me "near a water fall."

The forth guy I asked said "You're the second person to ask me that question. And that other guy was very forceful about wanting the information."

"I beg your pardon," I said in shock "what did this guy look like?"

"He was pretty tall," the man said "brown hair, cat like eyes, black sheathed sword on his waist and a ring on his finger that was set with an aquamarine stone."

"Anything else?"

"Ya, baggy clothes and burn marks on his forearms that looked like dragons of some sort."

"Thank you, which way did he head?" the man pointed to a small restaurant; so I walked in and as bright as day there he was, just as the man described.

"One more glass," he said in a dark tone of voice.

"Make that two, please" I said as I sat next to him.

"Do I know you" he asked as he looked at me for the first time, I remember how much hate and rage was in his eyes back then.

"No," as I took my drink from the lady that served him "but we are both after the same thing here. The monster that's been terrorizing this village" quietly so no one else could hear me "and from what I've gathered you threatened a guy to get some information; and that's not a good way to gain trust in a town like this."

"I don't care," he said taking a drink from his glass "as long as I get what I came here for; I don't care if I have to destroy a mountain to succeed."

"Wow," as I shook my head "you must have some past anger with this monster. What do you think it is?"

"This monster," as he set his glass down and looked at me with a death glare "might be the one that killed my parents!!!!!!"

"Wow, when I first looked at you I thought you looked like an ok guy," laughing slightly "but now I can see you're so full of hate you don't know what to do with yourself."

"You have no idea what I've been through," as he finished his drink.

"Then tell me," as I took a drink from my glass.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you so I'm not going to waste my time."

"Ok," setting the glass down "but since we're both after the same monster here, could you tell me what information you got from that man you threatened?"

"What's in it for me," as he just looked at me.

"The information I gathered," with a smile "by asking nicely."

"He said that he knows around where its home is," in a calm tone "that the disappearances were within a twelve square mile area; and around the center of that area is an old mining shaft. Also in that area are several caves."

"Huh," with a slight smile "well I guess we know where we are heading."

"You going to tell me your information?"

"Ya," as I got up "on the way there."

"Ugh," as he got up and we walked out the restaurant after we paid.

"One man said 'North around a mountain group'," as they took a break from walking looking at the map "another said 'Northeast near a farm'; and the last man I asked said 'East near a waterfall.' And with the information you got, we can narrow our search to five caves and that mining shaft. All of those sites meet the criteria we have."

"Ya," he said looking at the map "let's try the one closest to the waterfall first."

"Ok," as I put the map up.

When we got there, there was no sign that showed anything had been in there for decades. The next one showed some life, but not the monster. Then we got to the mining shaft, and there were bones everywhere. "You smell that" he asked me.

"Yup," looking around to try to find where it was coming from "smells like a monster. I have a question; do you have any experience fighting monsters?"

"Lots," as he looked around too "you?"

"Same here, where is it?"

"Help me" we heard and saw a man crawling out of a hole in the wall "before it comes back" neither of us moved to him "please before the monster comes back."

"There's one problem though," Algren said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Ya," I agreed "you are the monster."

"Ha," he laughed "so you two could tell, huh? How?"

"Your scent," Algren answered "it isn't human; and you have a blood scent to your breath."

"Ha-ha" as he changed his shape "I need to remember that next time I kill someone."

Algren and I just stood there watching as he changed into a mountain orc. "THIS IS WHAT HAS BEEN TERRORIZING THE TOWN, SOME STUPID ORC!!!!!!" Algren shouted "I WASTED ALL THIS TIME CHASING SOME ORC???!!!!!!"

"This thing killed your parents" I asked pointing at the orc.

"NO THIS THING KILLED MY VAULIBLE TIME," as he took off his ring "hold this" as he threw it to me.

He changed to his true form and basically slaughtered it; when he got done, thirty seconds later, he walked up and took his ring from me and put it on. I looked at him and said "you know they're going to need proof that it's dead."

"This should be good enough" as he picked up its head and handed it to me "can't believe I was chasing a false lead."

"Ya that will do," as we walked out of the mine.

"You weren't scared by my true form?"

"Nope," smiling "and now I get why you said I probably wouldn't believe you. I'm Alex Inazaka by the way. What's your name?"

"Algren Kusu" he said "what monster are you?"

"Ha," I laughed as I smiled "I'm the most powerful kind, I'm a dragon."

"Ya right," as he rolled his eyes "dragons have been extinct for two hundred years now I know; I helped dragons in the Dragon-Human War."

"So you think," with a smile "we've just been in hiding. If you don't believe me I'll show you my true form."

"Ok," smiling "prove you're a dragon." I changed to my true form and Algren's eyes went wide. "You are a dragon" with a shocked look on his face.

"Told you," as I changed back.

"Thanks for your help," he said as he started to walk the opposite way of the town "I might see-ya around."

"Aren't you going to come to the town and join the celebration? Bose, women, free food, possibly a warm bed?"

"No, I don't have time to waste on parties. The monster that killed my parents is still out there."

"I insist" as I lifted him up and headed into the town gates.

End flashback

"Wow," Kurumu said in shock "he threatened a man to get information about a monster that turned out to not be the one that killed his parents?"

"Yup" Alex said smiling "and if I wouldn't have forced Algren to go to the party we never would have became friends. Man did we party." Remembering what a night that one was.

With Algren and Yukari; "Good job" Algren said as he watched his sister successfully perform a high level spell.

"Thanks," Yukari said with a smile "that took a lot out of me though." She started to fall forward but Algren caught her.

"I think you need to call it a day," Algren said with a smile, "I'll take you to bed."

"Ok, Niisan" as she fell asleep in his arms.

"You really are strong, imoto-shisuta," he whispered "to think you're only eleven." Algren walked up the stairs to his room and tucked Yukari in. He gently closed the door and headed to the school so he could let his little sister sleep in peace. He couldn't believe she was getting low level dragon spells at such a young age; eventually she'll be a threat to dragons; that thought made him laugh.

With Moka and Tsukune in Moka's dorm room; "So" Tsukune said as he sat in a chair in Moka's room "what's on your mind to where you forgot that we had midterms today?"

"It's about what you heard while you were hypnotized" shaking a little "the truth is…"

"Yes Moka-san" as he looked at her with curiosity.

"You… You…" struggling to try to say that he heard right.

"Would it be easier if I told you first?"

"I don't know" as she bit her lip "perhaps."

"Ok," he took a deep breath "Kusu-sensei said he wouldn't tell you this. And I don't know how long I can keep it from you. After the fight with that Saizo guy at the beginning of the year, I… I…" shaking just as bad as Moka was when she was trying to tell him "I called you Moka-chan."

"You did" with a shocked look on her face.

"Ya," as he took a deep breath out "after we meet, I was surprised that you didn't avoid me because I am a human, and you're a vampire. But now I see that you needed a friend and that I was your first. I thought you hated me because I was human but you don't."

"Tsukune-kun," as she hugged him with tears in her eyes "you did hear right while you were hypnotized."

"I'm glad" as he hugged Moka back. There was a knock at the door, Moka answered it to see Algren "Algren" she said in shock "how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your conversation," with a smile "I see you two are in the middle of talking so I'll come back later" as he walked away.

"Ok," blushing "we'll see you around" as she closed the door.

"That was embarrassing" Tsukune said blushing just as bad as Moka was.

"Ya," blushing just as Tsukune was.

"Are…" looking out the window "those the guys from earlier?"

"Ya," Moka said looking at the three that looked like they were looking for someone "looks like they're sniffing the air."

"Ya," with a slight concerned tone "could they be looking for Yukari-san?"

"I don't know, but with what happened earlier most likely."

"Boss I'm sure she went this way" one guy said.

"Good, I'll teach that filthy witch to provoke me" the class president said as he balled up his fist that Algren broke "that teme brother of hers is lucky the nurses in the infirmary were able to heal my hand."

The three followed Yukari's scent to Algren's room, "Ha-ha" the other guy chuckled as he picked the lock "we have her now."

"Niisan" Yukari said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes to see the class president standing in the room "h…how did y…you get in here?" He didn't say anything, he just had his friends grab her and they walked out of the room. "let go of me" she demanded as she struggled to get free "or Nii…" stopping as she remembered what Alex and Moka said earlier 'you won't always be around to protect her, there might be a time when you won't be able to save her'. As she heard this in her mind, she bit into one guys arm so hard that she drew blood.

"OOWWWW!!!" he roared "you filthy little witch" he smacked her across the face making a cut across her cheek and blood dripped out.

"Keep moving," the president said "we don't know how long till her teme brother gets back." The three of them kept moving as they carried Yukari with them.

"Algren's going to kill those three" Tsukune whispered to Moka as they stayed hidden in a berry bush.

"Ya, he doesn't like when someone threatens his sister," with a concerned tone "I wonder what he'll do to someone that caused her to bleed."

Alex sniffed the air a few times, "Alex-kun what's wrong" Kurumu asked.

"Yukari's" Alex said in shock "blood?"

"What, I thought she was with Kusu-sensei?"

"She must have pushed herself to the point where she could barely stand," as he got up "so Algren would've taken her to bed so she could sleep; he doesn't stay around when she's asleep, he thinks he'll end up waking her."

"What's Kusu-sensei going to do?"

"Most likely, kill the ones that drew her blood."

Algren was fixing to set down in the field he normally uses to train Tsukune when he caught the scent of blood. "Blood," as he took a deep breath "AND NOT JUST ANY BLOOD" he shouted as aura swirled around him and he took off so fast he left a crater in the ground. Algren showed up at his room to see the lock had been picked, and blood on the floor; a few drops of which were Yukari's. Algren kneeled down put his index finger into a big pool of blood, from where Yukari bit one of the guys taking her, he smelled it and thought _'these guys again? This time Alex won't stop me!!!!!'_

"This misssst sssshould keep ussss hidden from ssssight," the president said as he changed into his true from, a lizard man.

LIZARD MAN: these reptilian "beast-men" are a lot smarter than they appear. They are hunters with a pack mentality who are very hostile to anyone outside their group.

"Cool," the one that Yukari bit said as he changed too "we can finally kill thissss filthy witch."

The third one changed without saying anything, and started to go for a bite into Yukari when a chain whip got wrapped into his mouth and pulled to the ground knocking him out. Everyone looked to see Tsukune and Moka standing next to each other. "You won't lay a finger on Yukari-chan," Tsukune said as he stepped forward to take the two on.

"You think you can take me" the president hissed.

"No," with a smile "I know I can take both of you at the same time."

"Really," as both him and his friend stepped forward "let'sss sssee if you can back that."

Tsukune started twirling the chain whip in one hand as they stepped towards him. The president's friend charged first, Tsukune swung it at him hitting him square in the face making a deep gouge. "Like I said," as he pulled the chain back and started twirling it again "I can take you both at the same time." The two charged at Tsukune.

"That scent," Algren said to himself "it's those three" as he took off in the direction the scent was coming from. When he got there Tsukune was fighting all three of the lizard-men, the one that Tsukune stopped from biting Yukari regained conciseness. "Tsukune" he said as he stepped in with aura swirling so much that a pocket formed in the mist "the president is MINE."

"I'm not going to argue Kusu-sensei."

Algren took off his ring on his ring-finger threw it to Moka and changed into his true form; seven foot four inches tall, werewolf legs, and torso which is pure muscle with battle scars all over, Incubus wings and tail, on his forearms are his blades, his face is werewolf like but not as long of a snout, and his eyes didn't change. His change shredded his shirts.

Algren hates showing his true form because of a few things that have happened in his past because of it. But when he was about a hundred and twenty he got the ring on his ring finger which hides his true form. Although many monsters have the ability to maintain a human form Algren was unfortunately born without that ability. So far you have been told that he is a witch, incubus, and werewolf. He has one more trait. I'm sure you can figure it out, but I'll reveal it later. I will tell you this about his parents, his mother was half witch and succubus, his father was werewolf and……

"What the fuck are you" the president demanded.

Algren disappeared and reappeared behind him and said "I'm a Hybrid," as he grabbed his neck and threw him through four trees.

"Bosssss" the two friends hissed as they tried to go help him.

"Oh no you don't" Tsukune shouted as he used the whip and wrapped it around there feet, making them trip "you two are fighting me."

"Fine" they said as they got up "we'll kill you then your girlfriend and lasssst that filthy witch."

"You won't be able to touch me, let alone Moka-chan, and Yukari-chan." Algren disappeared into the mist, as Tsukune continued fighting the president's friends.

The one that Yukari bit threw two punches at Tsukune, who wrapped his hands in the chain whip. "How did you do that" he asked Tsukune.

"Now that kinda thing is second nature to me," with a smile.

"Well what doessss your sssssecond nature tell you to do about thisssss," he asked as he started spinning with Tsukune still holding on to the chain. Tsukune let go after a few seconds and slammed into a tree next to Yukari. "I ssssaid I wassss going to kill your girlfriend firsssst, but I'm going to kill that filthy witch firsssssst" as he walked over to Yukari and started a swing with his claw.

Yukari closed her eyes expecting the hit to kill her but heard Tsukune scream in pain. Yukari opened her eyes and saw Tsukune standing over her with the lizard's claws in his back and shoulder. "Tsukune-kun," she said in shock "why?"

"Because," as he coughed blood "you said I was a lot like your Niisan; so I did as a big brother would've done."

"Ha-ha" the lizard laughed as he pulled his claws out of Tsukune "how noble. But too bad ssssshe's going to die anyway."

"Tsukune-kun," Moka cried as she kneeled down next to him "please don't die, please. I love you."

"I love you too Moka-chan" as he coughed up more blood. He reached for Moka's Rosario and pulled it off. There was a great surge of aura and Moka changed to her true form.

"What the hell" they yelled.

"You did this to Tsukune-kun" Moka asked as she stood up.

"No sssssshit" he hissed as he swung at Moka "and I'll do the ssssame to you."

Moka gave him one kick in the face and sent him flying into his friend. "Moka-chan," Yukari said with fear "please save Tsukune-kun."

"There is one way but it's very dangerous," as she picked Tsukune up who was just hanging on to his life "I need to give him some of my blood."

"Please do it," Yukari said with tears in her eyes "I don't want to lose a brother figure."

"I don't want to lose him either" as she bit him in the neck and gave him some of her blood "that should do it" when she got done.

"That wassss a lot of power," as they got up recovering from the kick Moka did "that you put into a sssssingle kick. I didn't expect that but now we know what to expect" as they took a downward swing at the three of them. Their claws slammed into the ground, "Where did you three go?" they looked around and saw Tsukune with his eyes closed holding Moka in his arms and Yukari on his back. "I killed you" the one yelled with anger.

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune said with his eyes still closed "I need you to get down, please."

"Ok" as she slid off his back.

"Moka-chan, stay out of this one, I can handle them myself."

"Don't be stupid" she said to him "you almost died. I'm not going to…"

"I said" as he opened his eyes revealing vampire-like eyes "I can handle them."

"Va….vampiressssss" the two lizards yelled in fear. Tsukune let go of Moka and stepped towards the two lizards. "If we attack him together we can take him," the one that supposedly killed Tsukune said "he has no weapon" pointing at the chain whip that was behind them. The two swung at him at different speeds, Tsukune dodged each swing easily. One tried jumping up and coming down on top of him but failed miserably, Tsukune grabbed his tail and threw him through two trees. The last one landed a punch but Tsukune didn't budge at all.

"Is that all" Tsukune said as the dust cleared "that you can do?" Tsukune grabbed his fist, punched him in the jaw with an uppercut, slammed him into the ground, and landed a single downward kick into his chest; this caused a crater to form around the two. He did all of that in one consistent motion.

Tsukune started to walk over to Moka when he started to lose balance and fall forward, Moka managed to catch him. "You healed faster than I thought you would" she said "but what draw backs will come as a consequence, will you continue to change or will you stay human?"

"Moka-chan" Yukari said to her "will he be ok?"

"Yes Yukari-san" realizing she wasn't alone with Tsukune "he'll be fine. It's just that when I put my blood into him, he temporarily turned into a vampire, but he'll still be human" lying slightly.

"Moka-san" she heard from behind her "where's Algren?"

"He's taking care of the class president" as she turned to see Alex and Kurumu.

"I saw what Tsukune did to those two," Alex said "you need to be careful; I've seen this same thing happen four times before. Those attempts failed miserably."

"I know what might happen," she said looking at Tsukune who had fallen asleep in her arms "but I can't lose him, not after what he told me."

"Yukari-chan," Alex said seeing she had a cut on her cheek "let me heal that for you before Algren see's it."

"Thanks," as she walked over to Alex and got healed.

"Wow," Kurumu said as she looked at where the cut was "not even a scar. How did you do that?"

"For me that kinda magic is easy," with a smile "besides if there was a scar Algren would be pissed."

"Moka-san" they heard from behind a tree "will you give me my ring back?"

"Sure," as she handed Tsukune to Alex and walked over to the tree where Algren was hidden.

"Thanks," without coming from behind the tree "Yukari-chan, I need to go talk to the principle about a new room, can you go with Moka-san to the infirmary and I'll meet you there."

"Yes Niisan" she said to him.

In the infirmary as Tsukune was waking up; "What happened," he said as he sat up "where am I?"

"The school infirmary" Yukari answered "we thought you were going to die, but Moka-chan saved your life."

"What" Tsukune said with confusion "I remember passing out but after that nothing…"

"Morning sleepy head" Kurumu said as she walked into the room with Alex right behind her.

"Morning?"

"Ya," Alex said "you've been out all night. Good job, by the way, in how you kicked those lizards' asses."

"What?"

"You don't remember," Alex said with shock "then I guess it would be better to hear from Moka when she wakes up," pointed to the other side of the bed "her and Yukari-chan stayed here all night."

"Why," with confusion "I mean Moka-chan has her room and Yukari-chan stays with Kusu-sensei right?"

"Kusu-sensei is arranging for a new room with a better lock on it" Kurumu said "and Moka-san stayed here to be with you and make sure you would be ok."

"What happened yesterday" Tsukune asked himself. He got a mental flash of himself in vampire form; this shocked him. "Did I become a vampire?"

"I'm not gonna say anything," Alex said "I'm gonna let you and Moka-san talk about that."

"Morning everyone" Algren shouted as he walked into the room with a bag at his side waking up Moka "how did everyone sleep."

"Morning Kusu-sensei" Moka said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have gifts for everyone" he said as he reached into the bag he brought with him "reptilian skin wallets for Tsukune-san, and Alex; and for Moka-san, Yukari-chan, and Kurumu-san reptilian skin purses."

"You skinned him" Alex said as he took the wallet "and to add insult to injury you made wallets and purses out of the skin?"

"I made myself a belt" as he lifted up his shirt showing a belt. Alex looked like he was severely pissed at this.

"What's in the jars?"

"A tongue and what was left of the skin" with a smile "I need to make one more stop I'll be back in a little bit" we left right after he said that.

"What the hell" Alex said as he shook his head.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune said "what happened yesterday after I saved Yukari-chan?"

"Yukari-chan" Alex said to Yukari "I think we need to step out so these two can talk."

"Ok," she got up and left the room with Alex and Kurumu.

"I had to save you" Moka said slightly scared of what his reaction would be "you were losing a lot of blood."

"But how did you save me?"

"I had to inject some of my blood into you," looking at the floor "so you would become a vampire so you could heal."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry," tears starting to form "I didn't want to lose you; it was the only way. It was only temporary though, you should be fine."

"Should be?"

"I'm sorry," tears running down her face now as she hugged him "I just didn't want to lose you."

"I understand," as he met her hug "I'm sorry for snapping like that. But I don't know what would happen if I became a vampire, permanently. I'm glad you were honest with me."

"I didn't expect this," Alex said as he listened to the conversation "to go over that way. That went much better than I thought it would've gone."

With Algren as he walked into a room with the three lizards in it; the class president wrapped up completely to keep from getting an infection do to a lack of skin. "Hiiiii" he said in a Joker like tone. The heart monitors started going off because of the class president's heart rate. "Relax" as he sat next to the bed "if I wanted to kill you I would have done it yesterday. I came with gifts for you" with an evil smile as he pulled out the jars "your tongue that I ripped out of your mouth, and what's left of your skin; as reminders that you better not threaten my sister again" as he patted the president's chest causing him to moan in pain "you're lucky" he whispered in to his ear "the last guy that harmed my sister, all they found of him… was a finger." He got up and left the room after saying that. "Oh," he said before he left "just because I know how much of an insult it is; I made three purses, two wallets, and a belt out of the rest of your skin" he walked out leaving the president in tears.

LESSON THREE: WITCHES

Quiz: Question

You can tell there is something weird about an eleven year old witch when

She picks a fight with the class president

She gives you advice about love

She is able to perform high level spells

Her older brother skins the class president for causing her to bleed


	6. Bio Zumeer

Name: Chris Zumeer

Age: 17

Species: unknown to the monster world (new species)

Human bio:

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 115 lbs

Description: mostly wears black jeans with green or blue sleeved or sleeveless shirts. On his hands are fingerless black gloves with crossed swords on the back. Wears running shoes.

Monster bio:

Height: 5'9" to 6'7"

Weight: 50 lbs

Description: bi-fold legs with a tail for balance, long skinny arms with sharp claw nails and a hole in the palm leading to his forearm. The torso has green and silver armor in the most critical areas; chest, abdomen, and waist. On his back is three sets of razor spines of varying lengths that can be pulled off and used as short swords, full swords, or they can be placed into the hole in his palm and shot out at incredible speeds. On his head is a helmet with a retractable visor. His feet have three toes, two forwards on back, that hold what appears to be a ball to allow him to move faster.

Draw backs: spines take time to regrow, must eat large amounts of calories or will pass out

Nature: easy going, able to calculate things out and keep calm. Has been known to "lose it" and go on a killing spree.

Abilities: speed, acceleration, and leg strength. Can easily run twice as fast as a Werewolf.


	7. Clubs

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

'_Ugh'_ thought a boy as he walked through the academy courtyard _'another new school. This place looks like a boring piece of shit. But it's one of the last places I can get into. Mmm, kicked out of six schools….'_

"Hey, pip-squeak" Saizo shouted to the boy as he approached him "we have a game around here."

"And what would that be tall, white, and ugly?"

"Pick on the new guy" with a smile as he shoved him in the shoulder "and look at that you're a new guy. I guess that makes you the target."

"Call me new guy, one more time." as he glared at Saizo.

Saizo grinned "new guy."

The boy grabbed Saizo's arm and pulled so hard that he dislocated it at the shoulder, "That's a warning," he said as he looked down at Saizo who was screaming in pain "next time it'll be more than just a dislocation. And my name isn't New Guy."

"What's going on here" Algren said as he appeared from nowhere.

"Seriously" Alex said as he appeared next to Algren "this early in the morning and there's a fight… and I am not in it?"

"What happened to him" as Algren looked at Saizo.

"He started it" the boy said looking at Algren like he didn't care what happened.

"You did this to him?" Alex asked as he kicked Saizo in the gut.

"Ya" the boy said "what about it?"

"Kudos," giving him a thumb up "you just went up a notch in my book."

"Wow" Algren said as he shook his head "the asshole sensei found an asshole student."

"Sensei? What the fuck is that? Some sort of meal?" the boy said with confusion.

"The teachers" Algren said as he put one foot on Saizo's upper arm and the other in his ribs and pushed causing the shoulder to be relocated "here they're called sensei."

"Teme" Saizo screamed "that hurt!!!!!"

"I could've made it hurt worse" with an evil smile "a lot worse."

"Niisan" Yukari, with the reptilian skin purse at her side, said as she jumped on to Algren's back "morning."

"Morning imoto-shisuta," as he caught her "how'd you sleep?"

"Great," with a smile "and it's the first time I've had a room to myself."

"This filthy little" Saizo started but was stopped by Algren when he pulled Saizo's arm back out of its socket.

"I suggest you not ask that," as he pulled Saizo's arm farther out of its socket with his feet "I skinned the class president for saying that same thing."

'_I'm starting to like this guy,'_ the boy thought to himself.

"After I pulled out his tongue; he's barely still alive, and if you don't believe me go check in the infirmary."

'_Holy fuck dude. I'm really starting to like this guy.'_

"Alex-kun" Kurumu, with her reptilian skin purse at her side, shouted as she ran up to him.

"Boobies" the boy said with wide eyes and a smile while staring at Kurumu's chest.

"Touch them I will remove your ability to have kids" Alex said with a dead serious look on his face.

"But they're so" with a bigger smile while starting to reach out "big, round, and bouncy."

"You really don't want to have kids do you?"

"Are you from America?" Algren asked him.

"No duh dipshit what gave it away? The accent? Or the fetish for boobies?"

"Don't swear in front of my sister," looking at the boy.

"Who's your sister?" Algren pointed to Yukari who was on his back. "Oh."

"I need to get to my classroom," Algren said as he set Yukari down "I'll see you guys around." He disappeared just as fast as he came; leaving Saizo on the ground with his shoulder still dislocated.

"He didn't even bother to relocate his arm," Kurumu asked pointing at Saizo.

"That's a first," Alex said with a slight chuckle "normally he'd relocate the joints. But then again, after he tried to say what the class president said it's no surprise."

"What's that guy's story" the boy asked.

"If you want to know," Yukari said "you ask him. He doesn't like when everyone knows his business without him telling. That's how stories get messed up."

"Ok, I will ask him" the boy started to walk off and turned around and asked "where's his classroom?"

"Kurumu-san has homeroom with Niisan," Yukari said with a slight smile "she could take you."

"Boobies" was all the boy could say.

"Not a chance in hell I'm going to let Kurumu-chan be alone with him" Alex said with a death glare.

"Homeroom," Kurumu said "we have homeroom today don't we?"

"Crap" Alex said as he smacked his forehead "now I know why Algren took off so soon."

"Where is room," as the boy dug out a piece of paper with his homeroom information on it "1-3, Mrs. Nekonome" making sure he said the name right.

"You have homeroom with Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan" Yukari said as she put her finger on her chin "I wonder where they are."

With Moka and Tsukune; "I can't believe they made me stay in the infirmary all week" Tsukune moaned as he struggled to get dressed quickly.

"Tsukune-kun," Moka said as she knocked on the door "are you ready to go?"

"Not yet Moka-chan," as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them "you can come in now."

"I'm glad they're finally letting you go back to your dorm room" as she walked into the room "don't forget your wallet" as she grabbed the reptilian skin wallet that Algren made out of the class president's skin.

"Ya," grabbing the wallet from Moka "thanks. Where did they put my shirt?"

"Here it is," Moka said as she opened the closest door seeing a fresh pressed shirt and coat on a hanger.

"Thanks Moka-chan" taking the shirt off the hanger and putting it on.

"You've gotten a lot more muscular since you started training with Algren" as she blushed looking at Tsukune's muscular torso and arms.

"Thanks," blushing too "but I started training so I can stay here with you, Moka-chan."

"I'm glad Algren is willing to train you," as she ran her finger along Tsukune's chest for the first time "how much more do you…" she fell forward on to Tsukune who caught her.

"What's wrong Moka-chan? You look a little pale."

"It's just…" blushing "you've been in here for a week now and…"

"All the nurses have been keeping a steady eye on me," with a smile "so steady that I couldn't let you have a drink."

"Sorry," biting her lip "but ever since you let me drink your blood; the transfusion blood tastes just awful."

"It's ok," leaning down a little so Moka could take a drink "you may have a drink."

"Thank you, Tsukune-kun" as she bit into his neck as gently as she could.

In Nekonome-sensei's class as she was getting to the last name on the list, "Chris Zu… Zume" as she struggled to pronounce the last name.

"It's Zumeer" as the door slid open and Chris stepped in "I got lost in this large ass school. This damn school is too fucking big."

"That's the guy that kick Saizo's ass earlier" one student said with fear behind it.

"Ya," as he walked in looking at the ground "that mother fucker was a pansy; but what that one teacher did to him was funny as hell."

"Would you watch your mouth Chris Zumeer," Nekonome-sensei asked him with a serious tone.

Chris looked at the teacher, who was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt, and said "Boobies!!" as he saw that the spaghetti strap shirt didn't cover much of her torso "big boobies!!" The class felt doom fall over them. "What? Don't tell me none of you guys haven't noticed that lovely pair." Chris said while pointing at the teachers' chest.

"Zumeer-san please don't talk like that or point at people."

"Sorry we're late Nekonome-sensei" Tsukune said as him and Moka walked into the room "the infirmary is farther away than I thought it was, and they wouldn't let me sign myself out."

"It's ok," Nekonome-sensei said as she took the note from Moka "please just don't make it a habit to be in the infirmary for a week at a time."

"Don't worry," with a slight smile "I won't."

"Please take your sets" she said to them "we have to discuss a few things before you can go to your class." The three took their seats and listened to Nekonome-sensei say "because we are now over nine weeks into the year, you will spend a day next week looking for a club to join. This will help you maintain your human forms during more difficult activities. And be sure to check out my news paper club" with a smile.

_**The next week**_

"Whoa!! There are so many different clubs to join!!" said Tsukune as he and Moka wandered around outside the school.

"What club should we join Tsukune-kun?" Moka said as they looked at each of the different clubs.

"I don't know," as he scratched his head "but I need to get with Kusu-sensei and Inazaka-sensei soon."

"Why?"

"The principle asked, well, told them that they are going to participate in a battle of the bands before any of the club events start," with a smile "and Kusu-sensei asked me to be in it."

"You play an instrument" in shock.

"Ya, bass" still smiling "Kusu-sensei taught me how to play."

"That's cool" as she grabbed his arm and hugged it "when do you need to meet up with them?"

"I still have about an hour," still walking through the different clubs' booths "so we can look around, but let's try not to get too far away from the courtyard."

"Ok," still hugging his arm.

"Tsukune" they heard "wait up."

They turned around to see Chris walking up "Hey Zumeer-san" Tsukune said "you ready for the battle?"

"Damn right," Chris said with a smile as he pushed through a group of people to get to Moka and Tsukune "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's the point behind the san bull shit?"

"It's to show a little more respect than just saying the person's name."

"Ok?" in confusion.

"Have you found any club that takes your interest" Moka asked Chris.

"Nope," shaking his head "none of these fucking clubs have anything that interests me at all."

"Let's try the swim club" Tsukune suggested.

"Uh," Moka said as she let go of Tsukune's arm "I don't know how to swim, can we see if we can find anything else?"

"Women in bikinis" Chris said with a big smile "I'm heading that way."

"I can teach you how to swim Moka-chan," as he tried to convince Moka to give it a shot "it's really easy."

"Are you two coming?" Chris said as he made his way to the pool.

"Ya," Tsukune said back.

At the pool, "Hello, I am the club president, Tamao Ichinose" said a hot girl in a bikini with an unbuttoned white shirt and a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Boobies!!!!!" Chris said loudly.

"Oh yes, I've heard about you" she said with a smile "you came here from America, but if you try to touch any of my swimmers I'll see to it that you will be expelled."

"I don't give a fuck" looking at her boobs "that will just add to my record of schools."

"Zumeer-san," Tsukune said "when will you learn to be a little more respectful?"

"Never," with a big smile still looking at Tamao's boobs "besides Tsukune, I like boobies."

"So" she said as she approached Tsukune "you're Tsukune Aono, I've been dying to meet you from the first day of the year. But I must admit; I'm surprised to see a vampire this close to water."

"Chris, Tsukune let's go" Algren said as he appeared from nowhere with his sword across his back "we have to get warmed up" he saw Tamao "you, stay away from my students."

"Why," as she moved closer to Algren "I mean no harm to them, Kusu-sensei. Why don't you join the swim club too, just so I can prove it?"

"No," as he grabbed Tsukune and Moka "I swim in the evening but I'm not interested in joining a club."

"I don't get why you swim at all," smiling "especially with what happens afterwards."

"What is she talking about Algren" Moka asked.

"Why do we need to go we still have forty five minutes" Tsukune asked.

"Because we need to warm up and figure out the song order," as he turned so he could take off to the stage.

"I'll see you around" Tamao said as Algren and Chris took off with Tsukune and Moka in Algren's arms.

"Do you think they'll come back" one of the swimmers asked Tamao.

"Chris Zumeer will," with a smile "but Tsukune Aono I'm not sure."

Backstage, "How did you keep up?" Algren asked Chris as he set Tsukune and Moka down.

"Easily."

"Niisan" Yukari shouted as she ran towards him "you'll never guess who's in the other band."

"Who," as he looked on the stage seeing Saizo, and a group of his friends "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!"

"I'm afraid not" Alex said as he walked up "but this is going to be fun."

"Ok," Algren said shaking his head "let's figure out what songs we're doing in what order."

"Let Tsukune start" Chris said with a smile "that will make them overconfident then I'll go and scare the sh… crap out of them" saving himself from cussing in front of Yukari.

"Ok," Algren said with a smile "but I'd like to go last because I'm going to do my song right. Tsukune-san you ok with going first?"

"Ya," with slight confidence "no problem."

"So I'm going third" Alex asked.

"Obviously" Chris said like a smartass.

"Cool, oh, before I forget; they decide which band goes first with a coin toss."

"Sounds fair, but even if we win let's let those guys go first" Algren said with a smile.

"Ok," Chris said "if we get an encore what song will we play?"

"If it's ok with you three" still smiling "I'd like to play the song I discussed with you earlier." Everyone agreed as they walked on stage and took their spots; Chris playing lead guitar, Alex on rhythm guitar, Algren and Tsukune on bass, Alex made a duplicate of Chris so he could play drums.

"Well, well," Saizo said as the group took their spots "the so called 'vampire', the teme sensei, the asshole sensei, and the New Guy."

"I warned you not to call me New Guy," The duplicate of Chris shouted as he got up from his drum set to kick Saizo's ass again "now you're gonna get it."

"Chris-san" Algren said as he forced Chris back onto his drummer's set "you can kick his ass after the battle of the bands; I don't want that easy of a victory."

"Good point." The real Chris said while walking back to the stage.

"Alright you two bands," Nekonome-sensei said as she walked on stage "a coin toss will determine who goes first," she showed the coin "now call it while it's in the air" she said as she tossed it up.

"Heads," Algren shouted, when it hit the ground it was heads "you guys can go first," with a smile and walked back to his group.

"This better work" Alex said.

"It will," still smiling "don't worry."

"Let's show these guys how it's done," Saizo said to his group as they grabbed their instruments. "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the" pause for the drummer to enter "FLOOR!!!" the band started playing.

Song: let the bodies hit the floor

"ZZZZZ," Algren heard so he looked over to Alex who was half asleep.

"Alex," he smacked him upside the head "stay awake."

"Sorry, it's just so boring."

When Saizo's group got done they set their instruments down and Saizo said "How'd you like that?"

"Too slow of a song," Chris said "that's a warm up song if anything."

"Tsukune-san," Alex yelled "you're up."

"Gentlemen," Chris said with a huge smile "prepare to get laid tonight."

"Wow," Algren said as he smacked his forehead "one track mind."

"Finally," he grabbed the mic and started singing. "I'm through with standing in lines to clubs I'll never get in, it's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this; life hasn't turned out quit the way I want it to be."

"So what you want?" Algren sang along.

Song: I wanna be a rock star

At the end of the song Saizo said "and you said our first song was slow? That was a stupid song." The crowd roared with excitement.

"I think the crowd disagrees," Tsukune said as he set the mic down and walked over to Algren.

"Did it just get colder" Chris asked as goose bumps formed on his arms. Everyone just looked at him weird.

"You can't beat this next song," Saizo said as he walked back to his group. The drummer and guitarist started and played for twenty seven seconds where Saizo started singing "Somewhere be unhappiness and sadness."

Song: getting away with murder

"If you screw this up I will kick your ass" Chris said to Alex as he grabbed the mic.

"Here's the piano you asked for Zumeer-san" Nekonome-sensei said as the stage crew wheeled it out.

"Cool," Algren said as he sat down at it and played a few notes "and it's toned right. Awesome, now I don't have to waste time toning it."

"You play the piano?" Saizo laughed "what a loser, that instrument is stupid. I don't even think it should be called an instrument. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic."

"Don't mock the piano," as he got out a sheet of music "it's a very calming instrument. Besides I learned how to play it from a very close friend."

"Algren," Alex said "remember we're on stage, fixing to play a song; you don't need to be getting lost in your past."

"Right," as he corrected his position.

Algren played the piano opening for twenty five seconds before the rest of the band entered, and at forty eight seconds Chris started yelling "YAAAAA!!!" then sang "Shhh, quiet, might piss somebody off. Like me mother fucker, you've been at it for too long; while you feed off of others insecurities. You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds."

Song: critical acclaim

At this point Algren got up from the piano and picked up his bass and joined in with the rest of the band. Everyone sang a part, except the bassists. After Alex finished the first solo Chris looked at him and said "nice solo old man, top this" as he put his foot on a speaker. Before the second guitar solo started, Algren felt an itch on his neck, so he forced his tail out to strum as he used his hand to scratch it.

After the song was over Saizo's group stood with a dumbfounded look on their faces; "What," Chris asked "you never heard that song?"

"That was tiring," Algren said as he set his bass down "I'm going to go get a cup of tea, anyone else want some?"

"Since you're going for beer," Chris said "I'll take one."

"I don't drink," in response "much……. Any more……"

"I'll just get myself a cup of water then."

"Ok," as he took off his shirts and walked off stage taking off his sword so he could do so and then put it back across his back.

"They better have big cups backstage," Chris said as he followed Algren and took off his shirt as well.

"That was a, umm interesting, song" Nekonome-sensei said as she had the stage crew take the piano off stage "we will take a thirty minute intermission."

Backstage, "Wow," Chris said to himself as he poured his cup of water "they do have big cups" as he turned around to see a girl in a hoodie like white and blue shirt without the hood, obvious black sports bra, purple miniskirt, purple and pink striped stockings, with long purple hair, ice blue eyes and sucking on a lollie-pop "where did you and your boobies come from?" as he jumped back knocking over the water cooler and spilling his water.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki" the girl said to him "and obviously I came from behind you. So I guess what everyone says about you is true; you being obsessed with boobs and all. You even dream of boobs."

"Uh," trying to keep from freaking out "how do you know so much about me?"

"I, uh, hear rumors" she lied "it's easy to hear about guys, especially when most of the student body is girls."

"Right," in a sarcastic tone as he felt himself get cold again "why is it so cold again?"

"I'm not surprised you don't believe me," as she stepped closer to him "after all, I have skipped most of the first semester so far; and you haven't seen me at all."

"Uh, are you stalking me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," blushing slightly.

"Did I leave my necklace in my room" Chris asked himself as he realized he didn't have it on.

"You left it in your nightstand," without hesitation or realizing he was tricking her.

"I KNEW IT," he shouted with no shock at all.

"Why are you yelling Chris-san" Algren asked as he appeared next to him with his cup of tea in his hand.

"This chick is stalking me!!!!"

"And the problem is……?"

"Good point;" as he looked at Algren "there is no problem."

"Who are you," Algren asked the girl.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki," looking at the ground still blushing.

"You're on my class attendance," looking at the girl "why haven't you been showing up?"

"I never see a reason to."

"Chris Algren," Alex said as he came backstage to get the two "five minutes."

"Ok," both of them said as they walked back onto the stage.

"I think she's broken into my room," Chris said with concern "several times."

"Why do you say that?"

"She knows where I left my necklace, and that I dream about boobies."

"Uh-huh," with a raised eyebrow "ya, she might have broken into your room a couple times."

"A couple?" before he felt himself get cold again "she's watching us right now" in a whisper.

"You have a tattoo?" Tsukune asked loudly and pointing at Algren's chest.

"Ya," as he looked at his yin-yang tattoo on the left side of his chest "I've had it for a while now."

"Ya," Alex agreed "you haven't noticed it?"

"No," still pointing at it.

"Sweet," Chris said ignoring the cold feeling he had "our band has ink."

"Kusu-teme has a tattoo?" Saizo asked as he walked back on stage.

"You really want me to kick your ass now don't you" Algren asked with a serious look on his face.

"You couldn't take me if I held back."

"And yet I was able to stop an all out blow, with one hand" smiling.

"You want to try me," Saizo yelled "if you do we can start right now, right here. I will bust you up."

"Go for it" as he got in Saizo's face.

"Fight," the crowd roared "I want to see Kusu-sensei's true form," many shouted.

"Now, now" Nekonome-sensei said as she forced the two away from each other "back to your bands or…" stopping because she realized she couldn't stop these two if they were to start fighting "Inazaka-sensei can you break this up?"

"Algren," Alex shouted in a voice of steel "don't make me go and get you."

"If you ever start shit with me again," as he walked back to his band "I WILL finish it."

Everyone took their instruments and waited. "Good luck Zumeer-san, I'll be watching you" Chris heard behind him in a familiar voice so he turned around to see Mizore standing behind the curtain. Chris just turned forward trying to act like he didn't hear what she just said.

"Komiya-san" Nekonome-sensei said "it's your band's turn to go."

"Fine," as he grabbed the mic. "Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort," he started followed by the rest of the band joining in.

Song: last resort

Midway through the song Algren's eye was twitching before he shouted "BASSIST IF YOU KEEP MISSING NOTES I WILL PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THE WATER ON MY KNEE WILL QUICHE YOUR THRIST!!!!!"

The Chris clone stood up from his drums and shouted at the drummer "SAME GOES TO YOU DRUMMER!!!" Algren and Chris could see the sweat roll down the side of the bassist's and drummer's faces. "Wow he really is a clone of me."

After Saizo's band got done he walked over to Algren and said "if you think you can play that song better than us; then do it."

"We played a much harder song," Chris said as he stood up "and we did it flawlessly; and to top that Algren scratched himself with his hand and strummed with his tail."

"You stay out of this," Saizo snapped "you little punk. You might have been able to beat me earlier, but you caught me off guard."

"Ohy" Algren said as he got in Saizo's face, again "I'm right here, and Chris-san still gets to kick your ass afterwards for your comment earlier."

"Oh-ya" Chris said with surprise with a big smile "I almost forgot about that."

"Now, now" Nekonome-sensei said as she, yet again, forced the two away from each other "battle of the bands, not battle of sensei and student."

"Ok," Algren said as he walked over and picked up his bass and prepared for the next song.

The Chris clone started playing on the ride symbol for twenty three seconds before Algren and Tsukune joined in; at forty three seconds Alex started "Yea…, paralyzed nothing's getting through me."

Song: sick of life

Algren played the entire song strumming with his tail, just to piss Saizo off; and it worked. "It takes skill to be able to do that," smiling as he walked over to put his bass down.

"You think that was impressive?" Saizo shouted.

"Ya," Alex said as he put down his guitar "and he has been able to do that for a while now."

"Don't start arguing again" Nekonome-sensei said as she rushed out to prevent a fight.

The Chris clone relaxed and set his drum sticks down, when he did that they completely shattered. "That's a first," he said in shock looking at what was left of his sticks "damn, I left my other sticks in my room."

"Here you go Zumeer-san" Mizore said as she stepped out from behind the curtain and handed him his sticks from his room.

"You broke into my room" he said in shock "again… wait how'd you know my sticks were going to shatter?"

"I didn't" blushing "I took these from your room last night."

"What?" dumbfounded "did we have sex last night? Or did you break in?"

Her blush deepens _'oh I wish.'_

"What's with the look, and why are you blushing that badly?"

"No reason" obviously lying.

"Dot dot dot."

Chris looked back at hearing their conversation _'holy shit he really IS a clone of me. Wonder if he likes boobies too?'_

"Alex I need you to put a barrier around Tsukune-san for my song" Algren whispered to Alex.

"Why?"

"He is supposed to be a vampire," still whispering "and in order to maintain that 'fact' he can't get wet. You know what happens, you've saved me from dying that way once."

"True."

Tsukune was over hearing the conversation and trying to put the parts together. _'What does he mean by 'you know what happens'?'_

"Alright now that we're down to the last songs" Nekonome-sensei said "after the bands are done you will go report to the club that you are interested in. Komiya-san, again it's your band's turn."

Saizo grabbed the mic and started singing lowly "this is what it's like when worlds collide, now this is what it's like. Now this is what it's like when worlds collide, now this is what it's like."

Song: when worlds collide

When they got done Algren said to Alex "put Tsukune-san in the barrier."

"Why do I need to be in a barrier?" Tsukune asked.

"Just trust me" Algren whispered to him "it will keep your reputation as a vampire going." Tsukune nodded as Alex put the barrier up. "Can I get a headset for my song?" Algren asked Nekonome-sensei.

"Sure," she ran back stage to get it. Algren put his hand on his sword's hilt and made a rain cloud form over the stage and starts to rain on it. "Here you go" she said as she ran back on the stage and saw it raining "how is it raining?"

"I caused it to," as he took the headset from her hand "thank you for finding it for me."

"You caused it to rain," Saizo started to rant "you're going to sing, and play bass? This better be a damn good song."

"Yup," smiling as he put the headset on "Tsukune-san can't play this song by himself yet, so I'm going to play bass and sing."

Chris and Alex started playing the guitar entrance, as they did that Algren built up aura around him causing it to swirl around him. At twenty two seconds Algren yelled "LET'S GO……" and released the aura that he built up, leading the bass and drums in and at forty nine seconds sang "without your eyes I watch you sleeping, the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading. Would she hear me if I called her name, would she hold me if she knew my shame; THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING DIFFERENT GOING WRONG, THE PATH I WALK'S IN THE WRONG DIRECTION. THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE FUCKING HANGING ON, CAN ANYBODY HELP ME MAKE SENSE BOUT TIME?"

Song: tears don't fall

At the guitar solo Alex and Chris went back to back as they played the solo. After the song Algren started to set his bass down and made the rain stop, Alex made the barrier around Tsukune fall but leaving enough of it to keep the water on the stage away from him. "ENCORE" the crowd screamed.

"Give us five minutes," Algren requested as he took off the headset and walked backstage trying to hide his pain.

"Kusu-sensei, are you ok," Tsukune asked as he ran backstage with Algren to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine" he lied as he sat on a chair "my arms just hurting."

"Here Algren" Alex said throwing him a towel to dry off "that wasn't a smart move you just did" seeing that Algren had small shocks of electricity going around his body.

"Ya-ya," as he dried himself off "I don't need to hear it."

"Do you need some tea Kusu-sensei?" Tsukune asked him.

"Ya, I made some before the intermission was over, it should be ready by now."

Tsukune ran off to get Algren some tea; "Here," Alex said as he threw Algren a pint sized container "this should help."

"Thanks" as he started to chug the drink.

"You need to wipe your mouth" Alex said seeing a small amount was leaking out of the side of his mouth. Algren wiped it off his mouth and looked at the crimson color of the liquid.

"Algren this chick is really starting to creep me out," Chris said as he walked back stage "last night she broke into my room and stole my drum sticks. And earlier my original drumsticks broke; well shattered is the better word for what happened to them."

"Alright," Algren said as he finished his drink "just talk to her. That should get her to stop stalking you and breaking into your room."

"Here you go Kusu-sensei" Tsukune said as he handed Algren the pitcher of tea "I tried not to spill any."

"Thanks," taking a drink from the pitcher "we have one more song; now let's get out there and do it."

"That's the spirit" Chris said as he headed back to his drums.

"Tsukune-san, can you play this song by yourself?"

"Yes, it's the first song you taught me to play."

Everyone walked back onto the stage and took their instruments, except for Algren who was going to only sing. Algren hunched a luggy at the start of the song right into Saizo's face, after which the rest of the band started playing. At eighteen seconds Algren started singing "everybody's got their problems, everybody says the same thing to you, it's just a matter how you solve them. And knowing how to change the things you've been through, I feel I've come to realize how fast life can be compromised, step back to see what's going on. I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you."

Song: the hell song

After the song Chris stood up, went backstage for his coat, walked back on stage with it on, pulled a desert eagle out of his coat and shot Saizo in both shoulders and his knees. "That is for calling me new guy" Chris yelled as he put his desert eagle away.

"Ok then," Algren said with a scared look on his face.

"Everyone" Nekonome-sensei said "time to get to the club that interests you." Chris disappeared in a flash.

Tsukune walked backstage where he met up with Moka, "I understand why you don't want to swim" he said as he hugged her "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its fine" hugging him back "can we stay away from the pool?"

"Sure, but I should tell Zumeer-san that we aren't joining that club."

"Ok."

They headed for the pool where Chris was relaxing in a chair. "Hey Tsukune," Chris said as he got up from is chair "what took you?"

"Moka-chan and I aren't going to join this club," as he wrapped his arm around her waist "we're going to find a club that's safe for the both of us."

"Ok," smiling "but you're going to miss the women in bikinis."

"I don't care, I have Moka-chan."

"So, you came back" Tamao said as she approached Tsukune and Chris "are you going to join?"

"No," still holding Moka by her waist "Moka-chan and I are going to find a club that won't harm us."

"Help," several guys screamed from the pool. Chris and Tsukune looked and saw the original club members attacking the males in the pool.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chris asked looking at Tamao.

"What has always gone on in the pool," with an evil smile "we suck the youth out of any male that enters our pool."

"I could make a perverted comment but I'll save it for later" as he dashed across the pool grabbing every guy he could as he went.

"If it weren't for Moka-san you would be in the pool too, Tsukune Aono," as she grabbed Moka and threw her into the pool.

"Moka-chan!!!!" Tsukune screamed as he started to head for the water.

"Don't go after her," he heard Yukari say as she was using her magic to beat the swimmers with dust pans and wash pans "you can't get wet either."

"But Moka-chan" still heading for the water.

"I have her," he heard from behind him; he turned to see Algren in a sprint heading for the water. He dove in and swam down as fast as he could. As he went deeper and closer to Moka, he saw she was getting shocked by the water.

Water is a purifying agent, so when a vampire gets into contact with water their powers get neutralized in a painful way.

Algren could feel his body start to tingle as he approached Moka, grabbed her and headed up. "Kusu-sensei," Tsukune said as he started to help Algren get Moka out of the water.

"Oh-no you don't" Tamao said as she grabbed him and started to drag him into the water "I've had my eyes on you for a while now, so I will suck out your youth."

"Let go of me!!" Tsukune ordered as he hit her in the nose with his elbow, breaking her nose.

"You broke my nose," as she held her nose and jumped into the pool.

"Algren," Alex shouted as he ran up "how can I help?"

"Dry Moka-san and I off" getting out of the pool and his body still tingling. Alex used his magic to pull the water off of Algren and Moka. "Now" as he drew his sword with one hand and pulled out a bottle of sake with the other "keep those swimmers off me" as he pulled the cork out with his mouth and chugged the sake.

"You won't be able to save her KUSU-SENSEI" Tamao shouted as she jumped out of the water in her true form; her along with every swimmer in the club are mermaids.

Mermaids: contrary to the sweet image projected in popular fairytales; sailors feared these creatures of the sea because they used their beauty to lure them to their ends. These creatures stay young by sucking the youth out of youthful men, leaving them as old men; literally.

"Too slow" Chris said as he appeared in front of her and kicked her straight into the air.

"How long will this take Niisan?" Yukari asked still beating the swimmers with dust pans and wash pans.

"Until she wakes up" as he placed his sword over her horizontally and then the sword started to glow a dark purple.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

"Transferring some of my power to her," as he shook his head as if he was fighting something off.

"Chris," Alex said as he pushed Chris into the pool "you shouldn't stand so close to the pool when the swimmers are youth sucking mermaids." Giggling to himself. Just as Chris hit the water the swimmers closed in on him, but before they could reach him a whirlpool started to form. "Oh-shit," Alex said as he saw the whirlpool form and reach above the pool deck.

"I need to get out of here" Algren said as he sprouted his Incubus wings and flew off.

"Kusu-sensei, wait" as he ran to Moka "what about Moka-chan?"

"You're going pay for pushing me in the pool; you son of a bitch" Chris shouted angrily as he stepped out of the pool and holding a mermaid by her tail fin, and swung at Alex hitting him square in the face.

"OUCH," Alex shouted as he ran away from Chris "that hurt!!!"

"It's supposed to hurt;" as he chased Alex still swinging the mermaid at him "it's called an ass whooping."

"Kusu-sensei left his sword" Tsukune said to himself as he picked up Algren's sword.

"I'll teach you to break my nose, Tsukune Aono" Tamao shouted as she jumped out of the water at Tsukune.

'_What do I do'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he turned around. _'There will be a time'_ he heard in his head _'when you will have to choose between your life and the life of someone you hold dear to you.'_

Flashback

"What are the normal risks of a fight?" Tsukune asked Algren as he breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"Every fight has its risks," Algren told Tsukune after the first day of his training "there may be a time when you are, literally, all that's standing between an enemy and someone you love."

"How will I choose?" Tsukune asked.

"It depends on the situation," Algren said as he sat down "if that person is still alive you should pick their life over your own; but if the person is dead, I'm sure that person would want you to live as long as possible."

"What if I can't tell?"

"Then you protect that person with your life," leaning towards Tsukune "if you can still breathe you can fight to protect that person."

"Ok," with a slight hint of fire in his eyes.

End flashback

Tsukune's grip on Algren's sword tightened, Tamao opened her mouth to suck the youth out of him; but her bite was met by the sword's dull edge. "You will not harm Moka-chan," as he threw her back "and I will make you pay for hurting her!!!"

Tamao landed in the water, "Aww," she said sarcastically from underwater "how sweet, two vampire lovers. One of which is most likely dead, and the other that will soon join," as she jumped out at Tsukune again; her claws sliced into his arm causing severe bleeding.

"As long as I can breathe," Tsukune started to repeat.

"Huh?"

"I will protect Moka-chan, because I love her!!! And as long as I have the life in me to fight I will protect her!!!!"

"Too bad it's pointless" taking another jump at Tsukune "because both of you are dead."

Tsukune used the flat part of the blade to hit her in the face back into the water. "Damn," he said lowly as he felt himself getting dizzy "I'm losing too much blood." _'Wait, blood. Moka-chan might need blood to wake up.'_ He turned around and kneeled next to Moka and lifted her head, put her mouth on his wound and waited for her to start drinking the blood coming out. _'No,'_ he thought in panic as tears formed in his eyes _'she can't be, no.'_ "NOOOOO!!" he screamed as his eyes turned red and his wounds started to heal rapidly.

"Now die vampire" Tamao shouted as she took one more jump at Tsukune.

Tsukune gave her one punch in the face and sent her flying across the pool, just as he did this Moka's eyes slowly opened. "Tsukune-kun," she managed to say.

"Moka-chan," Tsukune said as he turned back to her and kneeled down to hold her, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Wow," Chris said as he walked back onto the pool deck "that was some punch." Tsukune passed out on top of Moka "Tsukune you need to get off of Moka" as he picked Tsukune up off of Moka "shit I need to get both of you to the infirmary."

In the infirmary later that day, "Tsukune," Tsukune heard "come on man wake up. You told Ms. Nekonome you wouldn't make a habit of being in the infirmary."

"I said I wouldn't make a habit of being in the infirmary for a week at a time" as he shook his head to wake up "get your facts straight."

"Holy shit dude," Chris said with relief "I thought you were gonna die with how much blood you lost, and then you gave that mermaid one punch and passed out on top of Moka and not in the good way."

"Where is Moka" he said in shock remembering that he saved her.

"She's in the room," a nurse said as she walked in "in the bed right next to you, she insisted on being in the same room as you."

"I'm glad she's safe" as he looked at Moka who was asleep in the bed next to him "I thought I lost her."

"Ya, I know" Chris said "that's when you went all out on that bitch, full vampire red blood-like eyes; but it's weird…"

"What's weird?"

"Vampire's also have silver hair," leaning back "so you probably didn't go all out."

"What happened to Kusu-sensei?"

"Inazaka-sensei checked him into the infirmary just a few minutes ago," the nurse said before she left the room "he has a lot of injuries that suggest he was in a fight; and not just one of Inazaka-sensei's and Kusu-sensei's sparing matches."

"Now that's weird," Chris said leaning forward again "Algren didn't fight at all; he just 'transferred some of his powers to Moka' whatever that meant."

In Nekonome-sensei's room the next day, "so you all wish to join my news paper club" Nekonome-sensei asked with excitement to Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu and Chris.

"Ya," Tsukune said "it's the only place Moka-chan and I can work together."

"I prefer to be with Tsukune-kun;" Yukari said "he's like a brother."

"It's the only place Alex-kun will let me join," Kurumu said as she recalled what happened in the other clubs.

I won't go into details but to summarize Alex was the least of the guys in the clubs problems…

"Nowhere else would let me spy on people but mainly women." Chris said with a dead serious look on his face.

"YAY!!!" Nekonome-sensei shouted with joy "now here is the club president, Ginnei Morioka."

"Hello everyone" Gin said as he walked into the room with flowers in his hands for the girls "you all look lovely today" as he handed Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari the flowers.

"Ok first" Chris said "these" as he patted Kurumu's boobs "belong to Inazaka; second these belong to vampire boy over there" as he patted Moka's boobs and pointed at Tsukune "and third this little one here is Algren's little sister, and she's eleven" patting Yukari on the head "do you really want to piss those guys off? And one last thing" patting Moka's and Kurumu's boobs at the same time "normally I don't worry about things that don't belong to me, but because I know the guys they're dating I will make an exception." Chris was met with two fists in the face, one from Moka and another from Kurumu. "Damn," Chris moaned "I forgot; boobs are attached to girls, with fists, and anger issues." That comment got him another set of punches from Moka and Kurumu.

"At least I have better planning than you," Gin said with a smile.

"And yet you are trying to piss off the two biggest bad asses in the school" Chris said as he rubbed his face where he got punched "and Tsukune is in the process of becoming a bad ass."

LESSON 4 MERMAIDS

Quiz: When the president of a school of fish chicks hits on both you and your protector you…

Stay away from the water completely to keep your cover as a vampire going.

Let a new ally take care of the school of fish.

Show very little interest to piss her off.

Let your protector get drunk and have him take care of it, and possibly everyone around the pool; friend or foe.


	8. Who's the pervert

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

Yukari sat in the waiting room of the infirmary the next morning waiting for the doctor to tell her how her brother was. "Sendo-san," he said as he approached her "your brother is expected to make a full recovery. He will need to stay in the infirmary for a few days though, so we can make sure that there's nothing else wrong."

"Thank you doctor," Yukari said.

"NURSE," they heard from Algren's room "WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHERE'S MY SWORD? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Next thing that everyone in the waiting room saw and heard was Algren throwing the breakfast tray across the hall, causing it to shatter.

Over the intercoms, "Will Tsukune Aono, Moka, Kurumu Kurono and Chris Zumeer report to the infirmary" right before the intercoms shut off "JUST GIVE ME A DAMN PEN SO I CAN SIGN MYSELF OUT OF HERE!! I HAVE A CLASS I NEED TO TEACH!" the doctor continued "and Inazaka-sensei. Please hurry."

"That sounded like Algren," Moka said with shock.

"Ya," Tsukune agreed "I wonder why he's acting like the way he sounds."

"Ugh," Chris moaned as he got up from his nap during class "this better be good."

"Get going you three," Nekonome-sensei said "It sounds like they really need your help in there."

Moka and Tsukune ran out of the class; "Those assholes woke me up," Chris said as he walked out of the class "I'm gonna take my time."

Outside the infirmary Kurumu and Alex were waiting for the others to show up. "Why are they taking so long," Alex asked.

"I see Moka-san and Tsukune-san," Kurumu said in excitement "but where's Zumeer-san?"

"I see him," Alex replied "the asshole is walking!!! Get your…" he was cut off by Chris who showed up in front of him.

"Can I help you mother fucker?"

"Ya, you were taking too long."

"We're here aren't we," Chris said being a smartass as he pushed in between Kurumu and Alex "so why are we waiting?" Everyone looked at him in shock as they saw a three and a half foot long tail that's silver with green flames coming out of his jeans.

They walked into the infirmary and saw that it was a mess. "What happened here?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"YOU" Algren shouted at Alex as he appeared in front of him with stitches visible to the world and only wearing pants "YOU PUT ME IN HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!"

"Did someone call me?" Chris asked.

"Niisan calm down" Yukari said as she ran from a hall "you're still alive aren't you?"

"BUT HE KNOWS I HATE HOSPITELS!!!!"

"Technically it's not a hospital," Chris said being a smartass "it's an infirmary."

"Don't push your luck Chris-san" Algren said giving Chris a death glare.

"Where is everyone?" Moka asked.

"How should I know," as he started to walk out of the infirmary "they ran off when I tried to sign myself out."

"Niisan," Yukari said with a serious tone "go let them out of the closet."

Chris busted out laughing as he said "that's just wrong on so many levels."

"So what," Algren said as he pushed past the group "they wouldn't let me leave, so I improvised."

"Go let them out" Alex said as he grabbed Algren's shoulder and turned him around.

"Fine," as he stormed towards a closet "but if they don't let me leave I'm locking them in a smaller closet." Algren opened the door and the facility poured out.

"Since we're all here" Chris said as they walked back to class with Algren in front of them "I'm not going to apologize for what I did at the meeting, because it was totally worth it; but I will say this, that Gin guy is up to something."

"You little pervert" Kurumu said as she balled up her fist.

"Thank you for that complement and no I'm not little, my nickname in some American academies was 'The Speed Nigger.'" Chris said with a proud look on his face.

"How can you tell he's up to something?" Moka asked ignoring what he said.

"I just have a gut feeling." _'I have more than a gut feeling,'_ he thought _'I know he's a werewolf; I've dealt with his kind before.'_

"Wait," Alex said in shock "what did he do during the newspaper club meeting?"

Chris stood there with an oh-shit look on his face and then disappeared in a silver flash.

"Why aren't Kusu-sensei's wounds healing normally?" Tsukune asked.

"I had to enchant my sword so that he wouldn't heal quickly; so he's basically going to heal like a human would," Alex said looking at Algren who was mumbling about something to himself "I had to get him to pass out; otherwise he would've been an even match for me."

"And why is that bad?" Tsukune asked in shocked.

"At that time," not wanting to tell them the whole truth "he was way too dangerous."

"You couldn't have just knocked him out?" Yukari shouted as she hit him with four dust pans.

"YUKARI-CHAN" Algren shouted "HE WAS RIGHT BY DOING THAT, SO DON'T BE MAD AT HIM."

"But he said you're going to heal like a human," Yukari said with tears in her eyes "so you'll be injured for six weeks, minimum."

"Don't worry about me," as he appeared in front of her kneeling and hugging her "I have my tea; and just that will cut the time down by at least three weeks."

"Yukari-chan" Tsukune said trying to reassure her "his tea can put any medicine to shame. So you shouldn't worry."

"Sorry," Yukari said wiping her eyes "Alex-kun."

"It's ok" as he rubbed his head where he got hit.

"Alex" Algren said as he stood up and faced Alex and punched him across the field "if you ever put your drinks next to mine again, I will kill you after I get healed. OWW," he shouted as he felt a few stitches from his major wound on his side rip open.

"Algren," Moka said with concern as she saw his blood stain his clothes "you need to…"

"If you say go back to that infirmary I will smack you" holding where his stitches tore.

"I was going say wrap that up with an ace bandage," as she started to walk away.

"Moka-chan," Tsukune said trying to keep her from leaving Algren how he was "don't be mad with him, he just got out of the infirmary and tore his stitches. And he hates hospitals, I'm sure he wouldn't actually smack you; he can't stand violence against girls, remember?"

"I'm sorry Moka-san" Algren said still on the ground with a pool slowly forming.

"Here," Yukari said as she made ace bandages appear and she started to wrap his wounds "this should help till you get your tea."

"Ok," Moka said as she walked back to help wrap Algren's wounds back up.

"Thanks," after they got done wrapping his wound back up "Moka-san, you have some of my blood on your shirt" pointing at the stain "I suggest you go change shirts before you go back to class."

"Oh," just now realizing she had gotten blood on her "thanks for telling me."

"I'm going to head back to my room now," Algren said as he slowly stood up not wanting to tear open more stitches "I'll see yall around" as he walked towards his room.

"I'm heading back to class" Kurumu said as she ran towards the school "I've already missed too much of the class."

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune asked "you going to head back to class too?"

"Ya," as she walked towards the school "I got a note from the infirmary before Niisan woke up and shoved everyone in the closet."

"I'm gonna go change," Moka said as she headed to her dorm room.

"I guess I'll just head back to class," Tsukune said with a sigh.

Back in class, "So what was that all about," Nekonome-sensei asked as Tsukune walked into the room.

"Kusu-sensei hates hospitals," was all Tsukune said as he took his seat.

"What?"

"Kusu-sensei woke up in the infirmary and threw a fit," as he put his head on the desk "he threw the entire infirmary facility into a closet so he could leave. That's why they asked for Inazaka-sensei."

"Wow," with her tail swaying around behind her "with as much as he can do and has seen, I never would've guessed he hates hospitals."

"Sorry I'm late," Chris said as he walked in "I had to make sure Inazaka wasn't around."

"Where's Akashiya-san?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"She had to change shirts," Tsukune said with his head still on the desk "Kusu-sensei tore open some of his stitches so we had to wrap it and Moka-chan got some blood on her shirt."

"Ok," her tail still swaying behind her.

"Sensei, your tail," one student at the front of the class said. Nekonome-sensei scratched his face to shreds.

In Algren's room, "Ugh," Algren moaned as he sat onto his bed "Alex you are an asshole."

"It's not my fault," Alex said as he stepped into the room "you shouldn't have taken my drink."

"If you wouldn't have put your drinks near mine I wouldn't have grabbed yours," as he laid down "you know I have drinks that don't have as much alcohol in them."

"I guess then it is somewhat my fault."

"Somewhat?" as he got back up to make a pot of tea.

"Ya."

"You're lucky I stopped Yukari-chan from kicking your ass."

"I could've taken her, easily."

"Then I would've kicked your ass" with a death glare.

"That hit hurt like hell," Alex said hoping to change the subject "are you sure you're sober?"

"Do I look drunk?"

"Not really, but that was a lot of power you put behind it."

"I know," setting down on the bed slowly "I'm getting better control over my vampire powers, but I still can't control it when I'm drunk."

"Why don't you just drink this tea," as he reached for a pitcher of tea but was stopped by Algren.

"I made that tea a few weeks ago;" tightening his grip "I'm saving it for something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," as he relaxed his grip "but I just have a feeling it might be needed some time in the future."

"So why not just make it then?"

"Because I might not be able to," as he lay back down "besides the longer it sits the stronger it gets. If I let it sit long enough it might be able to save someone an inch from death, possibly even revive person that just died."

"Holy shit!"

"Are you going to the newspaper club meeting?" Algren asked.

"I'm definitely thinking about it," Alex said in a serious tone "I'm going to keep an eye on Chris for a while."

During the newspaper club meeting that afternoon, "So who's in charge here?" Algren asked as he drank a big cup of tea.

"Nekonome-sensei is" Tsukune said "but Morioka-san is the president of the club."

"Gin?" Algren asked in shock "Gin the pervert?"

"Yup," Chris said "he's worse than me; and that's saying something."

"So where are they?" Alex asked keeping an eye on Chris.

"Sorry I'm late," Gin said as he walked in "I lost track of time thinking about how lov…" he saw Algren and Alex sitting in the room and stopped.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Alex asked with a death glare.

"No…" Gin said with fear.

"Do you think that Algren and I will go easy on you; after we let Tsukune have you?"

"I can take a vampire" with a smile.

"Ok," Algren said as he got up and walked over to Gin and whispered "Werewolf."

Werewolf: known since the sixteenth century, this being shifts from human to wild animal form in the presence of a full moon. It's power and speed is based on the moon.

"How can you tell?" Gin asked with a smile.

"I'm part Werewolf," as he walked back to his seat "I can tell if someone is something I am."

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Chris shouted and threw his hands into the air as he heard Algren say this.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked.

"I have a sort of sixth sense," as he started to explain "but if I haven't dealt with a species I can't tell. I don't know how to explain it in details."

"So you know what all I am?" Algren asked.

"Not all," leaning back "I know you're part Werewolf, and Incubus. But other than that I don't really know."

"So you know I'm a Succubus?" Kurumu asked.

"Yup," smiling "but I don't get why you aren't using your Allure, at all."

"I don't use it anymore."

"Anyway," Gin said as he continued the meeting "we need to start our first paper, soon!"

"What stories do we have?" Tsukune asked.

"Right now," as he sat down in Nekonome-sensei's chair "Kusu-sensei beating the class prez., the new guy coming to the academy, the battle of the bands, the new guy shooting Saizo with a gun…"

"I'm giving you your first warning," Chris said as he stood up and kicked Gin in the nuts "next time it will be worse than what I did to Saizo."

"I wouldn't test him," Algren said as he laughed.

"Ya…" Gin said as he gasped for air "the swim club sucking the youth out of the students, Kusu-sensei's tantrum in the infirmary, anything I forgot?" still gasping for air.

"Ya," Chris said smiling "me kicking your nuts back into your stomach."

"No we aren't including that."

"Why, you're letting us put crap about us in," Algren said still laughing "why can't we put you getting your nuts kicked back into your stomach in?"

"He has a good point," Alex said shaking his head in agreement.

"NO," Gin yelled.

"Fine, be a little bitch" Chris said.

"I'll let that one go," Algren said still laughing "because I agree right now. Just try to remember next time." Everyone got started on the paper, Gin still sitting at Nekonome-sensei's desk gasping for air.

"I see everyone is getting along well" Nekonome-sensei said as she walked in the room with boxes of fish "I brought a snack for everyone, I hope you like fish."

"I like fish, just not raw," Algren said.

"Not a big fan," Kurumu said.

"Same as Kusu-sensei" Tsukune said.

"I prefer grilled" Moka said.

"I hate fish" Alex said.

"Are the melons for sale instead?" Chris said with a serious look. He was met with two punches from Moka and Kurumu and dust pans from Yukari.

Nekonome-sensei had a blank look on her face "Melons?"

"Dude you're hitting on a sensei," Gin said with a shocked look on his face.

"Dude do you want your nuts kicked in again?" Chris asked rubbing his face.

Algren and Alex were on the on the ground laughing hard. "Eggplants?" Algren asked as he sniffed the air. Chris was on the ground laughing hard too.

A.N.: inside joke feel free to ask, but I'm not putting it on the story.

"Am I missing something?" Nekonome-sensei asked as she put the boxes down.

"How full is your deck of cards?" Chris asked still on the ground.

"Just keep working on the paper," Gin said as he took a fish and started eating it.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get any weirder," Moka sighed to Tsukune.

"I wonder," Chris said "is Ms. Nekonome a natural dirty blonde?"

"You're pushing your luck" Algren said as he smacked Chris in the back of the head. Gin smacked his forehead.

After the meeting, "So Morioka-san is a Werewolf," Moka asked Chris "but why do you say he's planning something?"

"I'm not sure," still laughing about the fart he did that smelled like eggplants "but if Algren and Inazaka wouldn't have been at the meeting he would've gotten farther along in it."

"So are we to understand that you patted our boobs," Kurumu said starting a rant "to keep him from pushing his plan farther?"

"HE DID WHAT" Alex shouted as he started running at Chris.

"Yes," as he started to run away "and you had to say something right now didn't you?"

"Dang," Algren said as he watched Chris running away "they're running fast."

Later that day at dinner time, "Wow Moka-chan" Tsukune said as he took a bite of rice "this is good."

"You really mean it?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya," taking another bite "it has an herbal zing to it."

"Well," she said holding up a few containers of dried herbs "you know I can't touch water without adding herbs, so I had to add them in order to eat rice."

"It's a good taste," as he finished his bowl of rice.

Moka's Rosario started shaking and a voice came from it "**You two don't need to be flirting and eating; you need to worry about that Gin; if Zumeer-san is right he'll be planning to do something during the full moon in a week.**"

"What?" Tsukune and Moka asked at the same time.

"**Ugh, you two are clueless aren't you,**" the Rosario asked "**don't answer that. A Werewolf's strength and speed is based on the moon, the fuller and brighter it is the stronger and faster they are. A Werewolf's power rivals that of a vampire; but once their speed is added a vampire is no match for them.**"

"So how can we beat him?" Tsukune asked.

"Algren is part Werewolf," Moka added "but he's too injured to fight."

"What about Inazaka-sensei?" Tsukune asked.

"He'll only fight if Kurumu-san is in danger" Moka replied.

"**Then I guess you two will need to fight him,**" the Rosario said "**together; as vampires.**"

"How do I turn Tsukune-kun into one?"

"What," Tsukune asked in shock "you said you turned me into one. Can't you do it again?"

"I remembered I turned you into a vampire, I just don't know how" looking down.

"**Ugh,**" the Rosario moaned "**why father locked ME up I'll never know. You need to bite into Tsukune-kun's neck and inject some blood into him, the blood of a vampire.**"

"But I remember you asking yourself 'will you continue to change or will you stay human?' won't he completely change if I give him more blood?"

"**There is that chance,**" in a low tone "**but if it will put that Werewolf in his place it should be worth it.**"

"What will happen if I continue to change?" Tsukune asked quickly.

"**The risk is great but…**" the Rosario was cut off with knocking at the door.

"Kusu-sensei, Inazaka-sensei, Zumeer-san?" Tsukune said in shock when he answered the door.

"Camp fire," Algren said in a voice of steel "NOW!"

"What?" Moka asked in confusion.

"Outside," Alex said trying to keep the situation from getting worse "literally; we are going to talk, around a campfire."

Outside around a campfire that Alex made, "So why are we having this talk?" Tsukune asked.

"I want to talk to the other Moka," Algren said as he grabbed the Rosario and tried to pull it off "it's about Tsukune."

"OWW," Moka shouted as Algren picked her up by the Rosario.

"Stop," Tsukune shouted as he grabbed Algren trying to make him put Moka down "you're hurting her."

"Then you remove the Rosario," Algren said as he set Moka down "it involves your future; so I suggest you make it quick."

"It's not coming off," Tsukune said as he tugged at the Rosario several times.

"Then I guess I need to force it to be able to come off," Algren said as he took a swing at Tsukune and Moka.

"What are you doing?" Moka shouted at Algren.

"I need to talk to the other you," taking another swing "and apparently you need to be in danger to let that seal be removed; so I'm improvising."

"Inazaka-sensei," Tsukune asked "you're letting this happen?"

"Ya," Alex said looking at the fire "it's important, just trust us. So I suggest you remove Moka's Rosario soon."

"Dude, trust him" Chris said watching the fight continue "I'll tell you something I know about you when he's talking to the other Moka."

Tsukune ran over to Moka and pulled off the Rosario. "So what's so important to where you had to attack me," Moka asked with her silver hair flowing in the wind "so the seal could be removed?"

"Follow me," Algren said as he walked away from the campfire into the darkness, Moka followed.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on," Tsukune demined.

"I know you're …" Chris started but stopped because he felt cold creep across him.

"What?" Alex asked.

"She's here," he said in a low tone.

"Who?"

"That Mizore chick," as he looked back seeing a group of bushes.

"That chick that's stalking you?"

Chris disappeared so fast he left an after image. "Why are you stalking me?" he asked Mizore who was hidden in the bushes.

"Because you're interesting to me" she answered as she stood up looking him in the eyes.

"Ok?" in confusion "if you wanna talk just go to my room, I'll meet you there in about an hour."

"This feels weird."

"What does?"

"Being invited into your room."

"Well I have three reasons," smiling "one, what I'm fixing to talk to Tsukune about needs to stay secret; two, it involves something that I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone else finding out; and three, more privacy."

"Ok," blushing violently as she walked off towards Chris's room.

Chris reappeared back at the campfire "Sorry about that, where was I?"

"You said you know I'm" Tsukune started.

"Oh-ya," smiling "I know you're human."

"How?" in shock.

"My sixth sense," leaning towards the fire "but the interesting thing is, I also sense you're changing; slowly though."

"What do you mean?"

"Moka's a vampire," he started to explain "you're a human that's been injected with vampire blood. I sense you are changing into a vampire; because of the blood Moka's injected into you."

Meanwhile with Moka and Algren, "You need to stop injecting Tsukune with your blood," as he sat down on the ground.

"But if I need to do it to save him I will," with a serious look "it's the only way a vampire can try to save someone."

"That's just it," as his eyes turned red and hair turned silver "TRY; and if that attempt fails, a ghoul is made."

"What would you know about having to save someone you love?"

"A LOT MORE THAN YOU" Algren shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Moka by the throat and slammed her into a tree "you have no idea how it is to have to kill someone you love to save them from a fate worse than death."

"So, what is it like then?"

"To look them in the eyes as you kill them? To know that it's your fault that they've become an abomination? To have to live with that fact for the rest of your life?!!?" his eyes filled with rage and anger quickly as he said this.

"You make it sound like you've had this happen more than once."

"That's because it has happened more than once, more than Alex is even aware of" as he let go of her and walked away.

"Tsukune-kun hasn't turned into a ghoul," Moka said as she rubbed her throat "and I'm sure he won't."

"You don't know that," giving her a death glare "the change is slow; and it might take some time before the change shows. It might be weeks or months before the vampire blood takes over, and when that happens, you better hope he is able to maintain control of the blood and not the other way around."

"And why is that?"

"Because if he does turn into a ghoul," still staring at her "you better be able to do what has to be done; because if you can't, he will kill you and everyone that's around him. And I won't kill Tsukune for you; I'll make you kill him yourself."

"Don't worry," returning his glare "he WON'T change into a ghoul. Your training has made him very disciplined, so he will be able to control the vampire blood."

"You better hope so; I've only been successful once."

"And everyone else; what happened to them?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!"

Back with Chris Alex and Tsukune; "So how long till I become a full vampire," Tsukune asked Alex and Chris.

"It's unknown" Alex said "but it mostly depends on how much blood you've been injected with."

"Well I've only been inject once," Tsukune said "so how long?"

"Like I said," leaning back "it's unknown."

"You should be fine for a while," Chris said.

"That's good," with a sigh of relief "how do I learn to control it?"

"Algren can teach you," Alex said looking into the fire "but I'm not sure he'll teach you. His past isn't pleasant, he's caused four people to change like you are, but the only difference is; he failed all four times, miserably; from the first injection."

"Wh…what happened?" Tsukune asked shaking.

"They turned into…" Chris started but Alex cut him off.

"You should talk to Moka about that," Alex said cutting off Chris "it'll help you two greatly. At first it might seem like a bad idea, but it'll be easier for you."

Algren walked up to the campfire, his eyes still red and hair still silver. "Let's go" as he walked past the fire.

"I'll be there in a few," Alex said.

"I need to get going" Chris said as he got up "Mizore is in my room waiting for me."

"Inazaka-sensei" Moka said walking up to the fire "I suggest you leave; I need to talk to Tsukune-kun, alone."

"Ok," as he got up "ugh; another early night."

In Chris's room, "So what do you want to talk about?" Mizore asked Chris as he walked into his room and she was sitting on his bed.

"Ok," as he closed his door "you need to quit stalking me; I mean if you like me just say so."

"I already did," moving over so Chris could sit down "I told you that you interest me."

"How so?"

"You're different," as Chris took a seat "like me. Your speed, attitude, personality, basically everything I know about you."

"Ok," leaning back "let me try again; how is all that interesting to you?"

"Your attitude because you seem to not care what others think, same with your personality" leaning back with Chris.

"Ok," slightly confused "and speed?"

"You're faster than most monsters," rolling on to her side "if not all. You seem to be a newer species, I've seen your true form, very interesting" leaning closer to him.

"How did you see my true form?"

"No comment" blushing.

"Don't worry; I don't care as long as you tell me."

"I've watched you for some time now" still blushing.

"But I've only been here for a little over a week," starting to worry "the only way you could've seen my true form is if you've watched me sleeping, training, or…"

"Showering?" blushing violently.

"Ok, so you watched me shower? And yet you couldn't talk to me?"

"What can I say;" still blushing "I'm a shy girl."

With Algren and Alex; "So what did you talk to Moka about?" Alex asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Don't worry about it," Algren replied as he lay on the bed.

"I do worry;" looking at Algren "you're still in vampire form."

"If you have to know," as he changed his eyes and hair back to normal "it was about Tsukune-san getting injected with more of Moka-san's blood."

"Is that all?" seeing that there is something else involved.

"Ya," obviously lying.

Back with Moka and Tsukune, "So what did Kusu-sensei talk to you about?" Tsukune asked Moka looking at the fire with a concerned look on his face.

"He talked about me injecting my blood into you," looking into the fire too.

"What will happen if your blood doesn't turn me into a vampire?"

"There is a chance that it won't work."

"What are the odds?"

"I won't lie," looking at Tsukune with fear in her eyes "the odds are stacked against you."

"And what happens if I don't become a vampire or turn back into a human?" looking into the fire still.

"There is…" hesitantly saying but still trying to tell Tsukune "there is a chance that you… that you'll become a ghoul."

"A wh… what?" looking at Moka now with fear in his eyes.

"A ghoul" trying not let her emotions show "is a creature that… that can't control… its vampire power."

"What happens to a ghoul," the fear in his eyes growing with every second.

"If the person can't regain control," looking at Tsukune "the ghoul will go on a killing spree and kill anyone in sight. Unless… unless it is killed."

"So…" shaking now "if I become a ghoul, I'll have to be killed?"

"Only if you can't regain control," tears forming in her eyes now "but I trust you'll be able to keep control."

The next day during lunch, "Hey," Gin called out to Tsukune as Tsukune got his lunch "let's go to my favorite lunch spot."

"Why?" Tsukune asked as he paid for his meal.

"So we can talk," with a smile "you know, get to know each other. This way we can work together better."

"I promised Moka-chan I'd have lunch with her," sensing something about Gin's plan "maybe later."

"I insist," grabbing Tsukune by the collar of his jacket.

"I said I promised Moka-chan I'd eat lunch with her today" as he used one hand to throw Gin to the ground over his shoulder.

"Nice throw Tsukune" Chris said walking up to him.

"Thanks," Tsukune said as he walked around Gin who was on the ground.

"Good way to get your bad ass rep. to go farther" following Tsukune "not to mention start getting a hold of your powers" in a low tone to keep others from hearing.

"Did you start training him to control his vampire powers yet?" Alex asked Algren as they watched from the roof.

"Nope," Algren answered as he took a big drink of tea "I just hope that was him calling on his powers and not his powers starting to take over."

"Should we be concerned?"

"Not just yet," taking another drink "as long as his change is slow he should be fine."

"Key word being 'should'?"

"Yup; with how little vampire blood he has flowing through him he will be able to control the vampire nature; for now."

"Should we warn them?" as he watched Tsukune and Chris sit next to Moka and Yukari.

"No," as he turned around and walked away "not until I train him to control his powers and I'm able to tell if there is need to worry."

"When will that be?"

"This weekend."

"Why…" he started as he turned around to see Algren had disappeared "ugh, it's pointless to try to talk to him about ghouls and becoming a vampire."

"Why was Kusu-sensei so aggressive last night?" Tsukune asked.

"Did you not pay attention?" Chris said as he took a bite of his sandwich "Inazaka said that Algren's tried the same thing Moka did and failed. I'm sure he doesn't want to see something like that happen again."

"Good point," taking a drink of milk "from what Inazaka-sensei said he's done it four times."

"Niisan doesn't like to talk about his mistakes," Yukari said in a low tone "especially because they were people he cared for."

Moka was staying quiet and staring at her lunch. "Moka-chan are you ok?" Tsukune asked her "you haven't eaten anything."

"Huh;" snapping out of her haze "ya I'm fine. It's just something Algren said last night" as she heard Algren say _'I've only been successful once. I've tried it many times; more times than even Alex is aware of.'_ In her head several times with the phrase _'I've only been successful once'_ sounding like it was being stressed.

"What did you two talk about?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't worry about it;" faking a smile "it was nothing."

"Apparently it was," Tsukune said as he moved his seat closer to Moka "we've been sitting here for about half an hour and you haven't eaten."

"I swear I'm fine."

"What did Algren say to you?" Chris asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"That I better be able to do the right thing if the worst should happen and that if I can't Tsukune-kun will end up going on a killing spree," staring at her lunch again "killing everyone in sight." Tsukune just sat there as he heard these words.

"But Algren could stop him from doing that," Chris said in shock "and if he can't I'm pretty sure Inazaka can." Tsukune was still quiet.

"Niisan wouldn't be able to," Yukari said with a worrying tone "he fakes a smile for everyone to see; but he's hurting badly on the inside. And when we had the same room, he had nightmares about when he tried to save those he cared about; the kinda nightmares that cause you to scream in your sleep."

"Wh…what?" Moka asked in shock.

"With how old Niisan is," still in the worrying tone "and how much he's done; his past haunts him."

"But how would that stop him from doing what Moka wouldn't?" Chris asked.

"I don't think he'd be able to live with having to kill someone else that he sees as family because they've turned into a ghoul. He thinks I can't see he fakes a smile to keep me calm" tears forming "but I can."

In Alex's office, "Oh fuck," Alex moaned as he read a letter on his desk "I'm going to have to take time off."

"What are you bitching about?" Algren asked.

"Ugh," as he sat in his chair "I have personal business to do for the next three weeks."

"Your old man wants you?"

"Yup," leaning back "this is great; how did I forget that this was coming up?"

"Need a sub?"

"That'd be nice," leaning forward "so I don't have that jackass co-coach teaching."

"I'll start the paper work," Algren said as another envelope fell from the papers Alex was reading that was addressed to him "What's this?"

"What's what?" as he looked at Algren.

"It's addressed to me," as he opened the envelope "oh-shit, I know this hand writing."

"Oh-shit is right," Alex said as he gulped "that's my sister's hand writing."

Algren had sweat roll down the side of his face as he read the letter. "Why do I have a very bad feeling?" as he continued to read.

"Not my problem," laughing "I remember what the old man did to you last time you two tried going out."

"Ya, I still have a few of those scars too" unable to remove his eyes from the letter "and she's wanting to try again. And it wasn't because we were going out."

"Well it has been over a hundred years since you last saw her," smiling "but after what happened last time I don't think it would be wise."

"It wasn't my fault," Algren said his eyes still glued to the letter "there were too many guys after us."

With Tsukune, Chris, Moka and Yukari; "I think we should change the subject," Chris said seeing that Yukari was hurting "how long have Inazaka and your brother known each other" as he took a drink of water.

"About two hundred and twenty one years."

Chris spat water everywhere when he heard this barely missing Moka and Tsukune in the spray; "They can't be that old," choking slightly.

"Well," Tsukune said leaning back "Inazaka-sensei said he's seen several species go extinct and Kusu-sensei said he's trained at a shaolin temple for eighty years. And that was before he met Inazaka-sensei."

"Holy…" remembering Yukari was around "cow; Inazaka looks about forty, and Algren looks eighteen."

"So," they heard behind them "Kusu-teme is an old dirt bag."

"Saizo," Moka said as she looked at him "what do you want?"

"My boss wants to talk with Kusu-teme, and he doesn't like the answer 'no'" smiling.

"Then I guess he needs to get used to the word" Chris said as he reached for his piece.

"I suggest you leave," Gin said as he appeared behind Saizo "before I need to make things hectic."

"And what can a pure breed like you do, huh" looking back at Gin "Werewolf?"

"These are my club members, and unless you want your ass kicked" looking him in the eyes "I suggest you leave."

"Hey guys" Kurumu shouted as she ran up to the table "sorry I'm late, I had to stay after to get caught up from when Kusu-sensei was in the infirmary" she saw Saizo standing near the table who smiled as he heard this and disappeared.

"Good going air-head" Yukari shouted "now Niisan is in danger."

"Ya," Chris said in agreement "his 'boss' wants to talk to Algren; and now Saizo can force Algren to go talk to him."

"Oh-no."

"Where does he normally spend his lunches?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm not sure," Yukari answered "he eats alone most of the time."

"As long as he doesn't leave our sight he should be fine," Chris said "and as long as Inazaka is around we shouldn't have to worry."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"If Inazaka can take Algren when he goes all out, he'll be able to handle a group of Monstrels." He leaned back and smiled as he thought of how Alex would handle a group of Monstrels. The sere thought of how badly a group of Monstrels would look after Alex got done beating them to a pulp was priceless to Chris.

Back with Algren in his classroom as he's filling out paper work so he could take over Alex's class when he was away; "Ugh," he moaned to himself "I didn't realize how much paper work had to be done so I could take over his class for three weeks" as he shifted papers the letter Alex's sister sent him fell to the ground "what should I do about this? Should I try again with her?" as he picked it up and sent it back on his desk "I need another drink" as he started to pour more tea but the pitcher was empty "damn." He got up and started to walk out of his room and walk down the hall when Saizo and his friends from the battle of the bands showed up.

"So I heard from a little Succubus that you were in the infirmary not too long ago," Saizo said smiling.

"Ya" as he looked at the situation "what about it?"

"Boss wants to talk to you," still smiling "he said we could use force to make you come talk to him."

"That's nice and all" as he started to walk between Saizo and one of his friends "but I'm busy."

"That's not an option" as Saizo and his friend moved closer together.

"Listen, I'm sure your 'boss' has a good reason for wanting to talk to me" as he tried to keep his cool "but I got out of the infirmary a few days ago, I have paper work I need to do, and I'm out of tea. So excuse me." They didn't move. "Ugh, excuse me; please." Saizo and his friends laughed. "Alright," shaking his head as he looked at the floor "if you don't move your head's going up Saizo's ass," pointing at the guy next to Saizo "his head's going up his ass" pointing from Saizo to the guy that played bass "then his head's going up that guy's ass" pointing from the bassist to the drummer "and you; you drew the short stick because your head… your head's going up your boss' ass." They just laughed again. "Are you sure you wanna ride this train guys?"

"Chew chew," the guy next to Saizo said "mutt."

With that Algren snapped and did just as he said he would without shoving the drummer's head up their boss' ass; only because he didn't know who their 'boss' was.

The next morning as he ate breakfast with everyone; "Did you really shove" Chris started the list with a large smile "the guitarist's head up Saizo's butt, then his head up the bassist's butt, followed his head up the drummer's?"

"Ya," as he took another bite of his meal counting to make sure no one was forgotten "sounds right." Everyone just sat there in shock. "What?"

"What happened to where you would've been pissed enough to do that?" Yukari asked.

"The guitarist called me a 'mutt'" as he took a drink of tea.

"Wow, dude" Chris said as he sat there in amazement.

"What?"

"I didn't think that was physically possible."

"Do you have an anger problem or something?" Kurumu asked with a dead serious look.

"No," taking a drink of tea "not really."

"No… not really;" Yukari said "that's a double negative. No means not at all; not really means a slight or kinda."

"So which is it" Kurumu asked "no? or not really?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"What's said."

"Wow," as he set his head against the table "I'm supposed to being trained to be self-disciplined by a sensei with an anger problem?"

"I could've done worse," taking another bite of his breakfast "I could've shoved the drummer's head up the guitarist's butt."

"That would've been funny as all…" Chris started but was stopped by the feeling of bad looks being given to him.

"Where's Alex-kun?" Kurumu asked "he's normally here by now."

"His old man called him for something," taking another drink of tea "not sure for what though."

"How long is he going to be gone?"

"Three weeks; easily."

"So who's going to teach his class?" Moka asked. Algren answered with just a big smile.

"Oh-crap," Tsukune moaned "Bad feeling."

"That's not important right now, what are we going to do about Morioka-san?" Algren asked.

"Yesterday he wanted me join him for lunch at his lunch spot," Tsukune said "Whatever that is."

"Let him show you," Chris said with a smile "I'm sure the sights will be great."

"Ya," Algren agreed "but Moka-san, you can't believe anything Morioka-san tells you about what might happen."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"Gin's a pervert, so most likely it will be somewhere close to the women's locker room. And once he has Tsukune there he'll get him to look in one way or another and get attacked by the girls in there. Then he'll get you to get pissed at Tsukune so you two won't date anymore" Chris explained.

"Ya," Algren said cleaning up from his breakfast "so make it look convincing. You know so he'll think his plan is working."

"Ok…" Moka and Tsukune said at the same time in the same confused tone.

"This might take some time to get Morioka-san taken care of so," Algren continued "so expect to not talk to each other for about a week."

"Why so long?" Tsukune asked.

"It needs to look convincing" Chris answered.

That same day during lunch; "So you going to talk with me," Gin asked as he approached Tsukune "or are you just going to throw me again?"

"I told Moka-chan that you wanted to talk with me so we can work together better," Tsukune answered as he paid for his lunch "so she said she'll eat with Yukari-chan, and Kurumu-san."

"Cool," smiling "come on. If we get to the spot soon enough we'll get a great view."

Once they got to Gin's 'spot' they sat down and ate. "So how long have you been with the news paper club?" Tsukune asked as he finished his lunch.

"This is my second year" as he looked at his watch "it's almost time."

"Time for what?"

"Can you believe we have Kusu-sensei teaching gym while Inazaka-sensei is out?" Tsukune heard from a window that was close by.

"I know," a girl answered "his work out is much easier than Inazaka-sensei's. I'm just glad he's harder to piss off."

"What the hell?" Tsukune said as he got up and looked into the window to see into the girl's locker room. "MORIOKA-SAN THIS IS…" he started to say as he heard the snap of a camera.

"That's not very smart," Gin said smiling "peeping and getting caught on camera" as he held his camera out showing Tsukune the picture he just took; then suddenly disappeared.

"Did you hear that?" several girls asked from the locker room as they looked out the window "HEY YOU PERVERT" they shouted as they saw Tsukune standing there.

"Shit," Tsukune shouted as he ran for his life. Five minutes later he was caught, tied up, beaten, and in the gym.

"What the hell is going on here?" Algren demanded to know as he heard the commotion from outside.

"This guy was peeping into the locker room," several answered still surrounding Tsukune.

"Move out of my way" as he fought through the girls.

"Kusu-sensei, thank god" Tsukune said as he looked up at Algren. Tsukune had two black eyes, a bleeding nose, and several knots on his head from getting hit, and many more injuries. "Please you have to tell them," he begged "I'm not a pervert, I don't peep. I swear Morioka-san set me up."

"I trained you better than this," Algren said as he landed a kick into Tsukune's chest sending him flying across the gym and landing on the wrestling mats.

"Morioka-san set me up" Tsukune said as he coughed blood "I swear. Why don't you believe me?"

"I swear you're worse than Inazaka-sensei" Kotsubo-sensei said as he walked into the gym to see what was going on "you have no…" he started.

"Actually" Algren said cutting him off "I do" holding papers up in front of Kotsubo-sensei's face "Alex asked me to take charge of the gym while he was away. And apparently the head monster trusts his judgment" as he pointed out the principle's seal on the bottom of the paperwork.

"Kusu-sensei," Tsukune pleaded "I swear Morioka-san set me up!!!"

"How could he have done that?" Algren demanded to know "he said he was walking by the alley when he saw you peeping into the girl's locker room" as he threw a picture onto the floor "he showed me this."

"Is it true," he heard behind him "Tsukune-kun?"

"Moka-chan I swear I didn't know that that window was the girl's locker room" Tsukune said as he saw Moka approach him.

"But Morioka-san showed me that same picture" pointing at the picture "and told me the same thing."

"You pervert," Yukari shouted as she walked into the gym and hit him with dust pans.

"I really thought you were better than this" Kurumu said as she followed Yukari in.

"Please Moka-chan you have to believe me; Morioka-san" he was cut off by Moka who smacked him across the face.

"Stop blaming someone else," she said with tears in her eyes "if you can't tell the truth then I won't help you."

"I AM telling the truth Moka-chan," in shock from the smack Moka had given him "I swear."

"He was the only one standing outside the locker room when we looked out" several girls said.

"That's because Morioka-san disappeared," he shouted "he's a…"

"It's against the rules to tell other student's monster class" Gin said smiling as he walked into the gym.

"You" fighting to get loose "you set me up. You jerk."

"I don't know what you're talking about," still smiling.

"ALRIGHT" Algren shouted causing everyone in the gym to shut up "the evidence is stacked against you Tsukune-san, the way I see it is you have two options."

"What are they," with a worried look.

"One, I report this to the principle and you get expelled," as he looked at all the girls that could state Tsukune was alone and willingly peeping "or you can let these girls take care of you and it'll just go away."

"This won't just go away," Gin said with a smile "I'm sure the entire female student body would wanna know about a peeping pervert. I love the news paper."

"YOU SET ME UP" Tsukune shouted at Gin "and you're the president of the news paper club so you can put almost anything you want into the paper!" Moka smacked Tsukune again.

"Unless you have proof that he was with you stop saying that," with a serious look and tone.

"Give him the night to think about it girls" Algren said as he walked away from the mob "lock him into the storage shed out back."

"Oh," Gin said smiling "don't worry about Moka-san" as he grabbed her shoulder "I'll take care of her."

"Morioka-san I'm gonna prove you set me up" Tsukune shouted as he was dragged out by the mob of pissed girls.

"Chris-san," Algren called out.

"Yo," Chris said as he appeared next to him.

"Did you ask Mizore-san if she could do us that favor?"

"Yup," smiling "she said 'gladly', I just hope she got a good shot."

"Me too."

That night, "Ugh," Tsukune moaned "is this the second or third time I've been bait for Kusu-sensei?"

"You want the honest answer?" Algren asked from outside the storage shed.

"Ya."

"Second," slightly laughing "but don't worry. Chris-san has the proof you need."

"That's good," sighing in relief "why'd you kick me so hard?"

"I had to make it look convincing."

"But still, you couldn't have held back a little more?"

"Anymore and it would've been obvious I was faking."

"Was Moka-chan faking?"

"Yup, but with how good she did it" chuckling "it was damn near impossible to tell."

"Can I get some food?" as his stomach growled.

"Ya," as he unlocked the shed and placed a plate of food in "I can't untie you though."

"So I need to eat like a pig?"

"The girls said it would match your hobbies."

"Ugh, how long till we bust Morioka-san?"

"Soon," looking at the moon "the full moon is tomorrow."

"The other Moka-chan said it was in a week," in shock.

"Well when you're locked up and can't see the moon for yourself you lose track easily."

"Good point."

"I'll see you around" as he walked off "I'll make sure the girls don't kill you."

In Chris' room; "Wow Mizore" Chris said in shock as he looked at the pictures she took "these show Gin leading Tsukune to the window and everything."

"Thanks" blushing.

"I'm glad you used digital" as he saw the number of pictures at the bottom of the camera's screen, 359.

"I figured it would've been much easier than having to reload an old fashion camera."

"Good call," laughing slightly "I don't think we could've show that many pictures to all the girls. With these we can take what ones we think they should see to them."

"So what are your parents like?" Mizore asked.

"That's kinda random," looking at Mizore in a weird way.

"I know but I figured that we should talk more," tapping her foot on the floor "since you asked me to take these for Aono-san I figured we're starting to be friends. So shouldn't we know a little more about each other?"

"True," as he sat on his bed.

"So?"

"You first," with a gentle smile.

The next morning; "So you pervert," Tsukune heard as the shed door opened "what have you decided?"

"I think if you give me just till tomorrow I can prove that Morioka-san set me up" as he struggled to sit up.

"That wasn't an option."

"But he does make a good point" he heard Algren say from behind all the girls "he examined the situation, and came up with an option he thinks will work."

"Of course I think it'll work" Tsukune said "he did set me up."

"I think we should assign someone to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to forge a picture," several girls said.

"Fine," with his eyes squinted to keep the sun out "just give me till this time tomorrow."

"Alright," Algren said as he walked through the girls to Tsukune "you have twenty four hours" as he untied Tsukune.

"Thanks Kusu-sensei," he said as he stood up "I need to go clean up so I can go to class" as he walked quickly through the mob of still pissed girls.

In his dorm room; "I'm glad Kusu-sensei is helping me out so much" Tsukune said to himself as he showered "I just hope Moka-chan was actually playing along." Tsukune stepped out of the shower wiped the mirror free of steam and looked at himself "That's weird," he said looking closer at his wounds "these wounds felt a lot worse than they look now" seeing that his black eyes were almost completely healed, most of the knots on his head were gone, and all the other little injures he had gotten had healed completely. He saw that he has two bruises from where Moka smacked him "I really hope she was playing along."

The day progressed nowhere near normally. There was already a rumor going around that he is a peeper; he couldn't talk to Chris, Algren, Yukari, Kurumu, and especially not Moka. He ate lunch alone, with several girls giving him the death glare with a killing intent behind it. After school he managed to get completely alone when he heard "Aono-san," from behind a tree.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said as she walked out from behind the tree.

"YOU'RE THE CHICK STALKING ZUMEER-SAN," he shouted in shock.

"We're friends now," as she pulled out a stack of pictures "he asked me to take these. He also asked me to give them to you, because you can't talk to anyone you know right now."

"What are these?" taking the stack from Mizore.

"The proof you need," just standing there "but it might not be enough. Chris-san said 'you might need to record a confession'."

"How am I supposed to do that?!!"

"He told me about something humans call 'a wire'" as she pulled out a wire from her pocket "wear this and get him to say he set you up."

"Ok," confused "but how will I get him to say that?"

"Be careful with what you say around him," as she walked off "if you ask the right questions, in the right way; he'll confess to you. Just make sure you don't let on that you're wearing it."

"Tell Zumeer-san thanks for me," as he walked off in the opposite direction and put the wire in his pocket.

"You really think this is going to work," Moka asked Algren on the roof as Algren poured tea for them.

"Yup," handing Moka a cup "and if Chris-san did his parts right, Tsukune-san will be cleared by sunrise."

"Don't worry about my part," Chris said as he appeared from nowhere with Mizore on his back "it's Tsukune's part you need to worry about."

"He doesn't seem to be the kinda person to be able to hold a straight face about getting facts on record" Mizore said as she got down.

"I've been training him," Algren said pouring two more cups of tea "he'll pull through. Moka-san, you need to see about talking with Morioka-san later tonight."

"Why?"

"He might need help," handing out the cups "because once he has the confession; Morioka-san might pick up that Tsukune is wearing the wire."

"Doesn't Gin keep a camera on him?" Chris asked.

"I think so," Algren replied as he took a drink "Why?"

"More evidence," as he sat down "pictures of Gin leading Tsukune to the locker room window, and a confession is good; but if Gin has, basically, porn pictures of the female students" pausing for a laugh "that will seal the deal, and he will never get out of the infirmary."

"Good point," laughing too "and in the paper explain how we busted him, and that we only needed three pieces of evidence."

"Is this a normal thing for this group?" Mizore asked Moka.

"Pretty much," in a sigh "but you'll get used to it."

"It's not too bad," cautiously taking a drink of Algren's tea "what kinda tea is this?"

"It's my personal recipe," Algren said leaning back "took me forty years to get it right."

"Now I know you're lying" Mizore said as she set the cup down "you don't look any older than eighteen."

"Amazing being part vampire" in a low tone "the ability to stay young for long periods of time."

"Want do you mean?" Moka asked in shock.

"A vampire is an immortal creature," leaning forward "so they can stay young for as long as they live."

With Tsukune in his room, "I need to put this in a safe place," he said to himself "so no one will find them if they break into my room" looking around to find a good hiding spot. "I guess here will do" as he carefully put the pictures into his pillow case. "Tonight's my only shot at proving Morioka-san set me up" he said as he taped the wire to his chest "I really hope I don't screw this up." He buttoned his shirt and walked over to the mirror "I can beat him," stopping because he notices his hair "that's really weird" he said as he pulled his hair back to see silver hints at his scalp "what the hell is going on?"

That night after sunset before the moon was out; "So they let you go easy, huh" Gin said as he heard Tsukune walk up behind him.

"Actually," smiling "no. They still want me dead."

"So how did you get away?"

"That's not your concern," not wanting to sit down so he could fight back if it came to that "but you should be concerned if they fine out you set me up."

"They'll never find out," laughing slightly "they have no proof against me, but enough proof to get you expelled."

"So you admit you set me up," balling his fist up "when there's no one around to hear. But you're too much of a coward to take your beating like an alpha male?"

"Why take a beating yourself when there's someone stupid enough to take it for you?"

"So I guess all the others were right," making a bluff.

"Who was right about what?"

"Just a few other Werewolves Kusu-sensei talked to back when he first met you," smiling "they said you'd never be strong enough or brave enough to be alpha male material."

"They don't know me," smiling back "besides I'm stronger than most Werewolves" looking at the horizon waiting for the moon to come up.

"So why don't you prove them wrong and take your beating like a real alpha male?"

"Because it's more fun to watch you get your ass beat for something you didn't even know."

"Sorry I'm late" Moka said as she ran to Gin "I had a little more homework than I thought."

"It's ok," Gin said still looking at the horizon "Aono-san and I had a nice talk before you showed up."

"Hey Moka-chan" Tsukune said looking down at the ground.

"I know," she said walking over to Tsukune "I heard."

"Wh…what?"

"You really give up information way too easily" Tsukune said smiling "I mean you think I'm dumb enough to talk to you about setting me up without someone that can back my story?"

"I honestly did," as he watched the moon come up "but that doesn't matter now" as he changed into his true form "because your both going to die" as he vanished and reappeared in front of Tsukune and shoved his hand through Tsukune's shoulder.

"TSUKUNE-KUN" Moka shouted.

"And it begins" Algren said watching from the top of the tower.

"One down," laughing as he threw Tsukune to the ground next to Moka "one pretty one to go."

"Moka-chan" Tsukune said as Moka picked him up "get out of here" as he pulled off the Rosario. There was a surge of aura as Moka changed.

"I won't let you die" as she started to bite into his neck and injected some blood into him "Tsukune-kun."

"HA-HA," Gin laughed "enjoying your last drink from him?"

"He's not the one that's going to die" as she sat him down gently "YOU ARE!!!"

"Not a chance, vampire" she heard behind her "your kind are slow and will never beat the Werewolves" as he landed a punch on her shoulder.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune said as he got up.

"SO YOU SURVIVED MY ATTACK" Gin laughed "I GUESS YOU JUST WON'T DIE EASILY!!!"

"I…" he said as he stood up with his eyes closed "I will make you pay, for harming Moka-chan, and setting me up" as his eyes shot open revealing the vampire eyes.

"So the rumors are true," Gin laughed "you are a vampire. Then I guess I can finally get the Werewolves the title we deserve; 'THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL MONSTERS'!!!!"

"You won't be able to touch me," Tsukune said looking at Gin.

"So you think" as he appeared in front of Tsukune and punched him in the gut "the Werewolf's speed is based on the moon." Tsukune recovered from the hit and braced himself, but he was unable to stop any hits because of how fast Gin was moving. "NOTHING CAN MATCH THE SPEED OF A WEREWOLF!!!"Gin shouted as he was about to deliver a killing blow to Tsukune.

"Did someone say…" Chris said as he appeared in front of Gin stopping his punch "SPEED?"

"Stay out of this Zumeer-san" Tsukune ordered.

"You apparently can't keep up with this guy," looking back at Tsukune "and you have about thirty seconds before you change back."

"Tsukune-kun" Moka called "please come here." Tsukune walked over to Moka, and right when he got to her he passed out.

"Now," Chris said as he changed to his true form "I'll put the Werewolves to shame." Gin was scared shitless when he saw Chris' true form, the helmet retracted, legs folded both times so he was the same height as before, spines laying down on his back, armor plating on his torso, his scales silver and green, the feet that are holding a ball and his tail.

"Wh…what are you?" Gin asked shaking.

"Not sure," as he cracked his neck "but I'll come up with a name someday."

"Impressive" Algren said still watching "now what can he do?"

Gin disappeared and reappeared behind Chris ready to punch him, but as he threw his punch he missed; Chris disappeared so fast he left an after image. "Too slow," he said next to Gin.

"I'll show you speed" Gin said as he disappeared again and reappeared in a cleared field, the field Algren uses to train Tsukune.

"Nice jogging speed" Chris said from behind Gin "now come on, impress me!"

"You think you can beat me?" as he turned around.

"No," appearing behind Gin after he turned around "I know I can."

About fifteen minutes later Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Algren, and Mizore appeared at the field. "Seriously?" Algren asked as he saw the field was basically totaled.

"Sorry about the field Algren" Chris said as he rolled up still in true form dragging Gin by his tail "but I had to prove to this mother fucker that he wasn't the fastest" holding Gin up.

"Would you look at that" Algren said as he saw a camera fall out of Gin's jacket.

"Kick ass" Chris said as he picked it up "we have our third piece of evidence."

"What do you mean?" Gin moaned.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Algren said sarcastically "the Grammy Award goes to… us."

"What?" still moaning.

"We just proved you're the pervert, Tsukune is innocent, and that you set him up." Chris explained as he turned on the camera.

"You have no proof."

"Actually" Tsukune said as he unbuttoned his shirt "I got your confession on tape" showing the wire "Shirayuki-san took pictures of you leading me to the girl's locker room window, and now we have your camera."

"Oh-shit," he moaned.

Chris' eyes were glued to the camera as he flipped from picture to picture. "Giggle giggle" he started but stopped when he saw the first pic.s of Mizore changing, his eye twitched as he continued till he got to one of her showering. "You bastard" he shouted as dropped the camera and slammed Gin into the ground causing a crater to form.

Moka and Kurumu picked up the camera and flipped through it; their eyes twitching as they got to them in their rooms and in the locker room. "You're lucky Alex-kun isn't here," Kurumu said as she cracked her knuckles "but then again, he'd be the least of your worries."

"You are going to die" Moka said still in her true form.

"Hey," Algren said as he looked at some of the pic.s "these are…" he stopped as he felt a sudden urge to run for his life creep up.

At the next news paper club meeting; "Where's Morioka-san?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"He's in the infirmary" Algren said as he walked in with a stack of papers.

"What happened?"

"We proved Tsukune-kun was innocent," Moka answered.

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"Kusu-sensei," Kurumu asked as she saw him set the papers down "can I have some of your tea, please?"

"What happened to your knuckles Kurono-san?" Nekonome-sensei asked when she saw that Kurumu's knuckles was wrapped up and there was blood showing through the bandages.

"You don't want to know" her eye twitching as she recalled what happened a few days before.

"She beat the sh…" Chris started to say but saw Yukari walk into the room with more papers "crap out of Gin."

"Why?"

"I think you deserve to read the first copy of our first paper" Algren said as he handed her a copy.

Headline: TSUKUNE AONO INNOCENT, GINNEI MORIOKA IS THE PEEPING PERVERT!!!

As Nekonome-sensei continued to read her eyes were unable to look away. "How did you guys prove this?"

"We just needed three pieces of proof," not wanting to give it away "keep reading."

LESSON FIVE WEREWOLVES

Quiz: When the president of your club wants to set you up you

Throw him across the cafeteria.

Tell all the girls in the school that he's a pervert and hope that they'll "take care" of him.

Follow along so you can expose him for the pervert he is.

Tell him that he's too much of a weakling and a coward to actually take his beating like an alpha male.

Have someone faster than him challenge him to a battle of speed.


	9. No one's alone

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

"No," Algren said in his sleep "no, no, NO" as he sat up so fast he tore four sets of stitches in his back open, he fell to the ground in pain. "Fuck" as he reached for his pitcher of tea.

"HEY" the neighbor shouted as he pounded on the wall "THIS IS THE TENTH TIME SINCE YOU'VE MOVED IN THERE, ITS FIRDAY NIGHT AND SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

"Sorry" he moaned back to his neighbor as he poured a cup of tea. _'Why the hell do I keep having these nightmares'_ he thought _'everyone that I've tried to save but failed too'_ as tears formed in his eyes. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. As he looked into it he saw his eyes change, not into his normal vampire eyes; but into blank, empty, emotionless, heartless eyes that had a hint of an urge to kill behind them. After Algren looked into them for a few seconds he smashed the mirror and started to cry. _'Why, why is it that every time I find someone I love… I turn them into a ghoul? Every time, every fucking time… am I meant to suffer? And right when I was happy, right when I thought I was going to have a family… I had to show my true form; and in front of the entire damn town.'_ He went for a walk after he cleaned himself up, on his walk he found himself sitting on the tree near the cliffs.

"Why are these nightmares getting worse?" Algren asked himself.

"What nightmares?" he heard from below him. He looked down to see Mizore sitting next to the tree.

"Don't worry about them," he said as he looked back out to the sea that the cliffs over looked "they're nothing."

"Ok," looking up at Algren "so what happened in your nightmare?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" in a low tone.

"Ok," looking back at the sea.

"So why are you out here?"

"I come out here when I'm depressed."

"Can't you talk to Chris-san?"

"He's asleep," with a sigh "but I'm used to being alone."

"You have no idea what it's like to be truly alone," as he jumped from the tree.

"What makes you say that" as she saw him land.

"If you truly knew what it's like," as he walked away "you would be talking with Chris-san about what's depressing you, and not staring out into the sea."

"But…" as Algren disappeared before she could finish.

Later that morning, "Here you go," Moka said as she handed out copies of the paper.

"Niisan" Yukari said as she saw they were running out of copies "can you run up to Nekonome-sensei's room and get more papers?"

"Huh?" Algren asked as he shook his head trying to stay awake "Oh, sure" as he walked towards the room.

"What's wrong with Algren?" Chris asked.

"Not sure" Tsukune answered "but he's let himself go over the past two weeks."

"How so?"

"His hair is normally buzzed down to a quarter inch he has about as much hair as Tsukune-kun now," Moka explained "and he's more alert."

"What does his hair have to do with anything?"

"It's a drawback of being part Werewolf," Yukari said "he needs to cut his hair almost every other day to keep it under control."

"He hasn't been drinking as much tea either" Tsukune added.

"Then what is he drinking?" Chris asked with curiosity "He's been drinking from a flask."

"What?" Yukari asked in shock.

"Ya, he's been trying not to let anyone see."

"Earlier today" Mizore said as she walked up to the stand "he was in a tree, looking out into the ocean. He said something about nightmares."

"How much earlier?" Tsukune asked.

"About one thirty," looking down "at night."

"Why were you up so late Mizore?" Chris asked with concern.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What else did Niisan say?" Yukari asked as she walked up to Mizore.

"He didn't say much," tapping her foot "he did say that I don't know what it's like to truly be alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukune asked.

"His past is haunting him," Yukari said in a low tone as she looked at the ground "but it's worse now."

"So many fucking stairs" Algren moaned as he walked up the stair well heading to Nekonome-sensei's room "damn nightmares" as he took a drink from a flask "ten in two weeks."

"Kusu-sensei" Nekonome-sensei said when Algren walked into the room "what brings you up here?"

"They need more copies of the paper" as he sat down "they're being handed out like everyone is addicted to them."

"Are you ok?"

"Ya," as he put his head down "why you ask?"

"You're letting your hair grow out, you seem like there's something bugging you," as she said as she walked over to him "is it something you wanna talk about?"

"Not really" as he stood up "where are the papers?"

"In the far cabinet," with a concerned look on her face "if you wanna talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, but" as he picked up the boxes of papers "I don't like talking about my past. Only Alex knows the most about my past, but he's on leave right now."

"Ok," with her ears perked down.

"Sorry," as he walked out of the room. _'Great,'_ Algren thought _'I'm in no condition to train Tsukune today. Hell I can't even talk to Nekonome-sensei about what's bugging me. What the hell's wrong with me?'_

By lunch all the papers were handed out, "Wow," Kurumu said in shock "those went faster than I thought they would."

"Ya," Tsukune said as he broke down some boxes "I just hope we can keep this up."

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Algren said as he started to walk off.

"Kusu-sensei," Tsukune asked "what about your past is haunting you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Is it about ghouls?" Moka asked in a low tone.

"Like I said," as he continued to walk off "you wouldn't understand."

"Please tell us," Yukari said in a gentle tone.

"I'm sorry," before he disappeared "but it hurts too much."

"Typical men," Mizore said "they can't talk about anything that's hurting them on the inside."

"Out of everyone at the school," Yukari said "Alex-kun was the only one that knows about Niisan's past."

"But how much of it was Algren honest about?" Moka asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"When we had the campfire he told me," looking in the direction that Algren took off in "that he's had to kill more people he's loved, because he turned them into ghouls, than even Inazaka-sensei knows about."

"So…" Chris asked in shock "he's made more than four?"

"Perhaps," still looking in the direction Algren disappeared "those are what his nightmares are about. And maybe, that's why he said Shirayuki-san doesn't know what it's like to be truly alone."

"Aono-san, Kurono-san, Sendo-san, Zumeer-san, Akashiya-san" they heard.

"Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune said as he turned around to see his teacher running towards the group.

"Kusu-sensei dropped this on his way out of my room" she said as she held out a flask "it must have fallen out of his shirt pocket when he was carrying the last boxes of papers down."

"Let me see that," Chris said as he took it from his teacher, opened it and smelled it "ugh, this smells horrible."

"Let me smell it," Tsukune said as he took it from Chris "this is one of his drinks alright, I've seen him drink a little of it before. He said it helps him relax and calm down."

"I've never seen him drink anything," Yukari said in shock.

"He must be really depressed to need something like this" Nekonome-sensei said.

"Why must I always screw up my life" Algren said to himself as he sat on the roof of the dorms "why is it, that every time I have something worth living for; I screw it up" as he reached for his flask but couldn't find it "Where the fuck did it go" as he patted himself trying to find it "damn, musta dropped it while handing out papers."

Flashback: exactly one year before meeting Alex.

"Come on," Algren said to a woman "we need to keep moving."

"But Algren," she said patting as she looked up at him, her eyes were a gentle brown, hair strawberry blonde and silk-like, dressed in a fine expensive silk dress "I can't keep moving like this; I'm five months pregnant."

"I know," as he set a bag of weapons down "but these guys aren't my friends from the training facility; they're professional assassins, monster hunters."

"Why can't they just leave you alone?" as she looked at the mountainous terrain ahead "you saved the town, you weren't going to hurt anyone."

"These kind of people don't care," listening for footsteps "they see all monsters as evil, no matter what they do."

"I think they went this way!" Algren heard in the distance.

"Come on, we need to keep going" as he picked up his bag and the woman.

"Algren," she cried "why don't you just run and save yourself?"

"Because," still moving "they see any human that loves monsters just as they see all monsters."

"Hurry up men," they heard "were closing in on them."

"Just keep moving," Algren demanded as he set her down "I'll catch up."

"No," holding on to him "I'm not leaving without you."

"Just go" he demanded again as he took off his ring and changed into his true form. The woman ran off just as Algren said.

"There it is!!!" a group of men shouted "Let's kill it."

"I'm not your enemy," he shouted as he blocked their violent attacks "I'm not evil, I'm a good creature."

"We don't listen to monsters" one man said "they've destroyed our homes, stolen our food and land. All monsters will die" as he took a swing at Algren.

"Just listen to me" as he blocked the swing with his Incubus blades "I've protected the town for three years now, why would I spend time doing that if I wanted to destroy the town?"

"To gain our trust" another man said as he jabbed a spear into Algren's arm.

"To learn our secrets" a third said as he cut Algren's chest.

"And to be able to laugh as you kill everyone in the town" the first man said as he shoved his sword into Algren's shoulder. Algren fell to the ground.

"ALGREN!" he heard from behind him.

"Well well," the men laughed "looks like your little slut is here just in time to watch you die. Or better yet, let's kill her first."

"NO!!" Algren shouted as he saw the men run over to the woman grab her and drag her closer to him.

"Now" the first man said as he pulled the sword out of Algren's shoulder "you will suffer, demon" as he thirsted the sword into her heart.

"NOOOO!!" as his eyes turned red and hair turned silver and his wounds started to heal. He grabbed the one that pierced her heart and ripped his arms out of their sockets. Then the one that jabbed the spear into his arm, and threw him over the edge of the mountain. The last one he grabbed flew upwards for a thousand feet and slammed into the ground. "Please don't die, please" he begged as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Algren;" with tears in her eyes "I should've listened."

"I won't let you die" as he bit into her neck and injected blood into her. He felt her body go limp, his eyes filled with tears and he cried. As he cried he felt a hand on the back of his head, he looked to see the woman appeared to be alright. "Thank god" as he held her against his body. She reached up with her head, opened her mouth, and tried to bite Algren's neck. Algren let go of her and jumped back. "N…no…" with even more tears in his eyes now. She charged at him, he looked her in the eyes; the eyes of an abomination; blank, empty, emotionless, heartless eyes that had an urge to kill behind them. He forced his hand threw her heart killing her and her unborn child insistently.

End flashback

"Why, why didn't I leave that town when I had the chance," tears in his eyes "when WE had a chance. If we would've left earlier she would've lived and I would've been a father."

Back with the newspaper club, "Where could he have gone?" Kurumu asked.

"I think he might have gone to the cliffs again," Mizore said as she got onto Chris' back and disappeared.

"Moka-chan," Tsukune said "let's check his room."

"Ok," the two ran off towards Algren's room.

"Where should we look?" Kurumu asked Yukari.

"I don't know" Yukari said with concern in her voice.

At the cliffs; "He's not here," Chris said "damn it."

"Where else could he be?"

"How about the gym?"

"Ya," as he took off with Mizore still on his back.

In his room; "Kusu-sensei" Tsukune shouted as he banged on the door.

"Algren" Moka said "please open up." No response.

"Kusu-sensei!!!" Tsukune shouted again as he continued to bang on the door.

"What do you want Tsukune-san?" Algren asked from behind them.

"You took off without telling us what's wrong," Moka said.

"So?"

"It worried us," Tsukune snapped.

"I swear you're worse than Dorothy."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it," as he started to walk into his room "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"But you can't can you?" he heard from behind him.

"At least I can talk about what's upsetting me with someone," he said to Mizore as he turned around.

"What's he mean Mizore?" Chris asked.

"Last night she said she was depressed," Algren said "when I talked to her at the cliffs."

"At least I don't let stupid things like past events upset me," she shouted.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE LIVED, HOW MUCH I'VE SEEN AND DONE;" he shouted angrily as he slammed his door "how much I regret" from in his room.

"Kusu-sensei" Tsukune said "you have friends, Yukari-chan, Inazaka-sensei, all of us. I'm sure you can talk to us about what's wrong."

"It hurts too much."

"Coward" Mizore said "you're acting like a coward, and a child. That's scared of something that's history."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" Algren shouted "SO DON'T CALL ME A COWARD BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY PAST. YOU'RE THE COWARD FOR NOT TALKING ABOUT THE PRESENT!!!" Mizore ran off when Algren finished saying this.

"Mizore" Chris said as he disappeared chasing after her.

"That was uncalled for Algren" Moka said "you really are acting like a child."

"If I would've left sooner," they heard Algren start saying as he cried "she would've lived, and… and… and I'd be a father now."

"What?!" Moka and Tsukune said in pure shock.

In Nekonome-sensei's room; "How much longer till we find out where he went to?" Kurumu asked.

"Until they find him" Yukari said.

"I hope he's ok" Nekonome-sensei said with her tail swaying behind her.

"Me too" Yukari said looking at the ground.

"So how'd the paper go" they heard from the door.

"Morioka-san" Nekonome-sensei said in shock as Gin walked through the door.

"You have some nerve showing your face here," Kurumu said as she balled up her fists.

"I'm not here to fight;" as he took a seat "I just wanna know how the paper went."

"Hey guys" Tsukune asked as he ran into the room "did you know that Kusu-sensei would've been a father?"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room said together.

"That's what we said" Moka said as she walked in.

"Could that be what's bugging him?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"It seems like more than that," Tsukune said "it's all of his past. Not just that one fact."

"Niisan…" Yukari said still in shock "would've been a father?"

"Hey guys" Algren said as he walked into the room "sorry about earlier."

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Kurumu asked.

"I'd really prefer not to."

"Niisan…" Yukari asked "is it true, would you've been a father?"

"If we would've left sooner," looking into the ceiling "or if I would've kept my true form hidden."

"So what happened?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"I showed my true form so I could fight off some monsters that were attacking a town;" tears in his eyes "then monster hunters came after us."

At the lake on campus; "Mizore," Chris said as he chased her "come on. Don't be mad."

"How can I not be; he crossed the line." She said in tears.

"But with all fairness so did you."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not;" as he stepped closer to her "I'm trying to tell you why he said that."

"But it seems" as ice claws formed from her hands and an ice spike formed at her elbows "like you are." Mizore's monster class is Abominable Snow girl.

Abominable Snow Girl: a weather demon that appears out of the swirling snows of blizzards. Feared for their reputation of cold pitilessness. They can bend snow and ice to their will.

The lake and trees froze over. "Mizore you're over reacting" as he evaded her ice daggers.

Back in Nekonome-sensei's classroom; "What should we do about Mizore-san?" Kurumu asked.

"I guess, I should" Algren started to say as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Mizore-san" Tsukune said.

"Kusu-sensei," she said looking at him "you're a teme" as she made an ice column shot from her hands at him. Algren braced himself and took the hit and flew through the window.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked in shock as Algren flew through the window.

"Fuck" Algren said as he got up off the ground "I'm in no condition to fight right now." He was met by Mizore's hands around his throat. _'How the hell did she get down her so fast? Why are her hands so cold?'_

"You don't know what pain I'm in" she said as she tightened her grip.

"Then you don't know what true emotional pain is," as he grasped for air.

"Shut up," tightening her grip even more.

"There's two?" Yukari shouted in shock as she looked out the window.

'_Then that means at least one of these is an ice clone,' _he thought as he lifted his arm and brought it crashing down on her arms, causing them to shatter into ice shards _'good, now I don't have to hold back.'_

"You think I can be beaten that easily?" he heard from behind him.

"I'm not stupid," the one in front of him said "I know of your abilities; Hybrid."

"Then hit me with your best shot" as he stood up straight.

"You will die," he heard all around him.

"Niisan," Yukari shouted as she tried to jump out the window to help him.

"Yukari-chan you can't" Tsukune said as he grabbed her "he can handle himself."

"But he's in no condition for fighting," as she tried to fight Tsukune off of her.

"Then I'll go help him" Kurumu said as she changed into her true form and flew out the window.

"He will not live," the Mizore in the room said.

"I don't need your help Kurumu-san," Algren said as he kicked through a Mizore ice doll.

"I'm here so Yukari-san does try to come down," as she sliced through three Mizores.

"Fine," as he let his blades out "just don't get in my way" as he disappeared. When he reappeared several Mizores shattered. "Damn" as he fell to the ground holding his sides "I ripped more stitches open."

"Now," one Mizore said "your strength will go away." She snapped her fingers and the ice shards on Algren thawed into water and shocked Algren badly.

"Kusu-sensei" Kurumu shouted as she continued to slice through the Mizores "hold on."

"Why's he being shocked so bad?" Tsukune asked in shock as he watched the fight continue.

"Was alcohol in the drink?" Yukari asked.

"Ya."

"When Niisan drinks his vampire powers come out," she explained "the more he drinks, the stronger his vampire powers are."

"And the more vampire powers" Moka said as she watched Algren getting shocked "the worse the water is."

"He will die," the Mizore in the room said "and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Shut up" Yukari shouted as she blasted the Mizore with a surge of magic so strong it shook the desks in the room and then caused Mizore to shatter into countless ice shards.

"Moka," Tsukune asked "we can't go help can we; because of the water?"

"I'm afraid not" still watching the fight. Algren stood up still being shocked and fought, slicing through Mizore after Mizore.

About five minutes later the last Mizore ice clone was shattered. "Here" Gin said when he appeared next to Algren "Sendo-san asked me to get your tea from your room."

"Thanks" taking the tea from Gin "where in my room did you get it from?"

"I took the warmer one, figured to colder one is for something."

"Good" taking a drink from the pitcher.

At the lake; "Mizore, come on" Chris said still evading her attacks "calm down." _'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up,' _he thought _'fuck; I knew I should've spent more time training in cold weather.'_

"You have no idea how I feel," she said as she took a swing at him.

"Then stop fighting," as he dodged the swing "and tell me!"

"I thought I heard a commotion," Algren said as he appeared with the news paper club. Algren was shirtless and wrapped with bandages from his waist up.

"How did you survive?" in shock.

"He had help;" Moka said "Kurumu-san assisted him."

"But with how injured you are," starting to get pissed "you shouldn't have been able to fight!"

"I'm too hardheaded not to fight when I want to," as he walked up to her.

"But the water…"

"I'm only part vampire," still walking towards her "so it was nowhere near as bad as it would've been for Moka-san or Tsukune-san. Besides, I've had worse; a lot worse."

"Still," in shock "it should've been enough so that you couldn't fight back" taking a step back.

"Mizore-san" as he got a foot from her "I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did" as he hugged her "but my past has haunted me for a long time now, but now" as he felt Mizore not move in shock "I have friends and my imoto-shisuta. So I'm not alone anymore, and now that you've started talking to Chris-san; you aren't alone either."

"But," Mizore started to cry "how can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth," still hugging her.

"Crap," Chris said as he felt himself get dizzy "I need food; burned too many calories" as he feel forward onto the icy grass. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy bar and ate it "that's better," as he stood back up "nearly half a million calories in one bar."

On Monday; "Zumeer-san, Kusu-sensei, Aono-san, Akashiya-san; I'm glad you four came" Nekonome-sensei said as they walked into the sensei's work room.

"Uh," Algren said, still wearing bandages and shirtless "I came in here for some papers."

"Oh-well" she said "you're needed for this too."

"Great" he moaned "what can I do?"

"Shirayuki-san didn't show up for any of her classes again," she explained "and is in danger of being expelled for her absents."

"Nekonome-sensei" Kotsubo-sensei said as he walked inn on the conversation "Shirayuki-san froze two of my soccer players not too long ago."

"What?!" everyone said in shock.

"I'm afraid so," looking at Nekonome-sensei "if they wouldn't have been found when they were they'd be dead now. Luckily they're alive, in critical condition, but alive. They were checked into the infirmary about five minutes ago."

"I thought we got through to her" Nekonome-sensei said in a low tone.

"What's her room number?" Tsukune asked.

"I know where it is" Chris said "dorm room 106, building B."

"Ok," Algren said "I'll go with Tsukune-san to her room. Moka-san can you ask some of the girls around to see if they might know where she is?"

"Sure" as she headed out of the room.

"I'll check her normal hang outs," Chris said before he disappeared.

"There's something you need to know," Kotsubo-sensei said "last nine weeks she fell in love with a sensei."

"Ok," Algren asked in confusion "how does that help?"

"Well," he continued "the sensei rejected her and was frozen… and the sensei she fell in love with… was me."

"Thanks for the useless information" Algren said as he walked out "but we need proof she did what you claim she did, and her side of the story."

"Here's the proof" he said as he held out a bag with a necklace that had a heart shaped locket in it "this was found at the scene."

"That looks like the necklace Chris-san gave her not too long ago," Algren said as he took the bag.

"That's all the proof we need to expel her for attempted murder," he explained "and after she's expelled she'll be tried for her crime."

"We'll see if she actually did this" Tsukune said as he followed Algren out.

"Damn," Chris said "not here either." Looking at the field where he beat the shit out of Gin on. "Where else am I forgetting?"

"Nope haven't seen her," a group of girls told Moka.

"Thank you," she said as she walked off.

With Algren and Tsukune; "Shirayuki-san" Tsukune shouted as he pounded on the door "are you in there?"

"I don't think she's been here for a while," Algren said as he sniffed the air "there's no fresh scent."

"Then where could she be?"

"I might know" as he walked towards the cliffs "go find Chris-san, and Moka-san and meet me at the cliffs."

"Ok," as he ran off looking for Moka and Chris.

"So," Mizore heard behind her "are you depressed?" she turned around to see Kotsubo-sensei.

"What do you want?"

"You know the winds up here get strong," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her closer to the edge "a girl like you could get blown off" chuckling as he forced her closer.

"Let go of me" she said as she turned quickly causing Kotsubo-sensei to lose balance and fall off the cliff.

"Shirayuki-san" Algren said as he appeared behind her just as this happened "what happened?"

"He tried to throw me over the cliff," as she turned around. A tentacle came up over the edge of the cliff and grabbed Mizore's foot.

"I was just trying to scare you" Kotsubo-sensei said laughing "now I'm going to have to drag you down to the bottom of the ocean." He dragged her closer to the edge, Mizore fought to grab something to hold on to.

Algren appeared at the edge and slammed his foot on the tentacle causing it to let go of Mizore. "What the hell are you?" Algren asked looking down to see Kotsubo-sensei in what looked like a hybrid form; human legs chest and face, squid tentacles for arms, and a squid body on his back.

"HA-HA" he laughed as he sent four more tentacles up at Algren and Mizore "you've never seen… A KRAKEN?"

Kraken: an ocean creature that appears to be a giant squid. Legends tell of some getting as big as several tons. Even the Vikings feared these creatures. Generally calm, but when angered they drag anything within reach to the bottom of the ocean.

The tentacles wrapped around Mizore's legs and missed Algren; Mizore grabbed a near-by rose stock as she felt herself being dragged over the edge. "You aren't going to kill Shirayuki-san" Algren said as he jumped over the edge and landed on Kotsubo-sensei causing him to let go of Mizore with one tentacle.

"Help," Mizore shouted as her hand was forced up the rose stock and the thrones ripped into her hand "please, anyone." No one came, "I guess I really am alone…" she said to herself as she started to let go of the rose stock. When she did she fell over the cliff, she waited for her to crash into the ocean below but was grabbed by a hand and came to a rapid halt. She heard someone scream in pain, she looked up to see Algren with one blade out and shoved into the face of the cliff and holding onto her with his other hand.

"Fuck," Algren moaned as his bandages began to show blood all over "that was all of my stitches, why the fuck did you let go?"

"I thought," she started to say.

"I swear if you say you thought you're alone," as he felt his wounds get deeper "I will smack the ever living shit out of you."

"Where are they?" they heard in familiar voices.

"I don't see them," what sounded like Chris say "I thought you said he'd be here?"

"Dumb fuck," Algren shouted "down here."

"Holy shit," Tsukune said as he looked over the edge to see Algren holding on the Mizore who still had Kotsubo-sensei's tentacle around her leg.

"Look out," Algren shouted as he heard a tentacle rip past his head for Tsukune. The tentacle wrapped around his throat and slammed his head into the ground with so much force it shook the cliff.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka cried as she grabbed his body to keep it from going over the edge.

"Moka-san" Algren said "you need to…" he was hesitant to say this "in… inject your blood into him. Turn him into a vampire again!!"

"But," she said in shock "you said…"

"Forget what I said," fighting to keep a grip on the face of the cliff "if you love him; just do it!!!"

She bit into his neck and injected blood into him "Am I too late?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"Pull us up," Algren ordered as he felt his blade slip across the face of the cliff "Hurry."

"Yes," Kotsubo-sensei laughed "pull US up." There was suddenly a great jolt and Kotsubo-sensei went flying up first with Mizore still in his grasp, but Algren let go because of his wounds.

"Now your ass is mine" Chris said as he changed his form and proceeded to beat the shit out of the sensei.

"Perhaps," Algren said in a low tone as he felt his blade start to come loose "I can finally die, and be with those I loved." He closed his eyes and his mind showed him when he first met Tsukune and Moka; "So, you got the bull shit job huh," he heard Alex say "someone's gonna end up dead by the end of the year and it won't be me."

"No one is going to die," he heard himself say as he looked back at Moka and Tsukune "I won't let that happen; I swear."

He opened his eyes and said "I swore, no one would die" in a low tone still "but I might not be able to follow through this time" as blood ran down his arm "like all those other times too."

"Why do you wish to fight" he heard in his mind.

Flashback

"I wish to fight so I can be strong enough to kill the monster that killed my parents" a very young Algren said to an older man that looks to be about twenty who was dressed in shaolin robes.

"That's not a good reason," the man said "to fight for revenge is a selfish cause that will only lead to a road of misery and hate."

"But master," Algren said in protest "that monster took my mother from me before I knew her, and father hasn't sent letters like he said he would. That monster will die by my hand, even if it kills me."

"You aren't listening Algren" his master said "to fight for revenge is pointless, it's a lost cause that has no positive outcome. So, I will ask again, why do you wish to fight?"

"To," Algren said as he heard the monks training outside "protect those that I can, and be strong so that I can protect those I care for."

"How will you do this?"

"Through training and dedication."

"Now how does your first answer fit into this now?"

"It doesn't," looking at the ground.

"Exactly," as he picked up Algren "if you were to just head out for revenge you'd never see the good things in life. You'd just live in darkness, never seeing people for who they really are. Always alone; and no one deserves to be alone…"

End flashback

Algren's eyes went red and hair turned silver, his Incubus wings sprouted and he flew up to the top of the cliff. When he landed he saw Chris beating the shit out of Kotsubo-sensei, Moka holding Tsukune who had a tentacle wrapped around his arm still, and Mizore pulling thrones out of her hand. "Algren" Moka said in shock "you didn't fall?!"

"Nope," with a smile "and I remembered something my master at the temple told me; no one deserves to be alone," looking at Mizore.

"You're a Monstrel?" Kotsubo-sensei managed to say when Chris temporarily stopped beating him to a pulp.

"Yup," looking into the sky "and I called my vampire powers without being enraged."

"You're a mu…" Kotsubo-sensei started to say but was quieted by Chris' fist to his jaw.

"Thanks Chris-san" as he walked over to Mizore and healed her hand.

"How did you…" Mizore asked looking at him in shock.

"I'm part wizard," smiling "and I was trained in magic by Alex's dad." He pulled off all his bandages and all his wounds were gone.

"How," Moka asked in shock "how are all of your wounds healed up?"

"I love being part vampire" as he looked at her his eyes still red and hair still silver.

"Well," Chris said as he threw Kotsubo-sensei to the ground "I'm tired of beating his ass" everyone looked to see Kotsubo-sensei looking like he just got out of a punching bag of a pro. Boxer's gym.

"So," Algren said as he looked at Mizore "why is it you almost killed two soccer players?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kotsubo-sensei told us that he found two of his soccer players barely alive," Tsukune said as he started to wake up.

"Ya," Mizore said "I turned them into popsicles; but after I did I thawed them out."

"What happened?" Algren asked.

"I was thinking about what you said," looking from Algren to Chris "about not being alone. Then those two came up to see if I was ok, because I was zoned out. Then when they saw me they called me a stalker."

"So, it's about like the word mutt with me," Algren asked in shock "you hate the word?"

"Yes," looking at Chris still "and I stopped stalking when Chris-kun and I started talking," starting to blush "and he gave me my necklace…" she patted where the necklace should be and realized it was missing "where'd it go?"

"Here," Algren said as he pulled out the bag out of his pocket "Kotsubo-sensei said it was found where you iced those soccer players."

"Thanks" as she took it out of the bag and put it on "like I said though, I quit stalking when I started talking to Chris-kun. But I didn't harm them, I just froze them and thawed them out; you know, just to warn them."

"So…" Algren said as he looked back at Kotsubo-sensei "he nearly killed two students to get you expelled and tried for attempted murder? Oh, the head monster is going to love this."

"If," Chris said with an evil smile "he lives."

"Chris-kun, please don't" Mizore said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Ok," meeting her hug as he changed back to his human form.

"I need to get going," Algren said before he vanished "I have paper work I need to finish."

"Let's get going," Tsukune said as he removed the tentacle from his arm.

"What should we do about him?" Moka asked.

"We could throw him over the cliff," Chris suggested. Mizore gave him a look and he said "let's just take him to the infirmary."

"So," Mizore asked "who pulled us up?"

"Tsukune-kun did," Moka answered.

"Being a vampire must be kick ass" Chris said laughing slightly.

In Algren's office; "What to write?" Algren asked himself as he looked at a blank page "I guess I should reread what she wrote" as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the letter.

'Dear Algren,

I haven't heard from you for quite some time now; I'm hoping you're ok and little big brother hasn't killed you by accident during your training exercises. I've been thinking about you and about how we left things. I want you to know that I know it's not your fault for what happened; I just hope that you haven't let that haunt you like everything else in your past. Daddy lashed out when he saw I got injured, and he was wrong by doing that, I'm sure that had nothing to do with us breaking up; I finally managed to explain what happened to him and he understands. Before I wrote this letter I tried several times to talk to daddy about what happened but he said he didn't want to hear it. I'd really like to see you some time soon, but now that you're teaching I don't think that will happen soon. I'm hoping we can pick up where we left off.

Love,

Dorothy Inazaka'

Algren started to write:

'Dear Lady Dorothy Inazaka,

I've been good, and I haven't let that haunt me. My past has always taunted me in the back of my mind. A lot of things have happened since we last saw each other, I now have a little sister; her name is Yukari Sendo, I saved her from a burning village. I thank you for explaining what happened to your father, I would say old man but I'm not sure if he's going to be reading over your shoulder, and as for those scars… they're healing up greatly, I'm almost rid of the last of them. I don't think we should try again, I understand why you'd like to, but I think we should just stay friends. I'm sorry for not keeping contact with you. But with all the traveling I did after I left it was hard to find a place of consistent living, I'm glad you wrote; I've been able to put a few things in perspective now. And guess what… I can call on my vampire powers without being enraged now.

Love,

Algren T. Kusu'

Algren reread what he wrote, and sealed it into an envelope. "I hope we can stay friends," Algren wrote on the back of letter before he sealed it. Algren placed the letter in his desk till mail day which is only two days away.

Later that day; "So," Kotsubo-sensei heard next to him "you nearly kill two of your soccer players to get Mizore-san expelled?"

"You have no proof," he moaned as he turned his head to see Algren sitting next to him.

"That's where you're wrong," Algren said in a Gibb's like tone "you see, those two athletes woke up about two hours ago; and they told me that after Mizore-san iced them, she thawed them and apologized for it. And after she left they were attacked by you," as he grabbed Kotsubo-sensei's shirt and lifted him up "and to top that" holding up an envelope "I have these pictures, provided by a photographer. So try to lie to me about Mizore-san being a criminal… again."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," obviously lying.

"Oh…" as he opened the envelope and showed the pictures "this is a good one" he held out one that showed as clear as day Kotsubo-sensei attacking the two athletes "or how about this one" showing another one that was just as good "or I could let Chris-san have you for trying to frame his girlfriend. You remember what he did just because you attacked his girl… don't you? Well… I'm sure that will seem like nothing compared to what he'll do to you after I let him have you."

"Those are fake."

"If you think that," as he pulled out some more photos' "I could show these to everyone" these pictures showed the two athletes with their injures "that show the wound patterns" as he pointed out marks that look like tentacle lashings "which look nothing like frost and ice damage."

"Those athletes are delusional," getting frustrated "they're lying."

"Let me finish" Algren said with an angry look "there is the final fact that these boys' injures were never told to you; that you told every sensei in the facility lounge that they had damage from ice and cold, that they were nearly killed because of the cold; and you were never told of their injures." Kotsubo-sensei stayed quiet. "Thought so," Algren said as he stood up and started to leave "and all this… just because she thought she loved you… and when you rejected her, she lashed out? You are a sad, strange, little monster."

With Chris, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka; "Hey guys" Mizore said as she ran to catch up.

"You cut your hair?!" Tsukune and Moka said in shock as they saw her.

"Yup," as she spun around showing off her hair that has two long strands in front and shorter in back "I feel so light now."

"I think it's cute" Kurumu said.

"It looks good" Chris said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks" as she moved closer to him and kissed him "I cut it for you."

"Nice hair cut," Algren said as he appeared next to Moka and Tsukune.

"Same to you," as she saw Algren's hair was back to its normal quarter inch buzz.

"If you ask me" Kurumu said looking at Algren "it looked better long."

"Who's hungry?" Algren asked as everyone else started walking to the cafeteria.

"I'm starving," Chris said as he started to walk ahead.

"Why are you guys walking that way?"

"We're going to get dinner…" Tsukune said.

"Let's eat something better than that trash," as he waved them to follow him "I do cook."

"Niisan!!" Yukari shouted as she jumped onto his back causing him to fall forwards "what you going to make tonight?"

"Not sure yet…" as he picked himself up.

After dinner; "Ugh," Chris moaned "I don't think I've eaten like that for a while."

"I don't think I've ever eaten like that," Mizore said as she leaned back.

"That was delicious" Moka said as she finished her plate.

"Is there anything else that you can do that you've been keeping from us?" Tsukune asked sarcastically.

"I think that's about everything" Algren laughed.

"Niisan," Yukari said "I can't finish it all" offering what was left of the smoked salmon, herbal rice with soy sauce, fresh peas and grilled venison; which was just a few bites left.

"Eye balls bigger than your stomach?" as he took the plate and finished what she left.

"Wow," Kurumu said as she set her head on the table "Alex-ken can't cook that good."

"He gets lazy," taking a drink of tea "when he gets hungry he reaches for something fast; and I taught the dumbass how to cook."

"Niisan watch your mouth" Yukari said as she hit him with wash pans.

LESSON SIX: ABOMINABLE SNOW GIRL

Quiz: When an ice queen starts to go on a blind rampage you…

Fight her to stay alive.

Fight with an intent to kill her.

Piss her off even more.

Apologize to her so she'll calm down.


	10. birthday

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

"Here," Algren said as he handed the bus driver the letter to Dorothy "can you take this to where you took Alex?"

"Sure," taking the letter as he took another puff of his cigar "is it for the cute girl that met him?"

"She met him at the drop off point?"

"Ya," smiling "she seemed kinda upset that you didn't go with."

"I'm sure," smiling back "she's missed me."

"You should get going," he said looking at his watch.

"I'll see you around," before he vanished.

In the gym; "you're late," a group of students said as Algren walked into the gym.

"So?" as he walked up to them "I care why?"

"We can file a complaint against you," one said.

"You were in the battle of the bands during the club events, weren't you?"

"Perhaps."

"What if I refuse to negotiate?"

"We'll file the complaint," with an evil grin "and you'll get fired."

"You're the one that called me a mutt," looking the student over "aren't you?"

"Damn right, and I'll do it again; right in front of everyone."

"Go ahead," getting closer to the student "and I'll make you suffer; and I won't lay a hand on you."

"Go for it… mutt."

Algren snapped his fingers and made a barrier around him and the group; in the barrier was shower heads that were going full blast with hot water. "Front lean rest possession," Algren shouted like a drill instructor "move!!"

"What?!" the group asked in confusion.

"Push up possession… now!!!"

"Ugh," one student moaned "good going asshole" to the student that called Algren a mutt.

"How do you feel?" Algren asked after six sets of thirty pushups, six sets of twenty jumping jacks, three sets of fifty crunches, and four sets of twenty five side lounges.

"You're an asshole" they moaned.

"Oh, but I never said that you were done" with an evil snicker. He snapped his fingers and the shower heads disappeared and a sand box full of sugar sand appeared beneath them. "Front lean rest possession" smiling evilly "move." After seven sets of forty pushups, five sets of crunches, five sets of thirty, four count mountain climbers, six sets of fifteen body builders, three sets of fifty side lounges. "So…" Algren said as he poured himself a cup of tea "how do you feel?"

"Teme…" the student that called him a mutt said.

"Ok" snapping his fingers making the shower heads appear again "time to start over" smiling. After repeating this throughout the entire class period, "So," looking at the group "are you going to call me a mutt again?"

"Don't think I'm just gonna forget about this" patting.

"Ok," as he snapped his fingers making the barrier fall "just remember that I can hurt you without touching you; it's called sugar cookieing."

After school; "That was kinda harsh Kusu-sensei" Kurumu said as she met up with Algren, Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Chris, and Mizore.

"What was harsh?" Tsukune asked.

"What he did during my gym class."

"What did he do" Chris asked with a smile "kick some poor kid's butt?"

"Don't complain," Algren said looking at Kurumu "you got out of a work out today."

"No," rolling her eyes "he put up a barrier and made a group of students p.t. with shower heads running, then he made them p.t. in sand."

"Oh," Chris said with a look of disappointment in his eyes "that's not very fun."

"Oh, but it was" smiling "and the best part… I never laid a finger on them."

"I need to get going" Moka said as she ran off.

"What do you have to do?" Tsukune asked as he tried to catch up.

"I can't tell you," this caused Tsukune to stop running to her "sorry; I'll see you guys around."

"I'm sure it's important" Algren said as he put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder "like when I was training you everyday not too long ago" he paused and grabbed Tsukune by the back of his coat "that reminds me" dragging Tsukune off to the training field "I was going to start training you to control your vampire powers Saturday, but because of everything that happened I couldn't… so now you have three days worth of training to catch up on."

"Wait" Tsukune said trying to talk his way out of the training "it's Tuesday, I have lots of homework that I gotta do, how long is this going to take?"

"Only four hours," still dragging him "and by now you should be able to manage your homework load. Don't forget, I do help you with your homework so you don't need to worry."

"Wow," Chris said as he watched Algren dragging Tsukune to the training field "I thought I was serious about training; and that's one of three things I'm serious about."

"What would those be?" Kurumu asked.

"Training/fighting, eating, and" smiling with a nose bleed starting.

"Chris-kun you can stop right there," Mizore said in a serious tone.

"Ugh," Yukari moaned "so immature."

Four hours later; "You have absolutely no control over your vampire power," Algren moaned as he sat down "I was hoping you would be able to control it at least somewhat."

"Isn't that why you're training me?" Tsukune asked.

"Ya," as he reached for a pitcher of tea "but now I know it's going to take a very long time to get you so you can control that power." _'I still can tell if he's changing into a ghoul,'_ Algren thought.

"Can I tell you something" Tsukune asked in a low tone "Kusu-sensei?"

"Sure."

"But you have to swear that Moka-chan won't find out."

"Ok," with a concerned tone "Moka-san won't find out."_ 'What could be happening that's so bad that he doesn't Moka finding out?'_

"The other day…" hesitantly "I saw that my hair has silver at the scalp. It's not much but enough to get my attention."

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Tsukune pulled his hair back showing Algren his scalp "or maybe it is" seeing that there was definitely more than just a little hint of silver.

"I told you," letting his hair fall back down "what's happening to me?"

"I think…" with a sigh "that you might be turning into a vampire, but it's very slowly…" looking at him "for now."

"For now?" in shock "what's that supposed to mean?"

"If my theory is correct…" looking at the ground "your change into a vampire depends on how much vampire blood you have in you… and the more you have running through your veins… the faster the change."

"So" trying to stay calm "the more times Moka-chan turns me into a vampire… the faster I'll change?"

"Possibly, but I'm not sure" looking back at Tsukune with eyes full of regret "cause as you know… I haven't been very successful in that field."

"I know" in an apologetic tone "how should we take care of this?"

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear" with a sigh "isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Ya, next week."

"What do you have planed?"

"Nothing," sighing "but I was hoping that I'd be able to spend it with Moka-chan, just me and her."

"Ok," getting up "come on; you have homework that needs to get done."

With Moka; "That's very good Akashiya-san" a person said from behind Moka.

"Thank you" as she turned around "Ishigami-sensei." Ishigami-sensei is about five foot ten inches; she wears a handkerchief over her hair with a few braided strains on the outside of it, a brown zip up shirt, black pants with one belt through the belt loops and a second that sits at her waist that has an o-ring at the buckle which is connected to a chain that goes to the back of that belt, and a white painting jacket that has paint stains in it; teaches art.

"You're getting very good" Ishigami-sensei said as she looked at Moka's drawing.

"Thank you sensei," as she started to pack up for the night "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day after school during the news paper club meeting; "Why does it smell so good in here, not that I'm complaining." Chris asked as he walked into the room.

"Niisan is meditating," Yukari answered as she pointed at Algren who was in the traditional shaolin meditation stance, crane stance.

Crane stance is feet a little more than shoulder width apart and squatting, hands pressed against each other with a great force.

"But why does it smell so good?" as he looked at Algren who had incenses burning around him "that would be why."

"How long has he been like that?" Kurumu asked as she walked in.

"Since the last class of the day let out" Nekonome-sensei answered "and after he got in here, so about an hour and a half."

"Wow," Gin said as he took a seat "how is he able to stay like that?"

"Easily," Algren answered lowly not changing his position "do you mind keeping it down, the incenses are only a quarter gone."

"Umm." Moka said looking up from here drawing pad "can we please try to make this fast, I need to be somewhere in about thirty minutes."

"This won't be quick at all Moka-san" Gin answered "it seems that seven girls have gone missing in the past four weeks, they were all last seen on school grounds by their friends in class; and this last part is probably the most important, they all are good looking."

"Are you fixed on getting laid?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"I thought I said keep it down" Algren said still in his meditation stance.

"Sorry," Chris said lowly looking at Algren "but seriously" looking back at Gin "you're a peeping pervert, a Werewolf, and you just now want to investigate?"

"Well sorry," Gin snapped "the head monster just brought it to my attention."

"I thought I said;" as aura started to swirl around him "keep it down."

"Sorry" Gin said with fear "someone might be abducting them, so far we have no leads, no information about their schedules, nothing. So we have to start from scratch."

"Then let's go get started" Chris said as he got up and walked out.

"He has a good point" Nekonome-sensei said "now go get this investigation under way."

They spent the rest of the day investigating, the seven girls were mostly seen in classes, but once a week they would skip and disappear to somewhere. "Ugh," Chris moaned as he set down a stack of papers that he collected on a few of the girls "that took longer than I thought."

"I know," Tsukune said as he set some papers he got down "where's Moka-chan?" as he looked around noticing Moka wasn't in the room.

"She did say she had to be somewhere earlier" Algren answered as he stretched "so where ever that is, I'm sure she's fine."

"What have we collected so far," Gin asked as he looked through the papers.

"None of the girls had any classes together," Tsukune said "at least not all at once. A few of them had a class together but that's about it."

"They didn't know each other," Chris said leaning back "so we can't say they're being targeted because they know each other."

"Um…" Yukari said as she looked through a pile of attendance "says here that they all skipped at least once a week, but one sensei covered for them every time."

"Which sensei?" Algren asked as he took a seat.

"Ishigami-sensei," looking at the papers for all the girls "the art sensei; why would any sensei cover for students that skip?"

"Not sure" Chris said looking at the papers that Yukari was looking at.

"I'll go talk to the sensei," Algren said as he put his head down "but I'll do that tomorrow."

"Good idea," Nekonome-sensei said swaying her tail "I don't think it'd be good or smart for a student to interrogate a sensei."

"Agreed" Tsukune said.

"Ms. Nekonome has a good point;" as he stood up to leave "I'll see you guys around. I'm going to my room, if anything comes up…" pausing to think about who was in his room "don't disturb me."

"I don't want to know" Algren said shaking his head.

"Giggle giggle" Chris said.

The next morning, "So," Algren said to Ishigami-sensei "all seven students that went missing seem to have known you."

"I beg your pardon," Ishigami-sensei said as she looked at Algren who was up a tree outside the art studio.

"You covered for seven girls that skipped class;" looking at her "I'm assuming that you must've known them pretty good for you to cover them like you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do," jumping down from the tree "I have proof that says that you know all seven of the missing girls, and that they know you. But what I don't get is why."

"Well if you think that I know them," as Algren landed "I guess you need to prove it."

"But I can," as he pulled out some papers "and I find it weird that you're going to your studio when there's no school today."

"What can I say," smiling "I'm very popular with my students and they like to spend time with me" walking over to Algren "would you?" as she rubbed his neck.

"Honestly," as he removed her hand from his neck "no. I have two reasons; one, I'm not interested, and two, I don't trust you."

"I don't get why;" as she looked him in the eyes "we haven't talked at all, Kusu-sensei."

"And yet you know my name," with suspension.

"Well it is a school, and word of people does travel fast."

"If you think that you'll get me off your case by subduing me," as he walked off "you are sadly mistaken."

"Ishigami-sensei" Algren heard in a familiar voice "sorry I'm late."

"Moka-san?" in shock "what are you doing here?"

"Algren" just as shocked to see him as he is to see her "Ishigami-sensei has been teaching me art in her free time."

"Does this have to do with Tsukune-san's birthday?"

"Well" blushing "kinda."

"Ok, I won't let him know;" as he walked past her "just be careful" he whispered "she's a suspect in our investigation right now."

"What do you mean?" but Algren was gone.

"Come in" Ishigami-sensei said as she unlocked her studio "sorry about him; let's continue your lessons."

"WHAT?!" Chris, Yukari, Tsukune, and Kurumu said in shock as Algren told them what he learned.

"Ya," leaning back in his chair "she denies even knowing the students."

"Dude," Chris said looking at Algren in shock "you gave up getting some action, for an investigation?"

"Chris-kun" as cold filled the air "he has his priorities straight. So don't start, if it was while we had nothing going on then you'd be able to make a big deal out of it."

"Wow," Tsukune said shaking his head "will he ever grow up?"

"Will you ever man up and kiss Moka in public," looking at Tsukune "or even have…"

"Don't even finish that" Yukari said as she hit him on the head with dust pans before he could finish.

"Thank you Yukari-chan" Algren said as he looked at the sky "we don't need to have an argument about that right now. We need to focus on the investigation, like I was saying though, she claims she doesn't even know the students, and she also said she's very popular with her students."

"I'm seriously questioning where your head is" Chris said to Algren.

"It's in the right place."

"Not the head I was talking about," he said right before Algren snapped his fingers and made a combination of wash pans dust pans and frying pans hit him.

"What does her being popular with her students have to do with anything?" Kurumu asked.

"Not sure," Algren said as he continued to beat Chris with the pans "but it just seems to stick out."

"Ok," Tsukune said "so what do we do now?"

"Now, we can't do anything" in a sigh "but tomorrow we need to keep an eye on Ishigami-sensei."

"He has a point" Chris said as he was getting beat by the pans "in America I saw a special on how kidnappers plan out their kidnappings. First they'll gain the person's trust, you know find out what they like, second they'll spend more time with them, third they put the plan into action."

"So who ever the abductor is" Kurumu said as she put her finger on her chin "the next target has most likely spent a lot of time with the abductor. That's a lot of people to keep an eye on."

"But we need to do it," Chris said "because whoever's next; most likely won't be as easy to gain information on."

"Where's Moka-chan" Tsukune asked "I thought she'd be here by now."

"I stopped by her room after I talked to Ishigami-sensei," Algren lied "she said she has a lot of homework to do, so she won't be joining us today." _'I just hope she picked up on my warning'_ Algren thought '_because if she didn't and we're right about Ishigami-sensei; she'll be the next target.'_

"Where's Gin" Chris asked.

"Good question," Yukari said "he's probably being a peep again, he's hopeless."

"Now how would I be hopeless?" Gin asked as he walked up to the group.

"Well well," Algren said laughing "what did you gather on our suspect?"

"Well…" Gin said as he tapped his foot.

"You did gather information on Ishigami-sensei," Algren said giving Gin a death glare "didn't you?"

"A little," as he got lost in his perverted thoughts.

"You spent more time near the women's locker room didn't you?" Kurumu said as she balled up her fist.

"Not a lot," trying to defend himself "but I did hear that Ishigami-sensei is so popular with the female students that many skip class to go to her studio."

"That would explain why she covered for the missing students" Yukari said looking at Algren "but she denies even knowing the missing students."

"I knew she was lying" Algren said as he closed his eyes and leaned back "but what I don't get is how the abductor has been able to keep the missing girls hidden this long."

"The longer a person is missing" Chris said looking at the group in a serious way "the less likely the person is alive; and after a month, the odds are never good."

"Hello," they heard from above "I am a bat."

"That's supposed to be a bat?" Algren asked looking up at a weird creature with bat wings and round body with pointed ears and body that is brown with a white belly.

"What the heck," Chris said looking at the bat "Japan has some weird bats."

"It doesn't look like a bat I've ever seen," Mizore said looking too.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"My name is Kyo," the bat said.

"I don't think it's intelligent," Algren said.

"I said" the bat started.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" the bat shouted.

"Wow," Chris laughed "angry bat."

"Come on Tsukune-san" Algren said as he got up "I'll train you for an hour today then you can spend the rest of the day how you like."

"Yes Kusu-sensei" Tsukune said following Algren.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Gin asked as he reached around and tried to grab Kurumu's boobs.

"Pervert," Kurumu shouted as she punched him in the face and sent him flying into a wall.

"Was worth a shot," Gin said as he coughed after he hit the wall.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where Moka Akashiya is would you?" the bat asked what was left of the group.

"What do you want with Moka-chan?" Yukari asked with suspension.

"It's my business not yours."

An hour later with Algren and Tsukune; "So," Algren said as he poured two cups of tea "I managed to get you to have some control over your vampire powers."

"That's good, right?"

"Ya," handing Tsukune a cup "but it's still taking a while; then again I have no room to talk" recalling how long it took him to be able to call his powers without being enraged.

"Do you think Moka-chan will want to spend my birthday with me?" looking into the tea.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" slightly angered by this question "of course she'll want to spend it with you."

"But she hasn't been spending much time with me lately," looking up at Algren.

"You need to trust her," as he took a drink of tea "she has something planed for you."

"I want to be able to go to the human world with her," taking a drink too "but with school I don't think that's going to be possible."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you two will be able to spend the day together."

"Who's that?" Tsukune asked as he saw a girl walking through the field.

"Not sure," right before he disappeared "who are you and why are you walking through my training field?" he asked the girl when he appeared in front of her. She is wearing a white shirt that has blue ends on it and a blue strip through the middle running up to the top, her hair is a light blonde with two six inch clasps, one on each side of her face, with hair in it, and a school uniform skirt.

"Sorry Kusu-sensei," she said to Algren "but this is the fastest route to the art studio."

"The art studio?" in shock "why would you be heading there on a day that there's no school?"

"Ishigami-sensei said she'll teach me art," looking up at Algren "I've always wanted be able to make my own art."

'_First the abductor will find out what their target likes, then they'll spend more time with their target'_ he heard in his mind. "What kinda art do you like the most?" trying to be able to put a profile together.

"I would have to say," as she walked with Algren across the field "free painting; the lack of traditional forms, the ability to have your model in whatever position they like, the ability to have any scenery, I love it."

"That does sound cool;" as they got closer to Tsukune "Ishigami-sensei is an…" thinking about not saying that she's a suspect in an investigation "interesting person."

"Who is this?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the girl.

"She's in Alex's home room," Algren said "she's taking a short cut" looking at the girl "but please, be careful out here; I'm still trying to put the field back together from when Zumeer-san fought Morioka-san."

"Ok Kusu-sensei," as she ran off towards the studio "I'll try to find another route."

"Did you warn her?" Tsukune asked when the girl got out of ear shot.

"Not really," with a sigh "I don't like doing this but I have to use her as bait to see if Ishigami-sensei is the abductor."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever seen a movie where a girl that acts as bait lives?"

"Not very many, why?"

"It's different when guys are bait because the selected guy knows how to fight and defend himself," watching the girl run off "and they're used to those kinds of situations; so they can make plans on a moment's notice."

"Hello," they heard from above "hey you, tall guy; you wouldn't happen to know where Moka Akashiya is would you?"

"You again?" Algren said looking at the bat.

"What do you want with Moka-chan?"Tsukune demanded to know.

"It's not your business."

"Yes it is," giving the bat a death glare, his pupils turning into slits "now answer me."

"So you're a vampire too," the bat said as it landed "I guess I can trust you" looking from Tsukune to Algren "but I don't trust you."

"Listen you" Algren said as he grabbed a hold of the bat with such great force he almost squished him "either you tell us or I will kill you" his hair starting to turn silver.

"Ok," the bat said as he gasped for air "my owner ordered me to spy on Akashiya-san" seeing Algren was a vampire "she wants information on her. I can't tell you any more than that."

"Your owner?" Algren said in confusion as he let go of Kyo.

"Yes," right before Tsukune grabbed him in a death grip "not again."

"Who is Moka-chan to your owner?"

"I told you I can't tell you guys more," gasping for air "I've pushed my luck in telling you two; but I trust you because you're vampires, so let go of me."

"Tsukune-san" Algren said putting his hand on his shoulder "let him go; his owner will show herself in time."

"Yes Kusu-sensei" as he let go of Kyo "sorry about the grip."

"Don't worry about it," as he flew up into the air "uh, what are your names?"

"I'm Algren Kusu," Algren said watching the bat "and this is Tsukune Aono."

"My name is Kyo," as he landed again.

"We got that already," Tsukune said in a sigh "wait" looking at Kyo "who all has seen you so far?"

"I don't think anyone," Kyo said "I just got here today."

"Good," smiling "can you do a vampire a favor?"

"What are you getting at Tsukune-san?" Algren asked.

"He hasn't been seen yet," looking at Algren "so if he watches Ishigami-sensei for us; we can get more information, we won't have to miss classes, and the best part; no one will suspect anything."

"Good idea," smiling at Tsukune "think we can make a deal, Kyo-san?"

"Depends on the deal," looking at Tsukune and Algren suspiciously.

"We can give you a little information on Moka-chan," Tsukune said "if you get some information about Ishigami-sensei."

"What kinda information," with curiosity "about this Ishigami-sensei?"

"Spying information," Algren answered "we have a few students missing and this sensei is the suspect" holding out a picture of Ishigami-sensei.

"Oh-boy," Kyo said happily "she's pretty."

"Please pay attention" Algren said staying calm "if she is the abductor, there will be at least one more girl that will go missing."

"The girl that walked through this field?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," with a sigh "and possibly one other student of interest." Tsukune couldn't help but to notice that phrase.

"Ok," Kyo said as he flew up into the air "I'll see you around; how long do you want me to gather information?"

"Can you start tomorrow morning," Algren said watching him fly up "then report back to us on Saturday?"

"Okey dokey," as he flew off.

"Who is the other student of interest?" Tsukune asked Algren in a serious tone.

"I can't tell you now," wanting to tell him "but I promised I wouldn't."

"Tell me damn it," as he grabbed Algren's shirt "tell me now."

"Listen" as he grabbed his arm and spun Tsukune around putting his arm behind his back and on the ground "I promised her I wouldn't tell you, because it's about something coming up."

"Please tell me it's not Moka-chan" fighting back tears.

"I wish I could," as he let go.

"She's with Ishigami-sensei, you had a chance to stop her, and you let her go to that woman?" starting to get enraged.

"I warned her," snapping back at Tsukune "so don't worry about her; if anything she's been going to that woman so she can do something for you."

"What could be so important that she'd ignore you're warning?"

"You;" as he punched Tsukune across the field "you dumb ass. She's been going to that woman so she can do something for you, that's special, and if you're worried about her then go check on her to make sure she's ok. And don't you forget that I'm in charge of protecting you two; so nothing will happen as long as I can help it."

At Moka's dorm room; "It's been a long day," Moka said to herself as she put her drawing pencil down "I should probably go for a walk" looking out the window seeing how nice it was outside. She got up and started to open the door and walk out when she ran into Tsukune knocking them both to the ground "Tsukune-kun" she said in shock as she pushed her skirt down to make sure he wouldn't see her panties "what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you," as he smiled "I was hoping to be able to spend a little time with you."

"What happened to your eye," she asked with horror when she saw that he got a fresh black eye.

"Kusu-sensei and I had, an argument I guess you can say" as he got up "but it was for a good reason" as he offered his hand to help Moka up.

"What would've been a good enough reason to hit you in the face?" as she took his hand and got up.

"Well," as he leaned against the wall "it was about you," looking at her gently.

"What about me" confused.

"The reason you've been going to Ishigami-sensei," as he got a serious look on his face "despite the fact that Kusu-sensei warned you, and she's a suspect in our investigation."

"It's for a good reason," looking at the ground "I don't want to tell you more; it's gonna be a surprise."

"But if we're right about Ishigami-sensei" as he held her "then you could be in danger."

"Please Tsukune-kun" as she hugged Tsukune "don't worry; nothing will happen."

"I don't want to lose you," looking at her "you mean too much to me."

With Algren in his room, "He can be so damn hard headed" Algren said to himself "but then again" laughing slightly "so am I. I guess he really is a spitting image of me. Damn" as he tried to pour a cup of tea "out again. I guess I should try not to drink so much at once" looking at his quart sized cup then back to the piles of papers about the investigation "they didn't know each other, but they lived in the same dorm building; only a few of them had one class together, but not all at once; how could they have been selected and targeted? Ugh" as he scratched his head "why I made a copy of these I have no clue, and if I'm having this much trouble I wonder how much everyone else will have." Algren looked over at two pieces of folded steel he has started to forge into a sword "I guess I should get that project done," as he got up "Tsukune's birthday is only six days away now," grabbing the folded steel and heading to the door; as he grabbed to knob he heard a knock. "Nekonome-sensei?" as he opened the door "is something wrong?"

"Not really," with her tail swaying behind her "I was just wondering how the investigation is going."

"I'm taking a break so I can finish Tsukune-san's birthday present," as he looked her over "anything else?"

"I heard you know how to cook," biting her lip "and I was wondering… if you could show me how to cook fish."

"Ok," in slight shock "can it wait for a little while so I can finish Tsukune-san's present?"

"Sure," her tail swaying faster now "when will you be done?"

"This will take me about" looking at how much more he had to work on the swords "eight hours."

"Yay," as she jumped with joy "just in time for dinner."

"But I have to be honest with you" as he closed his door "it's not a date."

"I know," still jumping with joy "I heard from Kurono-san that you cook good smoked salmon; and it caught my interest."

"You heard it from Kurumu-san? Wait" as he opened his door again and shuffled through the papers looking for something "here they are" as he pulled out seven dairies and started flipping through the pages "here; the first girl reported missing wrote that she bragged to her friends about how good she was getting at art. Then this girl wrote on that same date, that she overheard her bragging about how good she was; it's a chain, each girl bragged about how good they were getting right before they vanished."

"What does it mean" Nekonome-sensei asked as she looked at the dairies.

"Not sure," looking at the pages "but now we have our reason that they went to Ishigami-sensei for art lessons. But why did they go missing?"

"I'm sure we can figure it out," putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I just hope it's before it's too late."

The next day after school; "Sorry Tsukune-kun," Moka said as she headed to the art studio "I need to get to the art studio."

"Ok," Tsukune said with a sigh "just be careful."

"Have I ever given you a reason to worry?" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess not," with a smile.

"I'll see you at dinner," as she ran off trying to make up for time.

"So," Tsukune heard behind him "you gonna go see what's going on between Moka-san and Ishigami-sensei?"

"I will once Moka-chan gets outa sight," as he turned around seeing Algren.

"I can always go spy on her" Chris said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Tsukune said in protest "I'll do it. I need to see for myself that she's going to be fine."

"Just be careful," Algren said as he disappeared.

"Ya," Chris said before he disappeared "we don't need to be looking for you too."

"Sorry I'm late Ishigami-sensei" Moka said as she got close to the studio.

"It's ok," Ishigami-sensei replied smiling "I can understand if you're nervous about modeling for me.

'_Modeling?'_ Tsukune thought as he stayed hidden behind a tree _'what kinda modeling would Moka-chan be doing for Ishigami-sensei?'_ he got a mental picture of Moka doing nude modeling _'Not that kind!!!' _he screamed to himself as he got a small nose bleed.

"What's that smell?" Moka asked herself.

"What's what smell?" Ishigami-sensei asked her.

"I thought I smelled blood," as she looked around but saw no one.

'_Too close,'_ Tsukune thought as he kept his nose pinched to keep from losing blood _'too close.'_

"No one's here," Ishigami-sensei said "come; your lessons are almost done" as she opened the door to her studio.

In Nekonome-sensei's class room; "So where's Tsukune-kun" Yukari asked.

"Not sure" Kurumu answered "but I'm sure he's with Moka-san."

"I doubt he's doing anything fun" Chris said with his head on the desk.

"Does anyone know where Kusu-sensei is" Nekonome-sensei asked with her tail swaying.

"I think he's finishing Tsukune-kun's present," Yukari answered "he's been spending a lot of time on it."

"Guys I think I know another connection" Tsukune said as he busted into the room with his nose bleed showing.

"Wow," Chris asked in shock and laughter "did you finally go at it with Moka?"

"What?"

"Nose bleed dude, nose bleed" still laughing.

"No," as he wiped his face "I think the girls did modeling for Ishigami-sensei" as he looked through the piles of papers looking for the dairies "where are those dairies?"

"Kusu-sensei has them," Nekonome-sensei answered "but we don't know where he is."

"Yukari-chan do you have a key to his room?"

"Yes," as she handed it to him "but why do you need to see the dairies?"

"To confirm a theory."

"You really are like Kusu-sensei" Nekonome-sensei said with her tail swaying.

In Algren's room; "here," Tsukune pointed at the pages "each girl wrote that they were going to model for Ishigami-sensei as payment for teaching them art."

"But why is that important," Gin asked.

"Kusu-sensei found out that they overheard from the previous victim that she was getting good at art," Nekonome-sensei said sitting on Algren's bed "and that each of them wanted to be an artist or had some interest in art."

"Tomorrow after school" Tsukune said looking at the group "we need to see who else has modeled for Ishigami-sensei to thank her for teaching them art."

The next day after they asked everyone that's had art lessons from Ishigami-sensei if they modeled for her; "So you were right Tsukune-san" Kurumu said "every girl that's had art lessons with Ishigami-sensei modeled for her."

"They are so moody" Gin said as he put ice packs on his face.

"Well what would you expect" Yukari said "they'd just say 'sure I'd love to model for you, '?"

"But they didn't have to punch me in the face," he whined.

"You shouldn't have asked them to nude model for you," Kurumu said as she gave him a death glare.

"Again," still whining "they didn't have to punch me in the face."

"You need to get a girlfriend mate," Chris said laughing.

"Shut up," Gin barked.

"Or perhaps you have one that we don't know about and lack the ability to woo her," looking Gin over "you're not a unic are you?"

"Back in your corners" Yukari said as she hit Chris with wash pans and Gin with rolled up news papers "we have to get serious about this."

"Ya," Kurumu agreed "any girl can go missing next, and the next paper is due next weekend."

"Good point" Gin said as Yukari stopped beating him and Chris "so each victim took lessons from Ishigami-sensei, modeled for her, bragged about how good they were getting, and had some interest in art."

"Hello," Kyo said outside the window "Aono-san."

"Kyo-san" Tsukune said as he opened the window "what's up?"

"I figured I'd tell you what I've gathered so far," as he landed on a desk "during each period three girls skipped and went to her studio, and not the same girls each time."

"What the hell is that?" Gin asked in shock before getting hit with more rolled up news papers by Yukari.

"Watch your mouth!" Yukari said.

"Like I was saying" Kyo continued "her private room is sealed off so that no one can see into it, and it sounded like crying was coming from inside. The most interesting thing though" with a pause "Akashiya-san went to the studio right before I came here."

"What?!" everyone in the room shouted in shock.

"You can't be serious," Yukari said.

"I am," in a sigh "I couldn't find Kusu-san either, that's why I came here."

"Stupid paper work" Algren moaned as he walked into the room "why is it, I stop that stupid Kraken and I get stuck with all the paper work from the infirmary, his classes, and all that other crap?"

"Niisan" Yukari said as she jumped into his arms "we have a problem."

"Ya," Chris said "Gin's a unic!!!"

"I'm glad you're ok Kusu-sensei" Nekonome-sensei said with her tail swaying.

"I'm not a unic" Gin barked.

"Will everyone shut up so I can get my facts straight?" Algren shouted as he caught Yukari. Everyone fell silent "Thank you," as he looked at Kyo "so what's the word?"

Kyo told Algren what he told everyone else, when he was done talking Algren said "Ok, Tsukune-san you need to stay with Moka-san till we figure this out. Chris-san; lay off the unic jokes with Morioka-san. Morioka-san, see if you can find a few girls that have a key to the rooms of the victims."

"What do you want me to do Niisan?" Yukari asked.

"Go with Gin and make sure he does as he's told," looking out of the window "and bring back some of the victims personal affects, something that would have their scent on it. A strong scent, like off a pillow or clothes."

"I can do that" Gin said smiling.

"Not their panties or bras either" Chris said knowing exactly what Gin was thinking.

"What Chris-san said" in agreement "Chris-san, see if you can get some more information about the victims; I don't care if you take Mizore-san with you."

"Ok" they heard from the door.

The next day, "Sorry Moka-san" Algren said to Moka "but right now you can't be left alone with Ishigami-sensei."

"But I'm working on something for Tsukune-kun;" she said in protest "can't Yukari-chan, Kurumu-san, or you go with instead?"

"I'm afraid not," shaking his head "they're busy right now."

"Then why not Chris-san or even Morioka-san?"

"I'd prefer not" Tsukune said.

"But I'm working on a surprise for you Tsukune-kun," looking at Tsukune "how is it supposed to be a surprise if you watch me make it?"

"Just have him set where he can't see it," Algren said trying to negotiate.

"Ok," admitting defeat.

"Don't worry," Tsukune said trying to reassure her "I won't look at your surprise for me."

That night, "Shit" Algren said in a low tone "stupid lock picks" as he rubbed his hand where he jabbed himself. "Let's try again" as he carefully tried to pick the lock of the art studio "yes," as he heard the lock open. He opened the door and walked in "wow," looking at all the paints, brushes, and other art supplies "I guess I'm in the right place, now" as he headed to Ishigami-sensei's desk "is there anything here that will prove that she's guilty" as he went through her desk looking through papers and drawers "damn, nothing. Too many paints to get a scent," as he sniffed the air.

"Sob" he heard from a closed closet.

"Who's there?" as he approached the closet "it's ok I'm here to…" as he opened the door "What the hell is this?" looking at a statue appearing thing that has tears coming from its eyes and nude.

"Sob, sob" the statue cried.

"Where have I seen this girl before," he scratched his head then it hit him "this is…" he was hit in the head with a metal pole.

"What do you think you're doing in my studio," he heard a woman say "Kusu-sensei?"

"You," right before he passed out.

"You will be my first male model" as she grabbed him and dragged him into her private room in the back.

Monday during lunch; "Kusu-sensei's missing" Kurumu shouted as she ran to the lunch table with the news paper club at it.

"What?!" everyone said at once.

"He wasn't in class today," panting to catch her breath "and Nekonome-sensei said he didn't show up at her room last night."

"Algren's hitting on Ms. Nekonome?" Chris said with a smile "that's how you do it."

"Niisan's… missing…" Yukari said looking at the table ignoring Chris' comment.

"And to top that" Gin said as he approached the table "another girl went missing."

"Who," Tsukune asked.

"This girl" he handed Tsukune a piece of paper that had a picture of the girl.

"That's the girl that cut through Kusu-sensei's training field to go to the art studio," in shock "I never saw her after that."

"Hello," Kyo said as he landed "I saw Kusu-san breaking into the art studio a few nights ago, but he never came out."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING US?" Tsukune shouted with anger at Kyo.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try to get into a building when you don't have thumbs?" Kyo asked "I did try to see if I could find him."

"What can we do" Yukari asked.

"We can't do anything right now," Chris said as he stood up "class is about to start," he walked over to where Mizore was hidden and the two of them walked back to class.

"Is she still hiding from us," Kurumu asked.

"What about Niisan?" Yukari demanded to know.

"Just as Chris-san said" Moka said "right now we can't do anything" the bell rang to sound the end of lunch.

"I'm gonna go look for Kusu-sensei" Tsukune said as he got up and headed to the art studio "I don't care about attendance."

"Tsukune-kun," Moka said grabbing his arm trying to stop him "please don't; if Algren couldn't do anything what makes you think you can?"

"What are we gonna do;" he asked slightly angered "wait for Inazaka-sensei to get back; in three weeks?"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Kurumu agreed "but if he couldn't stop her," siding with Moka "you'll end up getting killed."

"Then what do we do?"

"For now," Gin said with a sigh "we need to finish the school day."

In the art studio; "It must suck being part Werewolf" Ishigami-sensei said as she rubbed Algren's chest "cause of the weakness to silver," giggling as Algren tried to break out of the chains that pinned him against the wall "and then the weakness to water from being part vampire," giggling as she sprayed him with a squirt bottle.

"You will get your ass kicked" Algren said in pain from the water "you just better hope the ass kicking isn't from Alex."

"But without him here," giggling as she rubbed his chest "no one else is stronger than you, and if I have you here tied up, no one will be able to stop me from making my art" as she walked around her private room that was filled with statues of crying girls.

"Right now" Algren said still in pain "Tsukune-san and Moka-san are the ones you need to worry about."

"And yet," as she walked back over to Algren "no one's here to save you; so I have you all to myself."

"I've never been a fan of bondage," Algren said sarcastically "can you let me down?"

"Nice try," as she grabbed Algren's sword and drew it "this is a very nice sword, such great craftsmanship," as she ran her finger along the blade "did you make it?"

"Ya," fighting to break out of the chains "if you let me down I'll show you how to use it."

"Not going to work," her hair started to move "I think you're starting to get too talkative" as three braids of her hair shot out and bit Algren in the arms and on the leg "now you're my artwork."

"What the hell is happening to me" as he saw his arms and leg turn to stone.

"Like I said," giggling "with you here, no one will be able to stop me from making my artwork. Wow" as the change stopped at his neck "you're able to fight it."

"I've had worse," as he tried to stay focus so he could fight off the change.

"No matter," as she got closer to Algren and rubbed his face "with the silver alloy chains, the water I sprayed you with, and the fact that you're fighting to keep focused; you'll be my statue soon" as she kissed him on the cheek.

'_Fuck,'_ Algren thought _'how long till I turn to stone? Before I'm stuck like this forever?'_

"Hello," they heard from the front of the building "Ishigami-sensei?"

"Yes," Ishigami-sensei said as she walked out of her private room, but only opening the door enough for her to slip out "who are you and why are you in my studio during my planning period?"

"My name is Ginnei Morioka" Gin said introducing himself to Ishigami-sensei "and I was wondering if I would be able to help your students."

"And how would you be able to that?"

"I'm a photographer," as he walked through the room "I can take a picture of your models so it's easier on the model, and the model can paint themselves."

"That is a good idea" watching Gin carefully "but the one thing a photograph can't catch is the texture of skin, at least not properly."

"But with the way I take pictures" as he reached for a pipe that has a dint in it "your students will be able to get the texture they need" as he touched the pipe and pulled his hand back quickly.

"That's a good idea;" watching as Gin shook his hand like he was trying to get something off it "I'll think about it."

"Thank you," as he walked to her in a way that the pipe was hidden behind him "I'll come back after school, this way you have time to talk with some of your students about it."

There was a quick breeze "What was that" Ishigami-sensei asked with suspension as she looked around.

"Sorry," smiling "I left the door open thinking I'd only be a moment," as he walked out the door.

"Next time," watching with intent "do remember; this is an art studio and there are art paintings that are drying. So please keep the door close."

"Sorry Ishigami-sensei," as he closed the door and disappeared.

At the Algren's training field; "Wow," Chris laughed "she was completely clueless" as he held out the pipe from Ishigami-sensei's room.

"Keep that away from me," Gin snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"That's pure silver," Gin said with a serious look "it weakens Werewolves."

"Looks like there's a little blood on it," looking the pipe over thoroughly "who's do you think it is?"

"I can think of a person that might know," smiling.

Later during the news paper club meeting; "Why are we not out looking for Kusu-sensei?" Tsukune asked with anger.

"Tsukune-kun calm down," Moka said looking at Tsukune "how do you think Yukari-chan is taking this?"

"Sorry," looking at Yukari "I wasn't thinking; it's just, I guess he's like a brother now."

"I'm sure he's ok Yukari-chan" Moka said.

"Ya," Kurumu said as she set down some papers "Kusu-sensei is strong; I'm sure he's fine."

"Niisan" Yukari said "told me about one time he was held captive for three weeks, before he lost control of his vampire powers" starting to get worried "he killed everyone that was involved in holding him there. That's before Alex-kun's father got there and stopped him from killing a few of the hostages that were with him."

"He lasted for three weeks?" Kurumu asked in shock.

"Without food, drink" tears in her eyes "or sun light; he didn't even get a drink of blood."

"Hey," Chris said as he and Gin walked in the room "Moka; can you see who's blood is on this pipe?"

"How do you think she can do that?" Tsukune asked sarcastically.

"She can smell it," Gin said "we figure she's smelled a lot of blood; so if she smells the blood, there's a good chance she can identify the person it came from."

"This…" as she took a smell of the blood "this… is… is… Algren's blood."

"What…" Yukari said in shock with fear.

"Where did you find this?" Tsukune asked.

"Take a guess," Chris said as he set the pipe on the table.

"Its pure silver," Gin said as he sat at a seat across the room from the pipe "A Werewolf's major weakness."

"So this would've been able to cause some serious damage to Algren?" Moka asked.

"I'm afraid so," Gin said looking down at the ground.

"Now," Tsukune said as he got up and headed out the door "Ishigami-sensei will pay for her crimes."

"Just like Algren," Chris laughed as he got up and followed.

In the studio; "What's wrong" Algren said from the side of his mouth, the entire left side of his face have been turned to stone "you look scared, like you know something is fixing to happen."

"Nothing's wrong," Ishigami-sensei said as she rubbed Algren's face "why do you ask?"

"Why do you think Morioka-san left the door open? Why do you think there was a breeze?" laughing slightly "Morioka-san and Chris-san planed it out so they could prove I'm here. They're smarter than many give them credit for, than even I give them credit for some times. That pipe Morioka-san touched" laughing a little more "I bet it went missing."

"What are you talking about?" with surprise and shock.

"My hearing is better than a lot of people think," his one good eye looking like it was filled with joy "I heard the pipe move. I heard Morioka-san say he wants to help your students, but I didn't hear anything about helping you."

"Hello," they heard from the front "Ishigami-sensei; show your face. NOW."

"Sounds like your ass kicking is here," Algren laughed.

"We'll see who gets their ass kicked" as she sent her hair strands out at Algren's face causing him to finish changing into stone. When he finished changing into stone his eyes filled with tears and then ran down his face.

"Ishigami-sensei" she heard again "GET OUT HERE NOW."

"How can I help you" as she came out from her room "Aono-san?"

"You can get out of my way" Tsukune said as he pushed past her "Kusu-sensei" when he saw Algren chained to the wall and turned to stone.

"Now now," Ishigami-sensei said as her hair moved in snake-like motions "you should know that entering a sensei's private room is against the rules."

"You bitch," as his eyes started to turn into slits "you have been abducting these girls" pointing at the statues that were in her room "and then you kidnapped Kusu-sensei, you're lucky he's been training me; otherwise I'd kill you."

"You can't harm me" laughing slightly as her continued to move like snakes "even with Kusu-sensei's training."

"I'll prove you wrong," as he took a swing at her, hitting her square in the face and flying through across the room.

"That was a nice hit," as she got up "now I can expel you for attacking a sensei" her hair getting longer and growing from under her handkerchief.

"What the hell are you?" his eyes still slits.

"The best part about being an art sensei," as her hair went after him and wrapped around Tsukune "is being able to see every student in every emotion. And seeing how lovely they look in sadness, dread, and in tears."

"Nice work Aono-san" Gin said as he walked into the building "but hitting her was a little much."

"Seriously," Chris said as he appeared next to Tsukune "I thought you were trained not to hit women" he grabbed Ishigami-sensei's hair and pulled with so much force Tsukune unraveled from the hair.

"Please calm down Tsukune-kun" Moka said as she walked in and hugged Tsukune trying to calm him down.

"That" he started to say "that woman…" breathing heavily "she's been targeting those girls… because they looked good when they're sad, full of dread, and in tears… she's what humans would call a monster, and not monster like we are."

"Please," Moka said holding him tightly "calm down. We've exposed her, now it's in the head monster's hands. We can't do anything now."

"How cute," Ishigami-sensei said in sarcasm "trying to calm down someone that will never understand true art. It's pointless though" as she used her hair to grab Moka and pull her away from Tsukune "those girls, and Kusu-sensei, won't be able to be freed by you lousy students."

"Let go of Moka-chan" Tsukune demanded.

"No, unless you can make me" as she wrapped her hair tighter around Moka.

"Fine," Tsukune shouted as he ran towards her "I will," his eyes turned red.

"What's this feeling in the air?" Chris asked Gin as he felt a weird energy fill the air.

"I think it's coming from Aono-san," he answered.

"Should we let him have all the fun?" in a serious tone.

"Well," looking in the room that had all the statues "I think now it's a fight for honor."

"What's honor?" in confusion "some sorta dish?"

"Remember when you beat the shit out of Kotsubo-sensei," Gin explained as he watched Tsukune fight through Ishigami-sensei's hair to get to Moka "about like that; fighting for someone that can't fight for their self, for someone you care about. To avenge that person."

"So he's fighting to avenge," Chris asked watching as Tsukune got bit by a few braids of hair "Algren? Or to protect Moka?"

"Both."

"So don't interfere?"

"Ya, don't interfere."

"Moka-chan" Tsukune said as he continued to fight the hairs "I need to get your Rosario off" he looked at his arm and saw it turning to stone.

"Tsukune-kun," as she watched him rip hairs apart to get to her Rosario "your arm."

"Looks like I have another male statue" Ishigami-sensei laughed.

"Not going to happen" as he ripped off the last of her hair around Moka's Rosario.

"You won't win" Ishigami-sensei laughed as she pulled Tsukune off of Moka.

"You just lost," as he landed on the ground and opened his hand showing the Rosario "when the Rosario gets pulled off" he laughed as he turned to stone "Moka-chan's true powers get released."

"Tsukune-kun," Moka said before there was a great surge of power and her true form was revealed.

"So," Moka said as she ripped Ishigami-sensei's hair apart with ease getting free "you target those that look good when in emotional pain? How about I teach you physical pain?"

"You're ruining my hair" Ishigami-sensei screamed in pain as her hair got ripped apart.

"You will pay for harming Algren, and my Tsukune-kun," as she grabbed a few strands of her hair and pulled her towards her "you damn Gorgon."

Gorgon: known from the myths of ancient Greece, a creature with hair of snakes and a terrifying visage. Being able to turn living creatures, human and monster, to stone. One ancient Greek legend tells of a Gorgon named Medusa that was strong enough to turn creatures to stone with just a glimpse of her face.

"So," Ishigami-sensei said as she flew across the room again "the rumors are true."

"Everyone seems to be so surprised when they find out that Moka is a vampire" Chris said laughing slightly.

"Now I will stop you," Moka said as she approached Ishigami-sensei "because Algren couldn't, and you turned Tsukune-kun to stone for saving me."

"That boy was stupid," Ishigami-sensei said as she stood up "he would've been killed eventually, trying to fit into a school for monsters."

"Shut your mouth" Moka demanded as she kicked Ishigami-sensei across the face sending her flying through the wall and knocking her out.

"Today's fight" Kyo said as he flew overhead "lasted three hundred and forty five seconds."

Sunlight coming in through the window woke Tsukune the next morning; he was greeted by the smell of rosemary and warmth next to him. He looked next to him and saw Moka asleep on his shoulder; he kissed her forehead and rubbed his head against hers. His eyes suddenly widened; "I have a bad feeling" he said as he watched Moka start to wake up "Moka-chan?"

"Yes Tsukune-kun," as she looked him in the eyes.

"Where am I and what happened last night?"

"You got turned to stone by Ishigami-sensei," she explained "then we brought you to the infirmary; I didn't want to leave so I just stayed here with you."

"I was asleep all night?"

"Ya," as she sat up "I was worried."

"How's Kusu-sensei?"

"He's still asleep," pointing at the bed next to his "after Ishigami-sensei was beaten everyone turned back."

"How are you feeling?" looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," leaning on him "I'm the one that should be concerned about you; after all you're the one that got turned to stone."

"I'm fine," rubbing her face gently "and I don't care if I got turned to stone; I just care about you being safe."

"But if you get hurt," as she moved closer to him "I don't know what I'd do."

"As long as I'm protecting you," leaning closer to her "I'll take any hit to keep you safe."

They started to blush as they got close enough to kiss, right as they were about to the door opened up and Chris said "Go Tsukune go!" trying to encourage Tsukune.

"Grow up," Yukari said as she hit him with a wash pan so hard it knocked him out "sorry, we'll give you two a minute," as Mizore dragged Chris' unconscious body out of the room.

"We'll be back in about ten minutes," Kurumu said as she closed the door.

"That was kinda embarrassing," Tsukune said still blushing.

"Ya," Moka agreed still close to Tsukune and biting her lip.

"I would like to spend my birthday with you," in a sigh "but with school; that's not going to happen."

"I know," still just as close as before.

"Moka-chan" as he rubbed her face again.

"Yes, Tsukune-kun" looking him in the eyes.

"I love you," right before he kissed her.

"Awww," Yukari said as she watched through the window.

"That's cute," Kurumu agreed.

"It's tempting to take a picture," Gin said "but I'm not that much of a pervert."

"What does being a pervert have to do with taking a picture of two people kissing" Mizore asked as she put a bag of ice on Chris' head.

"It doesn't," Yukari said "but he knows he'd get hurt if he did take a picture."

"Not just by Tsukune-san and Moka-san either" Kurumu added.

"When should we go back in" Gin asked.

"Let's give them a few minutes," Kurumu said as she walked away.

"Niisan probably will want his music," Yukari said following Kurumu.

"Chris-kun needs to be taken care of," Mizore said as she picked him up and walked to the front desk.

A few minutes later; "Is it safe?" Tsukune and Moka heard.

"Why wouldn't it be" Tsukune said sarcastically.

"Just making sure" as the door opened and Kurumu walked in "cause of what we walked in on last time, we weren't sure."

"Kurumu-san has a point" Yukari said as she walked in with a stereo and a stack of CD's and set them down.

"How you feeling Aono-san" Gin asked as he walked in.

"Pretty good," as he got out of the bed.

"Good," as he pulled out a present "this is for you." Everyone handed Tsukune a present.

"Wow," Tsukune said in shock as he unwrapped everything. A voodoo doll from Yukari, a box of cookies from Kurumu, a headband from Gin; Mizore handed Yukari her and Chris' gifts for Tsukune; an iPod from Chris and a small box of lollie pops from Mizore. "Thanks," looking at everyone that was there.

"I left my present in my room Tsukune-kun," Moka said "I didn't want it to get ruined."

"Niisan hid his gift for you," Yukari said.

"Ok," as he put his shirt on "I'll go get Moka-chan's gift and then we'll head to class."

"He doesn't know?" Kurumu asked in shock.

"I don't know what?" with suspension.

"That Niisan arranged for you and Moka-chan to have the day off from school," Yukari answered "we all helped with that arrangement."

"Then he asked me to take you two to the human world for lunch," the bus driver said as he walked into the room "his treat."

"Is this Kusu-sensei's gift?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"No," the bus driver answered as he started to pull out a cigar but put it back because he remembered he's in a hospital "he told me that this was only a favor for you. I have a feeling his is something much better."

"Wow," Moka said in shock "how did he manage to arrange all of that?"

After the school day was over; "I won't lie, Sendo-san" a doctor said to Yukari "the longer he's in a coma the less likely it is that he'll get out of it."

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune said as he and Moka walked into the infirmary "how was your day?"

"It was ok," Yukari answered looking down.

"How's Algren" Moka asked. Just as she asked the heart monitors went off in Algren's room.

"Get the defibrillator," the doctor said to a nurse "with his heart at that rate he'll crash and we won't be able to bring him back."

LESSON SEVEN: GORGONS

Quiz: When a crazy gorgon art sensei turns her students to stone you…

Just kick her ass and let that be the end of it.

Report her to the head monster so you don't have to waste your time with the paper work.

Investigate it yourself so you have a full story for the news paper.

Both A and C.


	11. Black Mail Never Works

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

"I won't lie, Sendo-san" a doctor said to Yukari "the longer he's in a coma the less likely it is that he'll get out of it."

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune said as he and Moka walked into the infirmary "how was your day?"

"It was ok," Yukari answered looking down.

"How's Algren" Moka asked. Just as she asked the heart monitors went off in Algren's room.

"Get the defibrillator," the doctor said to a nurse "with his heart at that rate he'll crash and we won't be able to bring him back."

"What's going on" Chris asked in a sleepy tone as he walked to the room that Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka was in. Everyone ran past him heading to Algren's room, when they got there they heard Three Days Grace's Animal I Have Become blaring through the door. When they opened it they saw Algren bench press one repetition and slam the bar on the rack.

"Took you guys long enough to figure out I was up," Algren said as he stood up and started to do pull ups.

"Sup Algren" Chris said still half asleep.

"If you were planning on using that on me," Algren said pointing at the doctor and nurse "I will shove all of you back into a closet."

"No you won't Niisan," Yukari said in a serious tone.

"Ok," as he let go of the pull up bar "let me rephrase; you can't touch me," pointing at the doctor "you can touch me" pointing at the nurse with the defibrillator as he looked her over "but not for medical reasons" with a straight face and tone.

"I must be dreaming," Chris said with a yawn "cause Algren's acting like a pervert. You" looking at the nurse with the defibrillator "shock me; wake me up" he caught a bad smell "wait" he smelled his pits "never mind; I am awake."

"Everyone's a pervert," Algren said as he took off his scrub shirt "it's just a matter of how open of a pervert that they are."

"Good point," shaking his head in agreement.

"I've been awake for about three hours," Algren said "and it took my heart monitors going off for you guys to check on me? And everyone wonders why I hate hospitals" shaking his head

"How did you get all of this in here," the doctor asked in shock looking at all the equipment.

"Hello everyone," Kyo said from on top of the equipment.

"Kyo-san brought me my sword," as he started doing curl ups "and doc…." Looking at the doctor who was dumb struck by how rip Algren is "don't be jealous."

"Wow," Chris said scratching his head "look at all the scars."

"What about them?" Algren asked still dong curl ups.

"How did you get so many?" in shock.

"My past is nothing to smile about," as he let go of the bar and landed on the ground "that's all I will ever tell anyone" as he turned around revealing many more scars. Three particular stuck out, they appeared to be holes from three stakes, but were evenly spaced apart. "How soon can I get outa here?"

"Uh," the doctor said.

"Today is not a day for uh," as he pulled off his scrub pants and was standing in just his boxers "how soon" as he grabbed a towel and dried off.

"You should be able to leave today," the nurse said blushing as she watched Algren dry off in his boxers "and from the looks of things you might need someone to keep give you a thro exam before you leave; I mean you shouldn't need physical therapy."

"I have no interest in a home bound nurse," looking at the nurse "but if you wish to examine me back in my room; then that's another story…"

"Did you hit your head?" Yukari asked.

"No, Ishigami-sensei did," as he pulled his normal pants up "can someone bring me some food; and not that cafeteria crap."

"Wow," Chris said "and I thought I was open."

"Tsukune" as he walked out of the room "follow me."

"You can't leave yet," the doctor said. Algren gave him a death glare unlike any he's given before and the doctor said "never mind."

In Algren's room; "Here," as he pulled out a box "happy birthday."

"What is it" as he shook the box hearing steel against steel.

"If I told you," smiling "it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Your twin hook swords?" in shock as he saw what was in the box.

"No" putting his hand on his shoulder "your twin hook swords. I made them outa sheet steel," showing Tsukune his hands that were a little burned and cut up "I haven't made swords for a while so I was outa practice."

"Thanks," holding the swords in his hands "but you haven't taught me how to use these yet."

"Because you didn't have a set for yourself," smiling.

"Is something wrong Kusu-sensei?" with suspension

"Why you ask?" looking at Tsukune the same way.

"Your personality seems to have changed," as he set the swords down "you normally would've only said 'I'm not interested in a home bound nurse' but you added that last part. And before that you made a comment that I would expect Chris-san to say. Then you forgot to add the proper ending to my name."

"Was it that obvious?" looking at the ground.

"Ya, and don't tell me some made up bull shit" looking at Algren seriously "come on, I can tell something's up."

"I had a dream again," in a regretful tone "but it wasn't about ghouls."

"Then what?"

"Just something that happened that got me most of these scars," as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"What happened to where you got them?"

"Let's just say that only five of these are from an incident before I had to take the beating from someone."

"Most of these are from one person!!!" in shock.

"Ya," as he sat down "I guess he lashed out when…" he shook his head as he stood up, walked over to the door and opened it causing Moka, Chris, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore to fall into the room "can I help you?"

"How could you tell we were here?" Moka asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Your scent," shaking his head "and my hearing is better than everyone thinks."

"Who could've been strong enough to give you all those scars single handed?" Kurumu asked.

"I'll tell you who and why," looking the group over "but just Tsukune-san and Kurumu-san."

"But Niisan," Yukari said in protest.

"Don't argue," looking at Yukari "I don't want very many people to know."

"But why just Tsukune-kun and Kurumu-san?"

"Cause Kurumu-san knows what Alex is," looking at the ground now "and Tsukune-san called me out; not to mention he's kinda making me talk about it."

"If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to," Mizore said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you Mizore-san," as he sat down on his bed again "now please, if you don't mind."

"Ok," Moka said as she left the room, followed by Chris and Mizore.

"Yukari-chan," giving her a serious look "if I wanted you to know I'd tell you."

"But you told me about Tsukune-kun," trying to argue.

"Because I knew you two would meet eventually and I didn't want you to be mad at him or me for keeping that from you."

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune said trying to keep her from getting mad "he has a point. I'm sure he'll tell you eventually."

"But," she started to say.

"No buts Yukari-chan" Algren said looking at her.

"Ok," in a disappointed tone as she walked out.

"Sorry Yukari-chan" Algren said as he closed the door "like I was saying," looking at Tsukune and Kurumu "I got these scars from one person, Alex's old man."

"Is he really that strong?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll put it this way," as he felt a shiver run down his spin "he could take me, Alex, and his brothers; and win."

"Well when Alex-kun's family," Kurumu said "is full of dragons; you'd expect his dad to be that strong."

"Inazaka-sensei's a dragon?" starting to get confused.

"Yes," shaking his head "like he said, his species is supposed to be extinct."

"Ya," Kurumu agreed looking at Tsukune "wouldn't you expect no monster to be able to touch Kusu-sensei?"

"Well," remembering what happened during the club incident "good point."

"Like I was saying," starting again "he lashed out at me because Alex's little sister got wounded during an assignment he sent us on."

"Inazaka-sensei has a sister?" confused again.

"Alex-kun never told me about a sister," Kurumu said just as shocked.

"Well he does have a sister," scratching his head "and we went out for a little while;" Tsukune and Kurumu looked completely shocked "what?"

"You dated Inazaka-sensei's little sister?" still in complete shock.

"Ya," looking at Tsukune "but that's beside the point. What I'm getting at is, she got injured and I had a dream about what I did to the bastard that did it."

"What happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Well," starting the flashback.

Flashback: roughly one hundred and seventy five years ago.

"That fight hurt," I said as Dorothy carried me out of the cave that we had the fight in.

"I'm sure;" limping as she carried me "it hurt me too."

"I just hope no one saw me when the kid knocked me through the wall and into the town," as I rubbed my ring on my ring finger with my thumb "too many bad things have happened because a town saw my true form."

"I'm sure no one saw you," with a smile.

"There it is," they heard "come on let's get it."

"You spoke too soon," I said as we ran off.

"Why is it that human's fear what they don't understand?" Dorothy asked me.

"No clue but we're too weakened to fight right now," as I fought to keep up. One of the people in the angry mob threw a pitch fork and it landed in my back, puncturing both lungs and my spleen.

"Algren," Dorothy said with concern as she stopped and ran back to me.

"Don't stop just keep moving," I shouted as I continued to run.

"It won't die!!" a few of the people shouted in shock.

"I have you," Dorothy said as she grabbed me and continued running.

"We need to get into the mountains," I said as we got closer to the edge of town "we can lose them there."

"Right," as she carried me past the edge of town. When we got to the base of the mountain we started to head up it; that's when I got hit by arrows. "We need to get you medical attention."

"I don't care right now;" as I coughed up blood "we need to focus on staying alive."

"They can't live forever," one person shouted "shoot them in the head."

"Damn it," I said as we dodged sheets of arrows flying at us.

"There," Dorothy said as she pointed at a cave in the mountain "if we lose them soon we can take refuge there."

"Then let's lose them," as we picked up the pace and managed to lose them in the terrain.

"That was close," she said as she pulled the arrows out of my arms and back.

"You aren't hurt are you?" as I fought to keep from screaming in pain.

"No," as she pulled out the last arrow "you're in bad shape."

"That doesn't matter," as I grabbed my sword and healed my wounds as best I could "see, I can heal myself; don't forget your old man is training me in magic" showing her where my wounds are; most of them healed.

"I didn't forget," as she rubbed my back and shoulders "when should we move out?"

"At first light," as I turned around and rubbed her face "it's going to get cold tonight," as I offered her my shirt.

"You'll need it," trying to refuse.

"But I don't want you getting frost bite," getting closer to her.

"But you're injured."

"I've trained in cold weather without shirt or pants," as I rubbed her face.

"You can be so hard headed," smiling as she took my shirt "but it makes you a gentle man."

"I know," smiling back "but I know you love that about me" as I kissed her.

"We're on an assignment;" after I kissed her "we can't kiss, and flirt like we do at the mansion."

"Sorry," as I sat down on a rock in the cave "I'll take first watch."

"No, cause you won't wake me for my watch," as she grabbed my shoulder "plus you're injured; you need the rest."

"Fine," not wanting to argue "just remember to wake me up."

"I'll try."

'_She's not going to wake me'_ I thought as I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of wind blowing into the cave's opening _'I knew it'_ as I saw sunlight coming from the opening.

"Morning," she said to me as I stood up.

"I thought I asked you to wake me for my watch," looking at her half asleep.

"Sorry," smiling "forgot," obviously lying.

"Ugh," I moaned as I knew I have called it right "we need to get moving."

"Right," as she got up and headed to the exit.

"How long till you think they'll catch up?"

"I don't know," as we walked out of the cave.

"Then let's move," as we started running up the mountain. After about an hour of running we came up to a clearing. "Wait," as I sniffed the air "something doesn't smell right."

"How so," looking around looking for something.

"Look out," as I jumped at her and knocked her over and four arrows went ripping over my head.

"Damn demon," we heard "we almost had that bitch."

"You won't harm her," as I stood up and charged at the group.

"Algren don't," she said as she saw a few of my wounds reopen.

"How sweet," she heard behind her.

"Stay away from her," I said as I appeared next to her and kicked the guy square in the jaw and sent him flying into a tree.

"Now you die," I heard as arrows tore into my side and back.

"No he won't," Dorothy said as she changed into her true form and started beating the shit out of them.

"Dra….Dragon?!" one shouted in shock as he tried running but I caught up to him and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going," as I punched him back into the field.

"I can't keep this up," Dorothy said as she changed back to her human form.

"Then run," as I stayed between her and the mob "I can handle these guys."

"No, I'm not leaving you here;" looking at all the blood that I was losing. A spear went past me and cut her arm.

Normally dragons are invulnerable; but when they fight one of their own it takes a lot strength and power out of them. When this happens they become vulnerable just as all monsters are, and depending on how strong and old their opponent is, sometimes just as vulnerable as humans.

At that point I lost it, my hair and eyes changed into vampire form and I started killing them. First I used my magic to send all the arrows back at them; then I ripped arms off and drank their blood. The last guy was the one that threw the spear, I broke his legs dislocated his arms, and while he was down, I beat his skull open; smiling and laughing as I did so. With every hit on his head before I broke it in two, blood splattered up onto my face.

"Algren stop," Dorothy said as she hugged me gently "you're not a demon; this isn't you" I broke away from her and looked her in the face; blood splattered all over my face "I know you're stronger than this," as she hugged me again with tears in her eyes "please stop."

"They hurt you," as my eyes and hair changed back and I passed out. Next thing I remember it was night time, there was a fire about seven feet from me, I was all bandaged up "You're up," I heard Dorothy say with relief.

"What happened?" as I sat up looking around.

"You lost control," scratching her head with the arm that got cut by the spear "but I calmed you down."

"You're arm;" seeing it was bandaged up "did they do that?"

"Ya," looking at the ground with sadness.

"Let me stitch it up," as I stood up and walked over to her.

"Ok," not wanting to say much else about what happened.

"It's pretty deep," as I took off the bandages and started stitching it up.

"I know," trying to keep from crying cause of the pain.

"Sorry about the pain," as I finished stitching her up "but that should do; as long as it doesn't get ripped open."

"Thanks," still sitting and looking at the fire "I'm not used to pain, being a dragon and all."

"I know;" as I sat down next to her "thanks for cleaning my wounds for me," as I put my arm around her to help keep her warm.

"I'm just glad I was able to calm you down," as she leaned against me "and that you didn't remove the ring daddy gave you."

"Me too," leaning against her just as she was against me "but you know that I will only remove this ring if I need the power to save someone; and I won't break it except for one monster" as a small amount of aura swirled around us.

"I know," looking at the ring that her old man gave me "I don't get why you're so set on revenge."

"It's not revenge," as I let go of her "it's to avenge my family; and how would you feel if one monster killed every relative you have?"

"Pretty bad," trying to calm me down again "I'm sorry I asked" as she hugged me.

"Sorry I snapped," taking a deep breath to get a hold of myself "I'll take first watch; you didn't sleep last night so you'll need the sleep."

"Ok," leaning against me as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against my shoulder.

End flashback.

"When we got back to the mansion her old man saw the stitches and lashed out on me," taking a drink of tea.

"You beat a man's head open?" Kurumu said in complete shock and fear.

"Ya," looking at the ground with sadness "I killed that entire mob."

"So the dream was a nightmare," Tsukune asked "about that time you lost control?"

"Just that one time" Algren said looking at the ground.

"Anything else you have a dream about," Kurumu asked thinking there might be more.

"No, not this time;" looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

The next day during the news paper club meeting; "We lost three days," Gin said from behind Nekonome-sensei's desk "if we don't get this printed by Friday night we won't be able to make the dead line."

"You know if you'd get from behind the desk and help us," Tsukune said not looking up from his work "it'd go much faster."

"I'm the club president," not moving "it's my job to supervise you as you work."

"He's compensating," Chris said as he stretched.

"Where's Niisan?" Yukari asked "he could help us."

"I'm sure he's busy," Moka said working just as everyone but Gin was.

"Why don't you quit acting like an alpha male and help," Kurumu asked in frustration.

"I already said why," leaning back in the chair.

"Those that help others are liked better than those that just sit on their butts," still frustrated.

"She has a point unic," Chris laughed "so act like you have a pair and help."

"Kurono-san" Nekonome-sensei said as she walked into the room "this was taped to the door" showing a letter "it's addressed to you."

"Huh," taking the letter and opening it. As she read it sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"Who's it from?" Yukari asked looking at the back of the letter.

"Someone has a secret admirer," Chris laughed before he saw that there were three pictures that came with the letter "What are those?"

"None of your business," Kurumu snapped as she folded the letter and put it in her purse.

"Come on," Chris said trying to see "I won't tell anyone."

"I said NO," as she smacked him before he reached her purse.

"Kurumu-san," Moka said in shock "he was just messing around."

"Seriously," Tsukune added "he might be annoying but I think he respects private property and personal space."

"I wasn't going to open your purse," Chris said rubbing his face where he got smacked.

"I need to go," as she grabbed her purse and started to walk out the room.

"What could be so urgent," Tsukune asked "to where you'd abandon the news paper club; when we only have three days to get this issue printed?"

"Don't worry about it," as she walked out of the room. _'I need to find out who took these photos and how,_' she thought as she walked as fast as possible down the hall _'the person said to meet them at the monster tree; that's right around the sports field.'_

At the monster tree; "So," she heard from up the tree "you got my letter."

"Who are you and how did you get those photos?" she demanded to know as she looked up at a boy that has brown hair which covered his eyes, a white school uniform shirt and standard school uniform pants.

"My name is Nagare Kano" the boy said as he jumped out of the tree "and don't you remember; you let me take those."

"When did I let you do that?" in confusion. _'What's with this guy,'_ as she looked him over _'what's that on his face, sweat; or something else?'_

"At the beginning of the school year," looking at her with his eyes closed "I told you that you're much prettier than Moka Akashiya."

"Oh," just now remembering "but that was a while ago; why are you blackmailing me now?"

"Timing is everything," he laughed slightly.

"So you're afraid of Alex-kun," Kurumu asked with suspension.

"Not really," as he turned around "but now you seem to care about what happens to your reputation at school."

"So what do you want to keep quiet about these?" with a serious look.

"To take pictures of you," as he pulled out a camera.

"What kinda pictures?"

"Any I want," laughing slightly "otherwise these" holding out a set of negatives "will get put up all over school."

"You wouldn't," wide eyed with fear.

"Try me," he laughed.

Back in the Nekonome-sensei's room; "Why would she just up and leave like that?" Chris asked.

"No clue," Tsukune answered "but we need to pick up the pace; we don't have time to worry right now."

'_Why would she have smacked Zumeer-san'_ Moka asked herself as she kept working _'she knows he wouldn't have gone through her purse.'_

"Hello" Kyo said from outside the window "Aono-san; can you let me in?"

"Sure," as he got up and opened the window "you wouldn't happen to know where Kusu-sensei is would you?"

"He was putting the field back together" as he landed "last I saw."

"Told you he was busy," Moka said "unlike some of us" looking at Gin who was drinking coffee.

"I told you," he started.

"That only works when Ms. Nekonome isn't here," Chris said in frustration.

"He has a point" Nekonome-sensei agreed.

With Algren at the field; "That's about the last of it," he said to himself looking at the almost put back together field "just need to let it set and sink back into place and it'll be as good as new" as he walked away "I'm surprised none of the school sports teams have made a big deal outa me using this field" looking at the sports fields that weren't too far from where the training field is "I guess I should go check on Yukari-chan" walking towards the monster tree.

"Hehe" he heard "now put this outfit on!"

"Haven't you taken enough pictures?!" he heard Kurumu's voice say.

"You don't want these to get put up do you," he heard as he hid behind a tree and looked around to see what was going on "or perhaps you'd like everyone to know your secrets?"

"You don't know any of my secrets!!" Kurumu said to Nagare.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Algren thought as he watched Kurumu argue with Nagare _'and who the hell is that guy?'_

"Oh-but I do," Nagare laughed "like…." He whispered into Kurumu's ear "and…" whispering again.

"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT???!!!!" Kurumu demanded to know.

"I have an ability to figure out secrets," he laughed "now; pick; more pictures or have everyone know your secrets."

"Fine," Kurumu said as she grabbed the outfit and headed to the storage building.

'_What the fuck?!'_ Algren thought as he disappeared when Kurumu walked into the building to change.

"What is with all these outfits" Kurumu asked herself "gym outfits, swim suits, and now a maid outfit? This is getting out of hand" a piece of paper slipped in through the window "huh?"

"What the hell is going on-Algren" it read.

"Kusu-sensei is here" she whispered in shock. "This guy is blackmailing me" she wrote and slipped it back out the window.

"Want me to, uh, take care of him? "

"No, if he sees you he'll think you followed me; he told me to come alone. And if he thinks that he'll not only show those pictures to everyone but he'll tell everyone my secrets."

"K; what do you want me to do?"

"Leave, it's bad enough that he's blackmailing me; I don't need you watching this go on."

Nothing was returned; "Good" she sighed as she changed "I need to hurry up and get this over with."

"Took you long enough," Nagare said as Kurumu came out of the building.

"After this no more pictures," Kurumu demanded.

"Not how it works," he laughed "especially with what's at stake here."

"My friends are working," as she balled up her fist "and you're keeping me here. Now this is the last set of pictures or I'll leave right now."

"Fine," he laughed "but don't think that this is the last forever" as he took more pictures.

Back in Nekonome-sensei's room; "Finally," Moka sighed as she leaned back "we have the rough draft done."

"Ya," Tsukune said as he set his head down "now we can rest."

"Hey everyone," Algren said as he walked in the room "how's the paper coming."

"We would've been done with the rough draft about an hour ago if Kurumu-san was here," Yukari said.

"She got a letter and took off," Gin said.

"But she smacked me," Chris complained "and I was only screwing around."

"You shouldn't be mad at her," Algren said as he sat down "it was urgent."

"How would you know," Chris asked.

"I talked to her on the way here," leaning back.

"So what could be so urgent to where she'd ditch helping us?" Moka asked.

"You'd be surprised;" looking at everyone "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ok," Chris said starting to get the picture.

"Why do you sound so laid back about it," Moka demanded to know.

"Cause if it was happening to you," Chris said giving her a look "you wouldn't want anyone knowing either."

"But we're working our butts off," Tsukune added "and she's off doing who knows what."

"I know," Algren snapped "and I swear to you; it's important."

"Just trust us," Chris said.

"I do trust you two," Yukari said "Niisan hasn't given me any reason to not trust you; and if Chris-san gets what Niisan is trying to hint to us, then I trust you."

"Thanks," Algren and Chris said together.

"Now," Algren said trying to continue "you guys need to focus on this paper" getting up to leave "I'll focus on Kurumu's issue."

"Issue?" Tsukune and Moka said looking at each other in confusion.

"Kyo-san, with me please" as he opened the door.

"Okey dokey" Kyo said as he landed on Algren's shoulder.

"Kurumu-san" in shock when he opened the door "I thought you were…"

"I left," walking into the room "sorry about leaving." She felt the room fill with hate and anger.

"Withdraw the claws," Algren said filling the same thing.

"Seriously," Chris said "she has her reasons for having to leave."

"You…" Kurumu said in shock "you know?"

"Ya," looking serious "I can connect dots."

"What are they talking about?" Gin asked deeply confused.

"If you don't get it now," Algren said walking out "nothing short of just saying it will make you get it."

"He has a point Gin," Chris said "so stop while you're behind."

"I'll see what I can find out" before he got out of ear shot "Kurumu-san."

"Find out what about who?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Ugh," Chris moaned "you people are hopeless."

The next day during the club meeting; "Where is Kurumu-san" Yukari asked.

"Most likely taking care of the same thing as yesterday," Chris said as he edited his piece of the rough draft.

"She didn't even come up here," Gin said as he edited his piece.

"But she left her purse," Yukari said as she grabbed it and opened it.

"What's in it?" Tsukune asked.

"No," Chris said as he grabbed Yukari's hands and closed it "don't; it's her business."

"Ok," as Chris let go of her hands.

"How can I help out?" Algren asked as he walked in the room ready to work.

"You can read over these," Gin said as he handed Algren a stack of papers for him to edit.

"Alright."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Kurumu-san is," Moka asked "would you?"

"I do," as he sat down and started reading and making corrections "but it's her business, not yours."

"Same reason as yesterday," Chris asked "huh?"

"Yup," as he went to another page "she can handle herself."

"But why wouldn't she tell us?" Tsukune asked not looking up from his work.

"I told you yesterday," Chris said "if it were happening to you; you wouldn't want anyone to know. So get off her case."

"Drop it now," Algren said trying to keep calm "or I'll make it get dropped."

"Ok," everyone said at once.

"I left my purse in here during class," Kurumu said as she walked into the room.

"I thought you were taking care of that thing," Chris said as he handed Kurumu her purse.

"I'm having problems with it;" as she grabbed it and walked out "but I'm doing everything I can to end this I swear."

A few hours later; "It's ready to be printed," Tsukune said as he stretched "I'm glad you stopped by to help Kusu-sensei."

"I hate to admit it" Gin added "but I am too; who knows how much longer it would've taken if you hadn't showed up to help."

"No problem," Algren said as he got up "I just hope Kurumu-san has her issue taken care of."

"Me too" Chris said "and if not; we'll take care of it."

"She said not to," as he walked to the window and opened it and took a deep breath of fresh air "it's for her safety."

"Her safety?" Yukari asked confused.

"How could us helping her," Moka asked "be a threat to her safety?"

"Just trust me."

"I just hope this won't be a normal thing for her," Gin said.

At the monster tree; "Are we done?" Kurumu asked as Nagare continued to take pictures.

"Just about," he giggled as he took a few more pictures.

"I really need to get back to my friends," trying to get him to hurry up.

"That will do for now," he giggled as he put his camera up.

"Finally," as she headed to the building to change back into her normal clothes. "They're going to kill me," she whispered to herself as she changed.

In Nekonome-sensei's room; "How long should we wait?" Tsukune asked Algren who was still sitting at the window.

"Till she gets back," starring out at the sunset "this way we can inform her that the paper's about done."

"Ok," Moka said as she put her head on Tsukune's shoulder and started to nod off.

"Two days locked in here," Gin said as he took a drink of coffee "but we did it."

"Hey everyone," Kurumu said in an apologetic tone as she entered the room.

"Where were you?" Yukari asked.

"Taking care of the thing that I had to do yesterday."

"We figured we'd wait for you to get here so we can tell you that the paper is ready to be printed," Tsukune said as he wrapped his arm around Moka to keep her from falling over.

"Thanks," as she took a seat "I'm really sorry about not being able to help; but I'm not getting much of a choice right now."

"Don't apologize," Algren said not taking his eyes off the sunset "it's a sign of weakness; and it's not your fault."

"I'm gonna get Moka-chan to her room," Tsukune said as he got up gently and picked up Moka "she's been working hard" as he walked out of the room carefully so he didn't hit Moka's head against the wall.

"Yukari-chan," Algren said "it's about time for you to get to bed too."

"Ok Niisan," Yukari said as she got up and headed to her room.

"I'm gonna get going," Chris said as he stood up and stretched "Mizore and I are having dinner tonight and I need to wash up."

"Try not to be up too late," Algren said looking at Chris "I have a feeling tomorrows not going to be a good day."

"K," as he walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna lock up the copies we have in my safe" Nekonome-sensei said as she picked up papers and Yukari's laptop and placed them in the safe.

"Good," Gin said as he got up "the last thing we need is all that work getting lost on the day we're going to print it."

"Nekonome-sensei," Algren asked "would you like to get dinner by the water?"

"I'd love to," her tail swaying.

"With how busy we've been I haven't been able to show you how to smoke salmon" as they walked out of the room.

"So," Gin asked Kurumu "what's going on to where you needed to skip two days of the news paper club?"

"It's personal," still sitting in the chair "I don't want to say more."

"Ugh," Gin whined "you know, if Inazaka-sensei were here; you'd tell him or someone what's going on" as he walked out "just remember; we are your friends and we do care."

"I know," watching Gin leave the room.

Kurumu sat in the room watching what was left of the sunset for a while before she had company; "He-he, so this is the news paper club's meeting room" she heard Nagare say from the door.

"Go away," she ordered.

"I don't think so," as he walked in "you see; I still have all my negatives, and a few can get your boy friend fired" he laughed.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to Alex-kun," as she stood up and knocked the chair over.

"You really don't get the concept of being the one in control;" he asked smirking "do you?"

"You don't get that I can kill you here and now;" as her nails grew to her true form's length "do you?"

"Aught ah-ah" he said waving his finger in the proper motion "if anything happens to me, I won't be able to put in the cancelation password."

"What?"

"I rigged my computer to automatically send those pictures to every computer in the school," he laughed "unless I put in the password to cancel that action. So if I can't put in the password, in about an hour, all those pictures get sent all over the school."

"You teme," as she withdrew her nails.

"How am I a teme?" he asked "I've kept my word so far; it's just a safety precaution I set up."

"This ends now," she said as she stormed out of the room.

"Huh," he said as he saw the safe "it isn't closed properly" with a smile.

The next day during the club meeting; "EVERYTHING'S GONE!!!!" Nekonome-sensei shouted in terror when she opened up the safe.

"WHAT?!!!" everyone said at once.

"You've got to be kidding;" Chris said as he looked into the safe "son of a bitch," as he slammed his hand onto the top of the safe.

"We spent two days working on that paper," Gin barked as he looked into the safe too "now we're going to had to pull an all nighter to get it done again."

"Who could've done this?" Moka asked.

"They had to have been good at breaking into safes," Tsukune said.

'_I have an ability that lets me find out people's secrets'_ Kurumu heard in her head. "This has gone too far now" as she started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Moka.

"Don't leave," Moka said as she pushed Kurumu back into the room "we need your help now more than ever."

"You don't get it do you," Kurumu started to say.

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T GET IT," Moka shouted as she smacked Kurumu across the face.

"I'm sorry," Kurumu said "but I can't help here" as she walked past Moka and out of the room.

"Kurumu-san," Tsukune said trying to get her to come back.

"It's pointless," Gin said as he grabbed paper and started working "she isn't going to help us; so get to work."

"Fine," Moka said as she started working.

"What's with all the commotion?" Algren asked as he walked into the room.

"Someone stole the final draft that we were about to print," Yukari said "and Kurumu-san left."

"What?!" in shock.

"Hey," Tsukune said as he noticed Kurumu's purse "she left her purse" as he opened it and saw the letter "this is just wrong" as he read the letter and looked at the pictures that came with it.

"Let me see," Chris said as he looked at them "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Gin asked as he looked up from working.

"She's being black mailed," Algren said looking at the group "and now it's gotten outa hand."

"That's what she meant by 'it's gone too far'," Moka said in shock.

"But what did she mean by 'I can't help here'?" Tsukune asked.

"Baka," Algren snapped "she's going to get the final draft!!!!"

"She's going to need help" Kyo said from outside the window.

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"That guy that's black mailing her has some secrets of his own."

"Let's go," Algren said as he walked out "Nekonome-sensei stay here."

"Ok," as everyone walked out but her.

At the monster tree; "This is taking it too far," Kurumu snapped at Nagare.

"I don't think so;" he laughed as he held out a bag that held the final copies in it "this gives me better control."

"But my friends worked hard on that," starting to get pissed "and you kept me here; where I couldn't help them. I had no part in that copy and you're using it as leverage!!!"

"Sounds correct."

"I'm gonna kill you," she shouted as her nails grew and her wings and tail came out.

"Aught ah-ah" trying to keep in control "do remember; I have the precaution I set up on my computer, and this news paper copy."

"I'll cut your arm off," as she took a swing at him and barely missed, cutting into the monster tree.

"So much for that plan," as he changed into his true form; a slug monster.

Slug monster: a literal slug that loves dark dank places. Takes pleasure in terrifying humans who wander near swamps.

"Let's see how you can dodge this," as she took another swing and missed completely.

"He-he" as he shot his arm out at her boobs landing a direct hit "so soft" he laughed as he squeezed them.

"Get off of me," as she smacked his hand away and saw her body was shaking "what's happening?"

"My body emits a gas that acts as a neurotoxin" he laughed as Kurumu took cover in the building she used to change.

Slug monsters are able to produce a neurotoxin by eating rotting organic matter, which is broken down in their body and the toxin being release as a byproduct.

"I need to get that draft back," Kurumu said panting "no matter what."

"How funny," she heard close by "thinking you can hide from a slug monster in a building."

"How…" seeing he was coming in from underneath the door.

"Slugs don't have bones" as he finished crawling from the door "so we can slip into anywhere as long as there's an opening."

'_I can't move'_ she thought as she sat helplessly _'I can't do anything now; why didn't I listen to Morioka-san's advice?'_

"Now we're going to take lots of sexy pictures," laughing as he got closer to Kurumu.

"Kurumu-san" they heard from behind the door as it was getting pounded on "I'm sorry for smacking you; I didn't know what was going on. But we found the letter and pictures in your purse." The door started to open "Kurumu-san…" Moka and Tsukune saw Nagare in his true form.

"What the hell?" Tsukune shouted in shock.

"My lucky day," Nagare laughed "Moka Akashiya; you're next on my list."

"You won't touch her," Tsukune said as he wrapped the chain whip around Nagare's arm, but Nagare just slipped his arm out "what the" as he pulled back the whip and felt slime on it.

"I'm gonna have so much fun," Nagare said laughing as Moka and Tsukune started to get affected by the neurotoxin he emits.

'_No'_ Kurumu screamed to herself _'move, move, MOVE!!!!'_ with that her body moved just as she wanted "You aren't going to touch either of them" she shouted to Nagare as she stood up.

"Nice," Nagare laughed "but you won't be able to fight off my neurotoxin for long."

"She doesn't need very long" Algren said from up the monster tree as he ate a French fry.

"I'll teach you to black mail and threaten me" as the monster tree suddenly started moving and wrapped around Nagare so tight that he couldn't get out "now you lose," as she flew towards him ready to slice him in half but the neurotoxin started to affect her again and she fell to the ground; when this happened the monster tree returned to its original form.

"He-he" Nagare laughed "I told you; you wouldn't be able to fight it off for long."

"She can't" Algren said as he jumped down "but I can."

"How can you not be affected by my toxin?" he demanded to know.

"I've been exposed to every known toxin and about twelve unknown toxins" as he took a bite of French fries "needs salt" as he pulled out a salt shaker and added it to the French fries.

"Stay away from me" Nagare said as he started to run away.

"Why," Algren laughed "it's not a little salt will kill you…" he stopped and looked at the slug monster "slug" looking at the salt in his hand "salt" back to Nagare "slug" back to the salt "salt" he set his French fries down and tightened the salt shakers lid "the power of Christ compels you" he shouted as he started throwing salt at Nagare "the power of Christ compels you!!!!"

"Stay away from me," he shouted as he ran for his life with Algren hot on his tail.

"Today's fight" Kyo said as he flew overhead "four hundred and ten seconds."

In Nagare's room; "Did you figure it out yet," Chris asked Yukari who was hacking into Nagare's computer.

"I've figured out the password to get into his account" she answered "but the password for his precaution thing is a little harder."

"Try Kurumu Kurono" Gin suggested as he went through drawers of negatives and ripped them up.

"It worked," Yukari said in shock.

"Now delete this precaution thing," Chris said as he opened a door that lead to a dark room.

"It's gone," Yukari said with a sigh of relief.

"This guy is just wrong," Chris said as he and Gin started to destroy the dark room.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!!" they heard from outside the room.

"I take what I just said back," Chris said as he saw Algren chasing Nagare and throwing salt at him as he shouted the power of Christ compels you "that's just wrong."

Back at the monster tree; "I got it back guys" Kurumu said smiling as she held the draft against her body "I got it back."

"Great," Tsukune said as he felt his body starting to move again "we can print this issue without any more issues."

"Nice pun" Moka laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what was going on" Kurumu said as she struggled to get up.

"Don't worry about it," Gin said as he, Chris and Yukari appeared.

"I took care of that precaution thing," Yukari said as she helped Moka up.

"And we took care of the negatives and his dark room" Chris said as he helped Kurumu up.

"Thank you" tears forming in her eyes "thank you so much."

"Don't worry," Gin said smiling as he picked up Tsukune "we did it because it was the right thing to do."

"We need to get you guys to the infirmary" Chris said.

"No," Kurumu said as she wiped her tears "we need to print this issue."

In Nekonome-sensei's room about three hours later; "It's all done now," Algren said as he set the last of the copies down.

"That's great" Moka said to Algren and Kurumu "but you didn't have to do it all by yourselves."

"Yes we did," Kurumu said with a smile "we didn't tell you what was happening to where I couldn't help with the drafts; so we took care of the printing."

"How were you able to make an illusion?" Tsukune asked.

"The Incubi and Succubi" Algren explained "have that power; many believe that it's the true power of the Succubi and Incubi. I've seen a few that've been able to kill an enemy with just their illusion."

"That's scary," Yukari said looking at Algren and Kurumu.

"Can you make illusions Algren?" Chris asked with curiosity.

"No," smiling as he looked up "but I have no need to."

"What happen to that slug dude?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to comment," Algren said with an evil smile.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Yukari asked in shock.

"No; I could've, but I didn't."

"Well," Tsukune said as he got up "I think I'm gonna call it a night" as he walked out of the room.

"Wait up Tsukune-kun," Moka said as she followed him out.

"Do you think he'll ever ask her" Chris asked Algren "if she wants to…"

"Don't finish that question" Algren said as he Gibb smacked Chris "a relationship isn't based off of sex; Baka."

"Baka?" confused.

"Means idiot," remembering where Chris was from.

"I think we should make sure these are secure this time," Gin said as he picked up a box of copies and set it next to the safe "but where is more secure than in a safe?"

"I can solve that problem" Algren said as he drew his sword and made a safe appear.

"That can be broken into," Kurumu said.

"No it can't;" Algren smiled "it requires a magical key. Literally, it only recognizes my magical signature."

"Awesome," Chris said as he ran his hand along the side of the safe "man I could've used one of these back in America."

"Why?" Yukari asked looking at Chris with curiosity.

"Mom and dad found some, uh, personal effects that I didn't want them finding" scratching his head.

"No comment," Algren said as he walked out of the room.

LESSON EIGHT: SLUG MONSTERS

Quiz: When a perverted slug is black mailing you, you…

Beat his ass to a pulp.

Do everything you can to keep whatever it is he's black mailing you with a secret.

Talk to your friends about it.

Hope it's just someone messing with you and ignore it.


	12. finals part one

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

Tsukune woke up early so he could go for his usual Saturday morning run, when he got back to his room he showered and as he brushed his teeth he saw his hair in the mirror and panicked. "Kyo-san" Tsukune said as he opened his window and let Kyo in "go get Kusu-sensei and ask him to bring brown hair dye."

"This early in the morning" Kyo complained as he yawned "sure."

At Algren's room; "Kusu-san," Kyo said trying to wake up Algren from outside the window "Kusu-san," nothing "KUSU-SAN!!!!"

"What?!" he moaned as he adjusted the covers to where Kyo saw not only Algren in his bed but Nekonome-sensei as well.

"Did you have a fun night?" sarcastically.

"I know what this looks like," Algren said as he gently pulled his arm out from under Nekonome-sensei "but nothing happened last night; we just had dinner and talked" looking at the empty sake bottles "ok so we drank a little." He grabbed the bottles and put them into the trash bin, and then stretched a little.

"Aono-san needs you," Kyo explained "and some brown hair dye; I didn't really see why he needed it."

"Alright," as he started to get back into his bed "I'll take care of it in the morning."

"It is morning."

"Too early," as he pulled the covers back over him and Nekonome-sensei "it's seven; I'll go see him at ten." Kyo saw Algren wrap his arm around Nekonome-sensei's stomach and his eyes closed.

"The news paper club is handing out papers at eight thirty," shaking his head with disbelief of what he was seeing "and Aono-san said it was important."

"Ugh," as he got up out of the bed again "this better be pretty damn important" as he pulled his pants up and made a bottle of brown hair dye appear in his hands. Before he left he wrote a note to Nekonome-sensei just in case he didn't get back before she woke up.

In Tsukune's room; "Hey, Tsukune-san" Algren said as he pounded on the door "you woke me up, now open up or I'll open this door myself."

"Kusu-sensei" Tsukune said as he opened the door "did you bring the dye?"

"Ya, but why…" seeing Tsukune's hair which had silver streaks through it "HOLY FUCK!!"

"Ya," as he quickly closed the door "I think I'm changing faster than you thought."

"Uh, that's an understatement."

"Now you get why I need the hair dye?"

"Ya," as he handed the dye to Tsukune "be sure to follow the instructions. I'm going back to bed, I had a late night" as he opened the door and left.

"He had a late night alright" Kyo laughed.

Later that morning as the club was handing out papers; "We're almost out," Yukari said as she opened another box "Mizore-san can you and Chris-san go get more boxes?"

"Sure," Mizore said as she and Chris walked up to the room.

"Damn thing won't open," Chris said as he pulled at the door to Algren's safe.

"Well he did say it would only open with his magic signature," Mizore commented "where is he when we need him?"

"Knowing him" still pulling at the door with his feet now braced against the safe's door frame "drinking tea as he's watching nature."

"How did Yukari-san get the boxes that we have already down there?"

"They were already outa the safe," pulling violently now "son of a bitch" as he felt his biceps pull.

"Why don't we go to his room and see if he's there?"

"Good idea," as he rubbed his arm.

"Kusu-sensei?" Mizore asked as she knocked at Algren's door "Kusu-sensei?"

"Dude come on" Chris said as he pounded on the door "that safe of yours works a little too well."

The door opened; "Can I help you," Nekonome-sensei asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and only wearing her underwear.

"Uh……" Chris said completely dumb struck.

"Is Kusu-sensei here?" Mizore asked.

"Ya, I'm here" Algren said as he opened the door further "what do you want?"

"Did you…" still dumb stuck "and… her?"

"We need you to open your safe," Mizore said making up for Chris being dumb struck "we're almost out of papers and we can't get it open."

"Ok," as he walked out of his room "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes" to Nekonome-sensei as he closed the door.

"Did you and her" Chris started to ask.

"No, we didn't have sex," as he walked through the halls "we just had dinner, talked, and it got later than we thought then it started to rain; and I don't have an umbrella."

"Right" sarcastically "but you banged the nurse from when you woke up after Ms. Ishigami turned you to stone?"

"One night stand," Algren said as he opened the door to Nekonome-sensei's class room "that's all."

"For the nurse or Ms. Nekonome?" with curiosity.

"Chris-kun," Mizore said "please mind your own business; it's his private life."

"But I'm curious," Chris said.

"Nekonome-sensei and I are just friends," Algren said as he opened his safe "that's all."

"Which explains why she answered the door in just her underwear" trying to call him out.

"She didn't bring a nightgown, and I don't have any shirts long enough to act as one."

"That explains the empty sake bottles," still trying "and the fact that there's two beds and you two slept in the same one, and there's her hair on your clothes."

"You need to quit talking to yourself," Mizore said as she picked up a few boxes "people will think you're crazy."

"Where'd he go?" as he looked around as fast as he could trying to see if he would be able to catch up with Algren and continue to try to call him out.

"I'm assuming back to his room." As she picked up a large box full of papers and walked towards the exit.

"Took you long enough," Tsukune said as Mizore and Chris walked up to the stand.

"The safe wouldn't open so we had to go get Kusu-sensei" Mizore said as she put the box down.

"Did you know Algren and Ms. Nekonome…" Chris started to say as he set down three boxes.

"They didn't have sex, Chris-kun, so don't say that," Mizore said in a serious tone.

"What?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"Niisan and Nekonome-sensei?" Yukari asked just as shocked if not more.

"I didn't think he would be interested in her," Kurumu stated "but then again; it's Kusu-sensei, so who knows what he's into."

"That's a surprise," Moka said as she opened a box of papers.

"He said they're just friends," Mizore said "so I don't think they're going out." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, because they all know that Algren is straight forward with all of them and he'd tell the truth if asked about something.

Outside Algren's room; "Kusu-sensei," a woman said as she knocked at the door "Kusu-sensei," the door opened and Nekonome-sensei was standing there still half asleep and just as dressed "Nekonome-sensei?"

"Yes," as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes again and saw Ririko-sensei dressed in her usual attire; fish net stockings, black skirt, white long sleeve button up shirt that can't be buttoned up all the way do to her boobs, which means her bra is visible, she wears glasses, and has brown hair that's neatly brushed that's cut off at the shoulders.

"Where's Kusu-sensei?" she asked as she tried to look into the room.

"Not here at the moment," keeping the door to where she couldn't see in "but he'll be back in a little while."

"Don't you know the punishment for having sexual relationships with another sensei?" looking Nekonome-sensei over.

"We can't have sexual relationships with another sensei?" in shock and confusion.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we don't have one," Algren said as he walked up to the two "I'm assuming you're here to talk to me."

"Yes," Ririko-sensei said turning from Nekonome-sensei to Algren "it's about Aono-san's grades."

"I don't see a problem with them," as he made Tsukune's progress report appear in his hands "ok" looking at the math part "he's having problems in your math class; but it's an eighty five."

"That's not why I'm here," taking a step closer to Algren "I'm here because his grades are slipping, and he's not paying as much attention as he did at the start of the semester."

"Well with everything he has going on," Algren said trying to keep calm "I think school is the last thing on his mind."

"That's the problem;" taking another step closer "school should come first, above everything else."

"Kusu-sensei has been training him pretty hard lately," Nekonome-sensei said as she walked over to Algren "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Physical knowledge is nothing compared to book knowledge," as she put her finger on Algren's chest.

"So you do acknowledge the fact that wisdom comes from more than a book," Algren said as he moved her finger off of him "but I've always made sure that he got his homework done."

"Why are you training him?" Ririko-sensei asked with curiosity.

"Why does that matter to you," Nekonome-sensei asked starting to feel uneasy.

"I'm training him so that he can control his powers," Algren said as he started to walk past Ririko-sensei.

"That's not all," as she grabbed Algren's shirt; Algren had a 'there better be a good reason you did that' look on his face when she did that "his personality seems to have changed a little bit. He seems to have a shorter fuse."

"Well then," Nekonome-sensei said as she took her hand off of his shirt "Kusu-sensei will take care of it."

"I'll talk to him," Algren said as he walked into his room followed by Nekonome-sensei.

"But you won't make his grades come back up," Ririko-sensei said as she walked away.

With the news paper club; "That's the last of them," Kurumu said as she collapsed a box.

"Wow," Chris said "why don't we charge for the papers again?"

"Cause if we do," Gin said in a serious tone "the Safety Committee gets involved."

"The what?" Chris asked slightly confused.

"A group of monsters," Kurumu said "that tries to 'protect the peace'; or what they see as peace."

"And we are not to get involved with them," Gin said with a serious tone and look. However, there seemed to be a look of regret in his eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

"How long till finals?" Tsukune asked as he broke down a box.

"About four weeks," Mizore said.

"Crap," scratching his head "I need to go" as he walked off.

"Why are you going to study; we have four weeks" Chris said as Tsukune was walking off.

"I have problems remembering the formulas," still walking.

"Do you need help?" Moka asked as she hurried to catch up with Tsukune.

"I'd like that," with a smile as Moka caught up to him.

"Why is he so concerned about finals?" Chris asked as he watched Moka and Tsukune walk off.

"He had an A in math," Yukari said "but lately with all that's been going on; he now has a low B."

"But that's still passing," Chris said.

"But Niisan has been strict about what grades he wants Tsukune-kun to have in order for him to train him" Yukari stated.

"That makes sense," Kurumu said "but all A's?"

"Not all A's," Algren said as he appeared out of nowhere causing Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Chris to jump with shock "A's and B's. I'm sure he's just making sure that eighty five doesn't drop any lower."

"Yukari-san" Kurumu asked "will you tutor me; please?"

"I have to study for the finals myself," trying to get out of tutoring Kurumu.

"But you're the smartest kid in school," begging now "please?"

"I don't know."

"You're tutoring me and that's that," as she dragged Yukari away all tied up.

"This is how you show you need help," trying to break out of the ropes.

"I tried asking you nicely," still dragging her.

"Wow," Algren said shaking his head "from the looks of things you two have everything under control."

"Us two?" Chris said as he turned around expecting Gin to still be there with them "You asshole. Damn it Algren why do you do that," seeing Algren disappeared too "appear outa nowhere tell us something that we need to do; then just vanish?"

"Again," Mizore said "if you keep talking to yourself people will think you're crazy."

With Moka and Tsukune on the way to Tsukune's room; "Would you like to stop and get lunch before we start studying?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Sure," as he put his arm over her shoulders "what would you like to have?"

"I was asking about you," blushing "are you hungry?"

"Kinda," smiling "but I have snacks in my room. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," as she wrapped her arm around his torso "just a little thirsty."

"Would you like a drink of my blood?"

"If you don't mind," blushing more than earlier.

"I wouldn't offer if I did" as he let go of Moka and they stopped walking.

"Thanks," as she gently bit into his neck and took a drink of his blood.

"No problem," when she got done "I wouldn't want you to pass out;" as he rubbed her face with his thumb and moved to kiss her.

"This explains why your grades are slipping," they heard a woman say.

"Ririko-sensei?" Tsukune said in shock. Tsukune had a gut feeling that this conversation wasn't going to end well for him.

"Blowing off studying to make out with your girl friend," as she adjusted her glasses "typical guy; always focused on one thing."

"Before you start assuming things" Tsukune said as he started to get mad because of her comment "we were going to get lunch and then study; so don't make any assumptions about me because of any past experience you have with men."

"I was going to help Tsukune-kun study," Moka said trying to defend Tsukune "besides he's always been able to keep his grades up."

"And yet they're falling," Ririko-sensei said shaking her head "Kusu-sensei's training and your girl friend are distracting you from what really matters here."

"And what would that be?" Tsukune asked still mad. His eyes started to shift from their normal color to a red-brown mixture.

"School work, grades, and studying," with a serious look "so if I have to, I will see to it that Kusu-sensei can't train you anymore and make it so that I tutor you till the end of the semester." She smiled thinking that all she had to do was show that Algren and his training are wasting Tsukune's time, time that he could use to study to bring up the schools average, to the head monster and he could forbid Algren from training Tsukune.

"Then go for it," eyes turning into slits "I won't show up."

"Tsukune-san," Algren said as he appeared behind Ririko-sensei "calm down; she can't do anything."

"What makes you say that Kusu-sensei?" as she turned around to see him.

"Cause I'm his protector," as he read a sheet of paper that the head monster gave him "'you, Algren Kusu, are to protect Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, and Yukari Sendo from any harm. You may use force if necessary to keep them safe. You are to keep them safe from blah blah blah'" reading the paper aloud "'this means; any suspicious activities from students or sensei, you are to see to it that it is taken care of.' I kinda got tricked into this position" looking up from the paper "but it has been pretty fun" with an evil smile "I got to beat the shit outa the class president and I get to investigate anything I want. Which brings me to the main reason I am training Tsukune-san; cause I know I won't always be around to keep him safe."

"Apparently your training for him to keep his powers under control isn't working," Ririko-sensei said looking from Algren to Tsukune, who's eyes were still slits "so you're wasting his time; which he could use to study and learn what's being taught in class." Tsukune appeared to be on the verge of snapping at Ririko-sensei and just letting out all his anger in one power packed punch to her face.

"I can always teach you a few things, Ririko-sensei" Algren said in a perverted tone hoping to be able to convince her to leave Tsukune alone.

"I think you're the one that needs academic teaching," adjusting her glasses again.

"Who said I was talking about academics?" in the same perverted tone.

"Moka-chan let's go" Tsukune said as he tried to walk away with her.

"You're not going anywhere, Aono-san" Ririko-sensei said in a serious tone "she's obviously been distracting you from your studies; so from here on out, I am tutoring you."

"No you're not," still trying to leave "I can study with Moka-chan and Kusu-sensei."

"But they are obviously not helping at all," as she blocked his path "so Monday right after class, you are to come to my room so I can tutor you."

"Tsukune-san don't argue with her," Algren said shaking his head knowing any attempts he could think of to distract her was going to fail "she has only one passion; teaching."

"I don't need her help;" trying to move around her. Algren could see Tsukune's hair seem to begin to roughen and small areas seemed to begin to turn silver.

"Tsukune-kun," Moka said trying to keep an incident from happening "please just let her tutor you. I can still help you study after you get done with her tutoring sessions."

"Fine," trying to keep from snapping at Moka "I'll see you Monday after school" to Ririko-sensei as he and Moka walked away.

"I told you he has a shorter fuse," Ririko-sensei said to Algren.

"Well when you make assumptions like you did," before he disappeared "even I would've been pissed." Ririko-sensei walked away with a smile knowing that Algren wouldn't do anything to her, and if Tsukune had attacked her Algren would've had to have stopped him.

In Tsukune's room; "Why'd you get mad like that, Tsukune-kun" Moka asked with concern.

"She assumed something about me that isn't true," trying to calm down from earlier "and then she threatened to have it so Kusu-sensei can't train me and keep me from you."

"You know she can't do that," hugging him "Algren's our protector so I'm sure the head monster won't let her do anything like that."

"You're right," hugging her back as he took a deep breath "I'm not sure why I didn't get that earlier."

"I just hope she won't take forever to tutor you after school," blushing "I would like to spend time with you."

"I know," with a smile "I want to spend time with you too; I just hope Kusu-sensei will be able to continue training me."

"I hope I can still train you too," they heard as his door opened "sorry about barging in like this" Algren said as he closed the door "but I need to talk to you Tsukune-san."

"About what?" Tsukune asked.

"Your temper," as he sat down on the floor and looked at Tsukune with a serious face and tone "I understand why you got upset when she made that assumption, but to start to lose control like that isn't a good thing to do."

"I still had control," looking away for Algren "I didn't try to kill her did I?"

"No; you didn't," looking at him seriously "but if I wouldn't have shown up; I can't help but to think that you might have attacked her."

"I wouldn't have," looking back at Algren "I wasn't that mad."

"He does have better control of his temper than you think Algren" Moka said trying to help Tsukune "look at how fast he calmed down."

"You have a point," Algren said as he got up "just try to keep calm Tsukune-san; I'm only able to protect you from physical harm, but I'm not sure I can keep you from getting expelled."

"Don't worry," Tsukune said as he pulled out a notebook "I'll keep calm."

"Alright," Algren said as he started to leave "I'll let you study" as he opened the door and left. _'I hope he isn't turning into a ghoul'_ Algren thought to himself as he walked through the dorm _'his short temper isn't normal; please just be a side effect from turning into a vampire.'_ As he continued down the hall of the dorm building countless scenarios played in his head, him having to stop Tsukune from fighting Ririko-sensei, him having to get the head monster involved with protecting Tsukune from a crazy teacher, and many, many more.

"Kusu-sensei," he heard as he walked out of the dorm building "can we talk?"

"Sure Nekonome-sensei," as he walked up to Nekonome-sensei "what's up?"

"Well your safe is heavy and I can't get it out of my class room," with slight embarrassment "so can you come get it out of my room please?" her face was a slight red from embarrassment, her tail swaying lazily behind her, and her eyes glued to the ground.

"Ok," suspecting there to be something else on her mind "anything else?"

"It's kinda embarrassing" she said scratching her head.

"With how long I've lived, how much I've seen, and how many times I've embarrassed myself" as they walked to her class room "do you think I'll care how embarrassing it is?"

"Well," her tail swaying behind her "uh, can you" hesitantly "pick my room's lock; I left my key in my room."

"Sure," without hesitation "no problem" as they continued to walk to her class room. Algren opened the door to her classroom, walked in, grabbed his safe and he and Nekonome-sensei walked to his room to drop it off. On the way to her room she called him Algren; this surprised and slightly worried him. She explained that it was because they've known each other for almost a semester and they are friends so it only seemed right. Algren wanted to ask her to not call him by first name, but a part of him longed for a true friend outside of the dragon community; so he simply asked her to still call him Kusu-sensei during school.

"You have no idea how thankful I am for this," Nekonome-sensei said as Algren picked her lock.

"It's no big deal;" with a smile as he opened the door for her "I've had my fair share of locking myself out."

"Lock yourself out again," they heard behind them "you'll never change."

"You're obsessed with teaching" Nekonome-sensei said to Ririko-sensei as she turned around "at least I know how to have fun."

"How an air head like you managed to graduate I'll never know" Ririko-sensei said shaking her head.

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling there's some sorta past history between you two" Algren said trying to stay out of anything that might happen.

"Because there is," Ririko-sensei said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You always tried to turn my friends against me," Nekonome-sensei said slightly angry "you made fun of me, and every time I got a boy friend you would subdue him and get him to break up with me."

"They came on to me," as she adjusted her hair "it's not my fault you went after the shallow guys."

"Uh," Algren said as he got caught in between the two women before he could move.

"You always wore a sluty outfit," Nekonome-sensei said now officially pissed.

"You were always goodie two shoes," Ririko-sensei said staying calm "I'm surprised Kusu-sensei even likes you."

"He likes me cause I'm not a bitch," with more anger than Algren thought she had in her. As the argument continued the pressure on Algren from the two angry women pushing against him began to increase. This caused Algren to worry with regards for his life.

"Uh," Algren said as he started to get scared for his life. _'Not how I intended to die,'_ he thought _'caught between two rivals that went to school together and hate each other, and let's not forget; they're women'_ as a tear ran down his face from fear.

"At least I didn't spend every second of my free time studying," Nekonome-sensei said.

"At least I don't go crazy because of an herb in the room," Ririko-sensei said starting to get pissed.

'_Outa all the things I've fought'_ Algren thought as he listened to the two angry women _'every monster slayer that's come after me; I'm gonna die in between two pissed off women. This isn't fair.'_

"Snake bitch," Nekonome-sensei said.

"Cat air head," Ririko-sensei said.

"Will you two shut up?" Algren said as he managed to push the two apart "I swear you're worse than Kurumu-san and Moka-san. Why did you even come here?" he asked Ririko-sensei.

"My room is right down the hall," she pointed behind her.

"And you had to walk down here why?" Nekonome-sensei demanded to know.

"I thought it was funny that you locked yourself out."

"Bitch," Nekonome-sensei said as she tried to scratch up Ririko-sensei's face but Algren was standing between them and managed to hold her back and push her into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Wow," Algren said to Nekonome-sensei as he locked the door "and I thought I've made enemies." Leaning against the door with a sigh of relief that he could breath properly again.

"She's always given me problems," Nekonome-sensei said as she tried to get back out but Algren picked her up off the ground and didn't let go.

"Was it really that bad?" as Nekonome-sensei squirmed to get down.

"Yes," as she gave up "always gloating about her grades, her looks, everything."

"And you can't stand women like that?"

"No I can't," crossing her arms "they have it so easy."

"I have to be honest;" as he set her down but stayed ready to catch her just in case she would try to get past him again "I've never liked people like that either. Never knowing the true value of hard work; when everyone else has to work for everything they have."

"You sound like you've put up with someone like her."

"Cause I did," as he sat down with his back still pressed firmly against the door "back at the shaolin temple."

"What'd you do?"

"Trained harder and longer" looking at her "but" as he made a pitch of tea appear "I'm sure he bullied me cause I'm a monster." Pouring two cups and handing one to Nekonome-sensei.

"How could he have known?" as she took the cup from him and took a sip, and smiled because she seemed to like the taste of the tea.

"Back then I couldn't hide my monster form," looking at his ring on his ring finger "but my master didn't care that I'm a monster, if anything he was very accepting of it. You know if you ignore her she'll leave you alone?"

"I've tried that," looking down "it didn't work."

"Ok," smiling "then just avoid her."

"Does that actually work" with confusion.

"Sometimes" as he took a drink of tea.

Monday; "Ugh," Tsukune moaned as he ate lunch "I still don't get why Kusu-sensei is making me go to that sensei."

"He's making you go to her to keep her from pissing you off," Moka said as she ate her lunch "but don't worry; after you get done putting up with her I can make us dinner."

"I'd like that," smiling.

"Algren's making you go to who?" Chris asked as he sat down.

"He's making me go to Ririko-sensei for math tutoring," Tsukune complained.

"That sensei's crazy" Mizore said as she sat down next to Chris.

"I heard that everyone she tutors" Kurumu said "ends up changing, and not in a good way."

"Well," Tsukune started to say as he thought about the change he was already going through "I'm sure I'm strong enough to fight it."

"You were strong enough to fight my Allure," Kurumu said as she took a drink of milk.

"Has anyone seen Niisan?" Yukari asked as she joined the group.

"Not since first," Kurumu said.

"I saw him heading to his room," Mizore said.

"He said he'd join us for lunch" with a hint of disappointment.

"Do you think he's with Ms. Nekonome again?" Chris asked Mizore.

"Don't know," she said as she shook her head "it's not like they're dating so it shouldn't matter if he is."

"Tsukune-kun," Moka asked "do you think we'll be able to spend the summer together?"

"Of course," as he put his arm around her "we can…" starting to say go to my house but had second thoughts, especially because he's turning into a vampire, Moka can't touch water, and Moka herself is a vampire "go where ever you'd like."

"How romantic" Mizore said as she leaned against Chris "he's offering her the choice of where to go so they can spend the summer together."

"Ya," Chris said as he put his head against hers "would you like to go anywhere?"

"I'd like you to meet my parents," blushing.

"Uh," hesitantly "can't that wait till parent day?"

"It could, or you can go ahead and get it outa the way."

"Ok" he hesitantly said knowing that he'd have to eventually.

"How about some historical sites," Moka suggested.

"Sure" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," Algren said as he appeared out of nowhere and sat down at the table "had to take care of a few things."

"It's ok," Yukari said "we were just talking about random things."

"I'm surprised you guys aren't studying for finals," as he leaned back in his seat "especially Ririko-sensei's exam."

"Why should we worry about her's?" Chris asked.

"She's the strictest sensei here and obsessed with teaching," Mizore said "so of course her exam will be the hardest."

"Ugh," Tsukune moaned "can we please stop talking about her; it's bad enough I have to get tutored by her."

"Alright," Algren said shaking his head.

During fourth period that same day; "Hurry up," Algren said to the students that were still running laps. He heard the clanking of steel kunai behind him; he shook his head as he left the gym.

"I thought I said hurry up!!!" Alex shouted to the students as he threw the kunai at them and placed them right in front of the students.

"Inazaka… Inazaka-sensei," several said shaking with fear as they ran trying to finish "we're dead!!!"

"So," one student asked "where'd you go to for the past month?"

"Home" Alex said as he set his bags down.

"Where's that?" another student asked.

"If I hear that question again" as he pulled out a huge shuriken "I will throw this at you."

"So," a student that just got up to the group asked "where'd you go?"

A tick mark appeared on Alex's forehead right before he threw the shuriken at the student and missed intentionally.

In Algren's class room; "How are we supposed to understand this stuff," Mizore asked herself as she tried to do a worksheet Algren left for the class to do.

"I'm sure Kusu-sensei wouldn't have left the worksheets if he didn't think you couldn't understand it," the sub said leaning back in Algren's chair and taking a drink of coffee.

"You," Algren said as he opened the door to his classroom, walked up to his desk and threw the sub out of his chair "get lost; Alex is back, so this is my class again." He took a sip from the cup on his desk and spit it out as quickly as he could. He had a look on his face that was obvious that he didn't like what was in it.

"Kusu-sensei," the class said with joy "thank god; we're so bored!!"

"Ok; since I just got back I'll start with reviews," as he snapped his fingers and read over the worksheets he had left for the class to see where they're at.

After class; "Ugh," Tsukune moaned as he walked down the halls to go to his mandatory tutoring from Ririko-sensei "I can't believe Kusu-sensei is making me do this" as he looked at the door to her class room "I have a bad feeling about this" as he opened the door.

"Hello Aono-san" Ririko-sensei said as she stood in her room wearing a dominatrix outfit "are you ready to learn?"

"What the hell?!" in shock as his eye twitched as he saw how revealing the outfit was on her.

"I thought this would motivate you to study."

"What the fuck gave you that idea?" as he started to back up slowly towards the door.

"All men are the same."

"Whatever you think about men," as he tried to leave "you're wrong about me; I knew this was going to be a bad idea." He turned around, faced the door, and started to walk out of her room.

"You're not going anywhere" as a whip cut Tsukune's cheek "you see, I love to teach" the door suddenly closed "and I'm your tutor."

"Oh-shit," as sweat rolled down his face.

The next morning; "Did Tsukune-san ever show up?" Algren asked Moka as they ate breakfast.

"No," with disappointment "he didn't."

"That worries me" Algren said "he normally keeps his word."

"Especially to you Moka-san" Kurumu said.

"So what do you think happened to him?" Alex asked as he took a seat with the group.

"Not sure," Algren said with concern "but I'm sure it's not good."

"Is that him over there?" Yukari asked as she pointed into the distance.

"Looks like it," Alex said.

"Where'd Algren go?" Chris asked as he looked back to the table.

"Tsukune-san" Algren said as he appeared in front of Tsukune, who was reading a notebook full of formulas.

"A(x) sq. plus B(x) plus C equals zero" Tsukune said not looking up from the note book.

"What?" in confusion.

"Sq. root of ((x of two minus x of one) sq. plus (y of two minus y of one) sq.)"

"Talk like a monster" Algren said as he grabbed Tsukune and started smacking him across the face several times hoping to snap Tsukune out of whatever trance he was in.

"What are you doing?" Moka demanded to know as she caught up with him and Tsukune.

"(Negative B plus and minus the sq. root of (B sq. minus 4(A)(B))) over two A."

"He's saying formulas" Yukari said when she caught up "we haven't gotten to these formulas yet" taking a look at the pages of the note book "some of these are junior math equations."

"Did you try this" Alex asked as he picked up Tsukune and smacked him several times just as Algren did.

"Yes," with a straight face and a sigh.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT SMACKING HIM" Moka shouted as she grabbed Tsukune from Alex's hand and held him in a guarding posture. Chris had a 'lucky son of a bitch' look on his face as he noticed that Tsukune's face was right in Moka's cleavage.

"Well if we can't get him to snap out of whatever trance he's in," Alex said scratching his head "we might have to try to reverse the trance."

"How?" Moka asked with concern not letting go of Tsukune who was still saying formulas.

"Kurumu could use her Allure," Alex suggested.

"No," Algren said without hesitation "if you try to break a trance with another trance; nothing good happens."

"Personal experience?" Chris asked.

"You can say that."

"So…" Chris said looking at Tsukune who was still in Moka's cleavage "what do we do?"

"We can't do anything," shaking his head as he acknowledged defeat "but with this happening I'm going to ask the head monster a few questions."

"Why him?" Alex asked.

"Because I need permission to investigate a sensei," as he walked off "unless it's for the newspaper club." He suddenly disappeared faster than even Chris could see and left everyone else to do whatever they had to do for the day.

As the weeks progressed Algren, Alex, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Chris, and Mizore did everything they could think of. Algren and Alex tried cold water at random times, then hot water. Kurumu strongly suggested her Allure, but Algren said no; more like, if you try it, I don't care who you are, I'll kill you. Yukari tried a few potions that she and Algren made, but nothing. Mizore and Chris tried scaring him out of the trance, and failed; one time even caused Tsukune's reflexes to react and punch Chris in the face, but luckily there was no damage done to him.

The week of finals; "I'm done with the bull shit" Algren said as he got up from the table everyone was sitting at "I'm just gonna take care of this the old fashion way; knock the bitch out" as he walked away.

"You mean kill her;" Alex asked "right?" Algren just vanished faster than he normally does; "we need to stop him."

"He wouldn't kill her;" Chris said "would he?"

"Last person to screw with his pupil never lived to tell about it" as he followed Algren as fast as he could.

"Bad feeling about this" Moka said as she started running to the math wing in the school.

"I'll catch up to him" Chris said as he disappeared.

In Ririko-sensei's classroom; "You're such a good student Aono-san" Ririko-sensei said as she wrapped her whip up around her arm.

"Mo…ka…" Tsukune managed to say as he wrote math formulas.

"I thought I told you to forget her!!!!" she said as she let her whip unravel to the ground "Now I need to start your lesson all over" as she whipped Tsukune across the face. "Oh, Aono-san" as she picked him up off the ground "you have a one track mind, and I need to change that track." Her legs slowly got longer and became one long snake like tail that has a flower bud on the end.

"I'm gonna say this once" she heard from the door "Release him or suffer the consequences."

"What can you do Kusu-sensei" she asked "try to hit me?"

"I won't try" she heard behind her "I'll succeed." She turned around to see Algren right behind her and have Algren put his hand on her face and throw her through the sliding door of her classroom. "I've lost pupils to a lot of things," he said as he cracked his knuckles "but I'll be damned if I lose one to a fucking Lamia."

**Lamia: a half human half reptilian creature of Greek mythology. They lure prey away from friends and family by any means necessary and use the flower on the end of their tail to control and use them for anything.**

"You'd hit a lady" in a sad innocent tone.

"I gave you several chances to leave my pupil alone" as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her "but you kept pursuing him. So I gave you your chance." He picked her up by her throat and threw her through the window in the hallway, she landed on a crowded lunch table and the glass fell on her.

"Holy shit" Chris said when he caught up with Algren "remind me never to piss you off."

"Algren" Moka said as she ran up the flight of stairs right in front of Ririko-sensei's room "you can't kill her."

"Watch me" Algren said as he jumped down and landed next to the table Ririko-sensei landed on. Everyone at the table ran for cover, everyone else just watched with fear.

"Snap Tsukune out of whatever trance he's in" Chris said quickly "with how pissed Algren is I don't think even Inazaka can stop him." Algren picked up Ririko-sensei by her throat and threw her across another table, causing her to bounce off the wall and onto the ground.

"Tsukune" Moka said as she shook Tsukune "snap out of it please. You need to stop Algren" shaking him harder "he's blinded by rage."

"Mo…ka…" Tsukune said "free… me…"

"What? How?" confused.

"Shit" Chris said "you need to hurry up and snap him out of whatever he's in; Algren just threw that crazy teacher through, I'll say it again THROUGH, another wall!!!" Algren reached into the pile of rubble that was on top of Ririko-sensei, grabbed her tail and threw her across the cafeteria again.

"Damn" Alex said when he finally caught up "I've never seen him this pissed, and I've seen him pretty pissed."

"He's gonna kill her" Moka said "then the Safety Committee will go after him, then Tsukune" small tears started to form in her eyes "he isn't thinking clearly."

"Moka…" Tsukune said "don't… cry… yo… you're… strong…er… than… this."

"What" Moka said looking at Tsukune "what's up with your eyes?" looking at Tsukune's eyes that started to change into slits.

"Share… your… stren…gth… with… me…"

"Turn him again" Alex suggested "last time I tried to snap Algren out of one of his blind rages he put me through six walls. That was when buildings where made out of solid material and meant to last." A shiver went down Alex's spine as he thought of how long it took him to recover from that day.

"No," Moka said without hesitation "I don't want to risk him turning into a ghoul."

"We really don't have any other plans right now" Chris said looking at Algren, who was pushing rubble off of himself from where Ririko-sensei managed to throw him into a wall.

"But…" hesitating to decide.

"Do you want to risk Tsukune's safety" Alex asked "I know Algren can handle himself, but if the entire Safety Committee comes after him, he won't be able to protect Tsukune, Yukari or anyone at this school. Then not even the head monster will be able to protect him or Tsukune." Moka thought about this for a moment.

Algren grabbed Ririko-sensei's tail and threw her onto another table; "No one fucks with my pupil; not when I'm around, and especially when I'm not around." Cracking his knuckles, raging fire in his eyes, demonic aura seeming to flow from him, and a hint of blood lust came from him.

"You can't do this" Ririko-sensei said almost begging for her life now.

"I can, I will and I am."

Ririko-sensei wrapped her tail tightly around Algren and opened the flower on the end of her tail; "now I'll control you like your pupil" as she set the flower towards Algren head. Suddenly her tail stopped "what the?"

"doesn't feel so good does it? Being controlled like a puppet?" Algren asked with a demonic smile "I'm part Incubus, I can control you easier than you can control me" he looked into her eyes.

"Incubus? That means…" shaking.

"I can control you just by looking into your eyes" Ririko-sensei unwrapped her tail from around Algren "now the real pain begins" as he cracked his knuckles. Ririko-sensei started to shake uncontrollably "Doesn't feel good does it; not being able to control your own actions?"

"Please don't" she begged.

"Too fucking late" Algren reared back to punch her. He threw the punch with everything he had, but it got stopped half way through. "What are you doing Tsukune?"

"Bringing you to your senses" Tsukune replied as he leaned in towards Algren "you're better than this, Master Algren. If you do this you'll not only let me down, make me question everything you've taught me, and cause your sister to look at you differently; but you'll let down your master, the one that taught you, do you really want to let him down?"

"Moka turned you again, didn't she?" looking into Tsukune's eyes, the eyes of a vampire "that's why you're able to hold me back."

"It broke the trance, and set me free" with a smile as he tighten his grip on Algren's fist "I'm gonna let go now, but if you attack her again I'm gonna have to stop you." he slowly let go of Algren's hand and stepped back.

"Fine," Algren walked away "but if anyone tries to mess with my pupil again; no one will stop me."

In the infirmary; "I miss the good old days" the head medic said.

"What good old days?" a nurse asked.

"The ones where we didn't get someone with serious injuries like these, and we only got sick monsters in here" as he looked at the x-rays of Ririko-sensei.

"So how long until she'll be back on her…" Chris asked "whatever it is she uses to get around?"

"Easily?" the medic said "over a month." He looked at Ririko-sensei's x-rays and hoped he was right.

"I guess it's a good thing Tsukune stopped Algren when he did?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing."

"Algren Kusu PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEAD MONSTER'S OFFICE" rang over the intercoms.

"That doesn't sound good," Chris said "you better get another bed ready."

"I really miss the good old days."

With Algren as he walked to the head monster's office; "I'm screwed" he said with a long sigh "I can't believe I got blinded by rage. Master Fing would be ashamed of me." He continued to make his way to the head monster's office, very slowly, to accept his punishment.

"Hello Kusu-sensei" the secretary said to him as he walked through the door "the head monster is waiting for you. Oh, and I didn't know you were expecting a visitor."

"Visitor?" in a confused tone "I'm not; what did the visitor look like?"

"I didn't get a very good look at him but his head was shaved completely bald, and he was wearing an orange outfit" she replied "he said it was urgent that he sees you."

"It couldn't be" he said to himself as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Algren please come in" the head monster said from behind his desk "have a seat." Algren didn't hesitate to do as he was asked. "I've noticed a rather dark change in you over the past few months," he started his lecture "and I'm not pleased with it."

"I know," Algren replied "I'm…"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to" the head monster interrupted "Ririko-sensei is the one you need to apologize to, and you know it."

"Yes sir" in a sigh.

"I don't know what's been up with you since you've started teaching here" he resumed "but if this change is going to continue I'll have no choice but to fire you. I really don't want to resort to that, for a few reasons."

"I understand."

"Will you let me finish?!" he snapped "One; you're the only person that seems to enjoy a babysitting job, anyone else would've just given up on Aono-san and Akashiya-san by now. Two; your sister would become a large target because she's a witch. Three; you're the only one keeping Inazaka-sensei from going on a field day and leveling the school as a warm up. Four; I have a favor I need to ask of you, but I'll get to that later. Five, and this one's probably a bigger reason; I don't have a replacement chemistry sensei."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I'm the one that's asking you that; what am I supposed to do with you now that you've, not only broken just about every rule in the school hand book, but opened yourself up to the Safety Committee?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I thought so;" with a long sigh "that's why I've contacted an old friend of yours."

"Who" with a worried look.

"I am insulted Algren," he heard behind him "I trained you for over eighty years and you could not have guessed that I am the one the Head Monster was referring to. I already know what is wrong with you, but we can have tea first."

"Master Fing?" he said in shock as he turned around. Master Fing has a rather nice tan, and bags on the ground next to him. As he stepped from his hiding spot Algren could see into eyes he hasn't seen for over a hundred years, his master's eyes, a true vampire's eyes.

"Tea first," he said "I just got off a ten hour flight, then another hour bus ride; that bus driver is a little odd." Algren started to open his mouth to say something "Tea first, we can talk as we drink. You can carry my bags." He threw his bags to Algren.

"Did you bring your entire weaponry set?" Algren asked as he heard steel cling against steel.

"Yes, I did."

"How did you keep the people at the airport from stealing them?"

"I left a note in the bags saying that these belong to a shaolin monk and if any of them were missing when I landed and got my bags I would hunt them down."

"I thought you were supposed to be passive."

"I am passive, but they do not know that" with a smile as he walked out the door.

In Tsukune's room; "I think he's waking up now" Tsukune heard Yukari say.

"That's good," he heard Kurumu say back "I thought he was gonna be outa it for another few hours."

"He's a vamp" he heard Alex say as his eyes began to focus "his strength goes nearly unmatched."

"Where am I" Tsukune asked as he sat up.

"We're in your room" he heard Moka say to him as he popped his back "don't you remember what happened?"

"That was going to be my next question" looking around and seeing Moka right beside his bed.

"Over the past month you've been under Ririko-sensei's control" Alex said "we tried everything short of killing the bitch…"

"A MONTH!!!!!!!" Tsukune shouted in shock "that means that finals are next week!!! I can't remember anything from when…" he remembered how Ririko-sensei caught him off guard and took control of him.

"I have a question" Kurumu said to him "Moka said that you wanted her to free you, what did that mean?"

"I can't remember anything from the past month," he replied "can someone please tell me what's been going on?"

"I was trying to" Alex said as he thought of a way to sum it up "you've been under that crazy bitch's control for the past month, we tried literally everything to snap you outa it, and, oh I love this part, Algren nearly killed Ririko-sensei."

"He did what?" Tsukune asked in complete shock and disbelief.

"He would've succeeded if you wouldn't have stopped him," Moka said.

"I stopped Kusu-sensei?" with complete disbelief "yea like I'd be able to do that."

"You called him by his first name earlier" Moka said "are you sure you're ok?"

"He's fine" Alex said "and speaking of Algren, has anyone seen him?"

"Yea," Yukari said "last I saw he was in his office."

"He's probably in our room now" Alex said "I'll see you guys later" as he walked out of the room.

"We should probably go too" Kurumu said as she grabbed Yukari and walked out the door.

Tsukune and Moka sat in his room in silence for nearly five minutes before Moka asked "are you changing into a vampire faster than earlier?" with a worried tone.

"I believe I am," Tsukune hesitated to say "but Kusu-sensei's training has helped me keep control."

"Why…" Moka asked hesitantly "why didn't… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it," he answered "and I can handle it."

"But you should've told me," as she snapped "I could've helped. If you would've told me I wouldn't have had to worry about you turning into a ghoul. I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt, turning someone I love into a ghoul" tears started to run down her face "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry" as he hugged her "I just didn't want you to worry, or look at me differently because I'm turning into a vampire."

"I wouldn't, I'd try to help Algren train you however I could."

"Hey" as he wiped the tears from Moka's face "I love you" with a gentle smile.

"I love you too." Tsukune moved closer to Moka and kissed her.

In Algren's room; "Ahh" Master Fing said "you finally perfected your recipe" as he took a drink and smiled "this drink takes me back to when you were still working on earning your mark."

"Yea" Algren said as he set the pitcher down "I found the final ingredient in Europe. But it wasn't easy to get a hold of."

"The best things in life are never easy to achieve" he said "just like finding your center again," looking at Algren with a serious look "I thought you had found your center for life when I saw you with, oh what was her name, Dorothy."

"We were happy, but something came up."

"You mean your quest for revenge." Algren looked surprised "do not forget, I trained you for eighty years so I know what haunts your heart the most. I have heard stories about you over the years, your triumphs and your loss'. You cannot keep blaming yourself for what has happened."

"Yes I can," Algren said with a sad tone "almost every pupil I've trained has been killed. Everyone I grew close to either betrayed me or was killed. My pupil before my current one completely betrayed me, the shaolin teachings, and nearly killed everyone I cared about."

"Yo Algren" Alex said as he opened the door to the room "Tsukune's awake. Who's this?" looking at Master Fing.

"Alex" Algren began the introduction "I'd like you to meet Master Fing, my shaolin master."

"There's no way" Alex said with shock "he doesn't look any older than twenty six. And I thought he was human."

"I never said he was human" he said as he stood up "please come, sit, join us."

Alex sat down on the adjacent side of the table, and carefully examined Fing. As he looked at him a few thoughts ran through his head; 'did Algren turn him? Successfully not likely', 'is he a natural born vamp? As old as Algren claims he is, slim odds but more likely; but with the old man knowing about how powerful vamps get when they get to two hundred he wouldn't risk that power clash.'

"You can quit guessing about what I am and how I got this way" Fing finally said "I'm a natural born vampire. I can understand your precaution though, once vampires hit two hundred their power amplifies greater than your species, dragon."

"How did you know?" in slight shock.

Algren shook his head knowing that bad shit was about to go down. Deep inside his mind he heard a voice saying 'RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH YOU FUCKING MORON!!!!!!' but he stayed put. For the next half hour Alex, Algren and Fing sat in silence; Alex and Fing just staring at each other thinking of every possible question the other could ask. Algren sat expecting a fight to break out and him having to stop it, slowly a half hour turned into an hour. As a cup of tea was finished Algren simply poured another.

Fing turned to Algren and asked a question no one was expecting "what are we having for dinner?" Fing no more finished the question and Alex fell backwards onto his back with his feet sticking up into the air and his foot twitched.

"We have supplies in the shelves" Algren said with no surprise that his Master would ask that "look through them and see what you'd like and I'll make it when I get back."

"You're going to leave me alone with your Master?" Alex asked in disbelief as he picked himself up off the ground "even with my old man having a kill on sight order for any vamp that is over two hundred?"

"He's my Master," Algren explained "and your old man already knows about him."

"And he's ok with the fact that he's at least fifty years older than you?"

"Yeah" Algren said as he walked out the door.

"This puts you in a bit of a predicament" Fing said "doesn't it?"

"Just a bit" Alex replied.

"Once you get to know me I'm sure you will see I'm a good man." Alex sighed knowing that Algren was going to be a while and he was going to have to not only make conversations with a Master shaolin monk, but a vampire Master shaolin monk who is older than Algren. To only make things worse; there's a kill on sight order on any vampire over two hundred years old.

As Algren walked he made a large container of tea form in his hands and started to think of what to say when he got to the infirmary. This was not an easy task for him, normally no one would be brave enough to try to stop him from killing someone that messed with his pupil but this also meant he had to live with the fact that his pupil was the one that stopped him. As the 'fight' played in his mind over and over again he couldn't help but to notice how noble the vampire side of Tsukune seemed, even though Ririko-sensei have controlled him for a little over a month, doing who knows what, he still saved her. Was his teachings having that great of an effect on the vampire side of Tsukune or was it just how that side normally is? But Algren knew he had to worry about that later.

Algren saw the infirmary come into view and didn't change his pace, he knew any faster and he might forget what he is going to say and any slower and he'd back out because of more time to remember and reflect everything she had done to Tsukune and either back out of apologizing or simply kill her. He walked through the infirmary doors and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and a few doctors started to slowly hide; he walked up to the desk and asked "which room is Ririko-sensei in?"

The nurse looked at Algren with surprise and answered "six-eighty-three, third floor."

"Thank you" Algren said as he walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. When the door opened three doctors refused to move out of the elevator as Algren stepped in. "which floor are you three going to?"

"Fourth" one said shaking.

Algren pushed the third and fourth floor buttons and watched the doors close. The doctors didn't say anything as the elevator went up, Algren could tell that one was holding in a cough. "I'm sorry I over reacted a few months ago," Algren said as they reached the second floor "but I've have some very bad experiences with hospitals. Please forgive me."

"No problem" another one spoke up in surprise as the elevator came to a stop on the third floor.

Algren stepped out and looked at the markers on the wall that showed what room is in what direction. He headed towards room 683 with a normal pace. When he got to the room he slid the door open and saw what appeared to be Ririko-sensei in a near full body cast with one leg elevated, right arm in a cast, left arm wrapped with an ace bandage, and her torso in a cast. "Ririko-sensei?" Algren asked.

She looked over and said "yes." Algren was surprised at the amount of damage he did without actually hitting her. She had a black eye and several burses one her face.

"I came here to apologize for attacking you like I did" he started "I was blinded by rage and furry and didn't think of what I was doing."

"With all respect Kusu-sensei" Ririko-sensei said "I had it coming and let's not forget I technically owe you and Aono-san an apology too."

"But I put you in here so I'm going to be doing the apologizing for now," as he set the container down "I know this is going to sound like me justifying my actions but it's the truth; the last pupil I had was corrupted and turned against me, and it hurt. It nearly cost me everything and everyone I hold or held dear to me. I can't help but to feel as if it was either a succubus or a lamia that corrupted him, I'm not sure, but I had to kill him and then I went looking for the one responsible and got captured. I was held for three weeks and tortured for information about Alex's family; I was so blinded by rage then I couldn't think my plan through and got captured" he looked at Ririko-sensei "because someone brainwashed my pupil at the time. I felt like I failed every pupil I've had when that one was corrupted, I almost killed myself because I felt I had failed my Master."

"But instead you took your rage and turned it against those responsible" she guessed.

"Yes; it wasn't till later that I found out the group that tortured me had hired the monster to get to me and then killed the monster before they paid it."

"If you don't mind me asking; how did you get out?"

"I did the one thing I will never forgive myself for" as he looked at his reflection in the window "I let my ghoul out, and let it kill anyone in its path; enemy, friend, or by standard. A lot of blood was shed that day, and only ten hostages survived including myself. The worst part is," a tear ran down his face "it felt good. Like that's all I ever wanted to do was kill anyone, when all I wanted to do was avenge my pupil. And that's how I felt when I was throwing you around, as if that's all I wanted to do; be a mindless, heartless killer. That's not me though, I know it; I've saved countless lives, I've had friends, a wife, and almost had a family." Ririko-sensei was in shock that, not just that Algren was opening up, but he was opening up to her; the person that was a complete bitch to him, his friends, every student, nearly every sensei, and had no business knowing anything about him. Before she could say I'm sorry Algren looked at her and said "please don't pity me, I've done too many horrible things to get anyone's pity" as he wiped his face "there's some" pausing to wipe more tears away "of my healing tea in the container, it will heal you faster than any medic can." With that he left, with old wounds reopened, in tears from horrible memories, and looking vulnerable; but on the inside he felt surprisingly relieved as if a weight had finally been taken off his shoulders.

As he walked down the flights of stairs to the main floor he cleaned his look up, wiping the last of the tears away and putting his normal serious face on. He opened the door to the main floor and ran into the doctor that treated him when Alex put him into the hospital. To Algren's surprise the doctor didn't run in fear he just said "I heard that you apologized to a few doctors for over reacting, and that you said you've had a few bad experiences with hospitals" the doctor held out his hand for Algren to shake "I just want to say I don't have any hard feelings about it. I know that all it takes is just one bad experience for someone to completely lose trust in hospitals and doctors, so your actions were understandable."

"Thank you" Algren said in shock as he shook the doctor's hand "and I'm also sorry for ripping apart the room I was in."

"That happens on a normal bases here so that's no big deal" with a smile.


	13. finals part two

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

Algren headed back to his room not knowing what to expect, but when he opened the door he saw something that completely shocked him. He was ready for anything, the room to be torn apart any looking like a battlefield, holes in the walls from missed attacks, blood to be on the ground and one of them dead, but instead he walked in to see Alex and Fing drinking sake, playing Shogi, and talking about 'the good old days' for their selves. "You took long enough" Alex said as he poured another shot of sake "what'd you do bang Ririko-sensei or something?"

"I'm celibate" Algren said "and I apologized to her."

"That's good to hear" Fing said "and also that you apologized to her."

"Celibate, huh?" Alex said as he pointed at Algren's bed "I've seen the longest you've let your hair get and some of those aren't yours, and the color doesn't even match with half of them." Fing looked at Algren as if he had a long workout coming his way. "A few of them look like Nekonome-sensei's," with a perverted smile "weird choice but I've known you for too long to have not seen it coming." Algren smacked him upside the head.

"You've never had friends sleep in the same bed as you and not had sex?" Algren asked and then said "look at who I'm asking."

"And the, huh, black hair that looks long enough to go from the top of your head to your waist?"

"From the nurse that gave me follow up checkups after I beat the shit out of your assistant gym teacher." Algren was tempted to smack Alex again.

"She gave you something" Alex said shaking his head with an even bigger perverted smile "and in a very good way." Algren smacked Alex as hard as he could and caused him to knock all the Shogi pieces off the board.

"I found something for dinner" Fing spoke up, as he shook his head, to change the subject "I've always been a little interested in the Japanese curry, but I've never been able to try it."

Algren got all the ingredients for curry and started cooking. Alex started talking about Tsukune and how he's someone who's easy to underestimate. Fing just laughed and commented about how that sounds exactly like Algren when he was back in the Shaolin temple. When the curry was ready Alex set the table and they ate, Algren and Fing were catching up through most of the dinner.

"So" Alex asked as he finished his plate "how long are you here for?"

"Until Algren find his center again" Fing said as he set his fork down "and he has already taken the first step to do so."

Alex had a perverted grin starting to form on his face; Algren smacked him upside the head without looking up from his plate. Fing shook his head knowing that both were well called for. Alex looked at Algren with a 'what the hell' look; Algren had half a mind to smack him again but was busy eating his dinner.

"With only a week left till finals" Algren said "things should be relatively quiet."

"You're gonna eat those words" Alex said as he leaned back in his chair "I just know it." Algren let out a long sigh knowing he was right.

The next morning during first period; "Who's the monk?" Kurumu asked Alex as Fing walked into the gym.

"This is Algren's Master from the shaolin temple" Alex replied "and before anyone asks; yes he is Algren's original Master."

"So he's a true immortal?" Saizo asked with an evil grin "how the fuck did this old shit get so lucky?"

"Watch your mouth kid" Fing said "or do you need a lesson in manners?"

"You couldn't take me."

"You're not in here this semester" Alex said looking at Saizo "do I need to 'escort' you out of my gym?"

"Is this one of the juvenile delinquents Algren has been putting up with?" Fing asked Alex.

"Yup, and he's also one of the ones whose ass he kicked several times over."

"The teme got lucky, THAT'S IT!!!" Saizo shouted in anger.

"So damn tempting to just blow his ass into next year," Alex said as he held his hand as if he were fixing to snap his fingers "so damn tempting."

"Please allow me" Fing said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder "I am a little bit curious as to what this Monstrel can do. Besides, he needs an attitude adjustment."

At that point Saizo lost his temper and swung at Fing. Fing leaned his head to the left and watched Saizo's fist fly past his head, listened to the swish of the air from the punch, and automatically knew Saizo's next attempt to strike him. He grabbed Saizo's other arm and threw him across the gym, Alex had a large smile as Saizo bounced across the floor and slammed into the wall. Saizo picked himself up off the ground and charged at Fing, completely blinded by ego at this point. He took a wide swing at Fing, who just grabbed his fist and let himself slide back; then he landed one swift and mild knee to Saizo's chest. When Fing's knee met Saizo's chest everyone could hear at least two ribs break.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Fing asked Saizo, who was on the ground holding his chest where his ribs broke "or do you need me to continue your beating?"

"How hard did you knee him?" Kurumu asked.

"As gently as I could" Fing said looking back at her "I may be old and powerful, but I know how to control my power and strength. I do not want to accidently kill this young… I want to say man, but he has no idea what that word means."

"Just call him a bitch" Alex said "that's what I call him."

Saizo tried to take a swing at Alex, Fing quickly caught his fist and tapped Saizo's broken ribs with two fingers. Saizo screamed in pain and fell to the ground again; Fing shook his head with disappointment. "What is happening to today's youth?" Fing asked rhetorically.

"I've asked Algren that same question a few times" Fing looked at Alex with a why look "he's more involved with the youth. You know; training with them, training them, and all that other stuff. I've never really cared for staying with the youth. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"The question is 'may I do you a favor' but yes I can."

"Could you watch the class for this period?"

"Okay; but if I may ask, what is it you want to do for this period?"

"My old man said he was going to send me something and I need to make a quick trip to the human world to get it. He doesn't exactly trust mail coming through the school."

"Of course; I completely understand" with a smile "I miss the good old days when what came to you in the mail was your business alone. But now and days they have to check every single piece of mail." Alex walked out of the gym and got onto the bus that was already waiting outside for him. Everyone looked at Fing with a slightly worried look. "Do not worry," he said reassuring them "I am not going to make you do a long and vigorous work out. I will just teach you a few meditation techniques that we shaolin monks use to help clear our minds." A few students let out a long breathe from where they were holding it in and expecting a painful workout.

In Algren's classroom; Algren didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention to the class as he was lost in a reflection like state. His eyes closed, sitting on his desk with one leg over the other and one hand on each knee. Mizore looked at him with slight concern but looked like she was still studying her notes. As Algren breathed he could see when he was captured by the Dragon e Monster Sventratori'. Every hit from being tortured, every burn inflected on him, and every drop of blood that dripped from his hands and blades as he killed everyone in that cave. His breathing got heavier and shorter as he watched this play over in his mind; his head began to twitch without him realizing it.

"Kusu-sensei" Mizore said as she tapped Algren on the shoulder. Algren's eyes shot open and scared Mizore. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock; class was only half over. "Are you ok?"

"Yea" he replied as he popped his back by tightening his back muscles "I just dosed off. Sorry about that, I was just reflecting on things." he popped his neck, followed by his knuckles and then his elbows popped without intention.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened the other day?"

"Some," as he cracked his knuckles "don't worry about it though; I'm trying to find my center again" he looked at the class "how many of you have actually been studying?" majority of the class raised their hands "how many of you will continue to study?" everyone put their hands up "how many of you study this much for all your other classes?" half the students put their hands down "how many of you show the same respect you show me to all your sensei?" almost everyone put their hands back up. Algren thought for a few seconds and then said "class dismissed." Every one of the students had a surprised look on their face, but no one asked why they just packed their things and left. As they walked out the door they heard Algren say "just stay out of trouble."

Algren walked out of his classroom and headed to the gym. When he got there he was a little surprised to see his Master teaching the class meditation techniques. "Slow gentle breaths" Fing said as he looked at the class making sure they were in the proper position "Widen your legs a little more" he said to one student that was a few rows back.

"What's the point of this stance?" one student asked.

"It's to strengthen your pictorials and toughen your hands" Algren said.

"Hello Algren" Fing said to him "have you come to join us in meditation?"

"Actually I came here to talk with Alex" he said looking around the gym "but he's most likely not here."

Fing got out of the meditation and walked over to Algren; "He went to the human world to retrieve something his father sent to him. So far the only trouble I have had is some juvenile that called you a teme."

"It was Saizo, Kusu-sensei" Kurumu said from the back row.

"Go figure" shaking his head "he's always been a punk. I just keep putting him in his place" a smile seemed to grow across Algren's face as he thought about how many times he's had to put Saizo in his place.

"That is what I had to do; he's in the infirmary right now." Algren smiled and chuckled when he heard that. Fing told everyone to relax and stretch out, he and Algren talked about teachings at the temple that Algren had needed to relearn in order to find his center again.

**In the Safety Committee HQ:**

"He's causing more and more trouble" one man said "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"You couldn't have predicted this from him" another said back "besides you should've just killed him yourself instead of hiring others to try to do it for you." He looked at his comrade who was sitting on the other side of the room at a table; long blond hair, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and wearing the Safety Committee uniform.

"His teme father managed to wound me" as he rubbed his shoulder "but the son of a bitch didn't get to brag about it."

"You're obsessed" shaking his head "Kuyo. The last mistake you made regarding him was thinking the Dragon e Monster Sventratori' would just kill him. And you're lucky he killed just about everyone in that cave that day. Otherwise the Elder Council would've been able to find and kill you; or they would've captured you so the Hybrid could kill you himself."

"You're one to talk about obsessed Coronus" Kuyo shouted at him "ever since I met you you've only talked about killing the Inazaka that gave you that scar." Coronus has slick black hair, golden eyes, appears to be a little over weight, has a top of the line Armani black suit, overpriced sunglasses in the chest pocket, and has a scar on the left side of his face over his eye; in his left ear was an earring, it had a chain from where it met the ear down about half an inch and had a dragon fang attached to it.

"Remember your place" he said back to Kuyo as he lifted him up by the neck with a dragon claw hand "and try not to forget who the true head of the Safety Committee is." Kuyo was speechless as he wasn't able to keep up with how fast Coronus had moved. Coronus then set Kuyo down on the ground and walked back to where he was sitting.

"We're both obsessed and you know it" as he looked at a file "and we will see to it that we 'solve' that problem." As he opened the file he read the contents; Name: Kusu Algren, affiliation: Sensei, Age: 786 years, Relatives: blood: all deceased adopted: Yukari Sendo, Other Jobs on Campus: Protect Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, and Yukari Sendo.

"Aren't you going to look at the rest of his file" pointing at a file cabinet.

"Eventually" with a foxy grin "but before we resort to using that information let's try something else first."

"Targeting the ones he's ordered to protect?" Kuyo didn't reply back, he just kept a large, evil, foxy grin. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Same way we eliminated last year's newspaper club" as he threw Algren's file on to the table and set it ablaze. The fire glistened off his eyes as he starred at the burning file; watching the picture of Algren burn into ash.

**In the gym:**

"I'm back" Alex said as he walked into the gym "what the?" as he saw everyone in the crane position and meditating. He scratched his head and looked at Algren thinking he was responsible for this then remembered that he had asked Fing to watch the class. "Five minutes left in class" he said to the students "go change out." The students looked at him, got out of their meditation stances and went to the locker rooms.

"That took a little longer than I was expecting" Fing said to Alex "did the driver lose his way?"

"Worse" Alex said back "traffic."

"So what'd the old man send you?" Algren asked.

"Two things" he said as he pulled out a small box labeled to Algren "this," throwing the box at Algren "is yours. And this" as he opened a larger box and pulled out a mirror.

"A mirror" Algren asked with complete disbelief "of all the things he could've sent you; he sent you a mirror?"

"Not just any mirror" Fing said with a smile "this is the ririsu mirror. Legend says it was lost about four hundred years ago; right after the Dragon-Human War had started."

"Well," Alex said "the old man made two of them. One for humans and one for us; please don't ask why because I haven't the faintest idea."

"So…" Algren asked as he took the mirror from Alex and looked it over "what's it do?"

"It reveals a monster's true form," Fing replied as Algren handed him the mirror "and keeps it out until the one that revealed it wishes for them to return to normal."

"That's dangerous for monsters" Algren said "why would your old man make something like this?"

"I have no idea."

"What did you receive Algren?" Fing asked.

Algren opened the box and pulled out a necklace that has a gold diamond shaped pendant with a dragon fang in the middle of it. "I lost this about a hundred and fifty six years ago" with wide eyes "who found it?" a note fell out of the box. Algren picked it up and read it, turning a slight red as he did. "Dorothy found it;" with a cough "it's the necklace your old man gave me; Alex."

"How, may I ask, did you lose it?" Algren quickly vanished without saying a word. "Why am I not surprised?" Alex asked as he shook his head.

"So what was the meaning of that necklace?" Fing asked.

"It's the mark of an honorary dragon" with a sad look "but what happened for him to get that was pure torture, literally." He remembered how his old man described what he saw when he showed up in that cave to save Algren.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it, but you should ask either him or my old man" with an even sadder look "they're the only ones that know what truly happened in that cave, that are still alive."

"Your father was with Algren when this happened?"

"No, but he showed up in time to save only nine other captives."

At the end of the day; Tsukune and Moka met with Algren and Fing at the usual training ground they used. Algren made the introductions, Tsukune was a little surprised that his Master's Master showed up in Japan to help a pupil he hadn't trained in about six hundred years. Moka on the other hand had mix feelings, she was happy that someone had showed up to help Algren find his center again but was upset that someone that had lost his center was training Tsukune to control the vampire he was turning into. Especially when that someone would, on occasion, willingly lose control of his vampire side and go ghoul. She also didn't keep those feelings to herself, she voiced them.

"With all respect young one" Fing said "there are two terms for 'ghoul'. The first and original term refers to a vampire that can't control its power. The second is referring to humans that get injected with monster blood, and then the human undergoes a permanent transformation."

"So when a vampire refers to 'ghoul' they're referring to the vampire that can't control their power. If they're referring to a human they simply call it an abomination" Algren said "but Tsukune isn't either right now; he's just turning into a vampire."

"How is that possible?" Moka asked in shock.

"I have a theory, I believe it is called" Fing said "but the odds of this being correct are not favorable." Tsukune and Algren listened carefully "Tsukune could be the descendant of a vampire that mated with a human, who had a child and that child mated with another human, and this line continues until it reaches Tsukune."

"I understand what you're saying" Tsukune said "I could have natural vampire blood in me that just remained dormant until Moka-chan injected me with her vampire blood."

"That would make since" Algren agreed "natural vampire blood that was asleep within you. Then Moka injected you with dominant vampire blood and that awakened the dormant vampire within you."

"That's very possible" Fing said "but as I said, the chances of that being the situation are slim."

"Kusu-sensei" they heard a familiar voice call out "Kusu-sensei."

"Nekonome-sensei" Moka said as she saw her run into view.

"Kusu-sensei" Nekonome-sensei said as she struggled to catch her breath "the head monster wishes to speak with you and Inazaka-sensei is already heading that way."

"Thank you" Algren said as he offered her a cup of water "but why'd you run all the way here?"

"The head monster said it was urgent" as she took the cup and drank from it; Algren could tell she was obviously leaving something out.

"Did you lock yourself out of your room again?" Algren asked as he saw Nekonome-sensei's tail sway behind her slowly.

"Yes" hesitantly as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Master Fing" looking at him "will you please train Tsukune for me while I take care of this?"

"Of course" Fing said. Algren picked up Nekonome-sensei and vanished. "Hard to believe he's only part werewolf" with a smile.

**At the head monster's office:**

"Yes head monster" Algren said as he walked into his office "you requested me." Alex looked at Algren with a 'took you long enough' look; Algren signed to Alex that he'd tell him later, but to the head monster it looked like he simply waved him off.

"Yes" as he sat down at his desk "I have a favor I wish to ask of you and Inazaka-sensei."

"Oh-crap" Alex said "here we go."

"I would like you two to hold a fighting tournament" looking up from the calendar on his desk with a noticeable smile under his hood.

"I knew…" Alex started to say "wait what?" with an extremely confused look on his face.

"He wants us to host a fighting tournament" Algren said.

"As I'm sure you are aware" the head monster continued "there have been a lot of fights taking place. Mostly between certain monster classes over power dominance." He pulled out a stack of files from his desk "these are just from one of those fights."

"You want us to have them be able to settle those disputes without risk of damage to school property" Algren guessed.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated" with a hint of another smile from under his hood "oh," as Algren started to walk out the door "Kusu-sensei; you can make the requirements for taking place in this tournament." Algren had a large smile on his face as he walked out the door.

"Sudden bad feeling" Alex said as he stood in the office "why did you let him get to make the requirements?"

"He'll make sure that anyone that wants to take place in them passes their exams."

"And that matters, why?"

"I have a broad review coming up and if I can't show that over seventy percent of the student body passed their exams" looking at Alex "I'll be replaced." Alex smacked his forehead; the head monster simply said "CMA; cover my ass."

Algren met Nekonome-sensei at her room; she had a completely embarrassed look on her face. Algren pulled out his lock picking kit and started to pick the lock. As he did so Nekonome-sensei asked "So the shaolin monk that's here was your sensei?"

"Back at the temple we call our teachers Master" Algren explained "just as in America they simply call their teachers Mr. or Mrs. And technically there are three shaolin monks here; Tsukune-san, Master Fing, and myself."

"I thought Aono-san was still learning?" in slight confusion.

"He is," as he continued to work on the door "but he knows enough to be considered a full shaolin monk."

"Oh..." Now understanding "but he still needs to learn more?"

"Yes" as he opened the door "and I'm sure his skills are ready to be put to the test. I'm glad you're more open to understanding my teachings than most others here, Nekonome-sensei."

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked him.

"Depends on the favor" suspecting something bad.

"Just call me Shizuka" with her tail swaying behind her "we've known each other for over a semester and you're still calling me Nekonome-sensei."

"In Japan calling someone by first name means you're close to that person" Algren said with a sad tone "I can't do that Nekonome-sensei."

"Why not?" with a sad face.

"Because; every time I get close to others bad things happen. First was my parents, then the ones I took under my wing and trained, after most of them I nearly lost Dorothy, and the most recent was about fifty five years ago when I lost a very close friend to the wars in Japan." Shizuka looked at Algren and saw the regret in his face, but she couldn't help but to feel he was leaving a few things out.

"You're stronger now than you were then," in a gentle tone "and you have people that care."

"I've always had people that care, but I couldn't protect them." Shizuka wanted to give him advice but she didn't have anywhere near as much life experience as Algren. A part of her wanted to just give up and let it be, but the other part wanted her to keep trying and get him to think positively.

"I remember when you told me about when you fought Inazaka-sensei's assistant coach" as she held her door open "you said you heard a promise you made to Aono-san and Akashiya-san."

"I promised them no one would die this year" looking at her with slight shock "and I also told you about when my Master asked me why I wanted to fight."

"You said that it was to protect those that need protection," walking into her room "and so far you've done both." Algren looked surprised that she remembered that. "And I have a feeling you won't let either of those promises be broken."

Algren smiled, slightly chuckled and said "Thank you for reminding me of that, Shizuka."

**At the training ground:**

"Very good Tsukune" Fing said as he blocked Tsukune's twin hook swords with his own "now a little faster" as he swung his swords at Tsukune. Tsukune blocked each swing and counter attacked with a low swing; Fing jumped over Tsukune's attack and landed square on his feet. "Very impressive for someone with only a half a year's training" with a smile "Algren is teaching you better than I taught him. However he is teaching you a mixed fighting style, not just the shaolin style."

Moka sat and was watching; she had managed to pick up a few of the easier hand to hand moves Fing had shown Tsukune but she wasn't sure how good she could use them. Fing looked over at Moka and waved at her to come over; as she got up she smashed into Algren's chin and knocked him back onto the ground. As Algren rubbed his jaw Moka was holding the top of her head and about had a heart attack when she heard Algren hit the ground. Tsukune ran over as quick as he could to make sure Moka was ok, Algren just stood up and popped his jaw.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune said as he helped her up "are you ok?"

"Owy" was all she said back as she rubbed the top of her head.

"So what did the head monster want to speak with you about?" Fing asked with curiosity.

"He wants me to host a fighting tournament" he replied as he continued to adjust his jaw "and I get to make the requirements for those that wish to take part in it."

"Why would he want more fighting going on here?" Moka asked as she continued to rub the top of her head.

"To put an end to most of it" Algren explained "he said that most of the fights have been between certain monster species over power dominance."

"When will it be held?" Tsukune quickly asked.

"After exams" Algren replied with a smile "and don't worry, you'll get to take part in it."

Fing didn't seem to that a fighting tournament would be a good idea at first; but as he talked with Algren, Tsukune and Moka he slowly thought differently. He started to think that a fighting tournament would help get whatever rage Algren had built up out and gone. He smiled when he realized this and believed this was a safer path for Algren to take to regain his center.

"Algren has always been happiest when he was working; be it training, meditating, or working in the gardens" Fing said as they walked back towards the school "but in a true fight he was focused, mindful and always on alert."

"So he wasn't much different than he is today?" Moka asked.

"Until we received word that his father had died" Algren didn't say anything as he listened "that's when he started to fight others with everything he possessed and would not show mercy."

"If they attacked you for letting monsters into the temple" Tsukune said "I can understand not showing mercy."

"Tsukune," Fing said as he stopped "shaolin monks only kill when necessary. Back then when someone attacked they only wanted food most of the time, very few ever attacked because the shaolin temple accepts monsters. Very few were crazy enough to ever try, and those that were came well prepared for us." Tsukune shook his head. "Look at me Tsukune" Tsukune turned around and looked at Fing. His eyes had slits in them and were red. "It would appear that that was the vampire side of you speaking."

"Yes" Tsukune said "it was this side of me. I mean no disrespect but I believe Master Algren was right to go all out."

"Be careful of your anger and rage" Fing said "the ghoul part of any human undergoing the transformation feeds on that. The more anger and rage you have built the stronger the ghoul gets."

"Which definition?" Tsukune asked.

"Both" Algren said "why do you think my ghoul has come out so often?"

"I understand" looking at Algren "please forgive me for my comment" he said to Fing.

"I forgive you" Fing said "it would appear that Tsukune's vampire side has developed a personality and has some control over the physical body."

"Is that bad?" Moka asked with concern "could it be bad?"

"It is not bad for the time being" Fing said to her "as far as it being bad; I cannot say for sure. At least not at this time."

"But who has dominance?" Algren asked.

"The human Tsukune, for now" he answered "I only come out when the true Moka comes out or when the human Tsukune isn't strong enough to handle himself in a fight."

"You mean when I inject you with my blood" Moka asked.

"Yes, that too;" looking at Moka "I can see why the human Tsukune loves you" Moka seemed to blush "strong, beautiful, smart, caring, and you always smell nice."

"So you're attracted to Moka also?" Algren asked.

"Both of them, yes" with a smile "but I've never met the true Moka in person. Most of what I now about her is from the human Tsukune's memories and opinions about her. Powerful, protecting, he thinks she's just as beautiful as this Moka, but I personally think she's gorgeous."

"_**I can hear your conversation**_" the Rosario said as it shook "_**and we have met in person before, when you fought the class president's goons.**_"

"I was hardly aware of the world around me when that happened" Tsukune said back "besides I was having too much fun pounding his goons. I would like to meet you face to face soon though."

"_**I'm sure; however you know that 'I' can't come out unless this Rosario comes off. That can only happen when 'I'm' in danger.**_"

Algren couldn't help but to notice the look on Moka's face as this conversation was happening. From her point of view it looked like Tsukune was talking to her but looking down her shirt. A part of him wanted to point that out to this Tsukune but the other part didn't want to look like a pervert in front of his Master. "I have a question" Algren said "you have all of the human Tsukune's memories correct?"

"Yes" Tsukune said as he looked up from the Rosario.

"Is that why you aren't acting like a toddler and trying to observe everything in sight?"

"Yes" with a smile "but 'I' still act mostly on instinct. I know I exist, I must eat to live, I must fight when running isn't an option, and I know I'll protect Moka-chan at all cost. My body is still the human Tsukune's for now; I just have temporary use of it when the human me lets me."

"So why did he let you take over now?" Fing asked.

"I'm, well we are, slowly getting to the point to where I don't need his permission to have use of the body. Sometimes neither of us has a say in it," with shrugging shoulders "there are times where 'I' just want to sleep but I'm forced to come out."

"Must be a part of the transformation process" Algren suggested.

"Was that you sparing with Master Fing or the other you" Moka asked.

"That was the other me" he answered "although 'I' did want to come out and spar; he wouldn't let me. With all honesty; I was trying to sleep after he was done sparing but I got forced out, again."

"What do you mean again?" she asked.

"The other night after we had dinner" he explained "the other me and I were forced to switch places, I don't know why though. I did enjoy our walk; it was nice to see the moon with 'my' own eyes, the one thing I enjoyed the most though was being with you." Moka blushed when Tsukune said this; Algren couldn't believe how much he and this Tsukune were alike.

"So what'd I miss?" Alex asked as he walked up "nothing good I hope;" he saw Tsukune's eyes and simply said "please explain what the hell's going on." He was suddenly hit with a hundred pound lead weight on the head.

"Watch your mouth Alex-kun" Yukari said before she saw Tsukune's eyes "wow" seeming to be lost in his eyes. "So pretty," she said "how is that possible?"

"I…we, the other Tsukune and I, are at the point where we're forced to switch places" Tsukune explained, again, "I wish this would hurry up and get past this phase. All I want to do right now is sleep."

"Your body is trying to absorb as much aura as it can so that you'll be at the proper power level for a vamp your age" Alex said as he rubbed his head "that's why this side of you wants to sleep."

"How do you know that?" Moka asked.

"Algren slept for about two months after an incident with a few younglings" he said "when he woke up it was as if it never happened, he absorbed what aura he lost and then some."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Tsukune asked.

"I got ambushed, forced to drink dragon alcohol, lost control, beat them into the next month, and then got knocked into a pool of water" Algren said "the entire time I slept all I saw when I dreamed was that situation."

"What does alcohol have to do with it?" Tsukune asked.

"You obviously don't have access to all of the other Tsukune's memories" Algren said "otherwise you'd know. Alcohol for me brings out my vampire powers, and on occasion has amplified them. Now imagine what happened when Moka got thrown into the swimming pool by the head of the swim club, and times that by about ten."

"So it almost killed you" Moka asked.

"Almost only applies in horseshoes and hand grenades" Alex said "luckily I was able to get to him and revive him before he died."

"Back to Tsukune's transformation" Algren said "I'll talk with the head monster and see if he has any seals laying around for you to use."

"Isn't there a chance he'll throw me out of the school?" Tsukune asked "because I'm still technically human."

"He assigned me to protect you" Algren said as he walked off "so that means he can't." Algren suddenly vanished without a trace, heading towards the head monster's office he thought of every agreement he could to ensure Tsukune would stay in the academy. He knew that if Tsukune were to be thrown out and left to deal with the change he's going through alone and without guidance, Tsukune wouldn't live any longer than a few months. The change would turn him into a ghoul and send him on a quest to feast on blood and flesh; the humans would hunt him down, and a chance of monsters being exposed once again would exist if they examined the body.

Alex and Fing went to the cafeteria to drink; Yukari went to finish what homework she had left, leaving Tsukune and Moka alone. Moka looked at Tsukune and saw that it was still the vampire Tsukune that was in control right now. Tsukune wasn't sure what to do, with all honesty he just wanted to find a comfortable bed and sleep for the rest of the day; he knew though that the other Tsukune would want to spend as much time with this Moka as possible. "Would you like to go get some juice?" Tsukune asked her.

"I'd like that" Moka said as she took his arm and walked with him. As they walked Tsukune had to guess which way to turn where based off the other Tsukune's memories. About twenty minutes later they appeared at a vending machine outside of a dorm building. Tsukune put the money in and hit the keys for two tomato juices. "So what's it like;" Moka asked as she opened her juice "knowing that you're human but also vampire?"

"I really haven't had a chance to make since of what all's happening to 'me'. Which parent gave me the trait? How long ago did my ancestor live? How much longer until this transformation is complete? Too many questions are going through my head right now" as he looked at his can of juice and tried to figure it out, then let out a sigh "and Master Algren was right; I can see the other Tsukune's memories but not all of them. How does this thing open?"

"The tab on the top;" as she opened it for him "how long have you and the other Tsukune-kun been switching places?"

"Only over the past few weeks" with a sigh "that crazy sensei probably caused us to have to switch places."

"How?"

"Not sure" as he took a drink "and I just can't help but to feel like she knows that 'I'm' human now. Just as I can't help but to feel that the former art-sensei knows. When her hair bit 'me'," he explained "I felt as if she could taste my blood, and at that moment she might not have known but now I don't know if she can connect the dots yet."

"Have you ever drunk blood?"

"Not that I'm aware of" looking at a bird flying over head "but I wouldn't be surprised if I had." There was a long pause as Tsukune looked up at the sky and took a deep breath of fresh air "What does it taste like; blood?"

"At first it smells like iron" looking at Tsukune "but when you drink it, it taste like copper."

"So about like a human penny?"

"That's probably the best comparison."

"I'm sorry I'm asking all these weird questions" as he finished his juice "but I just want to know what to expect when I fully turn." He crushed the can in his hand with normal effort, this really didn't surprise him seeing how his personality is still forming, he is forced to switch places with the human Tsukune, and he is still absorbing aura to get his power level to where it should be.

"It's ok;" as she rubbed her can of juice "I wish I could switch places with my other side when I wanted to" Tsukune looked at Moka "if I could you wouldn't be in danger of turning in to a ghoul; and maybe you'd be able to have a good conversation with someone that knows something about what's happening to you."

"This is a good conversation for 'me' right now" as he put his arm over Moka's shoulders "and just because the other Tsukune and I share this body doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you." Moka looked shocked that he would say that, as if he knew that was the next question she was going to ask. "'I' do have feelings for you, just like the other me. I know that he's willing to die for you; he's already put himself in danger to protect you, even when he couldn't tell if you were still alive. I wish I could've had more control when that happened, I would've put that fish in a coma."

"For me; or the true me?"

"Both," looking at her "when 'I' look at you I see both this you and the other you. When the other me looks at this you he sees just you, and when he looks at the true you he sees through that and sees this you. I really can't explain it."

"Is that true?" with a deep blush.

"Yea" with a gentle look on his face "I may be in control of the body but I can still hear the other me. Right now he's about to be as red as a tomato" with a smile "what was that?" he turned his head towards the gravestones in front of the dorm building. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are" he said "now get out here."

"I couldn't help but to over here" he laughed as he stepped out from behind a tree "and from what I've managed to hear, you're only part vampire." An evil grin formed on his face; he believed that Tsukune was a Monstrel, and that his boss would want him to join their cause.

"Saizo" Moka said with slight concern.

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked.

"A one on one fight with you" Saizo laughed "to prove I'm stronger, and if I win you join the Anti-Scholars."

"Not interested" Tsukune said as he grabbed Moka's hand and started to walk away "go find someone else to kick your ass."

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in" Saizo said as he appeared in front of Tsukune "I'm faster, so you can't out run me; you will fight me" as he threw a punch that was in true form.

"No I won't" he heard from the other side of his fist "I'm plenty stronger than you, so get this through your thick skull; I'll never join anyone like you. And unless you want me to kick your ass all around campus I suggest you take a hike; NOW." Tsukune's hair started to shift from its usual brown to silver. Moka looked at Tsukune from where they were and saw him with his back to Saizo's fist, eyes with rage behind them, large silver streaks through his hair, and a small amount of blood running from his mouth.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka said with concern for his safety.

Suddenly Saizo felt his fist get gripped with more force than anyone could've applied, and the next thing he knew he was face first in the dirt with a broken hand and forearm. Moka looked over Tsukune's shoulder to see what happened and saw Algren, Alex and Fing; with Algren where Saizo's fist was. "This the guy that gave you trouble Master?" Algren asked.

"Yes he is."

Alex just stepped back away, Fing did the same; Tsukune wiped the blood from his mouth and turned around to watch. Algren popped his neck, grabbed Saizo's leg, threw him up in the air, and met him at the top with a full force punch in the gut. When Saizo hit the ground, he stayed down; coughing up blood, struggling to breathe, and knew only worse would come if he got up.

Tsukune smiled when he saw this, he knew though that Algren wouldn't have let him fight Saizo at this point of the transformation; not with what could happen if Tsukune lost control of his power. Suddenly Tsukune shook his head and realized that wasn't either of the Tsukune his friends know; it was the ghoul within him that enjoyed that butchery. One thought ran through his mind when he realized that, how long till I lose control and attack the one I love?

"Tsukune-kun" Moka asked to break Tsukune's zone out "are you ok?"

"Yea" he said back to her "just a small amount of internal damage. Nothing major."

"There's something else" Moka added "I could see it in your eyes when you blocked Saizo's punch, and again when you watched Algren beat Saizo. Please tell me."

"It wasn't me watching," with a hesitant tone "but it wasn't the other me either" Moka, Alex and Fing looked at him with wide eyes "it was the ghoul side of me. I didn't realize it at first but after I snapped out of it, I automatically knew."

"Then it's good that the head monster gave me this" Algren said as he held out a long chain with a locket on the end. They headed to Algren and Alex's room so the locket could be put on without anyone noticing. "The Holy Locket" Algren explained "greatly limits how much power you have access to at one time. However," Tsukune had a saw that coming look on his face "you can access more at one time but at a great risk" he pointed to the links in the chain "the Holy Seals in each of these links is what causes the power limitations. If all of the Seals in the chain are broken before you're full vampire, you will become lost to a lust for blood and flesh; you will become a ghoul, forever."

"I understand" Tsukune said "it's a good thing that the chain's about a foot long then. I'll just be very careful of who I fight, when I fight."

"I'm surprised the head monster didn't try to throw Tsukune out of the school" Alex said.

"Well" Algren said "he said that because it was technically his fault Tsukune's in this situation he'd help any way he could."

"Don't want to know" Tsukune said as he wrapped the chain around his wrist and locked the locket "will this help with my aura absorption?" as he poked at the chain links and the seal in them.

"Possibly" as he scratched his head "I'm not sure though."

"So have you come up with ideas for the requirements to take part in the fighting tournament?" Alex asked.

"Yes" with a smile "yes I have. Must pass to take part, and to challenge someone you must make an eighty five and win one random match up fight."

"He was right" shaking his head "you will make sure everyone passes."

"I already have flyers made" with a large smile "and an article I'd like to be put into the paper this week."

"Oh-crap" Tsukune said as he smacked his head "that's today too" as he grabbed Moka and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Never ceases to amaze me" Alex said.

Tsukune and Moka continued to sprint to Nekonome-sensei's classroom. When they got there they were completely out of breath, Tsukune slid the door open and stepped in. he quickly felt a death glare directed at him by Kurumu, Chris, Gin, Mizore, and Yukari. He suddenly felt as if he was safer fighting against Saizo in his current state. Then suddenly, the normal Tsukune was forced back out; first thought running through his mind was NOW? RIGHT NOW?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDING ME!!!

"It's not their fault" Algren said from behind them "it's mine. I made them wait until I had an article written up for the paper."

"You wrote an article for the paper?" Gin asked in disbelief.

"Yup" as he set down a lay out of the article "and I already did the page layout for the paper. I left plenty of room for other articles. Unless you want this article to take up a whole page" with a large smile.

"I gotta read this" Chris said as he grabbed the rough draft version of the layout. He read it carefully; he shook his head thinking he read it wrong. He slowly reread the article. "WE'RE HOSTING A FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!!!!" he shouted with a big smile "AND THERE'S A PRIZE FOR THE TOP FIVE!!!!"

Kurumu rubbed her ears and tried to make the deafness go away quicker. Gin was just covering his ears and was on the ground. Yukari pulled ear plugs out of her ears and said "Wow I could hear that." Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore were in a sound proof barrier Algren put up.

"Easy requirements to take part" with a larger smile "all I have to do is just pass! And that's easy for me; quick question though" looking at Algren as he dissipated the barrier "why are you hosting a tournament?"

"It's a favor the head monster asked of me" as he showed a second article layout "which will get everyone's attention?" rhetorically as he looked at the two layouts. The first one was centered in the page with a typical tournament poster for the article. The second one, however, had in big bold letters "YOKAI ACADEMY FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!!!! HOSTED BY ALGREN KUSU AND ALEX INAZAKA!!" on the top of the page. Below that had the requirement to take part. A few inches down had the requirements to challenge someone specifically. The middle had a picture of a fighting coliseum with a large fighting ring in the middle of it. And on the bottom had a note to the sensei at the academy that read: sensei, this is a good chance to put your annoying students in their place or to simply watch them get put in their place.

"These publish in two days" Gin said "and exams are in little over a week." Algren knew where Gin was getting at with his comment about the article he had made.

"Already taken care of" Algren said "I have Alex putting flyers up all over campus."

"This should be very interesting" Chris said with a smile that would worry even the head monster.

**In the Safety Committee HQ:**

"What the hell are they planning?" Kuyo asked as he looked at flyers that were brought to him by his underlings and had his hand on his chin in a thinking posture. "Could he be trying to throw us off guard? Or is this just a real normal tournament?"

"We do have spies that are willing to take part in this tournament to gather information on our targets" Coronus said "I would suggest we use them to gather any information to help us." He smiled as he reflected on his past and remembered assignments the Elder Council had given him that were very similar to this one.

"You're the older one" Kuyo said as he looked at Coronus "you've done numerous operations like this. A part of me wants to just use this, enter that tournament and kill Kusu now, but the other part wants to stick to the plan. How did you decide when you were in this position?"

"The only time I was in this position was when I was a youngling and was following orders from the Elder Council. I knew if I didn't follow orders I'd be punished severally, and that I had no choice but to stay with the plan and fight whatever emotions I had on the matter. The only advice I can give you is to focus on the long term effects of the mission, not try to simply get it completed as fast as possible. Let our people infiltrate the tournament, see what we can learn; any weaknesses we can exploit, and then use them to our advantage."

"Who are the candidates for the infiltration?" as he grabbed a few files and read them over. "None of these work for the Safety Committee" Kuyo pointed out as he opened one file after another.

"If the hybrid is as smart and strong as the Elders say, we can't risk a direct link back to us. Otherwise our plan will be 'shot to hell' as the humans say."

"I see" as he looked at five files in particular "why to these five want to help us?"

"Saizo Komiya claims he and his friends have a score to settle with Kusu-sensei" looking at Saizo's file "and in exchange, the Safety Committee will take whatever files we have on them and destroy them; they wish to clean their slate."

"Will we have other operatives watching these fights?"

"Of course" with a smile "we already have Shikigami ready to be put in place. And you know how much they love watching fights like these" as he pulled out a spider looking creature that has an eyeball for a body. It quickly ran over Coronus' hand and up and down his arm; "There there" he said as he pet the Shikigami "you need to be patient, we still have another week until the tournament." The Shikigami seemed to have a sad look in its eye and it slumped down into Coronus' palm.

**Shikigami: a domesticated creature that is selectively bred to be able to do anything from recording what it sees, projecting it's memories onto a wall for others to see, to kamikaze explosives. It's rumored that if one wants to experiment with them you can only get a hold of an original Shikigami on the black market; this would allow for a much wider variety of possible offspring and abilities.**

"Recap on everything that has happened and what the rest of our plan is" Kuyo asked.

"Algren Kusu has been a pain in your neck for the past seven hundred eighty years" Coronus said as the Shikigami projected images onto the wall "and to make things worse he got a job here, of all places. The worse part has yet to come; the head monster has given him the job of babysitting Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, and Yukari Sendo. This basically gives him a free pass to break whatever rules he must to protect them; and he's broken every rule in the sensei hand book. The only way a few of our operatives can think to get to him is to go for Yukari Sendo, his adopted sister;" the Shikigami showed when Algren fought the class president "this scene always makes them rethink that. No one else has come up with a better plan to get to Algren Kusu. Until now," the Shikigami stopped projecting images "I was looking at Tsukune Aono's file the other day and noticed that he doesn't have a monster class written down in his student application form."

"Defiantly a reason to investigate him" Kuyo said with a smile "but that pass the head monster gave Kusu-teme."

"I know, and I will admit we need more definitive evidence that will allow us to investigate him" he sighed "but I will admit," looking at the flyer "he know how to inspire others. I wonder if the head monster has a board review coming up."

The next week:

"I told you he could inspire others" Coronus said as he read an article of the school paper and ate breakfast. He smelled his cup of coffee before he took a drink and savored the taste of his moderately priced coffee.

The head line read "Class average is at a record high!" the article took up an entire page of interviews and graphs. One graph was of last year's grades and next to it was last year's studying methods, followed by motivation to study. Another graph was of this year's grades, next to it was the studying methods, and followed by the motivations graph. The studying methods graph was interesting, many clubs studied instead of doing club activities, and those that weren't in a club got help from friends and asked for tutors. The motivations graph wasn't surprising to Coronus at all; ninety five percent studied so they could take place in the fighting tournament, the other five was because of fear of their parents.

"Just means he'll be easier to get information on his fighting techniques" Kuyo said as he walked into the room "when's the date for the tournament?"

"In three days" looking at a revised ad for the tournament "and I will admit; I am a little concerned he's planning something we're not seeing."

**With Alex and Algren:**

"Why are you so pissed?" Algren asked Alex.

"Because every time the true Moka comes out" he said as he drank from his coffee cup "she acts like an egotistical bitch. I just wanna put her in her place; so fucking badly."

"You're really letting it get to you" shaking his head "but why wait so long to bring it up?"

"At first it wasn't that bad" with a sigh "but lately without anyone to put her back in line after I saved Kurumu. Every fight she's been in, has ended in under eighty seconds; she's long overdue for a wakeup call."

"You really are a dumbass" as he took a drink of tea "you have that mirror that the old man sent you. And Tsukune can take off the Rosario" taking another drink "do I need to paint you a picture?" seeing Alex wasn't connecting the dots "holy shit. Use the mirror to force out the true Moka, take a few swings at her which will cause Tsukune to pull off the Rosario and release all her power at once. Then once her true self is out and has no reason to claim she was forced to hold back, just put her in her place."

"You'd be ok with that?" he asked completely shocked that he'd even hint at that plan.

"I'm capable of a lot of things Alex" as he watched the sun rise over the horizon "stopping you with brute force isn't one of my abilities. Besides," with a smile "I'm sure the other Tsukune wants to see the true Moka and know what to expect with his future powers and he can learn to not be egotistical."

"I thought you were teaching him not to be; you know with the shaolin monk training." Algren shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "By the way, you're getting soft on me" as he smacked Algren on the back on the head "I know that the only reason you're gonna let me do this is so that the other Tsukune can see and talk with the true Moka."

"Morning" they heard "who's only letting who do what why?"

"Morning Tsukune" Algren said as he took a drink of tea "on a run?"

"Yea" as he leaned against the tree that over looked the sea from the cliffs "I'm normally still asleep right now but I woke up early for some reason; then I couldn't get back to sleep."

"How's the Locket holding?" Alex asked.

"Rather well" as he lifted his arm to look at the locket "I'm surprised 'we' haven't been forced to switch yet, but I don't want to jinx it. I know the other me is sleeping still, eventually he'll get to see the world for himself without the chance of being forced back into dormant mode."

"So you're ok with the fact that you'll eventually become that dormant side?" Alex asked "that you'll be the one that'll relay on the other you to get everyday tasks done. Let's not forget he still doesn't have his power yet."

"Why are you talking about Tsukune's vampire side as if it's a completely different person?" Algren asked as he took a drink of tea.

"Another personality, so technically another person" Alex said.

"Like the other me told Moka-chan" Tsukune said "I really haven't had a chance to make since of what all's happening to 'me'. There are too many questions running through my head right now. I'm not really sure I'd be ok with being the dormant side, but I really don't get a say in the matter."

"The tournament is in three days" Algren said to Tsukune "I suggest you spend more time around Alex then you do me."

"Why?" with a concerned look.

"Dragons naturally let out aura from their body," Algren explained "it's very technical, but as they naturally produce their magic, their body turns it into aura as it begins to leave the body. Once it fully leaves the body it's pure aura, and if your other side is trying to absorb as much aura as possible you need to spend these next three days around Alex."

"That's also the reason dragons are forbidden from breeding with vamps" Alex added "because dragons naturally produce powerful aura, and vamps turn aura into raw power; a child that's half vamp and half dragon would be the greatest threat to any monster species on the planet."

Tsukune shook his head in understanding; he was very surprised about how much he had learned from when he first arrived at the Academy. When he had first showed up he believed monsters didn't exist, now he knows just about every species there is. His grades when he was at in a human school were barely passing, but now he's passing every class with an A. he was also surprised that monsters not only live amongst humans, but they can do it peacefully; he is living proof.

"I assume you're still curious about what Alex and I were talking about when you showed up" Algren said as he felt the wind blow against his face.

"I'm actually a little more curious as to why you changed your outfit" Tsukune said as he saw Algren in solid black zip-off cargo pants, black v-neck undershirt, and the honorary dragon medallion around his neck.

"It was either this or go back to wearing my shaolin robes" with a sigh "and a completely shaved head."

"Master Fing's suggestion?" Tsukune asked.

"Actually" Alex spoke up "Fing wanted him to go back to just the shaolin robes. I would've laughed my ass off if I'd seen that. Unfortunately, Algren managed to compromise and gets to wear this instead."

"Changing the subject" Algren said as he shook his head from side to side "Alex wants to put the true Moka in her place. She thinks she has no equal and it's pissing Alex off."

"He's tired of her thinking she can go unmatched at the school so he wants to remind her there are stronger monsters out there than her?" Tsukune asked.

"That about sums it up" Alex said.

"You know I won't allow that" Tsukune said in a firm voice.

"Just figured you should get a heads up before it happens, and understand why I'm gonna do it" as he looked at the sun's reflection on the water as it continued to rise "besides," looking at Tsukune "you're nowhere near strong enough to try to stop me."

"Kusu-sensei" Tsukune tried to protest "you're going to let him fight Moka-chan?"

"As long as he doesn't actually strike her" looking at Alex with a death glare "he can throw her, block her attacks, and just show her that he is stronger than she can hope to be without training for over a hundred years straight and then maybe; I really can't stop him."

"Don't worry Tsukune" Alex said "I won't actually harm her; I'll just show her that there are stronger monsters out there and that I am one of them."

Tsukune began to wish that Algren hadn't told him what Alex and Algren were talking about before he showed up. Stuck between two problems; the instinct to protect the one he loves, and knowing that the one she was going to be fighting was an ancient species and could easily destroy the school without a problem. The instinct to protect Moka told him to fight Alex right now, but with Algren going to be right there to make sure Alex wouldn't go too far; apart said to just trust Algren's instinct. "Swear you won't strike Moka-chan" Tsukune ordered "swear that no matter how hard she hits you, you won't actually strike her back."

"I swear" Alex said in an almost monotone voice "that the worst I will do is throw her. If I do anything else I'll answer to Algren."

Tsukune sighed with slight relief; Kurumu had told him about how dragons are always true to their word and vows. With this in mind he could feel a little at ease of letting Algren allow this to happen. However, a part deep within him still told him to do whatever it would take to ensure that fight didn't happen.

Around lunch time that same day; "Where'd I put that damn thing" Alex asked himself as he looked through the room for the mirror his old man sent him "found it" as he held it up over his head and tried to crawl out from under his bed.

"Hello" he heard "thank you for freeing me" as a small fairy looking creature floated out of the mirror. "I am" as she looked at Alex "NO!!!!! NOT ANOTHER DRAGON!!!!!" she cried out as she stomped her foot on the bed "NO, NO, NO. IT'S NOT FAIR" she complained "that stupid dragon lord forced me into that mirror and no I can only come out when I have a new master. MOST OF THE TIME IT'S A DRAGON."

"Oh-shut up" Alex said as he grabbed her with a firm grip, kicked open Algren's safe, threw her in, and locked the door "I know what happens when you grant other monsters a wish, damn artifact spirit; you eat their soul."

Alex heard a 'tap, tap, tap' from the safe; on the inside of the safe the artifact spirit was pounding on the door. "Open this door" she demanded "open it now. If you use my mirror I get to eat some of your magic and aura!!!!" she shouted in a semi-demonic tone.

"Creepy" Alex said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

**Artifact Spirit: these small creatures can come to be by one of two methods; either a witch or dragon magically binds a fairy/pixy to the artifact or the artifact is so old that it became conscious and lashes out at any creature that mistreats any artifact. However, both sustain their life force the same way; by eating the souls of their owner, or by eating the aura and magic of a dragon.**

Alex walked up to where everyone was having lunch; "Hey Moka" he said "I was wondering, do vamps have a reflection?" Algren had an 'oh-crap, here we go' look on his face; Chris was greatly confused about what was fixing to go down in order for Algren to have that look on his face. Mizore simply hid, Kurumu didn't understand why Alex was asking that question, Yukari had half a mind to hit him with another hundred pound lead weight and lecture him about what he was trying to do.

Moka looked into the mirror as Alex handed it to her; suddenly there was a great flash of light and the true Moka stood before them. She looked confused as all hell as she looked at her hands and in the mirror trying to figure out what just happened. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded to know.

"I just brought your true self out" Alex said as he took a powerful downward swing at her. Moka quickly dodged, causing Alex's fist to slam into the ground and create a crater, and kicked him in the chest. Alex didn't budge; her eyes widened with shock. Alex grabbed her foot and threw her across the cafeteria and to an open field. He grabbed Tsukune and disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Chris asked in shock and disbelief.

"Alex is putting the true Moka in her place" Algren said as he took a drink of juice "don't worry. She'll be fine" looking at Yukari and Kurumu who had no idea what just happened.

"I gotta watch this" Chris said as he disappeared and followed Alex. When he found them Alex was taking swing after swing at Moka; but Chris could see he was greatly holding back.

Moka couldn't figure out why she couldn't keep pace with Alex's attacks, she was out but didn't have her usual strength. Then she noticed her Rosario was still on; she bolted towards Tsukune, grabbed his hand and forced him to remove the Rosario. There was a sudden surge of aura and power; Alex smiled knowing now he could put her in her place without her being able to claim she was forced to hold back.

Moka took a quick powerful shot at Alex's gut; he grabbed her leg midway through the attack and threw her across the field. Moka continued attack, after attack; but Alex simply dodged them as if it was nothing. Finally Moka landed a round house kick to Alex's head; as the hit landed Alex's head didn't move. Alex sighed with disappointment, grabbed her leg and threw her towards Tsukune. "One hit" Alex said with great disappointment "one hit out of one hundred fifty seven attempts and it wasn't even worth it. That's sad; I didn't even feel that hit either."

"How" Moka asked as she panted for breath "how are you still standing?"

"I'm a dragon; remember?" with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm a pure vampire" she said "how is it I lost to you?"

"Do you need to clean your ears or something" Alex said "I'm a dragon, I'm naturally stronger than you, I'm over sixteen hundred years old; I think I can take a fifteen year old vamp. You keep telling your enemies to know their place; now I'm telling you, remember that there is always someone stronger than you. So know your place."

Chris suddenly appeared from his hiding spot and looked at the field. Craters everywhere from Moka's missed attacks, trees toppled from when Alex threw Moka through them, and, the best part for him, Moka sweating in a white shirt; leaving little for his imagination to have to fill in. Chris quickly looked around to make sure Mizore wasn't nearby, then went back to starring.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune asked "are you ok?"

"Yea" as she stood up "I'm fine. Just drained of my energy" as she struggled to stay standing.

"Let's get you somewhere to lie down" as he put her arm over his shoulders helped her walk towards the dorm buildings.

When they got to Moka's dorm room; Moka realized that her key is in her purse, which is still in the cafeteria. "Do you have a plan B for getting in?" she asked Tsukune.

"I can pick the lock" he said as he pulled a lock pick set out of his back pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Since when do you know how to pick a lock?" with curiosity.

"A few weeks ago" still picking the lock "Master Algren taught me how to…" he closed his eyes and leaned his head forward onto the doorknob.

"How long have you been out?" Moka asked him.

"Not long before we got to your door" as he opened the door. He helped Moka walk into her room, set her on her bed and went to close the door. "I'm honestly a little surprised you didn't notice when he let me take control."

Moka remained quiet for a short while then said "I want to ask you something" slightly blushed "and I want a true answer." Tsukune sat down next to her and nodded his head. "Did you really mean what you said last week; about what you think of how I look?"

"Yes," with a straight face "I meant every word." Moka blushed even more when she heard him say that.

Moka leaned against him and seemed to begin to drift to sleep. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the wall and began to dose off too. Tsukune smiled as he drifted off; Moka's Rosario in one hand, holding Moka as they slept, and knowing not even a moron would try to bother them.

"At first" Moka said with a slight yawn "I didn't think too much of you turning into a vampire" Tsukune opened one eye as she said this "but now" as she snuggled against his chest "I'm kind of happy that you are."

This side of Tsukune was about as happy as anyone could ever get in their life; he was allowed by the other Tsukune to stay out for a longer time, he was not only able to talk with the true Moka but is now holding her as they slept, and neither of them cared what happened outside of the room as long as it didn't disturb them. The sound of the wind blowing gently outside helped ease them to sleep as Tsukune smiled and closed his eyes and Moka rested her head against his shoulder.


	14. registration part one

We don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Normal

_Thinking_

Authors' note/Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia

"Tsukune" Tsukune heard as he began to wake up "Tsukune!" the person said in a low but firm voice "Tsukune; get up!" Tsukune started to open his eyes when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm; he threw his arm up, grabbed the hand, spun off Moka's bed with Moka still in his other arm, and threw the person into the wall with all his might. "Ok;" the person in a normal tone "I had that one coming."

"Inazaka-sensei?!" Tsukune said with concern and fear "what are you doing here?" he looked at the door "how did you get in?"

"First off; the deadbolt" Alex said as he got back on the ground "only works if it's put in the lock position. As for why I'm here; for the next few days you" pointing at Tsukune then back to himself "are with me."

"Doesn't Kusu-sensei need your help with registration for the tournament?" still holding Moka; who is still asleep.

"Nekonome-sensei is helping him" with a hint of a perverted grin "but we'll check in on him every now and then. Wake Moka up; the real Moka" looking at the Rosario which is still in Tsukune's hand "and meet me at the training ground Algren uses to train you." he walked out the door "oh" as he pulled the door behind him and pointed at the deadbolt "this stays in the locked position." He pulled the door closed and left.

"Moka-chan" he said gently as he set her down on her bed "Moka-chan" as he moved her silver silk-like hair out of her face "Moka-chan" now rubbing her cheek gently.

'_**Let me try**__'_ Tsukune heard in his mind _'__**I think I know something that might work.**__'_ Tsukune already knew what he was hearing; the vampire side of him. _'__**I'm insulted; I am still you, in a way. Will you please let me try something?**__'_ Tsukune closed his eyes and let the vampire side of him take control. "Hey Moka-chan" he said as he looked at her with his vampire eyes "it's time to get up" as he moved closer to her "My Lady; it is time to wake up" before he kissed her. He could hear the human Tsukune smack his forehead as if he saw this coming; he simply laughed to himself mentally. Moka's eyes slowly drifted open as Tsukune stopped his kiss. "And the kiss from her lover woke her up" he smiled.

"Suck up" with a gentle smile as she sat up and leaned against Tsukune "what's the plan for today?"

"Uh" hesitantly "Inazaka is going to spending the day with us…" expecting Moka to snap at him. However, she didn't; she nodded as if she was completely ok with the plan.

"Why is he going to be spending the day with us?" in a calm tone.

"I'm still absorbing aura to get my power level to where it's supposed to be" he explained "and because dragons naturally let off aura Master Algren wants me to spend the next few days with him."

"I don't understand what him being a dragon has to do with it" as she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Well" watching Moka go through her clothes "Master Algren explained the reason to me yesterday morning" as Moka pulled out a clean set of clothes "dragons naturally produce magic and as that magic leaves their body it is changed into aura." Watching Moka with interest as she unbuttoned her dirty shirt from yesterday. "Inazaka also explained something that's forbidden in the dragon community because of that reason."

"You're staring" she said as she threw her dirty shirt into a clothes hamper and walked into her bathroom "and you're also leaving something out; what exactly is forbidden in the dragon community?"

"Dragons breeding with vampires" with a sigh "because dragons naturally produce a powerful aura, and vampires turn aura into raw power…" trailing off knowing Moka could connect the dots.

"The child would be unstoppable if that were to happen" as she stepped back out fully dressed "no monster on the planet would be able to kill it; even if it were only as old as you and I."

"Inazaka didn't say it like that" as he got up "but it was close enough for comparison."

"I heard you sigh" as she walked towards the door "you can see when I want you to" with a surprisingly perverted smile from her. Tsukune turned a slight red with embarrassment that she had heard him sigh as he followed her out the door. Before he closed the door behind him he turned the smaller lock in the doorknob to keep people out of Moka's room. Tsukune left the Rosario on Moka's bed intentionally, just as Alex had asked.

**At the registration table with Algren and Shizuka:**

"What's with the packet of papers?" one student asked as Algren handed it to the student "No one said anything about more paperwork."

"Waivers, Liability Release Forms, and the Rules for the Tournament" Algren said as the student looked through the papers.

"HOW MANY WAVERS AND LIABILITY RELEASE FORMS ARE THERE?" as he flipped through page after page of forms.

"About seventy five" Shizuka said as she helped another student "the head monster insisted on having so many."

"And Inazaka-sensei and I threw in about five more" Algren said with a smile "for your safety." The student had sweat rolling down his face as he read the thirty seventh page; a gag order saying that if anyone shows their true form nobody can talk about it, at all. Students farther back in the lines started to shake with fear. "If you're too scared you don't have to take part in the tournament" Algren said as he offered to take the packet back "I'm sure the other students won't mind so much either." The student pulled the packet away from Algren and walked away from the table. Algren smiled and said "Next."

**At the training field Algren and Tsukune use:**

"Inazaka" Tsukune said as he and Moka walked up to him "we're here. Are you going to train us, tell us stories of your past, explain that reason why dragons and vampires aren't allowed to breed together a little better for us, tell us about Master Algren's past, or about where you live?"

"Ha-ha, you're funny, no. None of those" Alex said as he sat up from where he was resting "and if you want to know about Algren's past; you need to ask him. I'm not going to go behind his back and talk about it, just as he doesn't do it to me."

"So what are we going to do then" Moka asked without looking at Alex.

"You two aren't going to do anything" as he stood up "'I' am going to let out and pull in aura for you two to absorb so you'll be at your best for the tournament that's on Wednesday. Oh, before I forget" he threw Moka her purse "Algren asked me to return this to you."

"But the paper said it was in three days from yesterday" Tsukune said.

"Type-o" as he popped his back "Gin left out the fact that it's three business days, not three normal days."

"A lot of people are going to be upset" Moka said with a slight smile "but I wouldn't have done it any differently."

"Wow" Alex said in slight shock "I didn't think I'd admit this; your twisted side is somewhat like mine. I would've said three weeks, and host it in five days." A large demonic smile grew across his face as he thought about how pissed everyone would be if he did that.

"How are you going to let out aura? Doesn't your magic take time to get out of your body and turn into aura?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes;" Alex said "but I can pull in aura from around the training ground and small amounts from around the school to here and keep it here for a while."

"How?" Moka asked.

"Magic" with a smile as a blackish purple fog formed in Alex's hand "it's not as hard as you'd think." He put his other hand over the aura and caused it to slowly increase in size. As it did Tsukune could feel how strong raw aura was, his body started to shake and he fell to his knees. His breathing became heavier and shorter, his muscles twitched, and the Holy Locket jumped as the aura in the air became more and more dense. "Shit" Alex said as he saw Tsukune struggling to breath "sorry I forgot I'm not doing this for Algren" as he dispersed the aura back evenly through the air across the school.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka said with concern as she knelled beside him "are you ok?"

"Such aura" as he fought an urge to puke "that can't be from just one monster on campus" as he slowly regained his breath.

"It's from every monster on campus" Alex explained "dragons may let off powerful aura, but all monsters let off small amounts of it; wither they realize it or not. Let me know when you're ready to restart" as he sat down and made a cooler of beer appear next to him. "You should've seen Algren when I first pulled aura in from around the Stronghold" he laughed as he cracked open a beer "he puked so much it took the servants weeks to get the smell out of the carpet."

"Is dragon aura that much different than other monsters?" Moka asked looking up from Tsukune.

"Yup" taking a sip of his beer "the way he described it was:" closing his eyes to remember his exact words "thicker than any mud could ever be, followed by the sense that the world is to end soon, when it entered my body my bones felt as if a wizard had set fire to them from the inside, every part of my inners felt as if an enemy were slicing through them slowly with white hot steel. Or something like that."

"That sounds like torture" Tsukune said as he leaned onto the ground "how did he live through that?"

"I stopped the second Algren saw the first glimpse of it" looking into the sky.

"That was just from the first second of exposure?!" Moka asked in shock.

"Yes" with a smile "but it was also when every Council member was in the Stronghold at the same time. Three Councils of ten, each one over three thousand years old except for two at the time; the power they have goes without equal outside of the Council. When I told the old man about what had happened he nearly killed me for doing that" a shiver went down Alex's spine "luckily mom stepped in and just lectured me about it."

Moka's eyes went wide with fear; if Alex was able to beat her without actually hitting her, what could his father do? She didn't want to think about it but the thought wouldn't leave her head; just the thought of the pure pain she'd feel from fighting someone with that kind of power made her stomach turn. Alex saw this and said "aren't you glad I fought you and woke you up to reality instead of my old man?"

"Yes I am" with a quaky voice from fear "and I'm thankful for it now." Tsukune was still having a small amount of trouble breathing normally as he laid on the ground and tried to slow it down. He seemed to be zoned out as he laid there; Alex raised an eyebrow when he noticed this.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Tsukune heard in his head. Tsukune closed his eyes and saw the human him in their mindscape.

"_**Such powerful aura**_" he said to the human side "_**so much of it. I didn't think there was that much at this school**__."_

"_You holding up ok?_" the human side asked him "_or do you need me to trade places with you?_"

"_**I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting so much of that aura so fast**_" his body's muscles finally stopped twitching "_**I'll ask Inazaka to just tone it down a bit; only pull small amounts till I'm ready for all of it at once.**_" The human side shook his head. "_**I can hear your thoughts**_" he said "_**and I'm not trying to act tough for the true Moka. I'm just tired of sleeping so often when you keep using pure water to shower.**_"

"_What does that have to do with it?_"

"_**Pure water neutralizes aura**_" he explained as a tick mark appeared on his forehead "_**and with you showering twice a damn day, that's a lot of aura you neutralize. Use a damn herbal water to bathe.**_"

"_So it's my fault it's taking so long for the change to complete?_"

"_**In a way, yes**_" looking at the human him with a slight hint of anger in his eyes "_**and I'm tired of sleeping for twenty hours a day.**_"

"Hey Tsukune" Alex said snapping Tsukune out of his mindscape "you ready yet?"

"I think so" as he stood up "just keep it in smaller amounts. I nearly puked from that last try we did."

"You sure you're ok to try again?" Moka asked him making sure he wasn't lying to look tougher for her.

"Wow" Alex said as he shook his head "you went from egotistic bitch to caring girlfriend in less than a day."

"Keep it in low levels" Tsukune said keeping them from arguing "and I'll be fine."

"Alright" with a smile as he held out one hand and aura began to swirl in a sphere over his palm.

**At the Safety Committee HQ:**

"We need to go" Coronus said as he opened a portal in mid-air "now."

"What's going" Kuyo asked as Coronus grabbed him and stepped through the portal. The next thing Kuyo noticed was a wide open range in some area he didn't recognize. "You had better have a damn good reason for doing that."

"Aura was being drawn from the air" Coronus explained "by Inazaka."

"You could tell who was doing it? Wait" shaking his head "how the hell is that even possible?" Kuyo looked around at the field and couldn't help but to remember the day he killed Algren's mother. He was expecting a better fight from someone who was half witch and half Succubus.

"It's easy;" as he sat on the ground and looked into the sky "it's how we train the younglings to control their magic as they get stronger. Keeping aura in one spot and keeping it that dense for an extended period of time is great practice for the younglings" smiling as he remembered when he trained his group of younglings, which included Algren. Algren learned the fastest out of the entire group, out of a group of four hundred year old dragons; not an easy accomplishment for anyone that's not a dragon. His magic levels were surprisingly low for someone his age; he never had any proper training or a good magical item to use for that fact.

"BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO FORCE US TO LEAVE THE HEADQUARTERS?" Kuyo snapped at him.

"Every monster lets out small levels of aura" Coronus continued "that's what helps dragons identify each other from a distance; it also allows us to tell monster classes without asking someone for their species. If he were to identify me or you for that part" looking at Kuyo with a serious face "we'd be in a world of shit. You, because the second he identifies you as what you are, he'll inform the Hybrid and nothing would stop him from killing you."

"And you?" with anger in his voice "what do you have to fear from being identified? Aren't you a Council member?"

"Yes I am a Lower Council Member" as he rubbed his earring "but that's only because I am a rare dragon." Kuyo looked at him with confusion. "I am my own twin" he explained "strength and speed balanced in one vessel. Females have speed that exceeds Werewolves; males have strength that puts vampires to shame, until a certain point of course. The High Council believes I'm the future of dragons, but many believe I won't be a good subject zero for future dragons."

"Why?"

"Because one dragon was able to cause me to be to get completely drained of power" rage seemed to form in his eyes "Inazaka. That fight caused every Council member to question wither or not I deserve the title at only sixteen hundred when I was given the title. I was given this title about four years before that fight; it was a great insult, and I will take revenge for that."

He made an earthen dragon that looked like Alex's combat form; wings shaped like a six with three large out growths coming out of the sides, broad muscular shoulders that has scales that form a shoulder plate that points outwards, large muscular arms without many thick scales protecting them, talons that looked as if they could cut through any material. A thick well built chest with extremely thick scales that lead down its torso to the gut then the tail which has a growth on the end that looks like a club. Muscular legs with average scale protection on them, three talons for toes. The neck extended up and met the surprisingly small head for a body that was as massive as it seemed. The head seems to have a large horn extending from the forehead with three horns jutting backwards towards the wings, and the jaw seemed to have mild scaling on it but nothing major.

Kuyo looked at the small earthen figure in Coronus' hand and didn't think the real thing would be all that terrifying. Coronus seemed to be hell bent on losing control of his anger just by looking at the figurine. Kuyo grabbed the figure from Coronus' hand and threw it up into the air; the second Coronus saw it reach the top of its flight he threw a fire ball at it from his hand and destroyed the figurine. The hot remains of the figurine rained down around them and smoldered on the ground as they seemed to want to set fire to the field they had landed in.

"Is Kusu that bent on revenge?" Kuyo spoke up after a long silence.

"I haven't seen him in over four hundred years" he lied with a deep breath "since the Dragon-Human War. He saved several of us during the long months the War took place. Longest months in Dragon history; a small group of us had banded together and made the humans believe we were the last of our kind. One day during the war, he showed up and wanted to try to negotiate a treaty with the humans on our behalf." Kuyo listened contently "one week had passed since he went to negotiate for us before he came back. His hair was long, which caused many to look twice to recognize him, his hands smelled of blood, his eyes held regret as he walked through the camp to our leader and then with a sad voice said 'they want no peace; only the inhalation of the last of the dragons. I am sorry I failed in negotiating a treaty; I will help how I can.' When he walked back I could see the wounds on him from where it appeared they had tortured him for information. I pointed that out to the leader and she came to the same conclusion I did; torture for information."

"The willingness to give his life for others he hardly knows" Kuyo said with a smirk "he's a damn Paladin. That won't affect my plans though."

"I didn't tell you in hopes that you'd change your plan" looking back at the sky "I told you to let you know how far he's willing to go to protect others; and he's willing to die to protect friends" recalling when he was informed about what Algren had endured when he was captured by the Dragon e Monster Sventratori'. "Getting information out of him won't be easy for anyone; you'll need to get it from someone else first, then once you have enough evidence you can TRY to get whatever evidence you're missing from him."

"I understand" as he looked at Coronus. Kuyo couldn't help but to question if his 'comrade' was helping him or Algren; a part of him wants to confront Coronus about it, but the other side said to ignore it and stick with the plan. 'Why would his 'comrade' leave details out if he was helping him? Is he protecting Kusu; or is he covering his own ass?' Kuyo's mind was flooded with questions that left him questioning if Coronus was really on his side for the plan.

**At the Academy:**

"How's it going" Alex asked Shizuka as he, Tsukune and Moka walked up to the registration table.

"Surprisingly well" looking up at Alex from her chair "we're taking a lunch break right now."

"Where's Algren?" with a curious tone. He heard a sniffle from up the Monster Tree; he looked up and saw Algren passed out on a branch. "Why is he sleeping?"

"Master Fing was training him last night" looking up the tree "and from the looks of it; it was difficult training."

"Speaking of Master Fing" Tsukune asked "where is he? I haven't seen him today."

"He registered for the tournament a few hours ago" looking at the list of people that have registered "but with his monster class and age, he's not fighting till the fourth or fifth round."

"You make the students write their monster class and age down?" Moka asked.

"Safety reasons" pointing at the sign taped to the table "helps keep the fights fair."

"But in a real world fight" Alex said "you don't know who you're going against, what their skills are; sometimes you're lucky to know just a name. Unless this sign is complete bull shit and you plan on matching up at random like a real tournament."

A student walked up with a packet that Algren handed out. "What's with page thirty seven?" looking at Shizuka "I'm suppose to sign a gag order that won't let me talk about anyone's true form if they show it? Of course people are going to talk about someone's true form."

"If you read the lines towards the bottom" Shizuka explained "it says you can't talk about it outside of the school. This means parents, friends, relatives or anyone that does not watch the fight, go to this academy or teach here."

Alex noticed a small index card in Shizuka's hand as she said this. He laughed mentally at the thought that Algren would write that out for her.

"Oh" the student said reading those lines "what'll happen if someone does talk about someone else's true form?"

"Head Monster didn't say" putting a finger on her chin "I'm not sure, but I'm sure it won't be pretty." Her tail swayed slowly behind her as she thought of what might happen.

"Algren and I get to use you as a punching bag for a week" Alex said scarring the student so badly it caused him to start to sweat. Alex smiled as the student walked off shaking in fear; he couldn't believe the student actually bought that. It felt good knowing that that comment would keep anyone from talking about someone's true form. Alex looked up at Algren, who was still asleep, and noticed earphones in his ears. "Hey Algren" he said trying to get him to wake up "Algren" nothing. "If you don't wake up I'm gonna throw a rock at you." Algren didn't move; "I warned you" as he kneeled down to pick up a rock, but found something furry and his reflexes caused him to throw it.

Shizuka screamed as she flew through the air towards Algren. Algren's eyes opened up and he looked down just in time to have Shizuka knock him off the tree branch. Alex busted out laughing and started to roll on the ground; hardly able to breathe from laughing so hard. Algren's hand twitched as he landed on the ground with Shizuka landing on top of him, boobs in his face. Alex couldn't breathe when he noticed that and held his heart as if he could have a heart attack any minute from laughing.

"I'm glad Inazaka isn't the one training you" Moka said to Tsukune.

"You read my mind" shaking his head "I'd end up being a fighting machine but I'd also be a pervert on about the same level as Gin." The thought of what happened when Gin framed him suddenly seemed only mild in comparison to what would happen if he was a true pervert.

"I trust everything is going well" Tsukune and Moka heard behind them.

"Sorry" Tsukune said "registration doesn't start back up until after lunch. Come back around one, one-thirtyish."

"I'm not here to register" the person said to Tsukune as Tsukune turned around "I'm here to see how many of my students have signed the waivers and turned them back in."

"You're the Head Monster?" with shock as he looked at the white cloaked figure.

"Yes I am" looking at Alex and Algren "and it would seem that those two need to reread the sensei handbook" looking at Algren and Shizuka, then at Alex in particular knowing he was responsible for the way Algren was positioned under Shizuka. He walked over to Algren and helped Shizuka off him; he noticed a rectangular electronic that was attached to the earphones Algren had in and read the back "IP OD. What's an IP OD?"

"IPOD" Algren corrected him "think about like an unlimited eight track tape player."

"Where's the tape?" as he turned the IPOD over in his hand looking for an opening where a tape could be put in.

"The songs are stored electronically in the IPOD" he explained "no tapes, just songs that you want to listen to without the bulk of countless tapes to have to be swapped out when the tape is done."

"May I?" he asked as he held out his hand for the earphones. Algren handed him the earphones and watched the Head Monster put them in. "Ah Mozart" with a smile "you like classical music?"

"Huh" Algren asked from standing over Alex ready to punch him for throwing Shizuka at him "yea" as he let go of Alex "helps me sleep." Kicking Alex in the gut as he walked towards the Head Monster. "I listen to a lot of different types of music."

"That's good; verity is the spice of life." That phrase made Alex burst out laughing again; reason being, Algren has lived so long so one can easily assume he's slept with a good majority of the monster species. Algren kicked him again and wanted to put him through a wall, then lecture him about what he was thinking; but he had to resist that urge, he's suppose to be passive.

Alex got up and held his gut as if the hits actually hurt him; when in reality they only had enough power behind them to get his attention. He walked off towards his room and sensed aura that he recognized but couldn't but a name with it; so he just shrugged it off and continued walking. However he couldn't help but to feel as if that aura was intentionally let out in a small amount.

**Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia: Aura that's forcibly let out has a different feel to it than normal aura that naturally comes off a monster.**

The day slowly came to an end without any trouble from any student that registered today. Some of the students even turned in the waiver packet with every page signed; which surprised Algren that they read through all of the papers and agreed to them. Algren headed back to the room after he and Shizuka put the table up and paperwork was filed to the Head Monster. When he opened the door he saw Fing and Tsukune meditating and Moka was sitting on his bed half asleep from still being drained of aura. Alex was keeping a small amount of aura in the palm of his hand as he read a letter from home.

He heard tapping from the inside of his safe, walked over to it, put the combination in, and opened the door. The artifact spirit jumped out onto his face screaming and clawing at his face; Algren shook his head violently trying to get it off but it wouldn't let go. He grabbed the spirit and tried to pull it off but the thing had a grip on his ears. He threw himself to the ground trying to pull the spirit off his face, Alex busted into a violent laughing roar as he watched this happen. Fing grabbed the spirit by her wings and pulled her off Algren.

"Damn Dragon" it screamed "I'll teach you to use my mirror without my permission" struggling to attack Algren again. "I'm gonna eat ALL of your magic and aura to teach you a lesson." She was suddenly in Algren's grip. "You're not the dragon" with fear and shaking "but the dragon locked me in that safe. How did you…"

"It's my safe" Algren said with anger as a tick mark appeared above the cut marks from the spirit's clawing at his forehead "and just because you did that" he threw her back in his safe and slammed the door. He spun the combination lock and kicked it twice. "Now the combination is randomized again" he said looking in the mirror "damn thing nearly tore my ear off" looking at the small cuts at the base around his ears.

Alex was on the ground laughing again; completely unable to breathe this time. Moka was wide awake now from the commotion that the spirit had caused. Tsukune was fighting an urge to laugh like Alex was. Fing shook his head and said "deep breaths" putting his hand on Algren's shoulder "in through the noise, out through the noise" Algren did so as Fing told him "she reacted out of anger and rage; that doesn't mean you have to. She did not think that the safe she was in belonged to anyone but Alexander; she overreacted."

Algren listened and got a hold of his anger even faster than Alex had ever seen him do before. Alex was dumbstruck as he thought about how fast his sister managed to get Algren calmed down; then compared it to how fast Fing was able to do it. Fing did it in half the time it would've taken his sister. Algren looked at Alex with eyes full of rage "Let's have a chat…" he said; Alex had an 'Oh-shit' look on his face as Algren grabbed him by his throat in a choke hold and dragged him outside.

"Do we want to know?" Moka asked Fing as the door closed behind Alex.

"Probably not" Fing said as he sat down "but I am sure Algren is just going to" pausing to think of a good way to put what he thinks Algren is going to do "explain to Alexander why it is important to inform someone of what dangers are in that persons personal affects." The building shook as a loud thud was heard through it. "I hope he is having a civilized conversation" as he took a drink of tea.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Tsukune asked as the building shook again.

"No" with another drink of tea "once someone knew there was a poisonous snake in Algren's bag but did not tell him. The snake nearly bit him and scared the life out of him; the person thought it was funny and talked about it with the other monks. When Algren found out he came to me and I let him" pausing to think of a good way to put it "remind him why it is important to tell others about any danger nearby they know about."

The building shook again; Alex's voice could be heard from outside the building. "Come on it was funny" Alex said as the sound of another hit making contact could be heard. "I was going to tell you… eventually." That comment earned him another powerful hit as the building shook again. Algren walked back into the room and sat down on the floor next to his bed; Tsukune could see his knuckles were busted open and offered to mend them for Algren. Outside they heard Alex say "Ok those hurt."

There was a knock on the door; Fing answered it to see Kotsubo-sensei on the other side. "What was with the building shaking like that?" he barked "I know Kusu and Inazaka-sensei had something to do with it." Fing stood quietly "Answer me punk!" as he grabbed Fing's robe. Algren stood up walked over to the door, grabbed him by his throat and threw him out the window on the other side of the hall.

He walked through the broken glass, grabbed his arm and twisted it out of its socket. "You listen to me; PUNK" he said in a pissed voice "you will show respect when talking to a monk. And you will sure as hell show respect when talking to my Master."

"I knew it; you're some guy's bitch" he laughed. A very large tick mark appeared on Algren's forehead as Fing closed the door. The building shook violently again and again as they listened to Algren pound Kotsubo-sensei. Alex limped in between building shakes and laid down on his bed.

Algren walked back into the room and locked the door this time. "Tsukune" he said "you can mend these now" holding out his hands. Tsukune looked at them and saw they were worse than when he beat up Alex.

"Do you feel better" Moka asked Algren as Tsukune mended his busted knuckles.

"A little bit, yea" as Tsukune put more medical tape on to hold the gauze in place.

"Why did you let Algren do that?" Moka asked Fing.

"He needed a lesson in manners" Fing explained "it was probably better that Algren gave it to him than me giving it to him."

"Do you even know what happened between him and Algren?"

"No…" looking at Algren "what did happen?"

"He attacked a student; I tried to stop him." Algren explained "I saved the student, gained control of my vampire powers and had every wound on me at the time torn open at once."

"He also tried to frame that girl for attempted murder. So he probably did a little more than teach him manners" Moka added "I'm sure there was another lesson in that beating somewhere." Alex looked out the door and looked at his assistant coach and laughed.

"That'll teach the bitch" as he looked at Kotsubo-sensei's bruised face, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and countless smaller wounds. Kotsubo-sensei had a pitiful look in his eyes that cried for help. Alex smiled as he slipped out the door. He grabbed his assistant's broken arm and dragged him to the infirmary as painfully as possible.

Algren put a fresh pot of tea on the stove as Tsukune and Moka left for the night. Fing looked at Algren with a disappointed look. "What'd I do this time?" he asked without looking back at Fing.

"I was hoping you would have handled those situations in a more mature manner" Fing said "just lashing out like you did is not how you find your center. You must be calm, relaxed, have a level head and patience; a lot of patience." Algren sat down in front of Fing. "You must open your mind and think of better ways to handle the situation before you simply attack. I can understand why you lashed out at that one punk, I really can, but to attack a friend like you did; not how you control your anger or regain your center."

"I know," with a sigh "but lately I can't stand when someone acts disrespectful towards someone that has earned the respect that is to be shown to them." Fing put his hand on the top of Algren's head and shook his own; unable to believe that so much rage has built up in his pupil. He looked up into Algren's eyes; Fing has always been amazed at how much taller Algren is than him, standing a full head over him in human form, and in monster form easily two and a half feet taller.

How so much rage managed to build up in Algren was beyond Fing's understanding. When Algren left to hunt down the monster that killed his parents, he might have been bent for revenge but there was also a hint of protecting others in his eyes. However, now although the desire to protect others is in his eyes, there is more rage than anything lurking deep in his eyes. When he returned to the temple once every century his eyes held regret, looked tired like an old caged animal, and he always kept to himself when he trained and did other work around the temple. Only one time was different that Fing could remember; the time he returned with Dorothy, his eyes seemed to hint that he was happy and at peace. He held conversations normally and didn't walk away when someone asked him about his past, he might not have talked about his past but he wouldn't be rude and walk away.

"You have never talked to anyone about your past" Fing said "except for when it was a point where you were having nightmares that haunted you even in your waking moments. I do not want to pry but I cannot help but to believe that it is your past that is causing so much rage and anger to build in you. That much rage and anger will consume you if you do not learn to talk about past events that torment you so."

Algren's eyes suddenly filled with regret, he's never talked about his past with anyone voluntarily until he told Ririko-sensei about how he got captured by the Dragon e Monster Sventratori'. The only time he told about a majority of his past was with the Elder Council, and they requested him to tell them so they could create his file so he could live in the Stronghold full time instead of just one or two nights at a time.

"I think it is time you tell someone you trust about your past" Fing continued "I am sure you felt better after you told the teacher about your past." Algren was surprised Fing had heard about that. "I do take quarter in the gymnasium, so I hear a fair amount of hearsay of the mornings. No one knows about the details but they heard that you had told the teacher a piece of your past."

"It'll bring up too many old wounds I do not wish you reopen" Algren said as he sat down "too many horrible memories. Too many painful actions. Too many things I have not made peace with. I don't want to go down that road, I don't want to relive any of those memories. Even my good memories do not stay good for very long, I have caused too much suffering for everyone around me. I only fear for when that time comes for my new friends and my sister."

"I have not met her yet" Fing said as he thought about how many times Algren has told him about her over the past week "I would like to sometime soon." Fing was curious as to how well Algren has been raising her; he was also curious as to how much of his past she knew about. However, he could understand if Algren hadn't told her much of anything about his past; one wouldn't want someone they raised to second guess what they have taught them. Fing never told Algren the details of what happened before he became a monk for the same reason Algren hasn't told Yukari about his past.

Fing was married once, just as Algren was; the only difference was that those that knew him knew he is a vampire. A few of his friends advised against the marriage but didn't push any farther than that. However, once word somehow leaked out that Fing was a vampire his wife's family was furious. The one thing that caused Fing to snap though was they didn't try to kill him they went straight for their daughter instead. He came home one day to see her dead on the floor with their child with a stake through its heart. Fing lost control of his anger and slaughtered the ones responsible. He was badly injured from the fight and fell into a river that took him to the shaolin temple.

Ever since he showed up at the temple he trained to be passive, but the pain always has and always will lurk within him. When Algren returned after he lost his wife, although he never said anything about it, Fing knew something truly painful happened to him. He recognized the pain in Algren's eyes when he was out of his room, and that was only to get something to drink or use the restroom. It was as if Algren was waiting for death to grab and take him to the other side. It took Fing three weeks to get Algren to come out of his room and move on with his life, although Algren can never truly move on.

"Hey" Alex said as he walked back into the room "there's a phone call for you."

"Who is it?"

"She said something about Tsukune" as he shrugged his shoulders "I think she said she was his mom." Algren had an 'oh-shit' look on his face as he walked out the door. Fing looked a little confused as the door closed. "Tsukune must have called his parents to make sure he can take part in the tournament. He probably mentioned Algren when he was trying to convince her to allow it."

"That would make since" Fing said as he tried to figure out the combination to Algren's safe.

Algren walked with a fast pace to the phone down the hall; there was a slight hint of fear in the back of his mind as he thought of every scenario that could happen. "This is Kusu-sensei" as he picked up the phone.

"Hello" he heard on the other end "this is Tsukune Aono's mother."

"Mrs. Aono; what can I do for you?"

"Tsukune said that there was going to be a fighting tournament" with a hint of concern "and I honestly don't want him to take part, but that's the mother side of me speaking."

"I understand Ma'm. I just wish to say, I have trained your son since the first week of school and I believe he'd be able to handle himself."

"I don't know you, so it's hard for me to trust your judgment" with a sigh "however, I trust my son's. I'm just concerned for his safety."

"I understand, Mrs. Aono" as he smiled knowing how he feels about Yukari wanting to take part in the tournament too "there will be people there to ensure the fights don't get out of hand."

"Who will be doing that?"

"Myself, Inazaka-sensei, Nekonome-sensei, and I think the Head Master" being careful to say head master and not head monster "Inazaka-sensei and I are trained in fighting so we'll be able to keep things under control. The head master approved the tournament so the students could let off some steam from the busy semester."

"Is Nekonome-sensei qualified to make sure nothing gets out of hand?"

"She's keeping time; she really isn't a person that'll be able to stop something if it gets out of control."

"I'm still not comfortable letting my son take part" with hesitation "but if my son trusts you, I suppose I can; if you promise my son will be alright and won't get seriously hurt."

"I promise; you'd be surprised how much stronger your son has gotten since the beginning of the year. There's a lot more to him than I first thought."

"He came home on his birthday, with a girl. He said that you made the arrangements for him to come home for the day. He also told me about his training; if you don't mind me asking, why did you start training my son?"

"Well" with a smile as he remembered the first day of the semester. The scared look on Tsukune's face as he walked to the school after he found out it was for monsters, but when he was with Moka he didn't care. It was as if nothing mattered because he felt completely safe. "The first week he fought a guy" remembering the fight "he fought to protect a girl, Moka Akashiya, and no matter how badly he was hit he kept getting back up. Luckily I stepped in before he got knocked out, that kind of will and inner strength isn't something that's seen now and days. He stood up for something that's right, to protect a friend; he reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"He has always protected his cousin from bullies," Algren couldn't help but to feel like she was smiling "I guess I owe you a great thanks." Algren paused when he heard this. "I can't help but to feel as if you've had a great influence on him; he's always been a good son but over the past semester he seems to sound more mature."

"It's not a problem; I was helping because it's the right thing to do."

"However you look at it, he's pulled up his grades and has kept them up. When he left for that academy he could barely pass his classes, but now he has all A's. When I first saw the report card I was confused and thought I got the wrong one in the mail, but then I saw the name on it. My husband and I were so happy that he was getting such good grades."

Algren smiled when he heard this; he felt as if he could do more than kill evil creatures, human and monster, to do the world good. When he first took the job here at the academy he only wanted to make sure Yukari would be safe, but now he's dedicated to helping the students that ask for help. Between Yukari, Tsukune and Moka he's done his job at babysitting them; however, with Kurumu, Mizore, and the rest of the student body he's done even more.

"I was happy to help" he said "and Tsukune-san has grown more than you would think."

"Tell Tsukune I said hello and that he can take part in that tournament" with ease "and I am looking forward to your visit Kusu-sensei."

"My visit?" confused. Algren was wondering what Tsukune had planned for the summer, but didn't think he'd be involved in any way other than the newspaper club's trip to the Witch's Knoll towards the end of summer.

"Yes, Tsukune said he was going to ask you to visit us. He also said he was going to ask you something but he didn't tell me what."

"Ok, I'll talk to him. Good bye Mrs. Aono."

"Good bye Kusu-sensei" as the phone clicked. Algren walked back to his room, wondering what Tsukune had to ask him about. Slight concern formed in the back of his mind as he tried to think of what Tsukune might ask.

As he walked into the room Algren saw Fing tinkering with the safe. Alex was passed out on his bed, on his back with a bottle of booze close at hand. Fing tried another set of combinations and was surprisingly successful with it. He carefully opened the door, reached in, gently grabbed the artifact spirit and pulled her out. "There there little spirit" he said as he opened his hand to let her down on the dresser "what do you have there?" seeing that she was holding onto a pendent that looked like a slightly flatten cone that has a red tent to it.

"I fell on it in the safe" as she handed the pendent to Fing "it's heavy to me."

"Well it is half your size" as he looked at the pendent "Algren; what is this?"

"Red Quartz, when I found it I was almost completely drained of my power and was full of rage" as he took the necklace from Fing "I picked it up and felt relieved, calm, and my power seemed to come back to me. I can't help but to feel as if this crystal saved my life, so I kept it from good luck."

"Crystal therapy is a crock" Alex moaned "always has been."

"I believe in crystal therapy" Fing said "I believe it helps keep one centered, happy, and feeling better than without it." Alex didn't respond; all that was heard was a slight snore as he slept. Fing shook his head as he looked at the pendent very carefully. It refracted the light from the room's lamp and shined in a beautiful way.

"That's one of the things that caught my attention" Algren said as he saw Fing was intrigued by the way the light was refracted. "It was an odd color for the area; I figured someone must've dropped it or the mining crew that was in the area lost it on the way to the town about two days away."

"Why would you keep something so interesting in your safe?" the spirit asked Algren. Algren didn't respond to her, he sat on his bed and laid down. Fing could tell he didn't want to talk about it at the moment so he let it go.

"I think it is time for us to make our leave" Fing said to the spirit "I can make you a small bed in the gymnasium where I am staying at."

"Ok," looking at Algren "I never got your name; Hybrid."

"Algren Kusu" Algren said without looking up "and good night."

"Good night Algren" she said as she flew onto Fing's shoulder and they headed for the door.

"I never got your name" Algren said as he heard Fing turn the doorknob "Pixie."

"It's been so long since anyone's asked me for my name" she said "I can't remember it."

With Tsukune and Moka; Tsukune opened the door to his room, he and Moka walked in, and he shut the door behind them. "Today was boring" Tsukune said as he took his shirt off "I was expecting some sort of training. I would prefer to train with Master Fing tonight than endure today's boredom again."

"Agreed" Moka said with a sigh "but we need to conserve what aura we have for the tournament" she seemed to blush as she looked at Tsukune. Tsukune began to rant about how the human side didn't have any herbs to properly bathe without getting shocked from the aura beginning neutralized. Moka didn't listen, she just watched Tsukune's muscles move as he looked through the room looking for herbs.

"Now you're staring" he said as he closed a cabinet "and I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you like what you see."

"Did you?" still blushed. Tsukune smiled to himself but didn't say anything. "Tease" as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help but to rub his abs, which were beginning to have a washboard effect to them.

"You were the tease" with a slight chuckle "and you know it." He took a deep breath and caught Moka's true scent; her pheromones with a hint of some sort of herbal zing under what seemed to smell like flowers. "Deodorant or perfume?" with a smile. He could feel Moka's body temperature rise as she blushed with slight embarrassment.

"Both" smelling Tsukune "I'm surprised it took you so long to notice." Tsukune turned around and put Moka's arms on his shoulders. "This would be better if we were outside and the moon were out" as Tsukune put his hands on her hips.

"True" as he rested his head against hers "but it's not like we're going to have sex or anything. Besides, I'm supposed to be celibate and resist the temptation."

"Supposed to," Moka said "doesn't mean you have to. And do remember, Algren said he would've been a father."

"You're talking to the wrong side of me" with a smile as he kissed Moka "cause I don't remember Master Algren talking about that." Moka forgot that this side of Tsukune may have the human Tsukune's memories, but not all of them. "But when we're ready" with a smile "and when I'm a 'full' vampire and all my power is how it should be." Moka blushed as he said this.

"I have herbs in my room" still blushed "you can use them so you can bathe." She put her head on Tsukune's chest and listened to his heart beat; it seemed to have a weird rhythm to it, almost as if two hearts were beating completely out of sync. Moka wondered if that was how her heart sounded when she was sealed in the Rosario, or if that was how it sounded when she was in her current state. She looked up at Tsukune, pulled his head down and forced his ear to her chest. Tsukune was caught so off guard and got so many mixed signals from that he couldn't think of what she was wanting him to do.

Then he heard it, her heart beating; calm, soothing rhythm that seemed to lull him to a sleep-like state. His eyes began to close as he smiled and listened, then he heard Moka ask "how does it sound?"

"Soothing" as he rubbed his head against her chest "and very comfortable might I add." Moka let go of Tsukune and he pulled his head up. "What?" thinking he said something that might've upset her.

"Does it sound like one heart" as she put her hand on Tsukune's chest "or does it sound like yours?"

"What does mine sound like?"as he held her hand.

"Like there are two hearts beating at different rates" using her free hand to grab Tsukune's free hand and put it on her chest over her heart. Tsukune was confused and didn't understand what she was truly asking.

"It sounds like one heart" as he seemed to understand "this is the true you. You were born a vampire, I was not; now that I'm turning into one I feel as if there are two hearts beating next to each other, but they aren't in tone." He pulled his hand off her chest and lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I'm the one that should question what I am, not you." Moka's eyes seemed to tear up as he said this, she buried her head in Tsukune's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's my fault" she cried "it's all my fault. If I would've forced you to stay back away from those lizard-men you'd still be human and you'd be safe." Tsukune wrapped his arms around her. "If Algren would've stopped Gin instead of using you like bait you'd be fine. Why did he force you to stay here?"

"I chose to stay here" in a calm tone "I chose to because I saw you needed a friend. I wanted to be your friend, I couldn't go back to the human world and be a failure; here I became someone. And to be honest," as he lifted her chin again "I wouldn't do anything different if I could do it again."

Tears ran down Moka's face as she listened to Tsukune. Ever since their first fight with Saizo she knew there was something special about Tsukune, but she never could tell what it was. Even then she couldn't help but to have some sort of feelings for him, he was willing to risk his life fighting a Monstrel to save her. He took hit after hit from Saizo to keep her safe, and then he somehow managed pulled off the Rosario that kept this side of her sealed away.

Tsukune was surprised to see that Moka was crying, he couldn't remember anytime he has seen the true Moka out that she showed any sort of fear, regret, or even pain. He pulled Moka in closer to him and held her gently, hoping she would either talk about what was on her mind or just cry it out. He felt tears run down his torso as Moka rubbed her head against his chest. She didn't cry out loud or make a big deal out of crying, she just let the tears run.

**The next morning at the registration table:**

Algren set up the table as Shizuka opened one of the boxes of paperwork that was to be handed out. As Algren finished putting the table up he heard footsteps approaching, he grabbed Shizuka and hid on a branch on the other side of the monster tree. Algren kept his hand over Shizuka's mouth as she tried to get him to move it. Algren looked around the tree slowly and saw someone he hadn't seen before; what truly caught his interest as he looked at the person was a Holy Locket around the person's wrist.

The person shrugged his shoulders and walked away; Algren waited for a few minutes before he jumped down from the monster tree and let go of Shizuka. "What was that all about?" she asked in a slightly frustrated tone.

"That person's aura" Algren said as he looked at where the person was standing before he left "was weird. It seemed conflicted; as if it was one creature but at the same time a whole other creature. He had a Holy Locket on his wrist; those are hard to make, and I only know of three people that can make them." He knelled down and rubbed his hand on the dirt where the person stood, he looked around as if he heard something in the distance.

"Who?" confused and curious.

"Elder Lord Inazaka" as he stood up "William, and the Head Monster." As he said that he paused and had a concerned look on his face. "Who was that person, and why did he have a Holy Locket?"

Shizuka couldn't help but to notice the worried tone in his voice as he said that. She knew it would take a lot to cause him to worry about something, but to cause him pause; she knew something was haunting him. "You ok?" she asked hoping he would explain why he looked so worried.

"Just worried something from my past is catching up to me" as he sat in a chair. "I know you're going to ask anyway so I'll tell you."

Shizuka had a surprised look on her face when he said that; he was really going to talk about his past? Was the only thought running through her mind. Algren wouldn't talk about his past with anyone except Alex and he was picky about what he'd talk about with him.

"About three hundred fifty years ago" he started "I led a small group into a monster's lair. The monster had tormented the town for thirty years before I showed up. I trained the group to be ready for anything, I taught them different fighting styles than they already knew. However, when we got into the monster's lair it was waiting for us. It nearly killed everyone in my squad before I managed to slay it. When I looked around I saw only one person was struggling to survive; so I injected him with some of my blood. I figured he was already dying so it was worth a shot, and at this point I had tried six times to save someone by injecting them with my blood." Shizuka had a worried look on her face; "he lived, I got him back to the town and treated his wounds; then I left for the next town. About twenty years later I heard a story about an abomination that was ripping a town down to the ground; so I rushed there. When I got there I was greeted by an old friend, the person I saved in the lair. My blood had turned him into an abomination; corrupting his body and soul. We fought for what seemed like hours, equal in skill and I only had the advantage of experience and more vampire power on my side. In the end I stood over him ready to kill him; however, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I brought my sword down right next to his neck and told him 'get lost; if I ever hear about you terrorizing a town again I will kill you.' and with that I left."

"What ever happened to the person?"

"I don't know" with a sigh "he could've been killed by a knight errant looking to make a name for themselves, or slain by monster hunters. I just know he was completely corrupted because of me, and the next time I see him I will kill him and cleanse his soul with a proper burial."

"How will you do that?" with curiosity.

"I will build a large fire, put his body on the top of it, and light it" looking at Shizuka "at the time it was believed to be how a warrior's soul was cleansed and all the sins of the warrior were forgiven, this would allow the person to move on to the afterlife."

Shizuka could see the regret that was held in his eyes as he seemed to be bombarded with memories of when this happened. She pulled the second chair up next to his, sat down in it, and leaned against him. He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. Algren had never told anyone about when he did that. The only hint he dropped was when he told Moka that he was only successful once out of more times than he cares to admit. The wind blew gently across the open field; strong but calm, cool but welcoming, and above all else it was soothing to Algren.

A few students walked up right as Algren seemed to dose off; Shizuka had an embarrassed look on her face. The students simply asked for an application for the tournament quietly to keep Algren from waking up and walked off. Shizuka heard some of them muttering something like 'I didn't know they were dating…'; she knew that Algren wasn't one for 'dating'. He's much older than anyone at the school, old enough to be the great great great great great grandfather to some of the sensei even. She also knows that Algren prefers more of a brother-sister relationship to the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, mostly due to past events.

When she first found out that Algren was a monk she thought he simply lived by his monk code. It wasn't till after she got to know him better that she realized it's his past that is the reason not his monk code. Things in his past he has never talked about with anyone that she was aware of, things that haunted his dreams and on occasion his waking moments. No creature that has lived quite so long as he has would continue to live if they experienced what Algren has; not even a dragon.

**With Alex, Tsukune and Moka:**

Alex didn't say anything as he watched Moka and Tsukune walk up to the training ground in human form. He knew that they had spent the night together in Moka's room because Moka was in her weak, fragile form; Tsukune looked as if he had woken up with a hangover from the look in his eyes. He couldn't tell if that was from having switched places with his vampire side for an extended period of time, if he just had a rough night, or if he was actually hung-over.

When they finally got to Alex they seemed a little confused, like they didn't remember yesterday at all. So Alex explained it to them again, leaving some parts out, as he started to pull aura in; as he did so he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Tsukune asked.

"Because" Alex said as he grabbed Tsukune "you're not the real Tsukune" and with that he threw the imposter into the air and blasted him with a fire ball. The imposter Moka jumped onto Alex's back and tried to bite into his neck, but her fangs broke against his hide. Alex grabbed her hair and slammed her onto the ground. The imposter coughed blood as she tried to get up, Alex just grabbed her head and slammed her back into the ground.

"Who sent you?" as he picked her up by her throat. The imposter didn't answer; he slammed her back into the ground only harder and asked again. "WHO SENT YOU?" with a roaring voice, he saw a small symbol on the inside of her jacket and pulled it out. "Tell the Safety Committee" he said as he tightened his grip on her throat "if they want a war they will get HELL." With that he threw the imposter with all his might back towards the Safety Committee HQ.

"What the heck?" he heard behind him. Alex turned around and looked at another Moka and Tsukune; instinct told him to attack but Algren's influence on him told him to test them.

"What did I teach you two yesterday?" he asked knowing that only the real Tsukune and Moka could answer correctly.

"Teach?" Tsukune laughed "you didn't teach us anything. You made us sit and absorb aura all day, as you got drunk." Moka wiped the last of the sleep from her eyes and a confused look on her face as she saw what the training ground looked like. "What was with you throwing that person?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the small crater an Alex's feet.

"Imposters sent to get information from me" Alex said as he showed the symbol to Tsukune and Moka "from the Safety Committee."

Tsukune had a worried look on his face; _'had they figured me out, did someone break into my room and find my journal, how could this have happened.'_ Were the only thoughts running through his head as he thought of the words Alex just said.

"I didn't give them info; if that's what you're wondering Tsukune" Alex said seeing something was taunting him "I just sent a message to the Safety Committee. They shouldn't be bothering us anymore." He sat down on the ground and started to pull a small amount of aura in, he paused as the aura from Tsukune and Moka reached his hand. He recognized it as the real Tsukune and Moka and continued to pull more in. "How you feeling after how much aura you took in yesterday?" he asked Tsukune.

"Pretty good actually" with a smile as his eyes changed to vampire eyes "I'm starting to really like the feeling of aura being forced into my body. The slight rush as it's turned into raw power" he shook his head "I could get used to that feeling."

"Be careful vampire" they heard as three figures appeared out of nowhere "vampires that get addicted to that rush easily become ghouls." Alex moaned as he looked at the three; one giant looking brute of a male, an average height average build guy, and a slender surprisingly beautiful woman.

"Hello little brother" the large one said looking at Alex "how've you been over the past sixty years?"

"Alright I guess" as he got up "how about you Rio; how's the Dragon Lord title treating you?" Rio looks to weigh about three hundred fifty pounds, is six feet eleven inches, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts, a shark tooth necklace, and a dragon fang piercing in his left ear.

"You tell of our species in front of vampires?" the average one asked.

"They've known for a while now" Alex said as he rolled his eyes "so don't give me that we're to stay hidden until the world is ready for us to comeback bull shit, William." William is about five feet nine inches, about one hundred thirty pounds, and is wearing a black shirt with red stripes down the side and black cargo shorts.

"It's not bull shit" William snapped "it's the truth. The world couldn't handle the fact that we existed before and they're not ready now."

"I've lived here for seven or eight months now" with a sigh "and" counting on his fingers to make sure he counted right "easily eight people know I'm a dragon. I think that's proof enough that the world is ready for us to comeback."

The woman looked around as if she was looking for someone in particular. "Will both of you stand down" Rio said as he rubbed his temples "I'm the oldest and I have to put up with you two bickering about this again; scratch that, I have to put up with it already!!" he sighed as he looked at his sister "he's about twenty kilometers that way" pointing towards the tree in the distance "but we need to speak with Alex first" as the woman tried to take a step towards the direction Rio pointed.

"What'd I do this time?" Alex asked as he looked down to the ground.

"Nothing," William said "father just wants you and Algren to come to the Stronghold for a few days."

"That's it?" not believing how short of a time frame his old man wanted him to be at the Stronghold for.

"Algren yes." Rio said "you no. He wants you to be there for the entire summer. No excuses" Alex sighed when he heard this "you'll be training younglings in basic fighting."

"That just makes it worse" he complained "I've never liked training younglings. You know that, the old man knows that, and Algren knows that." He looked at his brothers "where'd Dorothy go?" seeing she was missing.

"That was Dorothy?" Tsukune asked in shock "that's the woman Master Fing mentioned?"

"He's here?" Rio asked Alex.

"The vamp doesn't know what he's saying" Alex said as he held Tsukune in a choke hold "Algren's been training him too hard. He's lost a lot of blood last time he fought someone and is still trying to regenerate."

"Let go" Tsukune said as he tapped Alex's arm trying to tap out "can't breathe."

"Let go of the human" William said.

"Keep it down you idiot" Alex said as he tackled William "no one can know" as he kept his hand on William's mouth. William shot Alex with a blast of magic from his hand and sent him flying into the air; Tsukune and Moka watched in awe as someone that was stronger than the one that was protecting them was just blasted into the air with minimal effort.

"I'm well aware of the rules here" William said as he picked himself up off the ground "the Elder Council did fund this school's construction. So try to remember I do have access to the finical records for the past one thousand years. You might want to sit down vampires" as he formed aura in his hand "this might make you puke." He threw his hand up into the air and brought it down with great speed and soon after Alex came slamming down into the ground.

Tsukune puked as he felt the aura enter his body; he was unable to believe how powerful a dragon's aura was. His muscles twitched uncontrollably as the Holy Locket jumped and vibrated. He looked at Moka who could certainly feel the aura William just formed. Her breathing was heavy as it entered her body; to Tsukune she looked like she got it lucky. His body was absorbing more aura than hers, she has also been absorbing aura naturally her entire life.

"Make up your mind" Tsukune said as he wiped his mouth "don't call me both."

"Control your vampire nature boy" Rio said "if you can't you'll become a ghoul; both definitions, so don't ask which one. I'm surprised you've kept quiet this whole time, natural born" looking at Moka "you're bound to have something on your mind."

"Leave Moka-chan out of this" Tsukune said as he stood up as stepped in front of her "I don't care what you are. I won't let you hurt her."

"Moka?" William asked with curiosity "Moka Akashiya?"

"Yes" Moka replied "that is my name."

"Looks like that Rosario I made for your father is still working at a hundred percent" with a smile "last I saw you; you were a brat. However strong for your age, you were still a brat."

"Then that would make you" Rio said looking at Tsukune "Tsukune Aono?"

"How do you know my name?" Tsukune asked with confusion.

"Algren wrote to Dorothy about you" as he ran his fingers through his hair "says you're an image of himself when he was younger. You look familiar though, like I've seen you somewhere" as he examined Tsukune's face "damn why can't I think of it?"

"Ah shit" Alex moaned as he rolled over "that one hurt like hell."

"You're lucky Yukari-chan isn't around" Moka said "you'd get hit a lot for that."

Rio raised an eyebrow when Moka said that, anyone striking a dragon was insulting; letting someone do so without striking back was just pathetic. Rio couldn't help but wonder why Alex would let someone do that, after all he was the one that was trained for combat. Alex did have the passive nature of a monk when it came to younger creatures though, but even he had his limits.

William looked around at the field, looking at the damage he had done with Alex and what damage was there when he arrived. He put his hand on the ground, closed his eyes, and focused, suddenly the ground slowly shifted back to how it was before the damage was done. The grass grew back, the mounds of dirt that weren't settled back down yet sunk into the ground, and the trees that were scarred healed as if nothing happened to them. Tsukune and Moka watched as this happened and were completely dumb struck; how could anyone do this much with a field so big and greatly damaged.

"I was trained in magic" William said to Tsukune and Moka "Alexander in combat, and Rio is a politic to the bone."

"I still think Alex is better with difficult Council members" Rio said with a smile.

"Then why isn't he…" Tsukune started to ask.

"He beats them to a pulp" William said interrupting Tsukune. Rio was still smiling as he remembered when someone was being difficult with him and Alex was nearby. Alex put the poor guy through a wall and then continued to beat his ass for something he said. Even though the guy was two thousand years older than Alex he still walked away victorious, the guy looked like he just got done with a bull pit training session.

"Alex-kun" they heard as they saw Yukari jump on him "Niisan finally let me sign up for the fighting tournament." Yukari looked like she just got her ultimate birthday dream come true. A smile that spread from ear to ear, eyes closed, and a golden look on her face.

"Yukari" Alex moaned in pain as he picked her up off him "easy, I just got thrown into the air and slammed onto the ground."

"I could've done worse Alex" William said as he looked at the little witch "you have his scent on you" as he looked at her "you must spend a lot of time around him; are you his little sister?"

Yukari looked at William and could feel the magic coming from him; she wanted to reach for her wand but knew that could cause more trouble than it was worth. She simply nodded as Alex set her down. William looked her over, he caused magic to form in his hand and looked surprised, and he looked at Yukari with a hint of interest in his eyes. Rio knew something was up, the last time he saw that look in his brother's eyes was when he trained Algren in basic spells; that took almost three months for him to get right.

"For someone so young" William said as he put his hand on Yukari's head and the magic flowed into her "little Witch, you have an awful lot of magic abilities. What has the Hybrid been training you?"

"Don't worry Yukari" Alex said as he picked himself up off the ground "this is my brother; you can tell him." Alex knows Algren told Yukari not to tell anyone what he's been training her with, unless he approves or Alex says it's okay.

"Spells from the village I was born in" as she pulled out her wand "he made me this when he started to train me in magic. He used a stone that's from when he was trained in magic."

"Where were you born?" William asked with curiosity.

"I don't know," looking at the ground "but Niisan never hid the fact that I'm adopted. He even let me keep my true last name; he said that when I get old enough I can change it if I want to."

"Do you know what happened to your village?" Yukari looked at the ground; Algren has never hidden the fact that her village was burned to the ground either. He's always been straight forward with her; the only thing he hasn't told her is where the village used to be. "I'm sorry for your loss" as he knelled down and looked her in the eyes "it must be hard not knowing where you're truly from and knowing you can never meet your parents."

Tsukune walked over to Yukari and gave her a hug; Yukari held onto Tsukune's shirt tightly. Tsukune picked her up and held her head to his shoulder. "It's not polite reminding people that they've lost someone at a young age" Tsukune said looking at William "I don't care how strong you are you need to learn to not bring that up around adopted children."

"The only one that ever spoke like that to a dragon was the Hybrid" Rio said "and he had a good reason. Both his parents were killed when he was only under one hundred."

"That might be fine by dragon standards" Tsukune said back "but she lost her parents when she wasn't even conscience of the world. Even you need to be sympathetic to that fact; dragon!"

Alex stepped between Tsukune and his brothers and forced Tsukune back slowly. Talking to a Council member like Tsukune was would get your ass put in line if you were a dragon, but to do so when you're not a dragon; you'd most likely get killed. However, Rio didn't say anything; he looked like he was in shock that anyone would step up for a witch, especially a human. Rio reheard what Tsukune said as if he was repeating it out loud. "I'm sorry" William said as he understood what Tsukune said "I didn't intend to sound mean or disrespectful. I'm sure your parents were good people."

Alex heard this and was slightly surprised that William apologized to a witch. He was waiting for Rio to apologize for snapping at Tsukune when he could've said it nicer. Yukari tugged on Tsukune's shirt and asked to be put down, Tsukune put her down and she walked over to William. William gave her a gentle hug and handed her back her wand. Everyone stood in silence for a short while, Tsukune and Rio seeming to have a stare off.

"So" Moka said as she felt how awkward the silence was getting "Algren lived with your family?"

"For about one hundred and twenty years" William said "then he heard about the fox god here in Japan. He took off so fast it was almost as if he was never there; his room was empty, clothes gone, weapons missing, all that was left was a note to Dorothy."

"They must've had something special" Tsukune said "would the dragon Councils even allow breeding with none dragons?"

"Normally no" Rio said "they wouldn't accept the child or let the parents of the child in the Stronghold ever again, but they wouldn't be completely shutout. They would still have rights but they're extremely limited. However, Algren's child would be welcomed at the Stronghold at anytime it wished to show up."

"What would you do to the dragon parent that breeds with a vampire?"

Rio and William looked at Alex with a hint of anger in their eyes; Alex had an urge to run like hell. Alex knows it's against dragon law to talk about the dragon community to none dragons or someone that doesn't have the title Honorary Dragon. However, Alex has never been one to follow all the rules and protocols of the dragon community.

"The child would be eliminated" Rio said "and the parents would be slain in front of each other. That's the way it's always been, I've never agreed with that law but I can't change it. However I can understand the precaution that the ancestors had when they made that law. A child that naturally produces powerful aura that's stronger than any other monsters and can also turn that aura into raw power, while being able to use magic; nothing will keep any monster safe. Not even our eldest council members would be able to stop that child once it comes of age."

Moka listened and couldn't believe that an ancient species would fear the next generation, even if it was a cross species between vampires and dragons. She wanted to voice her opinion but she also knows that these are older dragons than Alex; older also meaning stronger, more powerful and possibly willing to kill, unlike Alex unless he has a good reason. Rio saw the uneasiness on Moka's face about the subject; and he understood completely. He never felt that law should've been put in place, but at the same time he understands the reason it was put into place.

If he had his way he would have that law lifted and replaced with extremely regulated rules about breeding with a vampire. With all honesty he has always been curious about how powerful of an ally a half dragon half vampire would make for the Councils. He knows though that his curiosity wouldn't be a good enough reason for the High Council to even slightly consider talking about it during a meeting. If he was to try to go against it, it would put his entire family in danger.

If a Council member were to go against that law, the entire family would be killed without second thought. Reason being, the Council members are suppose to set the example for the younger dragons; if one fails it's duties they'd be dismissed from the Council. If they go against the laws, the punishments vary from law to law.

Tsukune couldn't believe how harsh the dragon Council was about their laws; was almost like a dictatorship. Do things this way or face extreme consequences. He didn't care how dangerous the child would be, he believes doing that only shows the government is full of fearful leaders. "Why is the Council so fearful of a child that could better the world?" he asked.

"The risk of the child being evil and turning against dragons and the rest of the world" Rio said "I understand why you would ask that. I've wondered the same thing but I always got the same answer. I've even tried getting into the records from the meeting of the Council that put that law into place, but I couldn't get into the records."

"I told you why I can't let you into the records" William said "and I won't change my answer."

**With Algren and Shizuka:**

The line slowly getting longer and longer with no end in sight; Algren was about to snap from the complaints from students about the number of waivers. He desperately wanted to just blow half of them into the next week and solve the problem right then, but then he'd be an open target for the Safety Committee. He looked at the time on the clock on the table, only nine thirty. He had half a mind to just put the 'gone to lunch' sign on the table and walk away.

Algren stood up and shouted "If you're here to complain about the waivers they are for your safety" at the top of his lungs "if you're here to returned signed papers get on the right side of the table, hand them to Nekonome-sensei and we will see you on Wednesday. If you're here to sign up get on the left side of the table and see me for the paperwork!!!" all the students shuffled quickly and fearfully; none of them have ever seen Algren snap like that before.

One woman didn't seem to move as quickly as everyone else; she moved at her own pace and got into the left line. She couldn't help but to over here a group not too far behind her talking. "That teme has anger problems" she heard one say.

"I told you Saizo" another said "he can't stand the word mutt. I can't wait to kick his ass in the tournament, and then boss will see we don't need him."

"You know how boss feels about hearing the word 'no'" a third said "he nearly killed us when we told him we couldn't get the mutt to come talk with him. If we beat him in the tournament it'll just piss him off even more; imagine, we get our asses kicked outside of a tournament but kick his in a tournament. He'll question our loyalty."

"He's right" the first said "but if we all fight him at once; boss will understand how we beat him."

"Just means we can't lose to him," the second said "four on one; he wouldn't take lightly to that failure."

The woman moved forward in the line as it moved up. She was fighting the urge to level the four that were talking about Algren, the Honorary Dragon; who had saved many from death and was willing to give his life to protect the dragons he didn't know during the Dragon-Human War. He's done more for one species, which he barely knew at the time, than some are willing to do to protect a loved one. Algren simply wanted all creatures to be able to co-exist in peace without war or chaos.

She adjusted her silk brown hair out of her face and stepped forward with the line. She never thought that there would be this many people signing up for a tournament that meant nothing. Only a few hundred years ago, a tournament was held to honor warriors that had given their lives to protect the realm; now it was to show strength and settle power differences. She couldn't believe how this generation has fell so low into the dirt that all it took ego and arrogance to fight someone over something ridiculous like joking someone.

She knows Algren feels the same way about holding a tournament without honoring ancestors that made it possible to hold it. He always did fight to protect rather than kill; always was a Paladin, always will be. The one question that she wanted to know the answer to was 'why?' and she knows Algren would understand the question. The line moved forward another step; she was only three people away from getting the answer.

Sure she could've written to him and asked the question to him, but it wouldn't have the same effect as it would to be asked in person. She wanted to see if his response was truly how he felt; he was never good at hiding his emotions when he confessed to something. There are three things she wants to do before she asks the question; smack him one time for leaving like he did, once more for only leaving a note instead of giving proper good-byes, and then she would decide on the third one after he answered her question. She heard the group behind her talking again.

"Who's the chick?" she heard the one guy who was called Saizo ask.

"Don't recognize her, maybe she's new?" the second suggested.

"Don't be stupid, if she's new she wouldn't be entering the tournament" the third said "besides you need your test scores in hand when you sign up. She doesn't have any in her hands."

"I can think of a few areas she'd hide them" she heard Saizo say in a disgusting tone.

It took all of her strength to ignore the comments they made about Algren; but she was about to blow when that one punk made that insult about her. She put her hands in front of her and balled her fist up so tight her knuckles turned white. Two more people before she could talk with Algren, for the first time in about one hundred and ten years; they'd talk face to face again. They'd be able to catch up, learn about new things, and she'd finally meet his sister.

He had told her that his sister was adopted and was a witch, but she never minded; she looked at witches as if they were dragons that never finished evolving into what they are now. No one truly knows how the first witches and warlocks got their powers but many liked her theory; others not so much. If they were truly incomplete dragons why would they betray us? Some have asked her; if you're right why would they expose us to the humans and spread false truths about our kind?

When anyone would question her and get angry about it only a few ever stood up for her; her brothers, her mother, her father only when the dragon crossed the line, a few of her friends, but the one that always put others in their place no matter how they came across with their questions was Algren. He wasn't sure if she was right or not, but neither the less he would acknowledge the discussion as a possibility. He was open-minded to the possibilities of the origins of species, not many are actually known, and form his opinion after he's listened.

She felt bad when dragons exposed witches and warlocks; 'they started it' was the argument some made. The Elders were furious when those dragons exposed the witches and warlocks, but they didn't take disciplinary action. She knew that if Algren was there he would've nearly killed them for exposing witches and warlocks; then he would've killed them for saying something so immature.

Co-existence; that was always Algren's argument to anyone that wanted to attack another species. 'We need to show that even powerful monsters like dragons can swallow their pride and co-exist with the rest of the monster community.' His exact words when he argued with anyone that had hatred towards another species. When he left not many dragons would acknowledge his arguments when he taught the younglings how to co-exist. Not many younglings even remember who he is, let alone remember what he wanted to achieve.

One more person before she could talk with Algren. She was suddenly flooded with memories of when the Elder Council discussed something they had no business in; a cross species child with Algren. Even though they agreed the child would be a powerful ally; Algren was and still is part vampire, and the law forbids that from ever happening. Back then she and Algren often talked about the possibility of a child, but the odds of having a child between a dragon and another type of monster were slim. Then there was the chance that the child wouldn't even be able to hide its true form like Algren can't. Then every time they discussed it in private, the Elders seemed to be discussing the same thing in their meeting the next day.

This always got under Algren's skin and when he confronted the Council about it they didn't give him an honest answer. It was always 'merely coincidence'; they both knew the Council had someone watching them. Someone that was always within earshot and able to listen in on their conversation; when it was Alex or William they knew that they were just being brothers, but when it was some other dragon it really got to Algren. Eventually they started talking seriously about having a child, but then Algren was told about the fox-god in Japan. He was told by one of the Elder Council members; she couldn't help but to feel like they told him to keep a cross species child out of the picture.

He never hid the fact that he wanted to kill the monster that killed his parents; he even went back to Japan every now and then to pay respects to his parents. Once he heard that there was a fox-god in Japan though, it was as if nothing else in the world mattered; he just wanted to kill the monster. That's when he left, no good-byes, no proper fair-wells, only a note addressed to her. Once he left, the Elders stop talking about a cross species child with him. He still held his title, but to some it seemed like most traces of him were wiped clean; as if he was never in the Stronghold.

"Next" she heard Algren say as the person in front of her walked off. Algren's eyes went wide as he saw her. Long brown silk hair, gentle blue eyes, beautiful olive toned skin, and her bracelet; gold with a sapphire stone set in the middle. "Do…Dorothy" he said as he stood up in disbelief "when did you…"

He was cut off by a smack across the face; "That's for leaving like you did" she said with a furious tone. Many students dropped their jaws to the ground when they heard the smack. Algren looked back at Dorothy still in disbelief that she was here; his disbelief was slowly diminished with another powerful smack across the other side of his face. "That's for not saying good-bye and only leaving a note" as Algren looked back at her.

The students simply watched Algren take the smacks without question. In complete shock that he would take them at all; he was plenty fast enough to dodge them. Many wondered why he would just stand there. Shizuka was in complete and utter disbelief, not that he would take his beating like a man, but that he would've pissed anyone off so badly; especially a woman. Two times in ten seconds, and many students could hear the smack from the back of the line.

"Told you he was a bitch" she heard Saizo say behind her "no man takes shit like that from a woman."

Algren was suddenly in front of him with his sword drawn and at Saizo's throat. He was half tempted to slit Saizo's throat right then and there; he kept his sword in place as he debated it in his mind. On the one side, he would finally be done with putting up with his bull shit; on the other, he'd put his sister in danger of the Safety Committee. He lowered his sword and sheathed it as he walked away Saizo; who could've left it at that, but he didn't; "He doesn't even have the balls to stand up for himself, pathetic mutt."

With that Algren snapped, he grabbed Saizo by his throat and threw him into the air. The other three tried to help Saizo but were met with Algren's foot to the side of their faces. He grabbed Saizo and threw him down into the ground with everything he had, ready to accept killing Saizo if he did. When Saizo hit the ground, everything shook; the table got knocked over, Shizuka was holding onto the tree to keep from falling over, half the crowd was on the ground trying to get away from the fight, and Algren was still willing to keep hitting the kid.

He picked up Saizo looked him in the face with more anger and rage than he's ever had before and threw him towards the training ground. Saizo bounced as he flew across the ground, he was met by Algren's hand grabbing him, picking him up, and slamming him into the ground again. William, Rio and Alex looked at Algren as if they were looking at their old man when he was upset; fearfully. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were wondering where he came from and what happened to cause him to get so angry with Saizo.

Algren picked Saizo up again and looked at his face; bloody, cut up, bruised and about to pass out. Algren reared back ready to give another hit to Saizo, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He dropped Saizo and turned around to see Dorothy right before she hugged him and held him like he was a frightened child. "Sshhhh" she said to him "that's enough. You're better than this" as she held him tighter against her "sshhh, sshhh; everything's fine."

Algren wrapped his arms around Dorothy and seemed to look like a child that was trying to apologize for making a big mistake. All his anger seemed to begin to fade; Tsukune, Moka and Yukari have never seen him like this before. Never willing to kill someone, never so full of anger, and never so open with his power. Alex, William and Rio have seen Algren like this only once before; and the ones responsible for it, answered for it.

**At the Safety Committee HQ:**

Kuyo was not happy when the imposter Moka was telling him what had happened. The imposter Tsukune was killed, then the imposter Moka was beaten with minimal effort, and now to add insult to injury, Alex even sent a message back to them.

"Please forgive me" the imposter Moka begged "it wasn't my fault. I swear!!"

Kuyo held rage in his eyes as she said this; "You're a damn Succubus!!!" he shouted at her "You can cast illusions and you couldn't fool one person!!!!!" He smacked her across the room and caused her to smash into a wall.

The imposter managed to pull herself out of the rubble, the illusion now faded. Her eyes a deep blue, hair jet black, and wearing a Safety Committee uniform. "He pulled aura from the air" she said still trying to defend herself "no one can mimic someone else's aura; no matter how strong they are."

"KUYO" Coronus shouted as he entered the room "stand down; NOW!!!!" he walked into the room and over to the Succubus; he looked at her wounded face from where she had hit the wall. He put his hand on her face and healed her; the Succubus looked surprised that someone so powerful would stand up for her, and against the 'head' of the Committee. "Tell me what you learned" he said in a gentle tone to her.

"Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya are in weakened states" she began "and Inazaka-sensei has been pulling aura in to help them recover. That's also something Kusu-sensei was taught to do for himself when Inazaka-sensei isn't around. However when he is, Inazaka-sensei pulls a lot of aura in" Kuyo seemed to be on the verge of hitting the Succubus again as she continued "if he hadn't started pulling aura so soon I might've been able to figure out a weakness other than Kusu-sensei's sister to get to both Inazaka-sensei and Kusu-sensei."

"You did good;" Coronus said as he helped the Succubus up "go report back to your post and don't talk about your assignment to anyone."

Tears started to run down her face "What do I tell people about my Mate?" she cried.

Coronus seemed to feel those words deep in his heart, "I'll see if I can find him" looking at her gently "if he's alive I'll heal him and bring him to you. If he's dead" in a sad tone "I will personally see to it that he has a proper burial."

"But what do I tell everyone?" as she pounded on Coronus' chest "what do I say when I'm asked about him?"

He grabbed her fists and looked her in the eyes; "tell them that he's on a black-op assignment" as he let go of her "and he can't keep in contact until the assignment is complete." The Succubus nodded and walked out of the room; tears still running down her face as she made her way down the halls. "Now" he said looking at Kuyo with a great amount of rage in his eyes "you. What you did was crossing the line" with anger in his voice "you couldn't see that she was hurting because she lost her Mate?"

"He failed the assignment" Kuyo said as he walked out "but what makes you think that the Incubus is still alive?" Kuyo's figure disappeared into the darkness as he walked down the hall.

Coronus knows that Alex might've been trained for combat, but he wouldn't go all out on an endangered species. Neither would he for that matter, it's odd how being an endangered species changes how one looks at other species. When he was young he thought that one species was no more special than the next, but now; he sees that when the species is fighting to survive they deserve respect, even the low level monsters.

Coronus walked to the post where the Succubus was at and got better details of the fight in private so he could look for her Mate. There was a slight concern in the back of his mind that Alex and the two vampires were still at the training ground as he walked towards it. No matter what he would do he'd still be figured out; he was amazed he hasn't been figured out already. He wasn't complaining though, he was using this to his advantage.

When he got to the field he was expecting it to look like hell, but what he found made him smile. An empty field with lush green grass, lush and full trees, and a gentle breeze that seemed to kiss those it met. It's been a long time since he's seen a field like this one, almost a thousand years to be exact. As he walked through the field he felt the magic that was used to repair it; most of it was Algren's, but there was a fresher layer above his that belonged to William. This gave him slight pause as he thought about how powerful of a spell caster William was; he knew that if William was going to stay long he would be figured out in no time.

He pulled an extremely small amount of aura from around the training ground and smiled. The Succubus' Mate was still alive; injured badly, but alive. He found the Incubus behind a tree, he was badly burned and seemed to be in anguish from the burns; however, he didn't scream in pain. Coronus looked at the Incubus as saw that a small amount of magic is was kept him alive; William's magic. _'Did William sense that this Incubus needed help and healed him enough so someone would be able to find him alive?'_ he thought as the Incubus looked at him.

"Co… Cor… Coronus-sama" he managed to say without screaming in pain. Coronus didn't say anything he picked up the Incubus as gently as he could and headed back to HQ. A part of Coronus wanted to confront Alex about using so much power against another endangered species, but he knows what might happen if he does. An all out war between him and Alex, then dragons would be exposed to the world again and possibly civil war in the dragon community.

The Incubus looked at Coronus and tried to speak; "Save your strength" Coronus said "you need to hold on until I get us back to the HQ." The Incubus nodded slowly; the pain from doing something so simple appeared to be excruciating for him.

When they finally got to the HQ, Coronus headed straight to the medical wing portion. He heard mummers as he walked the halls; 'did he really leave HQ?' some asked. 'he never leaves HQ' others said. He has always been secluded to himself when he was in HQ, he only ever actually talked with Kuyo; the _public_ head of the Safety Committee.

When he walked into the medical wing the staff was dumbstruck at how badly injured the Incubus was. Second and third degree burns on almost all of his body; the anguish he must've been feeling would be enough to cause some to die from just the pain. Some of the staff rushed to the Incubus and put him on a bed and tried to get him to operation, but Coronus stopped them. He put his hands over the Incubus and his hands started to glow a bright green with a special magic.

He lowered his hands closer to the Incubus and the staff watched as the burns seemed to reverse the damage they had done. As one area was healed Coronus moved to the next, it might've been long and hard work but he didn't have time to teach it to anyone for help. The staff looked at the Incubus' shoulder, where Coronus had started, and were amazed at the fact that it looked like it was never injured.

Two hours had past from when Coronus began to heal the Incubus and he was still going strong by himself. The Witch that is a part of the medical staff was dumbstruck that one creature could heal someone for such an extended period of time without help. The Incubus had fallen asleep about thirty minutes into the healing process, but was still and is alive and now well. Nearly all his wounds from the burns were completely gone, and the last of them were being dealt with. His hands stopped glowing and he put them at his side.

"It's done" he said "he'll be able to report back to his post in two days after he wakes up. Be sure his Mate knows as soon as possible."

One staff member stopped Coronus as he started to walk out of the medical wing; "We could use someone with your abilities here, Coronus-sama" she said as he took off his ruined suit coat "we've lost too many because we lack the ability to heal such major wounds."

"I'll help when the time calls for me" he said to her "but I don't wish to spend all my time here when there are more important things I must attend to." The staff member looked sad, as if she wanted to say something insulting, but she bit her tongue. Coronus saw that she was upset and said "I'll teach you how to do that kind of magic yourself Witch" with a gentle tone as he rubbed her head gently. She looked surprised when he said that, not that he knew but rather that he didn't speak to her as if she was a lesser like most of the Safety Committee members did.

**With Algren in his room:**

Algren rested peacefully on his bed as Dorothy sat at the small table next to him. She couldn't help but to feel that something from his past was haunting him again, he was willing to kill that Saizo guy in cold blood. There was a knock at the door, so she got up and answered it; when she opened the door she saw Fing on the other side.

"Master Fing" she said as she gave him a hug "it's been too long."

"Indeed it has" as he gave he a gentle hug back "what brings a Lady of your house here?"

Dorothy explained how her father wanted to see Algren for a few days and sent her and her two older brothers with to get him. Fing smiled as he thought of how it seemed like only a few days ago that Algren was leaving the temple; and now he has the favor of the most powerful species ever to exist. Algren shifted his position for a more comfortable one as he slept.

"I see" with a smile "can Algren bring guests with him?"

"Daddy never said he couldn't" knowing where he was going with the question; or so she thought. Algren had once offered to take Master Fing to the Stronghold with him as an honored guest, but Fing respectfully declined the offer as he had new monks to teach at the temple.

"I have come here to help Algren regain his center" he explained "I must continue his training over the summer so he can have it back by the next semester. The Head Monster here requested the time frame."

Dorothy looked at Algren; the look of Thirst seemed to be written on his face. She walked over to the bedside and knelled down; she put her hand on the headboard post and ran it along the bottom of the bed. She felt a switch when she got about a foot in, she pushed it in and a small door opened up. She opened the door all the way and saw the inside of a fridge that was full of blood transfusion packs.

Fing looked shocked that Algren would have something like that. He had trained Algren to resist the thirst for blood and only drink enough to keep it under control, and that is only when it is an absolute last resort. He pulled a pack out and saw it was human blood; there was no label saying where it came from or when it was shipped to him. Fing put the pack back, sat down and shook his head; _'how could he have fallen so low? I know I trained him better than this; he has been resisting the thirst since I got here. And it has been a little over seven days now. If he needed a drink of blood he should have said so, I would have allowed him to drink from this supply. But to hide it from me, why would he do such a thing?'_ Fing thought as he looked at the packs in the fridge.

Dorothy didn't look at all surprised that Algren had a stash of blood like this hidden. When Algren still lived at the Stronghold he often had to drink the blood of the livestock on the grounds to keep the Thirst under control. She rubbed the base of her neck and blushed when she thought of the times she offered him her blood, he only accepted if there was no other alternative for him.

When Algren drank her blood it was an awkward feeling for her; the first moment when he bit her hurt but after that it was soothing and kept her in a dream like state as he would suckle on her neck. She wasn't sure if that was how it was for all vampires but she was glad it was that way for Algren. Many times she wondered if it was just because he's part Incubus and Warlock also. His Incubus abilities would keep someone from thinking about the pain, and his Warlock abilities could allow him to replace pain with pleasure as he would drink from a living creature.

Dorothy closed the door to the fridge and sat on the bed at Algren's feet. We wasn't a dragon but was at the proper power level for someone his age if he was one. This would often cause problems for him in the Stronghold, dragons his age would challenge him and end up losing; however close the fight might have been. No matter how hard his opponent would hit him he always got back up and kept fighting. She has often admitted that that was the reason she first took interest in him.

When he first came to the Stronghold he walked alongside Alex as they made their way to the Council chambers. Many others muttered questions and thoughts as they would walk past them; some saw this as an insult, bringing an outsider to the Stronghold. One thing though caught her attention; she remembers what happened well…

**Flashback:**

"You dare bring an outsider to our Stronghold?!!!" a dragon that had just become of age shouted at Alex.

"He's proven himself to be worthy of coming here" Alex said as he stopped and turned around to speak to the dragon "and you have no place to question who I bring to the Stronghold."

Many dragons stood up waiting for a fight to break out between Alex and the other dragon. Algren simply stood and listened as they argued. They went back and forth for what felt like hours to some. Then one phrase made Algren snap at the young dragon.

"I do not care if he has been taken from his parents when he was but fifty; no outside monsters are to see the Stronghold. Especially a filthy lesser being such as this."

Algren walked over to the dragon with his eyes closed; when he was right in front of the dragon he opened them. The dragon shouted "VAMPIRE!!!" right before Algren landed a single punch in his chest.

The dragon quickly recovered from the hit and punch Algren in the face with all his might. This sent him bouncing across the floor of the grounds before he smashed into a wall. When Algren looked up the dragon was over him ready to deliver a killing blow. The dragon brought his fist down and dust flew into the air. When the dust cleared Algren wasn't where he was, he was standing on the fountain in middle of the grounds.

The dragon launched fireball after fireball at him missing each time as Algren sped closer and closer. He made his Incubus blades come out as he slashed at the dragon and cut rather deep wounds. The dragon kicked him in the gut and sent him crashing into the fountain. Dorothy could see the sparks of electricity that ran across his body because of the water.

Algren took off his ring and showed his true form. The sheer sight of it caused awe from many dragons, both male and female. The well defined muscles that was visible even under his fur, his wings that had a majestic but demonic look to them, and his silver fur that seemed to glisten in the sun light, his Incubus tail that graciously swayed behind him and his blades simple but seemed to slice through the air as he sped towards the dragon.

He disappeared faster than many could keep up with, and reappeared in front of the dragon he was fighting. Then with one quick knee to the gut, he dropped the dragon to the ground. He was about to deliver a powerful punch to the dragons face when the Council members had showed up.

"That is quite enough" everyone heard "I think he has shown he is strong enough to be here. Besides" as Algren turned around to see Coronus "this is Algren Kusu. The one that kept the dragon camp a secret even when he was being tortured during the Dragon-Human War."

Algren forced his wings out to full length and folded them neatly against his back as he bowed to the Council members.

**End flashback.**

Alex, Rio, and William walked into the room as she finished her memory. Alex looked at the still sleeping Algren as if he was looking at a little brother. Rio and William were looking at Fing, who didn't seem to be a terrifying vampire of legend. His shaolin wardrobe made him look like a normal person, his eyes were the only thing that gave his vampire nature away.

Fing rarely felt fear, but right now was one of those moments. He was in the presence of a Dragon Lord and one of the most, if not the most, powerful spell casters in the monster community. Fing was very thankful that Lord Inazaka granted him a pass of pardon when he found out that Fing was a vampire easily over eight hundred years old. The only advantage Fing had was his ability to produce raw power. He could tell these dragons were much older that their youngest brother Alex.

Alex broke the long awkward silence as he looked at Dorothy and asked "you found his stash; huh?" Dorothy knew she'd never be able to lie about it, she saw she didn't close the door to the small fridge properly and knew he could tell if she was lying.

"It wasn't that hard" she said as she pushed the door closed properly "it's in the same spot as it was when he lived in the Stronghold."

"The Exorcist has made arrangements for us to stay on campus for the next few days" William said. Dorothy raised an eyebrow with confusion. William sighed and said "the Head Monster… you've been told the story of the Hell Kings."

"And you know it's forbidden to talk about it" Rio said to William "so just call him the Head Monster."

"The 'Head Monster'" William said in a sarcastic tone "has given you a room in the girls' dorm with Moka. Rio and I have a room here in the boys' dorm. Can't believe we're stuck here with these younglings."

"It's only for a few days" Rio said "just keep your magic under control when your pulling aura in for Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya."

"That means I don't have to pull aura in for Tsukune and Moka now" Alex said with a smile "YEAH."

"Then you can take over my spot at the registration table" Algren said as he rolled over "I'm sure Dorothy wants to spend time with me."

"Damn it" Alex said as he heard this. Dorothy seemed to blush a little as Algren sat up in his bed. Shirtless with his necklace on, muscles perfectly visible, and every scar seemed to stand out.

"When can I meet Yukari?" she asked watching Algren stretch.

Algren put his legs over the edge of his bed and cracked his neck; he couldn't help but to notice the scent on Rio and William, it was faint but he knew they had been near Yukari. "Rio and William have already met her" as he stood up.

Dorothy looked at William and Rio waiting for them to talk about her. William stood in his usual calm posture without any signs of going to talk about it. The only thing he has on his mind is how much magic she is able to manipulate to be so strong; _'how is someone so young able to have so much magic? Has Algren been teaching her like father and myself once taught him? Where was she born?'_

Rio smiled as he reflected on that William was completely taken by surprise that such a young creature, even a witch, would have so much magic in them. Normally such magic is found only in a dragon only a hundred years away from coming of age. Whatever Algren has been teaching her; she's not only been able to keep pace with it, but possibly surpass it. He's also waiting for William to ask Algren if he can train her in some more powerful spells just to see how strong she is.

William finally looked at Dorothy and could feel the urge to hit both him and Rio that she had built up in the time that she had been waiting for someone to tell her about Yukari. "She's very unique" William said finally breaking Dorothy's urge to hit them "so young but so powerful, even for a witch." Dorothy looked at Algren with a confused look. "I should've kept out that part out" William said knowing Algren might end up paying for raising a witch. They always knew that Dorothy was never one to hate the witches and warlocks, but to raise one; they had no idea where she stood.

Dorothy stood up, walked over to Algren and did something no one was expecting; she gave him a hug. Rio was expecting Dorothy to smack the living shit out of him, William was expecting her to say something about it, and Alex was hoping for an ass whooping to happen. "Same old Algren" she said with a smile "no matter the differences between species you help them as equals."

Algren rested his chin on the top of Dorothy's head and closed his eyes; he couldn't remember the last time he felt so calm, relaxed, and carefree. Long over a hundred years, right before he left the Stronghold to hunt down the fox. There are often times when he regrets leaving the Stronghold for his selfish desire for revenge; this is definitely one of those times.

"You can meet her tomorrow" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

William shook his head as he realized he could practically reach out and snap the tension between Algren and Dorothy with his hand. He always knew Algren and his sister had something special, and even though Algren is part vampire, he would never interfere. This time felt different to him though, it could've been the fact that they haven't seen each other for almost one hundred and ten years, but he had to speak up. "Algren" he said "do you need me to heal your muscles; I'm sure with one hundred and ten years worth of micro tears you're bound to need a good healing."

Algren looked at William finally out of his daze of calmness and said "sure, I'd love a proper healing. The infirmary here sucks."

William walked over to Algren as he stopped hugging Dorothy. Algren pulled out a chair from the small table and sat down. Williams hand glowed green as he placed it on Algren's shoulder; William was surprised at how well Algren had treated his own wounds, but there was still a lot of damage that needed to be healed. William placed his other hand on Algren's other shoulder so the healing process wouldn't take as long as it would've. About thirty minutes later he was finally finished healing all the micro tears and scars in Algren's muscles.

Algren looked at William and said "thanks; much appreciated" as he stood up "can't remember the last time my muscles felt so good." William nodded with appreciation with that comment. "Could you do me a favor?" William suddenly had a concerned look on his face; "Could you heal Tsukune's muscles too, I've been training him for the past eighteen weeks and he's been in many fights. He has scars that need to be reverted back into muscle and skin tissue. He also needs an internal exam from when he took a full power hit from Saizo."

"Sure I guess I can" as he walked out the door and headed towards Tsukune's room. He already had Tsukune's aura signature and knew where he was heading to. He shook his head in disbelief that a human could be turning into a vampire, but he's lived for such a long time he's long overdue for a surprise such as this.

"That was the guy you beat up today?" Dorothy asked. Algren nodded yes; he suddenly felt as if Saizo might've gotten off a little too easy.


	15. registration part two

The sun fell over the horizon quicker than expected when Algren, Alex, Fing, Dorothy, and Rio where talking and laughing about days long since past. Everyone said their good nights and went to their beds. Alex pasted out faster than Algren had expected, he was sure Alex was passed out from the snore that he let out. Algren quietly slipped out of his bed and looked out the window, half a moon, not a cloud in the sky, and to top that he felt over all happy.

He waited for about half an hour before he opened the window, took off his ring, changed into his true form and jumped quietly out the window. He flapped his wings through the cool night air and took a deep breath; he smelled the salt from the ocean that is at the base of the cliffs that weren't too far away, just about everyone's scent, and some moister from the lake he was passing over. He smiled as he thought about how long it's been since he's gone on a late night flight.

He felt the cool night air blowing gently through his fur with every flap, and the slight chill on his massive, leathery, demonic wings as he pushed forward through the night sky. One thought suddenly returned to him, one that made him blush when he remembered it. He took a quick turn up into the sky and continued to flap his wings until he could feel he was getting close to the barrier that protects the school from the human world. When he reached a good altitude he stopped flapping, folded his wings against his back, and let himself go into a free fall. As he fell he heard the wind screaming past his ears, every second he slowly got faster and faster without doing anything himself. He watched the ground got closer and closer with each passing second; then, with only forty feet to spare, he extended his wings and pulled out of his free fall.

He flew above the ground with great speed and smiled; _'I still remember how to do it'_ he laughed mentally _'why I remembered the ritual now, I will never know.'_ He continued to do aerial stunts through the cool night air_ 'I wonder if being near Dorothy again triggered the memory.'_

**In Moka's room:**

Moka was getting a sleeping mat out for Dorothy and noticed Dorothy seemed to be daydreaming as she watched the night sky. She smiled as she followed a figure in the distance perform aerial stunts through the night air. Moka couldn't help but to notice how happy she seemed. "So" Moka finally spoke up "you used to go out with Algren?"

"You can say that" with a gentle smile as she looked at Moka "but back then it wasn't called dating; we were simply with someone." She looked back out the window "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure" looking at Dorothy. She was amazed at how polite Dorothy was being to her; originally expected Dorothy to be a spoiled little bitch, but was completely wrong. Instead of demanding the bed she just asked for a sleeping mat, as if she didn't care of the power difference between vampires and dragons. It was almost as if she simply looked at all monster species equally.

"What first attracted you to Tsukune?" in a gentle tone.

Moka had never really thought about why she took interest in Tsukune. At first they were just friends, simply trying to get by in high school without causing too much chaos; that got blown out of the water faster than either of them had hoped. Each fight they had been in seemed to make Moka and Tsukune closer and closer. Once she injected Tsukune with her own blood though, things seemed to take a whole nother step. They were apart of each other, in blood and bond; there had seemed to be a day that hadn't gone by without them seeing each other.

"Well" Moka said shyly "I guess it was when he looked at me without fear of me being a vampire. It was the first day we met; he made me feel special, as if I wasn't something that only existed in movies and books."

Dorothy smiled when she heard Moka say those words. "He looked at you as an actual person" remembering how Algren first treated her "and not like a noble woman or a freak of nature." Moka nodded with a blush. "Algren was the same way; he treated all the females at the Stronghold with the upmost respect and care; if one asked for his help he'd see to it that the request was taken care of to the best of his abilities. When they ordered him to though, he wouldn't do as good a job." Moka had a confused look on her face. "The ones that ordered him to do something often treated him as a lesser being; when in reality" smiling as she thought of how strong Algren was "he is a Dragon's equal if not their superior. When I first asked him for help he never said a word as he did the task I asked of him; he simply took care of the rodent problem and left. I was amazed when he refused to kill the rodents; he simply grabbed them up and put them in a container. I never found out what he did with them" her gaze locked on the night sky again.

She found the figure doing aerial stunts again; she smiled and said "I'm going to step outside for a little while." She stood up and walked out. When she got to the roof of the dorm building she suddenly felt an urge to fly, she wasn't sure where or why, but she just wanted to fly. She carefully looked around to make sure no one was around and turned into her flight form.

Long slender body with white scales that laid tightly against each other and seemed to glisten in the moon light. Lean legs that meet the body and seem to blend evenly into place, beautiful wings that folded against her back and almost blended in perfectly. Long white mane that leads up from her neck to the back of her head, which is short and has thin scales that laid backwards tightly against her head. Her eyes, gentle blue with slits for pupils. The only imperfection that blemished her hide was a scar on her left shoulder.

She took off from the roof as quietly as she could and flew towards the figure that was already flying in the night sky. Each flap of her wings seemed to cause her to speed through the air faster than intended, but she was used to the feeling. She knows that not being trained in anything gave her much free time, so she simply dedicated herself to flying, which caused her to take this form.

**Monster Bite Size Encyclopedia: A dragon's form is based off what it is trained in, combat dragons have a battle ready look, spell casters have a more formal but still fight worthy look, and those not trained in anything take either a formal appearance or would take the flight appearance.**

She passed over the lake where she first saw the figure do a free fall. She gained altitude and flew towards the barrier over the school. When she reached the barrier she tucked her wings against her body and let herself go into a free fall; as she fell she saw the figure again. She quickly recovered from her free fall and headed towards the figure.

Algren could see a long slender figure in the distance that seemed to glow with a beauty in the moon light. He quickly picked up his pace and flew towards the cliffs, his instincts had taken over. When he reached the cliff he dove down the face of it and watched the ocean get closer and closer. He spread his wings as far out as they would go and glided just above the surface of the water.

He took a quick look back to see if the figure had followed him; to his surprise and delight, the figure not only followed him but gained on him. It's been a long time since anyone's been able to keep up with him in the skies, he welcomed the challenge. Memories of flying with Dorothy suddenly flooded his mind, he remembered how often they would play follow the leader.

He flipped over onto his back and lend up; this caused him to shoot straight into the sky. The wind whistled past his ears as he gained altitude and slowed down. When he got to the top of his flight he stopped and looked at the figure that was now closer than before. It was now where he had begun his ascent.

He flapped his wings as he stayed in place and awaited the other flier. The figure had finally caught up with him; the figure flew past him going even higher than he did. Then it circled the sky in a tight circle and then hovered in front of him.

Dorothy could hardly believe her eyes when she looked at the figure so close, the muscles on it were amazing to her. The demonic wings that flapped with a majestic look, the silver fur that shone brightly in the moon light. She couldn't help but to challenge her new flying partner. She took off in one direction and watched her partner take off in the other.

She dove down towards the water below and watched her partner do the same. His wings folded against his body just as hers were. The two watched each other as they fell closer and closer to the water, knowing the impact from hitting the water would hurt them both. As they reached fifty feet above the water they looked at the water, then back at each other and recovered from the free fall. When they recovered they flew towards each other as fast as they could.

Once they reached each other they flew upwards and gained altitude; neither of them taking their eyes off of the other. When they finally broke their gaze and flew away from each other just as fast as they flew towards each other. Then they circled up farther into the sky, gained as much altitude as possible on the way up.

When Algren met his partner he locked his hands with his partner's surprisingly small talons, and stopped flapping. He watched as his beautiful partner gently wrapped her wings around him; Algren did the same to her as they started to go into a free fall.

Dorothy rested her head against her partner's and looked into his eyes. Powerful but gentle, fear striking but soothing, and above all they showed confidence. She refused to break her gaze from her flying partner's as they gathered speed faster and faster. Her partner was just as refusing to break his gaze from her as she was to break her gaze from him.

Slowly the crashing of the water against the cliffs was heard over the screaming of the wind in her ears; she let go of her partner's hands and spread her wings; her partner did the same. Both flew over the water in opposite directions with great speed. She looked back quickly to see if she still had a partner to fly with, the figure shot upwards again just as she did. Dorothy took a sharper turn upwards than before and sped towards the figure.

She suddenly passed her partner who had taken just as sharp a turn as she did. She leaned forwards, circled around and still gained altitude and passed her partner again. When they passed each other they spiraled around each other for as high as they could go. Then they reached the top of their ascent and locked hands again. Dorothy was surprised at how much larger her partners hands were than her talons.

Instead of wrapping their wings around each other they left them out as wide and far as they could get. They felt the beginning of their free fall and looked each other in the eyes again; both had a hint of fear in their gaze. They simply listened to the wind scream past their ears as they fell closer to the crashing water below.

Algren knows that if they don't break their grasp on each other they'd surely crash into the waters below and he'd most-likely die. However, he's willing to endure that pain to stay with his flying partner. Dorothy thought of how painful hitting the water would be for her and her partner. She may be a dragon but even so, with the speed her and her partner were building up, the impact would possible kill them both.

The water got closer and closer as the two sped down towards the bottom of their free fall. They passed the seventy five feet mark, the fifty feet mark, the thirty, and the twenty; then at ten feet above the water, they broke their grasp of each other.

The two sped only inches above the water at top speed; each knowing that all it would take to send them crashing into the water was a simple look away from the horizon. When Algren reached the face of the cliffs he took off up them and slowed down to land on the top of them. Dorothy leaned back and soared through the sky higher than the top of the cliffs; she looked down at them to see her partner had landed.

Algren watched the white beauty land in front of him; the gentle blue eyes were warm and welcoming to him. He bowed slowly, his eyes still fixed on his partner; she put one paw back and bowed back to him. Algren recovered from the bow and stepped closer to his partner; "It's been too long hasn't it Dorothy?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Indeed it has" she said back to him with a blushed look to her face "I'm surprised you remembered." Algren rested his head against Dorothy's and folded his wings against his back. He couldn't get over how much she meant to him when he was at the Stronghold. Why on earth he gave her up for a selfish thing he'll never know. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and hugged Dorothy; she lifted her head and wrapped it over Algren's shoulder, welcoming the hug. A part of Dorothy wanted to ask him the question she longed an answer to, but it was only a small part; she just didn't want this moment to end, or be ruined.

**The next morning:**

"I know that look" Chris said from a tree as he watched Algren walk around campus with a smile on his face "you got some action last night; didn't you?"

Algren smiled at the thought, but knows that he'd be a dead man if he did. "No" still smiling "but it was just as good." Chris had a deeply confused look on his face. "There are things just as good as sex, young one" in a joking tone "I hope one day you can figure that out for yourself."

Chris was left in a dazed and confused look as Algren continued his walk around campus. _'What the hell can be as good as sex?'_ Chris thought to himself _'wait did he just call me a young one?'_ he looked for Algren but was shocked to see he was long gone, _'just how long did I zone out for?'_

**In Moka's room:**

Moka's eyes drifted open as the light hit her face; she was shocked when she could see the top of her desk. She had fallen asleep on the floor waiting for Dorothy to return from whatever it was she was doing. She sat up and saw she was in her bed, and covered; she looked on the floor and saw Dorothy sleeping peacefully.

Moka couldn't help but to wonder where Dorothy had gone off to, or what she did for that matter, to have gotten back to the room so late. Then she remembered how Dorothy was watching the night sky before she left, her eyes seemed to skim the sky in random patterns. She didn't think anything of it before but now seeing that Dorothy was asleep with a peaceful smile in her face, she couldn't help but to wonder.

Moka stepped around Dorothy as quietly as she could to get to her dresser. When she pulled her drawer open she noticed a silver hair that was much too short to be hers. She picked it up and looked at it, there were no other vampires on school grounds that she was aware of and Tsukune's hair was longer than the one she was looking at. Her mind continued to puzzle over whose hair was in her room as she pulled out a clean set of clothes for the day.

Then it suddenly hit her; Algren was part vampire, but he refused to use his powers on a level that would force his hair to turn silver. As she continued to be flooded with possibilities she looked at Dorothy, she looked happier than when she first got here. _'She could've gone out with Algren last night'_ she thought as she looked at the hair again _'that would explain why she was out so late. But why would there be only a single hair here?'_

'_**She's not new to the concept of getting someone's scent off her'**_ she heard in her head _**'think of how old Algren is. Then think of how long Inazaka and Algren have known each other. She's at least two hundred years old, plus she used to be with Algren. If her father is as strong as Inazaka says then Algren would've been killed a long time ago.'**_

'_True'_ she thought back to her true self _'but I don't want to intrude and be noisy by asking her where she went last night. I'd sound like an over protective sister, and I just met her.'_

'_**With all fairness, she asked a rather personal question last night. So I believe that makes us entitled to one personal question for her to answer.'**_ The outer Moka nodded her head in agreement as she got dressed.

Dorothy yawned as she woke up; "Morning" she said as she stretched out "did you sleep well?"

"You can say that" Moka said back politely "may I ask you a personal question?" using Dorothy's exact words from last night.

"Of course" as she sat up slowly.

"Exactly how close were you and Algren before he left the Stronghold?"

Dorothy smiled when she heard Moka; "We were about as close as two people could get" as she ran her fingers through her hair "but we never got physical with our intimacy; if that's what you're asking."

Moka's face went red for a second, not thinking that her question would be interrupted that way. "What" shocked "no no no. I wasn't asking that; I was just curious. That's all, I promise" as she waved her hands in a defensive manner. She could hear her true self shouting at her to just ask already. She watched Dorothy stand up and roll up the sleeping mat. "So…" hesitantly "I was wondering…" Dorothy didn't say anything as she looked at Moka with a gentle look on her face as if she was saying yes. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Oh…" with a slight blush "just for a fly around the campus."

Suddenly Moka's Rosario shook violently as it said **"you expect me to believe that? Of all the things you could've come with, you're best answer is 'for a fly around campus'?"**

This caused the outer Moka to let out an eepp with shock when the Rosario said this. The outer Moka looked embarrassed as Dorothy looked at the Rosario; "It's not my best answer" in a gentle tone "but it's true."

"So…" Moka said "why is there a silver hair here?" showing the hair to Dorothy.

Dorothy had a worried look on her face, as if she was a little child that had just been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. Her face started to blush with embarrassment and pleasure as she recalled what happened the night before. What could she tell Moka; 'alright, I admit it; I performed the mating ritual with Algren, minus the sex'. Just doing the mating ritual with Algren is bad enough that the Council would question both of them. Then when she thought about who she was talking to she figured it was better to be caught by someone that would just let it go; rather than have Moka tell William or Alex; or even worse Rio.

"I went on a flight with Algren" leaving the last part out. The last thing she wanted was someone to be able to hold that against her. Moka simply looked at Dorothy, knowing something was being left out; something rather good. Dorothy didn't look up at Moka; somehow Moka had managed to look like Dorothy's mother trying to figure out what exactly happened the night before. After five minutes though Dorothy caved; "We did something that isn't exactly allowed" Moka suddenly had a 'you didn't' look on her face. "No we didn't actually mate" blushed a dark red "we just" a more gentle blush grew across her face "performed the ritual to" fiddling her fingers over one another.

Moka wasn't sure what to think when she heard this. Should she be impressed that they were able to stop with just the ritual; or shocked that they would even do that, especially with both Algren and Dorothy knowing what could happen if they were caught by Rio, William, or Alex. Then she was suddenly snapped out of her confusion with one simple thought. "In order for Algren to know the mating ritual from the dragon community he would've had to have done it before."

Dorothy just stood there quietly with an embarrassed and bright red look on her face still. Moka couldn't believe how much she was beginning to over react, she sounded just like an over protective sister; which is what she was trying to avoid in the first place. Moka mentally smacked herself and got back to her original question; "I won't say anything" with a sigh.

"Thank you" Dorothy said as he jumped over to Moka and hugged her. She had never had anyone that was willing to cover for her like a sister, it felt good to her. The thought of knowing her little secret was not only safe but she could talk about it with someone made her feel even better.

Moka didn't know what to think at this point; should she be deeply confused that Dorothy, a dragon, looked at her, a vampire, about like a sister, happy that such a powerful species didn't try to use force to keep her quiet, or should she feel some other emotion that would be just as contradicting?

**In Rio's and William's room:**

Rio stood up out of his bed and looked around the room. It was much smaller than the one he has back at the Stronghold; then again he is on the Council. He looked at the second bed in the room and saw William passed out on it with no signs of waking up soon.

Rio shook his head as he thought of how long it's been since either of them have had just a single day to themselves. He himself had to wake up at a ridiculously early time on days the Council met, and Council meetings normally took three straight weeks. On days the Council didn't have a meeting he still had to explain to the younglings why it is important for them to remain hidden. That was just one headache after another for him.

He didn't even want to know what William's schedule looked like half the time. William was always teaching the younglings how to control their magic; egotistic younglings. Now a days the younglings won't take much seriously, they just want to think they know everything. Then when they weren't thinking they knew everything, they were trying to get in bed with any female that took even the slightest interest in them.

Rio shook his head as he thought of how many younglings would've been killed if Algren was at the Stronghold. Algren never allowed such actions to go without either a lecture from hell or a beating that could only be matched by the Elder Council. Algren was old fashion with relationships; he would take his time and prove he actually cared for someone before he would even hint at the possibility of sex. These younglings though, are just as bad as male vampires of this generation; and that's saying something.

There were times when William had to use force to keep some of the younglings in line, and that was without any females around. When females were around he would nearly blow a fuse, the amount of uncontrolled hormones was ridiculous. The younglings were always playing grab ass with the opposite gender, and boy did that cause chaos around William.

There was one time, he remembered, Dorothy had offered to help William one day. Man if Algren was at the Stronghold then; the Grand Hall would've been painted in dragon blood. The scary part, if that were to actually happen, his father would've completely allowed it. The younglings were lucky he had stepped in to calm William down, but William was easy to talk down from one of his tantrums.

He honestly couldn't wait for Algren to return to the Stronghold, even for just a few days. In that time Algren will have many of the younglings straightened out and put on the right path. Be it brute force or talking with them on a heart to heart level; either way would work for him as long as the younglings would straighten up.

When he thought of how far dragons have come, he couldn't help but to sigh with disappointment. "This generation of younglings" he said to himself "is by far the weakest."

**In Tsukune's room:**

An annoying beeping was starting to get on Tsukune's nerves as he slowly woke up. He rolled over and slammed his fist down on top of his alarm clock, completely demolishing it. Then he pulled the covers back over his head; Algren was spending the day with Dorothy, Moka wasn't going to met him until around ten, Alex had taken Algren's spot at the registration table, and William had pulled in aura for him last night as he was being healed and didn't have to be at the training ground until ten thirty. So all said and done; he had no real reason to get up.

There was suddenly a loud knock at his door; he moaned and slowly crawled out of bed to answer the door. He slid his feet across the floor lazily as he walked to the door. He looked out the peep hole and sighed as he opened the door.

"Yes Kusu-sensei?" he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Algren just stood there with one eyebrow cocked up with concern but interest. "What?" confused and worried by Algren's look.

"Did you dye your hair?" he said taking a closer look at Tsukune.

"Huh?" Algren grabbed his pupil's shoulder and took him over to the mirror and showed Tsukune what he was talking about. "Huh…what the… how the…" was all he could say as he looked in the mirror and saw silver streaks through his hair that were worse than before the incident with Ririko-sensei.

'_**What are you going on about?'**_ Tsukune heard his vampire side moan as he was finally waking up.

'_What do you think I'm going on about?'_ he shouted mentally at his vampire side _'I'm slowly showing traits of being full vampire!'_

'_**Really? Cool!'**_

'_NOT COOL! That means you're slowly taking over our body.'_

Algren stayed quiet as Tsukune argued with himself over what was happening. He couldn't help but to wonder how much long till this Tsukune became the dormant one and the vampire side took complete control. Then he thought of something; "Let your vampire side out real quick" he said "just trust me; I think I know something that might work."

Tsukune didn't argue with Algren, he closed his eyes and let his vampire side take control. As he opened his eyes he looked at Algren with eyes that could easily be mistaken for a pure bred vampire's. "Ok…" he said "now what?" looking slightly confused. He looked into the mirror and smiled, he was finally looking more like the species he is a part of.

When he was first awakened by Moka's blood, he acted souly on the primitive instinct to fight. In a way it made him feel proud, to have so much of his species' power when he was but a human only using a temporary pass. Now he feels ashamed for feeling so proud to be so strong with only small amounts of vampire blood running through his veins. If he could go back in time, he'd punch himself for allowing such an egotistic thought to enter his head.

"Now you need to allow the human side to take control again."

Tsukune looked at Algren with a 'you're kidding me' look on his face. He had just gotten out, by Algren's request, and is now being asked to go back to the dormant side. "There's something I want to do first" Tsukune said as he walked over to his bed. He picked up the mattress, pulled out a small notebook, and showed it to Algren. "I need to destroy this" he explained "it's my journal of my experience here at Yokai Academy. If the Safety Committee gets a hold of this, I'm dead." Algren looked at the journal and back at Tsukune as he continued "The first entry is how I'm the only human at this school for monsters. It also says how you let me stay here despite that fact. I talked about my feeling for Moka-chan in more entries than I care to admit;" he started to blush as he thought about how he wrote about his feelings for both Mokas "I won't let her be used to get to me" fire seemed to grow in his eyes "in more current entries though, I talked about my change. I've written about how I've managed to keep my new nature under control."

Algren looked impressed that Tsukune was able to use words to describe the change he was going through. Many people that Algren had run into that had been turned into abominations couldn't use words to describe the change. This was indeed different though, Tsukune wasn't turning into an abomination; he was simply turning into a vampire. Algren couldn't help but to feel as if there was someone that was like him he could talk with; someone that was different species but still had the individual characteristics of the different species.

"I can understand your concern" Algren spoke finally "we can destroy it when you want to. If you want I can teach you about some of the drawbacks of being a vampire after the tournament."

'_Drawbacks?' _Tsukune thought. Tomato juice has always tasted good to him, but a part of him wanted something a little more metallic. He had managed to keep that part of him under control, but the one thing that bugged him was; 'how much longer can I control it?' Other than that and the fact he can't touch water, he never thought of any _real_ drawbacks.

"That'd be great, but you're only part vampire" Tsukune said finally breaking from his thoughts "aren't your drawbacks different than a full vampire?"

"That may be true" with a smile "but for now you're only part vampire too. So if I teach you to control the drawbacks I'm aware of, it'll be easier for you when they start to get amped up. I'll just say this about the Thirst;" in a tone that seemed to worry Tsukune "it's what causes vampires to lose control of their power and nature, and then turns them into ghouls."

Tsukune nodded, he wasn't sure what to think. This 'Thirst' thing was new to him, he had never even heard of it before. If it was truly that dangerous why hasn't Moka told him about it; a better question hit him like a ton of bricks. "Moka hasn't been drinking my blood much lately" in a concerned tone "is there a chance she could, you know, turn into a ghoul?"

Algren's eyes filled with regret as he looked at the ground. The chances of that happening were indeed great, but what could he tell Tsukune? Yeah she could lose control and kill everyone. He'd rather take a beating from Elder Lord Inazaka again than tell Tsukune that the one he loves could become a ghoul. "If she hasn't drunk much blood lately," thinking of a way to put it "you should make her drink some. I'm sure she can control the Thirst better than you or me, but better safe than sorry."

Tsukune simply nodded; Algren grabbed the notebook from Tsukune and told him to get dressed so they could destroy the journal. Tsukune just grabbed a pair of jeans, pulled them up, and walked out the door ahead of Algren. He'd be damned if he was going let something that put those close to him in danger continue to be a threat.

Algren made a fifty five gallon drum appear when they got to the training ground. Tsukune threw the book into the bottom and then threw small twigs and leaves on top. Algren put some larger pieces of wood in the barrel, drew his sword, and set the point in the soon to be fire. There was a small spark visible right before the wood caught fire. Tsukune watched as the fire raged on, hoping all of the journal's contents would be completely destroyed.

The fire raged for half an hour before it finally died out; Tsukune used Algren's sword to shift the ash around to make sure the journal was amongst the things that were completely burned. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't find any pieces of the journal. He handed Algren his sword and walked back to his room.

As he walked he couldn't help but to notice the looks he was getting from the students he was walking past; especially the girls. Many seemed to blush when they saw him, others looked in awe, and a few were on the verge of fainting. Then he remembered, not only was the vampire side of him out, but he was shirtless; which isn't necessarily a bad thing, judging by the looks he was getting. How he had forgotten to let the human side take control again; he had no idea.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his hair turned back to its usual brown. The human Tsukune looked around and sighed. _**'Don't complain; take it as a complement'**_ the vampire side said _**'just be glad no one has tried to start a fight with us because of this.'**_ Tsukune nodded his head in agreement as he headed back to the dorm as fast as he could walk.

**At the registration table:**

Alex was already tired of the complaints that seemed to flood the table. He was beginning to think that putting up with younglings back at the Stronghold was easier than dealing with this. Shizuka tried to keep Alex calm as she handed out paperwork for the next student. How Algren was able to put up with this crap was not just beyond, but impossible for Alex to understand.

Alex took long deep breaths to try to help calm him down; a small trick Algren taught him a while ago. He slowly got a hold of his anger and continued to get students signed up for the tournament. The time didn't seem to past fast enough for Alex though, and he knew if he left Algren would have his ass for leaving Shizuka alone with these morons.

**In Moka's room:**

Dorothy went through the clothes she brought to find something to wear for her day with Algren. She had brought more dresses than she realized at first. She finally found an outfit that wasn't a dress that would work; a short sleeve t-shirt that is a metallic blue and seemed to match her eyes, and jeans that hugged her legs and showed off their shape.

Moka couldn't help but to notice how nice she looked. "That's a cute outfit" she said in a sisterly tone "I'm sure Algren will like it."

Dorothy smiled, "One thing that I've always liked about Algren is that he always asks me to just wear something comfortable."

Moka looked as if she had many questions to ask Dorothy, but she didn't ask them. Many of the questions are about being an immortal species like; how does one cope with the changing world when they've lived through what it used to be? How come immortal species aren't looked at as enemies by mortal species? And many questions that would cause uneasiness to some.

Dorothy could see that something was bugging Moka, "What's on your mind Moka?" looking at the young vampiress.

Moka wanted to ask questions that could cause heartache to some, but she didn't want to hear the answer. So she stuck with the questions that would be easier on herself; "What's it like; watching the world change?"

Dorothy had never actually 'watched the world change', that was a question better suited for Algren. She could see the worry in the young vampiress' face; Dorothy wasn't sure if it was from expecting a weird answer or something else. "It tends to bring more questions than answers" in a gentle tone "simply because the answers you'd get don't make sense. Once you get to a certain age you learn to not question why or how the world has changed; you simply try to remind everyone of how it once was. Only five hundred years ago, humans believed the earth was flat. Now they're trying to explore space, which holds no possible future for them."

There was a soft knock at the door, Moka snapped out of her worries about her questions and answered it. To her surprise Tsukune was standing on the other side; "Tsukune-kun" with a slight blush "you're early."

"Yeah" with an embarrassed smile "I forgot to turn off my alarm clock and destroyed it when it went off. Then I had a slight problem with my hair…" trailing off not wanting to really admit what happened.

"If you shaved your head you wouldn't have that problem" Dorothy joked as she put her clothes back into her back "Why do you think Algren does it?"

The dragoness had a point, but Tsukune didn't want to shave his head just because of a dominance problem. Besides he had it under control now, and if it happens again; he knows how to fix it. Algren was also a shaolin monk; he probably shaved his head because it was a part of the teachings. Tsukune was still learning, and to top that; he was still in high school, there would be no way he'd shave his head like Algren's until after he was out of high school.

Moka let Tsukune in and stepped into her bathroom so she could change. Dorothy looked at Tsukune with a slightly worrying look. One that looked like a sibling sizing up someone to see if they were good enough for them. Then Dorothy spoke up; "How much of Algren's teachings have you taken after?"

Tsukune had always followed Algren's teachings; only fight when it is absolutely necessary, keep your hormones under control, show respect to all the sensei, the list was surprisingly long. "As far as…" he asked looking for something a little more specific.

"I think you know" with a gentle smile. Tsukune had a slightly worried look on his face. "About mating."

"What?" in a confused tone "Moka-chan and I aren't at that point if that's what you're asking." Dorothy couldn't help but to giggle. She expected a different answer, not that Moka and Tsukune were at that point, but rather what it meant to him.

Then she remembered; Tsukune is a young vampire who isn't even a full vampire, yet. He was still trying to absorb aura so he would be at the proper power level of a vampire when he finally became a full one. She reworded her question; "What do you think should be the requirements for two people to mate?"

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing; these were questions he'd expect from Chris, not a _dragoness_ that he just met and could easily beat someone into the ground. He showed no signs of answering the question Dorothy had asked him, so she starred at him waiting for him to break. Tsukune wanted Moka to walk out of the bathroom so they could go on their way right then and there, but time didn't seem to move.

"Just out of curiosity" Tsukune said "why do you ask?"

"To see how much like Algren you are;" with a gentle smile "I already know where he stands on the matter" blushing as she said this.

Tsukune couldn't seem to believe anything about today; first the vampire side was getting control faster than expected. Then he realized how much aura he absorbed last night when he looked at what's left of his alarm clock. And now a dragoness was asking him about his position on sex; could this day get any weirder?

Dorothy patiently waited for an answer; Tsukune still looked completely lost from the day's events, just from this morning. Tsukune managed to think of a way out of answering the question; "I'll tell you if you tell me" hoping to buy some time.

"I may be as old as Algren" with a smile as she continued to look at Tsukune "and I may be an immortal just as you are becoming, but I stand on the belief that it's for two that hold a deep affection for each other. No matter the differences between them."

Tsukune's hopes for at least a day to think about it were just shot to hell. "I stand by what my parents taught me" with a sigh "for love only. Not sex for sex; I don't care what my peers say. I'll wait as long as I have to."

Dorothy smiled; _'just like Algren'_ she thought _'I guess Algren's old soul personality has rubbed off on this young boy.'_ She couldn't believe that Algren was training someone again, not after what happened last time. It might have only been rumors around the Stronghold she heard, but it was convincing enough to ask him about it.

"One thing you need to understand" she said "as an immortal; you may find many loves. It's actually very common for immortal species such as dragons and vampires to have multiple mates. Take Algren for example;" as she continued to explain "I know he was once married to a human because he loved her. I fell in love with Algren almost two hundred years ago, and he with me. I'm at least his second love, I'm ok with this and as you get older you'll start to understand this concept."

Tsukune was beginning to feel uneasy about the conversation that Dorothy had started. He was taught to love only one person in his life. Even though he was becoming an immortal, he didn't want to change his belief.

Algren has explained to him before that immortals would often have multiple mates. The thing that was different though was how he explained it. He explained the unselfish view of it; 'you'll live forever, the person that takes interest in you might not, the least you could do is give it a shot.' He had hoped he was done hearing conversations like these, then Dorothy brought it up and he's too nice to ignore her.

"I only want to be with Moka-chan" he said with a sigh "you might be right, I might be able to understand when I get older. But for now I love Moka and only Moka." He heard the bathroom door open back up.

He turned around just in time to see Moka right before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Being caught so off guard he didn't have time to register what happened; then he could feel the softness of her lips against his. Her smell was almost intoxicating to him, the herbal zing was tickling his nose and he smiled.

Algren tapped on the door and couldn't help but to feel as if he had ruined yet another of their moments. He believed that he was doing right by Tsukune, showing him the ropes of being immortal. The one thing he couldn't do for Tsukune was explain the feeling of loving someone so much that you don't want anyone else. Somehow Dorothy got Tsukune to realize that feeling through simple questions.

"Hey Algren" Dorothy said as she walked over to him "I think these two younglings would like some time to themselves" as she wrapped her arm in Algren's and walked with him away from the room.

Tsukune wanted to blush from embarrassment, but he only had Moka on his mind. He had realized how lucky he's been to have her, both sides of her. The gentle, caring, loving, emerald eyed, pink haired angel in front of him; and the powerful, red eyed, silver haired goddess that is sealed away and is just as loving and caring no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

Moka thought that just having Tsukune as a friend made her happy; then they started dating and she realized that that was happiness. This former human had not just befriended a creature of legend, but was in love with her. He never looked at her like some freak of nature; he looked at _her_ as a person even after he knew what she is.

Even the true Moka was happy to have him; being able to have him release her was the original reason she didn't just roundhouse kick him into the next month. For the first nine weeks of the semester she might have had feelings for this human, but they were only ones that held him as a friend. Never thinking that she'd let this human find what many would've sworn she never had, a heart.

Then he had told her how he felt, and it made her happy. The feelings of just a friendship with this now turning human weren't enough. The desire to be with him had somehow over powered her pride, ego, and nature; but she didn't care, as long as he was ready for what must happen for them to truly be together.

She knows that he'll be ready though; the long hours of training with Algren showed in his muscular figure that had taken shape since he began training. The countless fights Tsukune had been involved in only proved he could take care of himself if no one was around to help him. Then there was the fact that he took a full power swing from Saizo and was barely injured, whereas before Tsukune was nearly killed by just one sweep of Saizo's hand.

The vampire he was slowly becoming is sure to be more powerful than a vampire of five generations ago, when just the word vampire would cause many to drop dead or faint. This is mostly due to the training Algren had been giving Tsukune; _**'Hopefully father will accept him**_' the true Moka said to herself as she felt her lips from where her outer self was still kissing Tsukune. _**'Our Tsukune may be stronger than many, but he stands no chance if father tries to test him right now'**_ she smiled unknowingly _**'Our Tsukune'**_ blushing slightly _**'I like the sound of that.'**_

'_So do I'_ the outer Moka said back to her true side.

**At the registration table:**

Alex was finally able to control his anger properly and hadn't killed anyone. He had filled out all the papers for Algren and himself to take part in the tournament, but Shizuka insisted that they not fight until the fourth round or if they get challenged.

At first he was reluctant to agree to those terms; then he thought of how strong he and Algren are and realized that there'd be no good fights to watch if he and Algren were to fight from round one. He himself would most likely kill most of the students by round three. Algren has always hidden and lied about his abilities and right now there's no telling what could set him off.

"You actually made sense" Alex laughed "you of all people. I guess there's more to you than I first thought."

That remark earned him a severally scratched face.

**At the training ground:**

William waited patiently, expecting Tsukune and Moka to arrive soon. He had allowed them to sleep in so they'd be able to handle the level of aura he was going to pull in for them; and so he could sleep in for once. He pulled in a small amount of aura to see about where Tsukune and Moka were, but found something that would cause Alex to go on a blind furry; Coronus' aura.

He was suddenly glad that Algren had asked him to take Alex's spot today; if Alex were to go on a blind furry, the school would be destroyed. He ran the possibilities through his mind of what to do. Keep quiet; tell Alex and explain to the Council what had happened; inform Algren and hope he wouldn't tell Alex; so many possibilities but only one safe choice. Keep quiet and hope Alex doesn't find out.

Time slowly passed as he held the aura in place; seconds turned to minutes, then ten's of minutes. He had finally found Tsukune's and Moka's aura; they were together. The aura had a powerful feel to it; as if the two it was from were in a perfect happiness.

He wasn't sure of what they were doing but it somehow managed to touch him. Knowing that Algren's pupil was able to find happiness so early in life was surprising. Normally immortals would go for almost a century without finding love, and finding one so early was almost unheard of.

**With Tsukune and Moka:**

They slowly walked towards the training ground to meet William; who is bound to be pissed that they were running late. He had given them an extra hour and a half to rest and they're showing up a half hour late. They had breakfast before they left, which was probably something they'd soon regret.

Tsukune's k-nines felt as if they were throbbing as he drank the last of his tomato juice. As if they instinctively wanted to bite through the lip of the can. He shrugged the feeling off; Algren had already warned him about the Thirst but didn't give any details of the warning signs that precede it.

However, for some reason it was slowly getting harder for him to ignore the throbbing as he would drink tomato juice. He won't worry Moka by telling her about his slight urge for something more metallic than tomato juice or the throbbing of his k-nines as he would drink anything. If this was a sign that the Thirst was beginning to take hold of him, he'd tell Moka after he was sure.

"Hey Moka" he said to her as he crushed the can in his hand "I know it's been a while since you last drank my blood" Moka couldn't help but to blush knowing what he was fixing to ask her to do. "You don't need to go hungry like that, there's no telling how weak that can make you. And I don't want you to pass out when I'm not around" he pulled his shirt collar aside revealing the base of his neck "so please take some."

Moka slowly leaned closer to Tsukune; "You first" as she pulled the neck of her shirt away from her neck "I'm sure you've wanted some for a while now."

Tsukune was completely shocked; was the Thirst something that showed on him, or did she just know it was beginning to take hold? He didn't want to accidently hurt Moka, the angel that woke his long dormant blood and the vampiress that he loves. "I" blushed from embarrassment "I, uh, I don't know how to begin. Even if I wanted to." Somehow his vampire side's words had left his mouth, the Thirst must've been worse than he thought.

"It's easy" with a smile as she pointed at her neck "bite slowly just at the base of the neck, then you just suck."

The temptation started to get to Tsukune, being offered fresh blood that he'd need to drink soon anyway. The vampire side was saying _'do it, she's offering it to us'_ but the human side was saying _'We don't need to yet.'_ He could feel his k-nines throbbing again; only this time it's worse than before. His throat suddenly dried up, as if he hadn't had anything to drink for a day.

It was as if the Thirst was taking hold of his mind and urging him to take a drink that was so graciously offered. His eyes slowly shifted to the vampire look that so desperately wanted to drink as he saw the artery pulse from her heart beat. "A…Are you sure" hesitantly as he tried to fight the urge "I mean I don't want to hurt you by mistake."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure" with a gentle smile "besides I trust you."

Tsukune finally caved; he gently grabbed Moka's shoulders, leaned close to her neck and bit as gently as he could. The taste was without equal to him; the iron zing that flowed over his taste buds to the back of his mouth, followed by a sweet taste that was better than sugar added to anything, and the warmth he felt as it flowed down his throat. _'This tops Kusu-sensei's cooking any day'_ he thought as he continued to drink.

Moka felt the initial bite but nothing afterwards, just the warmth of Tsukune's breath on the back of her neck as he drank her blood. A pleasure seemed to slowly take form as Tsukune continued to drink, one that caused her to bunch her toes up as it grew.

Tsukune suddenly realized he had been drinking Moka's blood longer than he wanted to, and quickly released her from his bite. He couldn't believe he was so intoxicated by Moka's blood; the Thirst tried to urge him to continue to drink but he held Moka close to his chest and fought that urge. He watched at the puncture marks healed up quickly, mentally cursing himself for losing control so easily.

"That wasn't so bad," Moka said gently as she rubbed her head into his chest "now was it?" Tsukune couldn't help but to feel like she was teasing him again, which is something he'd expect from the true Moka.

"I didn't take too much did I?" with a concerned tone.

"No" looking up at him "and it'll get easier to control as you get used to it." She bit into Tsukune's neck before he could say anything back. The sharp pain from the bite only lasted for a second, and then faded as if it were a shot from a doctor.

Moka has always loved the way Tsukune's blood tasted; the slight hint of salt that is topped with a stronger taste of an elaborate herbal zing. The one thing she enjoys more than the taste of Tsukune's blood is his scent; small amounts of pheromones, the newer herbal smell from the change in his bathing habits, and a slight hint of something that just screamed the potential for great power.

Tsukune hadn't felt pain from Moka drinking his blood for a while now; now he kind of liked the feeling. The warm feeling as his blood was gently sucked from his neck, feeling the pulse of his neck when Moka finished, and her breath on his neck that made him forget the worries the world held for him. The only down side was the dizziness he felt when Moka stopped drinking; it wasn't that bad, but it had its moments.

**With Algren and Dorothy:**

They sat on the roof, watching all the students that were buzzing with conversations below. Algren and Dorothy could hear many talking about the tournament, and finally putting the difference in power level arguments to rest. A few times it looked like a fight was about to break out, but were quickly put under control when another student pointed to Algren on the roof.

Dorothy rested her head on Algren's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her; "I want to ask you something before we met up with your sister" Dorothy said calmly.

Algren already knew what question she wanted to ask; it was the same question that kept him from going to sleep last night after their flight. "You want to know why; right?" he asked gently. He felt Dorothy nod against his shoulder. "I honestly don't understand why anymore; I've searched for about seven hundred years. I don't know why I thought coming here would be any different than in the past. I guess I it was because I was having nightmares for the entire week before the Council told me I couldn't think it through. I was so caught up in my past events I didn't care about the risks leaving held." He could tell those words hurt Dorothy; "now though, I think about what I gave up, who I left, and the happiness I had given up; and I feel like kicking my own ass for being so stupid. I was as close to being in perfect happiness as anyone can get.

A solid roof over my head, a family formed in bond, and a love; I couldn't ask for anything more without looking selfish. Yet I still did the most selfish thing of all; I gave it all up so I could continue a quest that was a lost cause. There were times when I wanted to leave Japan and return to the Stronghold, but then I would find another lead that I felt would bring me closer to the end of my 'lost cause'."

He remembered how one lead led him to find Yukari "I was following a lead when I came across a village of witches and warlocks; I requested a place to stay until I could find the trail again. The people were kind and gave me a rather nice room; I helped out in the village to make up for it. The couple that allowed me to stay in their house were about to have a child, so I aided them the best I could.

A few days after the child was born" remembering what happened all too well "fire broke out near the fields. I stayed behind to ensure that the woman and child would be safe. Smoke flowed into the village as it grew closer and closer, then I saw a figure as I was trying to keep it under control. The tails swayed through the smoke as it came closer.

The woman asked me to take the bag she had packed, her child, and just run. She said 'it isn't your responsibility to take care of the village; just please raise her right'. I wanted to argue but she had already put the child in one arm and the bag in my other hand and was pushing me in the direction that would lead me to safety.

I never hid this from Yukari; she has the right to know the truth about what happened. I've raised her the best I can, and I feel I did it right" with a smile "I don't think I would've done anything different."

Dorothy felt like Algren's answer was the complete truth. She listened to his heart beat as he spoke to her; no change in the rhythm. She smiled, satisfied with his answer, and could now do the third thing. She lifted her head up, and kissed him.

Algren was dazed at first, but then welcomed and returned the kiss. He saw that some students were watching; so he let his wings out and wrapped them around Dorothy and himself.

**At the training ground:**

William shook his head as he watched Moka and Tsukune walking towards the field. Forty five minutes late was ridiculous, even by Alex's standards. He pulled in a small amount of aura to make sure it was really Tsukune and Moka, and then dispersed it when he felt it was.

"Marking each other as your own; were you?" William asked as he noticed the red marks on their necks. Moka turned red with embarrassment; Tsukune pulled his collar up higher on his neck to hide the mark. William shook his head "I guess it's better than what you two could've been doing. I'm thankful that you weren't though, I put up with enough of that crap at the Stronghold. So; shall we begin?" as he held his hand out and made a hazy orb of aura form over it.

Moka sat down at the base of a tree and watched Tsukune practice his fighting technique. Some of the moves Tsukune was practicing looked like ones you'd see in a movie; knee a person in the gut, throw him over your body, and then bring your full weight down on his back with your other knee.

William watched Tsukune continue practice, and then noticed how hard it was for Tsukune to control his own strength. There were many indentations in the ground where Tsukune had hit it as he practiced; the weird part was, it didn't seem to bother Tsukune. Or if it did, it didn't show.

He looked over at Moka, who appeared to be dazed with Tsukune's form and fighting style. The Rosario around her neck didn't look much different than when he made it; the only difference was there are marks from use on it. _'How could it have come off'_ he thought to himself _'her father was very specific about what it had to be able to do.'_

An hour had passed when Tsukune walked over to Moka and sat down next to her. His breathing only slightly labored from practicing, his shirt was showing signs that he was sweating, and he didn't look like he had put a lot of effort into his practice. Nothing seemed that much different to William then when he had first showed up; same human that's turning into a vampire, same vampiress, and yet things seemed so different already.

Tsukune's aura was slowly being let out less and less at some moments, but more and more at others; the fluctuation that Tsukune was experiencing was unusual. When he wasn't doing anything he would let off more aura than when he was training; however common this was amongst vampires, the difference in levels wasn't natural for the species. The changes could put such a young vampire in danger of either aura overdose, which could cause him to lose control and turn into either a ghoul or an abomination, or passing out from lack of strength.

Moka's on the other hand, had a relatively normal aura output; which wasn't surprising to William since Moka is a natural born vampire. The only weird part was that it was almost as if there are two aura signatures coming from her; each one only slightly different than the other. The fragile Moka he could see right now, and the Moka he had sealed away years ago.

"Why don't you and Moka train together for a little bit" William suggested "I'm sure she'd like to see how strong you are."

Tsukune had a confused look on his face; both the true Moka and the outer Moka know how strong he was. He could spar against Moka, but he wouldn't be able to go all out and be able to show her his true strength. At least not against her; someone else maybe but only if he truly had to. The only thing he'd be able to do against Moka if they were to spar is dodge her attacks and get faster that way.

"**I don't have a problem with it**" was heard from the Rosario as Moka jumped and let out a small eepp. "**I want to know where Tsukune stands with his power. I'm more curious as to how well he can control his strength.**"

William walked over to Moka, grabbed a hold of the Rosario, and pulled it off. There was a sudden surge of aura as Moka's hair turned silver from the roots and moved outwards, and her eyes turned into the true eyes of a vampire. She stood up and looked at Tsukune; "well" in a tone that would make many assume she was upset "are you going to keep me waiting?"

"I guess I don't get much of a choice" as his pupils turned into slits, eyes turned red, and silver streaks became visible in his hair.

He stood up and took a defensive posture and waited for Moka to attack. Moka stood in place, staring Tsukune down; expecting him to attempt to take the first move. William increase the size of the aura he was holding in place; knowing that this was going to be an interesting sparing match.

Two vampires will fight to show their strength; well, more like one fighting to show his strength and the other trying to figure out how much longer till he's ready to actually be tested and prove he's worthy. One that's fighting just to fight, and the other looking like he doesn't want to fight her. This is a fight that William has wanted to see for a while now; two vampires sparing against each other. This was the next best thing to watching two dragons that are the same age and trained the same way go in an all out fight against each other.

Moka took the first swing at Tsukune, putting almost no power behind her punch. Tsukune easily dodged, grabbed her fist and flung her onto the ground. He brought his leg up to bring down into her chest; he couldn't bring himself to put much power into the downward force. Moka grabbed his leg and threw him into the tree with as much force as she could bring herself to use.

Neither one of them was willing to use to power necessary to prove who was stronger, faster, or who had the better skills. This sparring match wasn't going to be one that was going to end quickly or be like one of Algren and Alex's matches. When Algren and Alex spar, almost nothing could keep them from stopping before they were dead tired.

Watching Moka and Tsukune spar was the exact opposite of what he was used to watching. Not even half-hearted attacks that could easily be dodged, countered, and the cycle continues. Tsukune's skills could surpass Moka's if he'd just use them like Algren had taught him; Moka could easily overpower Tsukune if she wanted to.

Moka quickly got up and rushed over to Tsukune, but it wasn't to make sure he was ok; this time it was to continue fighting him. She knows that eventually she's going to have to be harder on Tsukune; for once he's full vampire, it will be necessary for him to overpower her pride and ego with force. One day she might lose these emotions of love, and affection; but if Tsukune can overpower her vampiric nature and force her to summit to him, she can be sure she'll never lose those feelings for him.

Tsukune stood up just in time to see Moka grab his shirt and throw him across the ground. The force she had thrown him with caught him off guard. He quickly got back up and readied himself for her next attack. He saw Moka's leg raise into the air, ready to come down with more force than he was wanting to see; his instinct caused him to jump out of the way just before Moka brought her leg down. As he rolled on the ground he watched a small crater form where he once stood.

His eyes widened with slight fear; if Moka was using enough force to make craters in the ground, he couldn't mess around or be half-hearted. He got on his feet as fast as he could so he wouldn't be on the ground when Moka decided to attack again. Just defense wasn't going to help him beat Moka in their sparring match. If he was going to win, he's going to need to use more powerful methods of fighting.

He threw a punch at Moka and watched her just spin around him as if it was nothing. A sudden pain was felt in his side as he fell to the ground. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to use more force against a girl, let alone the girl he loves.

Moka could see Tsukune didn't want to actually hit her; so she will simply give him the incentive to at least fight seriously. She started treating him like an actual enemy instead of just a sparring partner, and began to aim for Tsukune's head instead of his body. She had to know if he'd be ready to fight her with the power to force her to summit, not just mess around and try to keep his skills refined.

If he was ever going to be ready to prove his worth as a vampire; he'd need to stop fighting passively. He'd need to use more power in his attacks and fight her like an actual enemy; Algren had taught Tsukune to be a little too passive for Moka's taste and she felt she had to show him that there are enemies that will kill him given the chance. He might be strong, skilled, and a vampire but he was being too passive; not taking openings that Moka would leave intentionally to see if he'd take them.

Tsukune got up and readied himself for the next round of attacks that were sure to follow. He never would've thought that his first fight with a full blooded vampire would be so awkward for him. Not only did he have trouble controlling his strength at times, but he was fighting Moka. Deep down he just couldn't bring himself to fight her as an actual enemy and use the strength he truly he has.

Moka spun around and attempted to land a round house kick to Tsukune's head; he barely ducked in time to avoid the hit. He dropped down as low as he could and swept one foot at the foot Moka was using for balance. _'The best offense is a good defense'_ he thought to himself as he watched Moka land on her back.

He rolled on top of her, placed one hand on her chest to keep her on the ground, and said "yield."

Moka simply smiled at him; "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" knowing she finally managed to get him to fight a little more aggressively.

William was amazed at how gentle their attacks were against each other; even when Moka was using more force against Tsukune than she wanted to, she still took it easy on him. Tsukune fought only to see where his strength was, but he still couldn't bring himself to use his true strength against Moka. _'I guess he just won't actually hit a girl'_ he sighed to himself.

William was hoping for a good fight, but was sorely disappointed. It ended much too quickly for the half-hearted attacks that were being used. The openings that he could see could've been used to kill any monster weaker than a vampire, with a vampire's strength of course. He had just become too accustomed to watching dragons trained for combat fight against each other.

Moka reached up, grabbed Tsukune's shirt and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him on the cheek and said "Do you like the feel?" Tsukune was confused when she asked him this; Moka shook her head and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Your hand is on my boob."

He quickly picked his hand up off Moka's chest, and turned a slight shade of red. He didn't think his hand was actually on her boob; he thought he placed it in the center of her chest. _'This must've made Moka feel awkward'_ he thought as he got up and helped Moka up.

As he pulled Moka up he used more strength than he was intending to and pulled her straight up and into his chest. Moka looked up at Tsukune; his eyes showed his true power, but he couldn't use it yet because his body was still adjusting to become a full vampire. The streaks through his hair looked about like triangles that had the base starting at his forehead; although Moka would never admit it, she kind of liked the look.

When Tsukune met Moka's gaze he could see amazement in her eyes. He wasn't sure what was so amazing about his look; silver streaks that annoyed him half the time because of when they show up, and the eyes of a vampire. His outfit was the same as it has been since the beginning of the year and he only refuses to wear the tie outside of school because of how often he has to wear it.

His strength wasn't something to be impressed about either; even if he could control it properly. Barely able to take a full power hit from someone like Saizo, isn't something he wanted to talk about. Only Moka injecting him with her blood could unlock all his strength at once and that was only for a short amount of time. And he didn't like being put in those situations; mostly because it would mean him having to be injured so badly he'd die otherwise.

William just stood and looked at the two young vampires, hoping they didn't forget he was there or that they were in public. Then he remembered, '_vampires not younglings back at the Stronghold; big difference. Tsukune also has more control than that'_ he laughed to himself as he thought about the differences.

However he still couldn't help but to notice how lost they seemed in each others' arms. He cleared him throat with a cough and got their attention. Both looked like they turned a very light shade of red when they remembered he was there. "You two were holding back way too much" he said as he caused more aura to meet what he already had formed above his hand "Tsukune; I can understand not wanting to hit a female, but there might be a time when someone wants you dead and you'll just need to get over that and fight to stay alive. And Moka; wanting to see how long till he's ready to prove he's worthy is one thing, but trying to test him already… not a good idea."

Tsukune was lost for words; he couldn't bring himself to strike a female, but if his life was endangered it could be a different story. Someone wanting him dead really wasn't all that new to him; Saizo has tried twice, the class president's goons had nearly killed him, and Gin had technically killed him already. Then there was Kabuto-sensei who technically killed him too and there's Ishigami-sensei who most likely wants him dead, and who knows when the Safety Committee will be added to the list or anyone else for that fact. The way he figured; at this rate it's only a matter of time before someone truly kills him to the point where saving him isn't an option.

Then there was the 'testing him to see if he's worthy' phrase William said. He might be turning into a vampire but he still has no idea about anything of their culture or traditions. Which might be a good thing to learn about before he is a full vampire; because no one knows when it could either save his life or allow him to save someone else's. "Hey Moka" he said softly "I think I need to know about our culture. Our traditions and anything else I might need to know. I don't want to be left in the dark about the species I am about to join."

Moka had a slightly worried look on her face; "Sorry I didn't think to let you know earlier" she said "but there are some things that you wouldn't want to know about. A lot of things that I wish wouldn't have to be," biting her lower lip "but we'll get to those things later."

Moka really didn't have any clue about where she should start; there was so much she hadn't told Tsukune about the vampire species. The more common parts of their culture are the harder ones to tell him; mainly because they involve things like males proving they're worth to females. Such things often involved fighting each other with no mercy except when the other yields and admits defeat.

Tsukune and Moka's sparring match proved that he wouldn't have the heart to fight like a full vampire unless his life is truly threatened. This would only make it harder for Moka when the time comes for Tsukune to truly prove himself to her. She'd have to begin with killing intent to get him to fight serious enough to cause her to summit to him. However, there is still time before she truly needs to worry about that piece of her culture.

"Tsukune" William said "there are many things that will cause you to question if you really want to join the vampire species. Some that will make you drop what morals you've been taught by Algren, your parents, everyone so you can be happy. The one thing that you must understand though; is that vampires have wanted to ensure only the strong can mate, or that vampires of one power level only mate with others of that same power level. They aren't like dragons in any sense," sighing "but they are like how we used to be…"

"He needs to hear it from me" cutting William off "after all it is because of me that he's turning into a vampire." William bowed his head, understanding that she wants to take responsibility for what is happening to Tsukune. "Where to start" thinking of how much he needs to hear, know, learn; there was too much to put anything simply "I guess I'll start where Inazaka here left off. Just as he said, vampire's make sure that they only mate with someone of their power level they must fight. Often the female makes the challenge; the idea is if the male can make her summit to him he's strong enough to mate with her if he chooses to."

Tsukune was at a complete loss for words; first he was quite literally forced into the world of monsters, then he's somehow managed to survive in the strange world, next he was joining the one of the most powerful species of monsters there is, and know he's learning how violent said species is. Too many thoughts are running through his mind to pick one to ask. '_How could such a powerful species be so picky about who they mate with? Why would they want to force females to summit to them; isn't that the same as rape?'_ those are only the simple questions running through his head.

"If I may" William said "before dragons became politics, we were just as picky. We only wanted the strong breeding with the strong. This allowed us to ensure future generations would be as strong as possible, but still allowed us to stay hidden well enough for humans to believe we were few in number if we were ever exposed. Vampires do this to ensure that they can remain hidden too; if they could simply breed with anyone they wished they're numbers would easily grow out of control. Imagine, S-rank monsters that know only one equal growing to uncontrollable numbers. The chance of one of those vampires causing an uprising against any species would be great.

The horror that would be unleashed upon the world would be worse than any the world has ever seen. Humans would be turned into cattle to feed the vampires and keep their strength up. Werewolves, the only monsters that would pose an immediate threat, would be quickly wiped out. Dragons would be hunted down to try to remove the last real threat to vampires. Then many monster species eliminated systematically, and those that survived would become servants and never be able to act on their nature. The world would be plunged into darkness."

The words used to describe what would happen painted a horrible image in Tsukune's mind. This might be the truth, but it wasn't one he wanted described in such detail. "Dragons would stop an uprising like that; wouldn't they?" he asked William.

"Like I said, dragons are mostly politics now" with a sigh "they'd eventually get to it. But by then there's no telling how strong the vampires could be."

"Anyway" Moka said getting back on topic "that's why I started using more serious attacks against you. So that when this happens you'll be ready to fight properly." Tsukune suddenly felt like a bomb was dropped right on top of him; the fear showed in his eyes. "I really wish it could be different."

He's going to have to eventually fight Moka without mercy; so many things could be said about how conflicting that is going to be for him. He'd have to fight seriously against the one he loves, to force her to summit herself to him so they can be together. Training to protect the one he loves to have to turn around and fight her as if she's an enemy, because it's the culture of the species he was joining. So wrong in so many ways.

"What else is there?" Tsukune asked knowing that there is still much more to come.

If having to fight Moka on a level that will force her to summit to him was the easiest thing he'd end up hearing, he'd question if he'd actually assimilate into vampire culture. He'd prefer to go rogue and live the way he's been taught by his parents for the rest of his supernatural life.

"I think that's all you should hear for today" with a sad look on her face "you don't need to be overwhelmed with our culture" as she pulled Tsukune close to her and hugged him.

**With Algren and Dorothy:**

Algren and Dorothy walked towards the girls' dorm building to meet Yukari. There was something different in the air, as if the natural energy was being forced to a different point. This caused Algren pause as it seemed to get worse with every step to the dorm.

"I said back off!" he heard Yukari shouting as a blast forced two figures to fly away from the building.

The level of magic that was used was that which could've put just about anyone through a wall or worse. The bright flash of red, which looked like fire in a controlled burst, was more than it appeared. It was a lower level dragon spell that would incapacitate anyone that gets caught in the burst column, while also forcing them as far away as possible.

Dorothy looked at Algren with concern; if that spell had to be used then something had to have been happening. Defensive spells like that one are only used when someone truly needs to get someone else away from them. The level of control over magic that's needed for the spell was surprisingly high, and if it was indeed Algren's little sister then the level needed would be almost unnatural.

"Wait here one second" Algren said to Dorothy as he looked around the corner. He saw Yukari and Kurumu standing next to each other; Yukari with her wand pulled out and ready to blast any poor soul that continued to annoy her, Kurumu with her nails at full length looking like a protective sister. "Yukari-chan" he said as he waved his hand around the corner to be sure she wouldn't blast him "lower your wand please. I want you to meet someone, and I'd greatly appreciate it if she didn't get blasted with that spell;" Yukari put her wand away and Kurumu shrunk her nails "first though, I want to know what the heck happened to cause you to use that spell."

Yukari stayed quiet; the last thing she needed was her brother bashing someone's head in. Kurumu didn't show any signs of wanting to say anything either. Neither of them wanted to have anyone killed, or worse beaten so badly that they wish they were dead.

"Don't worry about it Kusu-sensei" Kurumu said "we took care of it. They won't be bothering us for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bothered?" looking at Yukari.

"I wanted him to leave me alone; not get beaten over the head with a kanabo."

Algren shook his head, knowing that she was right. He figured as long as he didn't see the person he wouldn't snap. Seeing that everything was now under control he walked over to where Dorothy was and told her it was safe now.

"Yukari-chan" he said "this is Lady Dorothy Inazaka."

Yukari bowed her head to Dorothy, who smiled back. Yukari indeed had power and control over natural energy, but something was lacking; not discipline, something just didn't add up. A witch using a dragon spell, that's taught to younglings to protect themselves, was unheard of. Mainly because of the level of control over natural energy to use it was almost impossible for a witch to obtain.

Kurumu looked lost as she looked at Dorothy. Then she noticed the scar that was barely hidden under the sleeve of her shirt. "You must've been pretty gutsy to be with Alex-kun's sister" remembering the story Algren had told her and Tsukune.

Dorothy looked at the young Succubus and said "it doesn't take courage to stay with someone you love" with a smile "I'm sure you're aware of this young Succubus." Kurumu's eyes widened; "don't look so surprised, dragons can sense aura let off by someone and tell what they are. Didn't Alex tell you that?"

Kurumu mentally smacked herself; she had become too used to calling Alex kun and not Inazaka-sensei. In public she's always called him Inazaka-sensei to keep anyone from suspecting anything. In private she called him by first name. She wasn't sure how but she just knows this is going to be a bad thing in the long run.

"No, he didn't" she said to Dorothy "he hasn't told me much about dragons. Just that they're endangered just as the Succubi and Incubi."

Algren understands Alex's refusal to tell Kurumu about dragon society way too well. "It's better if you don't know about their society" remembering what the Dragon e Monster Sventratori' wanted from him "trust me, it's safer for you this way." Kurumu had a confused look on her face. "Roughly two hundred years ago" Algren explained "I was captured and tortured for information about dragons; their culture, customs, that sort of stuff. But the main thing they wanted is locations of hideouts, homes and where they can find the Stronghold."

Yukari could see the sadness and regret in Algren's eyes when he said this. Although he never told her about when that happened, Alex did. Holding out for three weeks of torture; no sunlight, no food, no drinks, and no blood to help him control the Thirst. 'Weakened, saying badly injured would be an understatement and losing control of the vampire nature in him'; is what Alex told her about his condition when his old man found Algren.

Dorothy grabbed Algren's hand when she saw this is one of the things he has yet to make peace with. She could see why that is; he willingly let his ghoul take control and slaughtered just about everyone that was in that cave. Enemy, by-standard, friend; it didn't matter to his ghoulish nature, only blood and flesh did.

When Algren would have nightmares of this, it was known to any nearby to hear. The screams from the pain his mind caused him to remember could shake even the most hardened of warriors. The cries and tears from the regret and emotional anguish could cause the most heartless of killers to shed tears. Of all the things that haunted his past this one had found its way to the top of the list.

"It's not something I wish to go into detail about" Algren said as he saw the concern on their faces "just believe me when I say he's looking out for you by not telling you anything about his species."

Kurumu felt like Algren knows what he's talking about; she didn't want to doubt someone that's more knowledgeable about the area than her. And at the same time she had no intention of testing what could happen if she did know anything about dragons. Being a girl might keep her safer than a guy, but eventually that perk would run out of its abilities. Especially if someone was wanting information about dragons like what Algren has, and if they wanted it just as bad as those who captured him.

**At the training ground:**

William found one of the fliers that was put up for the tournament and smiled. "A tournament without a proper stadium can't be called a tournament" he said as he looked at the large open field.

He waved his hand and a stadium slowly faded into existence on the field around them. Massive spectator stands that could easily fit every student comfortably and then some. The fighting area is larger than the Roman Coliseum's, a layer of sand covering the ground, and eight columns in the center that are evenly spaced apart in an octagon shape.

"Master Algren is not going to be happy about this" Tsukune sighed as he looked at the marble walls of the fighting area and stands "he threw a fit when Chris caused a lot of damage from fighting Gin."

Moka was in awe as she looked at the gate on one side of the wall; massive, wooden with iron bars reinforcing it, and chains that hold it up snuggly against the frame. The attention to the minor details was astounding, the small inscription written on the frame was perfectly readable, the chains have what appear to be small vines wrapped around each link, and the iron that reinforces the door with ancient ruins in the sections that meet each other.

"Very nice" they heard from behind them "very nice indeed. Can't believe you're species can have this kind of power."

"Chris" Moka said "you shouldn't sneak up on those that are stronger than you. It's how you get your ass kicked" turning around and looking at Chris.

He shrugged his shoulders as if he really didn't care. Even though others might be stronger, his fighting tactics are far better. Combining speed with what strength he has he can pack a punch with just as much, if not more, power as a Werewolf or vampire. Though his power had been waning for the past week and a half.

"Who's the dragon?" looking at William.

William simply looked at Chris with a confused but intrigued look. How could anyone that has no training in aura recognition, a non-dragon, and so young be able to tell that he is a dragon? A better question though; what is this boy?

"You know about dragons?" William asked him "How?"

"Inazaka" sticking with one word answers. He has no idea how strong this dragon is, or what he's capable of. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off a powerful monster, of course he could out run him.

"There are four here, but I assume you're talking about my little brother."

"I have a better question" he said looking at William as he whipped out his Desert Eagle and lined it up with William's head "why are there more than the usual two here?"

"So you know that there's another one here" with a smile.

Chris had a serious look on his face still, just putting up with Alex was enough but now that there are three more dragons, he didn't want to risk a fight. He might know how many dragons are on campus but he can't locate them. _'Somewhere some lucky guy is being shot in an artery and slowly bleeding out and dying a slow painful death'_ he thought.

What he could remember of the conversations he had with his father involved monsters. His father said that he was told to be weary of dragons, for good reason too. Although he was never told the reason, he just knows that he needs to be careful around those that stick with the once ways. It was just a gut feeling he has, but then again he's cautious around just about everyone now and days.

"Yeah," looking at the massive stadium "now will you answer my question. I know Algren had rather close contact with one last night" with a knowing smile "the scent was gone but I could sense the aura. Female I believe, not quite as powerful as the rest of the dragons' here."

"I've known that Algren and Dorothy have taken flights together" remembering how often both Algren and Dorothy would slip out of the Stronghold "so it really doesn't surprise me."

Moka bit the tip of her tongue to keep from saying anything that Dorothy had told her. She couldn't let the only one that was keeping the Safety Committee at bay be killed. If that were to happen, her Tsukune would be quickly targeted for all the rules that he has broken. She'd never do that she loves him too much; even though her nature didn't care she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm sure you are aware of Dorothy's flight last night, vampiress" William said looking at Moka. Moka bit her tongue even harder; despite the fact that it she was trained to kill mixed-breeds she couldn't say anything that would endanger the one that is now like a brother to her.

After everything he's done, using the one she cares for as bait on two occasions, she couldn't bring herself to say she knew what had happened. The brother figure he had become made him seem like family; or at least the closest thing to family she's ever been able to experience without having to fight every day. Algren never expected her to do anything but be a better person; and that was by her choice.

Although she'd never say it out loud, Algren had been a better father figure to her than her blood father. From stopping Saizo's attack which would've killed both her and Tsukune, to helping her realize there's more to life than fighting for pride and ego. Small things that have built up to help her be a better person, not to mention the fact that he saved her from the darkest corners of her own heart.

All she could do is bite her tongue and keep herself from risking Tsukune's safety. If Algren were to disappear, not only would no one be able to keep Alex in line but the Safety Committee would have nothing to fear. Everyone that Tsukune has become friends with would be in danger, he himself could be killed, and then she'd be locked away forever; but with all honesty she didn't care about that last part.

"And to answer your question young one" William said looking at Chris "we're here to get Algren and Alex to go to the Stronghold. Dorothy came along to ensure Algren would go," smiling with a slight chuckle "always a lady's man." Moka was still quiet and still biting her tongue. "You're going to bite your tongue off" he said to her "and there's no need to. I've known that Dorothy and Algren have performed the mating ritual before; so there's no need for you to resist saying it."

"The other me promised 'we' wouldn't" Moka said as she stopped biting her tongue.

Moka mentally cursed herself for letting her outer-self make that promise for both of them. The feeling of friendship had been the first feeling of happiness she'd ever felt outside of fighting. Her blood father had turned her into a fighting warrior for his own gain and wouldn't have saved her if she couldn't beat an enemy, but Algren was the first one that showed that trait to her.

At first it concerned her, because she thought he was expecting something in return, but he never asked for anything. Each time he saved or helped them it was to keep his promise and do his job; however, as time progressed she knew it was slowly becoming his personal mission to ensure they would live. _**'He's more of a father than ours'**_ she thought to herself.

"So he did get some action last night?"

"Algren would never put Dorothy in that kind of danger" looking at the young boy "he knows our ways. He cares for her too much to even think of risking her safety."

Chris could understand not wanting to put the one he cares about in danger. He felt an urge to leave just as fast as he came; "I'll, uh," wiping his eyes real quick "I'll talk with you guys later." And with that he disappeared.

**On top of the boy's dorm:**

Chris appeared on the top of the dorm building and sat down; tears began to flow from his eyes. "Why can't I get over that" he said to himself "it was almost two years ago now" his mind was flooded with memories. Memories that only caused him more emotional pain than he would ever say it caused him.

"She was my only friend" just letting the tears fall down his face "and they caused her to die in my arms. I won't let them target anyone else close to me. Never again" as he punched the stairway that leads into the dorm and punched an impressive sized hole out of it.

Night fell over the academy as Chris passed the time by training and remembering his past. How he quickly got mixed in with them, when only one good thing came from it but they took it from him. Hiding under the radar for the past two years; knowing he can't take all of them when they're basically their own army.

**The next night:**

Algren sat in a tub in his true form, relaxing as the water chilled his muscles, and only one thing on his mind; Dorothy. The day after the tournament he was going to go with Tsukune to ask if he can take him on a historic trip of Japan, after he takes Tsukune to the Stronghold. Convincing Tsukune's mom to let that happen wasn't going to be easy.

The door suddenly opened and slammed closed with Chris, in a swimsuit, leaning against it. He looked at Algren with a confused look. "Sup" he said with a slightly guilty face.

"Not much," his head still leaned against the back of the tub "you?"

"Just taking a shower" with a cough "but, uh, slight problem…"

"These bathrooms aren't co-ed, this particular one is female" looking at Chris knowing that he needs to explain why he himself is in here.

"Mizore looks hot in a bikini;" with a smile "why are you in here?"

"Men's bathrooms don't have tubs," leaning his head against the back of the tub again "and I do enjoy ice baths every now and then. Helps my muscles relax for the next day, especially when I know I have a fight the next day."

Chris could understand that, with a tournament the next day having relaxed muscles would help in a fight. Especially when you don't have any idea who you'd be up against. "I take it you're not alone in that tub."

"Nope, all me" as he stood up.

Chris covered his eyes when he saw Algren start to get up. He didn't want to risk knowing if Algren was in a swimsuit or not. "I'm not going to question your word" still covering his eyes "just get back down in the tub."

Algren lowered himself back into the tub and could feel the cold wrap around him. His muscles quickly tightened up; his back muscles were the first ones to relax. Followed by his shoulders; "I hope you and Mizore weren't doing anything that would cause me to have to report this."

"No, we weren't" understanding why he was saying that "she's a virgin and I want her first time to be special. So I'll wait until she's comfortable."

"That's noble of you" with what appeared to be a smile on his snout.

"Can you turn back to your human form please; watching you talk in this form is weird."

Algren reached down on the outside of the tub and picked his ring up off the floor. The change back was faster than Chris was expecting; normally monsters slowly shift to their human form, but Algren's shift was so fast it looked like the second he put the ring on he was done changing. The water level lowered as Algren changed to his human form, but his hair and eyes were still that of a vampire.

"I've wanted to ask you a question for some time now" Algren said looking at Chris "but I didn't want to sound like an ass."

"Shoot" with curiosity.

"What is an American doing here in Japan?" Chris quickly regretted letting Algren ask; he didn't want to remain silent but he really didn't want to tell Algren about his past either. "I can completely understand not wanting to talk about it; so I'll tell you some of my past first. I only knew my mother for about four or five years" remembering what he can "then she was killed. My father took me to the Shaolin Temple immediately after that, and I trained there for twenty years before he returned to Japan without me. Ten years after that I got word that he was killed."

"That must've been hard on you" looking like he knows the pain of losing family "I wish I could have known my parents as well as you knew yours. I was told my mom died giving birth to me, and my dad was killed while serving in Iraq."

"That explains the Desert Eagle."

"After that I quickly got mixed in with the wrong crowd" the regret visible in his eyes "they weren't into drugs, but they were into guns and missions of questionable legality. Needless to say they gave me a roof over my head, food in my stomach and bullets; but other than that they didn't give me a fucking thing. One thing led to another and I got the fuck out; I only wish I could've saved her."

"I'm sorry for your loss" with a sad tone "but believe me when I say you took a better path by staying hidden; revenge is a lost cause that won't get you anywhere."

"I still want to kill them" Chris said as he watched Algren pull the plug in the tub "but I know that they're a small army. And I can't go in guns blazing and kill everyone; I'm just trying to stay hidden until I'm strong enough to kill all of them."

"Can you turn around" Algren said before he took off his ring and stepped out of the tub. Chris quickly turned around.

Algren got down on all fours and shook all the water off himself. The water drops sprayed everywhere, the ones that landed on Chris landed on the back of his head. He wiped them off and smelled them; "Herbs?" in a confused tone.

"Part vampire" as he put his ring back on and wrapped a towel around himself "herbs prevent the water from shocking me."

Chris put his ear to the door and listened; he was hoping that the other-side was empty. To his dismay, it wasn't; if anything the opposite had happened, it filled up even more. He let out a sigh and looked at Algren hoping that he had a plan to get out of the bathroom.

"Everyone knows I use this tub and I just walk out" realizing Chris' dilemma "I'll open the door, walk out and you just hall ass out."

Chris nodded his head in acknowledgement before Algren reached for the doorknob. The second the door got opened enough he bolted out of the room and out the door to the outside hallway. He had never been so thankful for a girl's sense of timing.

Algren walked at a leisurely pace to the door of the bathroom; "Don't mind me" he said as he walked past the girls that were shocked he was in the bathroom "I was just taking an ice bath." Some of the girls were covering up before he got to where they were undressing; a few though knew he wasn't a pervert and didn't even notice him.

**In the Head Monster's office:**

Alex let out a moan as he continued to file the last of the paperwork for the tournament. All the students that waited till last minute to turn everything in pissed him off. Not only did they cause him to lose the day of RNR, but they took away his drunk day. If he had it his way, someone would be answering for that.

The Head Monster took interest in the mirror Alex's dad had sent to him. The second one was in his possession and he himself had the first one that was originally given to the humans. He couldn't help but to smile as he remembered when it came to his possession.

Right after the Dragon-Human War had started, Elder Lord Inazaka had asked him to steal it from the humans to ensure that the dragons that weren't taking part in the war would be forever hidden from them. He slipped into the camp on a moonless night and easily managed to take it; it probably didn't help that it was just out in the open with no one guarding it. Humans never realize what they have until they're told or it's taken away from them.

"Why the hell am I the one that has to file all this crap?" Alex asked as he put a stack of papers down on the Head Monster's desk.  
"**You would've been done by lunch if you hadn't slept most of the time,**" he replied as he continued to examine the mirror "**Algren wouldn't have been complaining about this dilemma.**"

Alex sighed knowing that he wouldn't win an argument with this monster. He had heard the stories of the Hell Kings; the protectors of both monsters and humans, and ensuring that monsters can co-exist with humans peacefully. If one were to count out the number of Hell Kings they'd be sorely disappointed when they got to three, seeing how there are only three.

There was once a time when humans and monsters co-existed together in peace, no conflicts or disputes over land. Then, the story says, one day a monster killed a human and they became fearful of the power monsters possess, and hunted them down. Blood flooded the fields that once held lush green grass and the losses on both sides were numerous.

Then the ancient species came together and decided that there should be protectors of both sides; one human, one ancient, and one that is of mixed origins. The human was an Exorcist that was neutral to both sides, the one of mixed origins was half vampire half human, and the ancient is still believed to be a pure-bred vampire. However, those that were a part of the group that made the decision to create the Hell Kings know better.

He might play his cards as if he is a pure bred, but he's anything but. Alex was never told the specifics but he understands that that Hell King wasn't always a vampire. Knowing how powerful his old man is, he could easily assume that that Hell King was something else and was turned into a vampire. Although the process would've been painful it is possible.

**With Tsukune and Moka:**

They had just finished eating dinner and were cleaning up their dishes. Both were happy at the day's events; Algren was going to take them on a historic trip of Japan. Which means not only do they get to spend time together, but Tsukune can use this to get a better hold of his surprisingly rapidly developing power.

For Moka though, it meant staying away from the household she feared and hated. Her three half sisters, who were always fighting, never looked at her as a sister; except for one and she only wanted to prove she was stronger for her sister. That sister was the only one she ever liked when she lived in the Hell of a household.

If she had a choice between living at that Hell House, or living in the Stronghold which is full of dragons that would most likely kill her; she'd pick the Stronghold. Simply because someone there would try to help her; either Alex, Algren, or Dorothy. Looking at the differences, it was sad how quickly she picked the Stronghold over her own household.

Tsukune could see uneasiness on Moka's face and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted to say so many things to her; how much he loved her, how he wouldn't trade this life for the life he could've had in the human world for anything, so many things.

There was but a few things stopping him; the damned vampire culture he was joining. Knowing that he would eventually have to fight against the one he loves hurt, but he understands now why it is the way it is. It still didn't make it easier for him to accept, but he simply understands it.

Moka hadn't told him if there's any way out of having to fight each other so they can be together. This made him wonder if there was, but the potential cost was probably too great for her. Algren probably knows a way around this morally questioned piece of culture, but he doesn't want to go behind Moka's back to find out.

Moka felt the warmth of Tsukune's body held snuggly against her back; his scent still had the intoxicating effect it normally did. She wanted to turn around and drink his blood, but she fought the urge. It didn't help any when she felt his breath on the side of her neck though.

She felt him begin to sway slowly side to side, almost like a dance, and caved; she turned around and followed his movements. Her head rested against his chest, his head leaned against hers, and only wanting to comfort the other.

Many things about the vampire culture weren't easy to wrap one's head around. Loving someone, and training to protect them to have to turn around and fight them into summation; arranged marriages that could ruin any happiness one wants; the list could go on. That's just from two days of learning about the species he was joining.

"Moka" he asked gently "is there any way around having to fight each other to be together?"

"There is only one way" rubbing her head into his chest "but I won't give in to the circumstances that must happen before it."

Tsukune didn't want to push the matter any farther. He knew that the time would come for them to have to fight each other; wither they wanted to or not. But for now they could only hold each other, drink the other's blood, and hang out. And that was just fine for Tsukune.

Moka couldn't bring herself to tell Tsukune that there's a chance her father was in the process of arranging a marriage for her. There was always that chance to her, but if she were to tell Tsukune he could be crushed. It was better for both of them for her to keep it to herself.

**With William, Rio, Dorothy and Yukari:**

Yukari had spent the day reading books on various spells that William had brought with him. A surprising number were familiar to her; about twelve. The old Latin language was easy for her to understand, even though the books were mere copies of the ancient texts.

William's eyes hadn't stopped gleaming with interest from the moment Yukari had showed that she could use the defensive spell that's taught to younglings. Her level of control over natural energy at such a young age nearly caused him to pass out from the shock; three or four times by Rio's count. Whatever Algren had been teaching her, he's doing a surprisingly good job at it.

Rio was just as surprised with her intelligence as William was with her control of natural energy. Picking up on the oldest form of Latin was no easy feat. Many dragons would practice for years before they'd be able to speak it, let alone cast a spell from the old language.

"Your spells will increase in power now that you know how to pronounce the language properly" Rio said "the key to casting more powerful spells is the incantation that must precede it. If the pronunciation is perfect, the spell will be used at its true power;" he looked at the clock and smiled "it is getting late young one. I'm sure the Hybrid would be very upset if you didn't get to bed on time."

"Good night Yukari" Dorothy said as she walked out of Yukari's room. Followed closely by Rio and William.

Yukari put the book down and rested her head on her pillows. The day of RNR turned into a foreign language class quickly when she took interest in the books William had brought with him. At first it seemed like a mistake on her part, but turned out to be rather enlightening for her.

Algren might've been able to teach her the basics of Latin, but he didn't have any material to refer to as he taught her. Everything he knew he taught her; well, almost everything. He was still holding spells back from her, spells that could be rather useful to her.

Her Niisan hadn't even taught her how to heal wounds yet; yet he would heal hers. The concept was simple for her to understand, simply accelerate the process which the body naturally undergoes as it heals. Somewhat dangerous, but simple; even Alex was able to do it, and he's only good at combat magic.

She often wondered why that is; Alex couldn't explain the concept, and her Niisan wouldn't. 'Healing injures isn't as simple as it seems' he would say 'I don't want you to learn that magic yet.'

Her mind had thousands of thoughts running through it at the same time. Understanding why her Niisan wasn't teaching her how to heal wounds shouldn't be one of them. Focusing on the next day's events should have top priority; followed closely by remembering the lessons she had received this day.

Her eyes slowly closed as she held the book in her hand. One new spell in her all ready deadly arsenal and many more to come. The thought of how many she knew made her smile as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**With Kurumu:**

The young Succubus had passed out while waiting for Alex to come over and say good night.

**In the gymnasium:**

Fing could smell the incents as they slowly burned and filled the gym with their scent. His soul focus was on the day that had yet to come; the tournament where he would show that discipline will win over brute force.

Even the Pixie had began to take in the discipline Fing had shown; she had her legs crossed and was meditating. She was amazed at how relaxed it made her feel, even after being locked in that mirror for the better part of a millennia. The restraint Fing had was amazing to her, even when provoked like he was today.

That assistant coach was looking to start trouble again, but Fing never hit the sensei. He only used the sensei's force and weight against him. She thought it was rather funny that Fing could put someone on the ground so quickly, but then again Fing is a vampire.

**The next morning:**

The Coliseum roared with conversations as it slowly filled up with students. The Head Monster sat in an observation booth high above the rest of the stands; William and Rio at his side to act as better bodyguards than his usual ones.

The Head Monster rarely went out into the public, even rarer than that was him going out without a bodyguard. If anyone knew who he really was, they'd try to kill him and take the title from him. The story of the Hell Kings isn't widely known though, so the threat was very low.

Algren listened to the slow crackling of the burning incents as he meditated. Barely able to hear the roar from the outside stands from inside the medical wing of the Coliseum. Every breath he took eased his mind and allowed him to become more focused.

He looked at the blood packs he had brought with him to the Coliseum; total of six pints. Fighting the Thirst wasn't easy when you'd been basically starving yourself for the past week and a half. The urge to rip the packs open and chug them as fast as possible was unbelievable, but he fought it off.

Now that he had thought about what he had done to Saizo during registration, he believed it was because he had temporarily lost control of his vampiric nature. The lack of control over his strength was the best sign and what truly gave it away. Luckily the doctors were able to heal Saizo without any trouble.

He was surprised, though, that he was still that strong. His abilities are intertwined with each other; when one weakens, they all do. If he were to be injured with a weapon that has a sliver coating that concealed water, he wouldn't be able to use any of his abilities. A major drawback for him; especially when just about everyone on the campus now knows what he is.

He grabbed one of the blood packs and slowly drank it. Only one would be enough for him to keep a hold of the Thirst well enough to keep from wanting to kill someone for a while. The taste of the blood preservatives was completely disgusting; it took away from the natural metallic taste of the blood.

There were many times when he wished he could have a willing donor for him; like Moka had Tsukune.

He would never ask someone for a willing donation if he had blood packs though; or any sort of alternative for that fact. Dorothy had given him blood on a few occasions, but that was when they were out of the Stronghold and there weren't any animals around.

'Calling him a Monstrel would be an insult' he remembered Coronus saying one day 'he lacks the ability to shift his limbs into weapons. If anything he is an entirely new species; look at his true form. He shows traits of every monster which he is originated from. A Werewolf's body, Incubus' wings, tail and blades, and the silver fur and red eyes of a vampire.'

Coronus was the first one to ever call him Hybrid; a name that is well suited for him. During the long months of the Dragon-Human War, many had come to call him Hybrid rather than Monstrel; but only Coronus would call him by name. Some completely avoided him.

It didn't surprise him though, many dragons are uneasy to outsiders willing to help without being asked. As time progressed though, he had proven he didn't want anything in return except dragons trying to get along with every other species. After a few months of the war, he had become friends with Coronus and the one that led the dragons; Coronus' mate.

Algren heard the door creek open, but he didn't turn around he simply listened to the soft footsteps get closer to him. He already knew who it was, even before he caught the scent. Her footsteps were heard at a predictable rate as they got closer. The crackling of the incents came to a slow stop, and their pleasant aroma still hung in the air.

Her scent was finally noticeable over the incents as Algren felt arms wrap around his gut. The soft skin of her arms that brushed against his arms as he lowered his hands from the meditation stance. She always manages to find him when he was meditating; regardless of how hard he tried to hide his aura.

He turned around and looked at Dorothy, smiling gently as he looked into his dragoness' eyes. Her gentle blue eyes said everything that was on her mind; wanting him to return to the Stronghold was only the tip of a large iceberg. At the top of the list for wanting him to return to the Stronghold with her was simply so they can be together.

Before they could say anything, "THE TOURNARMENT WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES" rang over the intercoms.

"Some timing" Algren said looking at the intercom unable to believe that Rio was in charge of making announcements over the intercoms. He rubbed his hand along Dorothy's shoulder and felt the scar. He had managed to forgive himself for not being able to protect her from the ones that attacked them in that small village. "Why didn't you have William turn this scar back into skin tissue?"

"To remind me how far you're willing to go to protect me" as she rubbed her head against Algren's chest. Algren rubbed the back of her head with his hand. There are a few things he might not be able to forgive himself for, but he'll be able to move.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for what happened to my wife" he said gently as he pulled out a necklace from his pocket "but I think she'd want me to move on." He rubbed the gem, "I gave this to her when I first met her, I kept it locked in my safe so I wouldn't remember the pain of losing her" slowly putting the necklace around Dorothy's neck "but I need to move on."

Dorothy couldn't say anything as Algren looked at her gently; all she could do was hug him in a comforting way.

**In the stands:**

The crowd roared with conversations from all the students. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari waited together; Chris and Mizore were elsewhere. Fing was patiently waiting outside the door that leads to where the Head Monster was observing the tournament; if someone could get past him, they'd soon meet an early end.

Everyone waited for what felt like an eternity for the tournament to start. A large screen that will show names remained black as the time slowly ticked by. Each second feeling longer than it actually was. The screen finally showed signs of life as it flickered on and names started to randomly scroll across to boxes.

"The first fight will be" Rio said over the intercom as he waited for a name to show.


	16. fighting tournament part one

"And the First Match up is" Rio said over the intercoms as he waited for a name to show "Chris Zumeer and…" the screen continued to flip through random names.

"Please be a vamp," Chris was saying to himself "please be a vamp, please be a vamp."

Mizore shook her head knowing he was pushing himself too much; he had been training for the past three days straight. Wanting to fight a vampire in his state would be risky, no matter how strong he truly is. "You shouldn't wish for such things" she said to him gently "after all vampires are the strongest of all monsters."

"That's the idea" with a smile as he anxiously waited for the name to appear "if I can go toe to toe with a vamp I can show I'm strong to the entire school. I've proven I'm stronger than Werewolves, now it's time for the next level."

"Jack Murdock."

"No" Moka said as her eyes widened with fear; _'he's here…'_ she thought _'why is he here?'_

'_**This can't be good'**_ her true self said back to her _**'you need to warn Zumeer before he gets his self killed.'**_

"Do you know that guy Moka?" Tsukune asked.

Moka didn't answer as she pushed through the crowd to get to the stairs to the arena. She can't let Chris get egotistic with Jack, especially if it was the same Jack Murdock she knows. He is trained to be even more heartless than she was.

He wouldn't take to Chris' attitude lightly if Chris starts to run his mouth. Jack's pride and ego once rivaled her own before Alex woke her up to reality. Jack would kill Chris without a second thought if something would cause him to be full of pride or ego.

Tsukune rushed to follow her, but the crowd wasn't making it easy for him. For some reason she was pushing through the crowd more aggressively than she normally would. _'This is weird,'_ Tsukune said to his vampire side _'she didn't say a word before she took off.'_

'_**Then she knows this guy; if she took off that quick and is being aggressive about pushing through the crowd, like you should be doing, she knows something important and feels she has to tell Chris.' **_

She finally caught up with Chris in the preparation area; something seemed off with Chris, he seemed to be itching for a fight. Given that wasn't too weird, but his foot was tapping impatiently as he waited for the gate to open up.

"Zumeer-san" Moka said to him "your opponent; he's not someone to just go in swinging against. He's a vampire, and a prodigy child of a noble house. He's just as strong as my true self."

"Good" now bouncing on the balls of his feet trying to keep from punching a hole in the gate "I can prove I'm stronger than your species, nothing personal against you. I'll make sure I take him down quick."

"Will you pay attention damn it" as she spun him around and smacked him.

"Ok" with a serious face "now you have my attention."

"He'll kill you without a second thought or any hesitation. You need to be careful, just trying to end the fight quickly won't work" Chris could see the concern in her eyes "you can't let your ego or attitude get the better of you either. His is much worse, and he won't hold back."

"Thanks for the heads up" as he turned around right before the gate began to lower "I suddenly feel like a Gladiator" with a smile as he walked into the arena.

He could see the stand packed with students waiting for the fight to start; many were cheering. He really didn't want all the attention, but he couldn't help but to soak it in and raise his fist up into the air for the crowd. He quickly looked around the arena to study the landscape and obstacles. Nothing changed from two days ago, which is good for him.

The other gate lowered and he could see a figure walking out into the arena. Silver hair, red eyes, and all the traits of a vampire; Chris smiled knowing he'd finally be able to test himself against a vampire. The one thing that annoyed him though was the cloak the vampire was wearing; the symbol on it was familiar to him but he couldn't remember how.

"I'm not here to waste my time with a filthy mix-breed like you" Jack said "I'm here for Shuzen-chan" looking into the stands at Moka "or the weakling that's taken interest in her. You are neither, so get lost mixed-breed before I decide to kill you."

"No one by that name here" with a smile "trust me, I've looked at the student roster. You're in the wrong area. And I'm not a mixed-breed; I'm an entirely new species."

"So you claim. You reek of multiple species, which means you are a mixed-breed; a filthy Monstrel. Nothing you say, or do will ever convince me otherwise."

Chris quickly grew tired of listening to this vampire that knows nothing about him talk like he knows everything about him. He changed into his true form and disappeared; then reappeared as he landed a punch in Jack's gut. Chris was shocked when Jack looked like he wasn't affected by the punch at all; to be realistic he looked like he was pissed.

"Pathetic" as he grabbed Chris' fist and threw him across the arena "even your true form shows you are but a filthy mixed-breed" walking towards Chris "I was going to let you walk away and live, but now that you've attacked me I'm gonna make sure the world has one less mixed-breed."

He picked Chris up by his throat and threw him into the closest wall he could see with as much force as he could. The wall cracked right as Chris hit it then crumbled on top of him, Jack continued to walk towards the rubble and pulled Chris out of it. "Filthy mixed-breed" looking at the cracked visor that protects Chris' face "you need to learn your place. And I'll remind you before I kill you." He slammed Chris into the ground and threw him across the ground into a column.

Chris stood up with his visor completely demolished; cracked in half diagonally with one half on the ground. Blood running down his face from where the visor broke off from its counterpart. His vision began to blur from the rapid blood loss, but he had only one thing on his mind; beating this egotistic vampire into next week.

Why couldn't he go as fast as he normally could; why didn't his punch put that vampire on the ground? Something was noticeably wrong with him, but this was the first time he's ever felt so weak. This is precisely why he had been training for the past three days.

Slower, weaker, unable to predict the next attack from his opponent, and to top that he was starting to feel like he wanted to go on a killing spree again; something he hasn't done for a little over a year. He had an opponent that could take the beating, so now would be better than later and have to take a beating from Algren or Alex to get him under control. His visible eye shifted to a darker tint, and he managed to disappear fast enough to leave a slight after image. He reappeared in front of his vampiric opponent and kicked him into the air with as much force as he could muster.

Jack wasn't expecting the force that his high-speed opponent hit him with. The force he was hit with was only matched by one person's; Moka's. Memories of the fights they'd be in when they would spar against each other suddenly came into his mind. He could never beat her, but he would often come close. His memories were quickly diminished when he felt Chris land another hit in his gut and sent him crashing into the wall.

Chris grabbed four of the spikes on his back and threw them into Jack's arms and legs, pinning him against the wall. Then appeared in front of him and landed a punch into his chest. The feeling he got from letting lose like this felt good to him, he wanted more. He continued to punch his opponent with as much force as he could; gut, chest, face, gut, face, randomly hitting the vampire in specific places to inflict the most pain he can.

He slowly began to lose control of his normal behavior and wanted the vampire dead. This vampire that was looking for some girl named Shuzen, some vampire girl. Each hit made him want to hit this vampire even more, with more force each time.

Every time before when he got this urge to go on a killing spree he was able to come to before anyone was killed. This time though, this time he couldn't get a hold of himself to stop; he wanted to cause enough pain to kill this vampire; or at least make him wish he was dead. Unable to control this new level of wanting to kill anyone possible wasn't normal for him.

Jack couldn't do anything as he took hit after repetitive hit; this mixed-breed was going to kill him. This was going to be a death that would never be forgivable to his family. He was trained to kill without mercy, to not hesitate, and not hold back for anyone; but he wanted to take his time with this mixed-breed. A choice he was quickly regretting; hit after hit he could only endure the pain because of the spikes that had his arms and legs pinned to the wall.

The beating continued for five minutes; with no end in sight. The vampire's face bludgeoned and covered in his own blood; Chris' knuckles busted wide open. The Head Monster looked at Algren and said "**I believe this has gone on long enough**."

Algren nodded and disappeared; he reappeared behind Chris, grabbed him by his helmet and threw him away from his opponent. Chris got up off the ground and had a fire of rage and anger in his eyes; who had just stopped him from killing this vampire that would kill him. He saw Algren and vanished, and reappeared in front of him ready to strike.

Algren grabbed his fist and flipped him onto the ground. He grabbed Chris by his throat and picked him up; "This fight is over Chris" he said looking Chris in the eyes "now stop fighting."

Chris was still fighting to get loose from Algren's powerful grip. He didn't even recognize Algren as a friend anymore, he just saw Algren as a potential opponent that could farther test his abilities. He raised his fist and tried to buckle Algren's elbow so he could get free, but no such luck.

Algren was getting tired of Chris' unusual behavior, even for him wanting to kill someone without mercy isn't normal. He leaned his head back and slammed it onto Chris', causing Chris' eyes to roll to the back of his head and black out. A small stream of blood came from Algren as he lifted his head back; he had hit Chris with enough force to not only cause Chris to black out, but bust his forehead open.

Algren let go of Chris and watched him start to fall to the ground, but he caught Chris before he hit the ground. He looked at the vampire that's pinned against the wall and shook his head; "Pathetic" he said to the vampire as he walked towards the gate with Chris thrown over his shoulder.

Jack couldn't do anything but stay pinned against the wall as he slowly blacked out from blood loss. Another person ran from the gate Algren was walking to and said "I'm coming, my Lord." When he got to Jack he grabbed one of the spikes in Jack's legs and pulled it out as quickly as he could; luckily Jack had passed out. His servant grabbed the rest of the spikes and yanked them out and caught Jack before he fell on the ground.

Medics quickly rushed out to begin treating the defeated vampire. The injuries might be bad but a vampire's natural healing ability would make easy work of treating him. Once they got him on a stretcher they rushed to the medical wing in the Coliseum; his servant following right alongside them the entire way.

When the servant passed the half of Chris' visor that broke off, he picked it up and continued to follow the medics. Surely his Lord would want to examine his opponent's visor closely to try to figure out what he is.

Algren waited as William healed Chris and tried to figure out what had happened. Such power and lust for blood was only common amongst one species, and that was only under the right circumstances. Vampires rarely lost control, well pure-breed vampires anyway, on the level that Algren experiences or even that Chris had displayed.

William was just as puzzled as Algren; he couldn't find any kind of damage on the insides of Chris despite taking the powerful hits he did. It was also just as Jack had said, he is indeed a mixed-breed; however, he is still a new species of mixed-breed. No signs of weaknesses that could narrow down his origins, no individual traits that would give away the origins or anything that would tell him what this boy's ancestors were. He is Algren's exact opposite.

However, William couldn't help but to feel that the boy he was healing is somehow connected to dragons. Not just knowing they still exist, but rather a personal, blood connection. A feeling that's impossible for him to explain, but he was definitely going to search the records when he gets back to the Stronghold.

William lifted Chris' hand and healed his busted knuckles. Such an unusual Monstrel to have been able to cause so much damage to a stronger opponent and walk away with only busted knuckles for an injury. If any other Monstrel were to try what this child had, they would've broken at least two fingers and a wrist.

Algren noticed something that was definitely different. His hand which had five fingers and talons in place of nails; four of the fingers were merging which would leave only three large black claws. The scales on his torso had looked as if they had lightened up and had hair starting to grow from the underlying skin.

"I can't find anything wrong with him" William said as he finished healing the unconscious boy "I don't understand it. Of all my years of healing unusual injuries and diseases I've never seen something like this."

"Could he be part vampire?" Algren asked the dragon medic "I know the signs of ghoulish nature taking over someone all too well. He showed some of those signs."

"I honestly don't know at this point."

Algren stood up and walked out of the medical wing. He had questions for this Jack Murdock guy that had fought Chris. He had to find out who sent him, why he was sent, and better yet how the hell he got into the tournament without being enrolled in the Academy.

He sped past the gate to the arena and then the flight of stairs that lead to the stands. Following the scent of blood that lingered in the air. It slowly got stronger and stronger as he worked his way through many halls and stairs down farther into the ground.

Before he realized it, he was in front of a large iron door with reinforcing bars and rivets. One guard stood outside the door looking at Algren with a large battle ax in his hand. If Algren was weak he'd be greatly intimidated by the guard.

The door creaked open with protest as three medics walked out of the room. One sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Is he awake?" Algren asked the medic.

"Not at the moment Kusu-sensei" he said back "but you'll be the third to know."

"Third?" with a hint of anger.

"The Head Monster will be the first I inform, then the Safety Committee, and then you" knowing that Algren was already in a foul mood "it's protocol."

"Screw protocol" with anger "I will be the first one informed when he wakes up. He will be chained to the floor and wall so he can't move so much as an inch, and if his servant tries to come down here hold him so I can question him myself. Don't you dare bring the Safety Committee in on this; that vampire was looking for Moka and Tsukune, 'I' am assigned to protect them. So you will only tell me of his status; do we understand each other?"

The medic only nodded; the guard gulped in fear. Algren walked off, leaving his anger lingering in the air as if he were still there. He had to get a hold of his anger, he needed to blow off some steam and relevel his head.

**In the arena:**

Tsukune waited for his opponent to enter the arena. His opponent was some guy only called Michel; no last name. When the gate finally lowered, he saw his opponent. The guy that was Jack Murdock's servant, so he was most likely a vampire.

What reinforced Tsukune's theory was the silver tint to the guy's hair, light red eyes, and slits for pupils. One thing that was odd though was how dull the silver tint was; it was noticeable but only if you knew what to look for. Not sure what to think of the oddities he just brushed them off.

A few things didn't set right with Tsukune however. He had never seen this vampire at the school before; or the one he served for that matter. How had this guy managed to slip past the barrier and the three people that did registration?

Then the long sleeves of his shirt didn't lie properly against his arms. The way they sat made it look like something was underneath them. Something told Tsukune that this was not going to be a 'by the book' fight.

Each step that Michel took towards him made a primitive urge creep up. The urge to show dominance; not just to his opponent, but to everyone that was in the arena. The Holy Locket trembled as it kept Tsukune's primitive vampiric nature in check, but each slight tremble felt like it wasn't doing its job properly.

Tsukune closed his eyes and talked with his vampire side. His mindscape made a small room appear for the conversation. Two chairs, a small coffee table, and his vampire side sitting in the opposite chair than the one he was reaching for.

'_**I already know what you're fixing to ask'**_ the vampire said with a smile _**'and I understand why you want to. Please take a set; it'd be awkward if you don't take a set in your own mindscape.'**_

Tsukune took a set in a rather comfortable leather chair. He looked at his vampire side and couldn't help but to smile at the way his vampire side's hair looked. His vampire side shook his head.

'_I understand why you wouldn't want me to do this fight by myself'_ Tsukune said _'on my own I'm only human…'_

'_**but with Moka's blood running through our veins we are more'**_ with a snicker _**'I don't understand why this seal is having a hard time keeping our new vampiric nature in line. Until someone can figure out why it's acting up 'I' don't want to risk turning into a ghoul and being killed because we can't regain control.'**_

Tsukune let out a light laugh, _'If I get into a pinch though…'_

'_**Yeah, I'll save our ass; but you'll owe me for it.'**_

Tsukune opened his eyes and let them refocus themselves. He saw Michel's mouth moving but didn't hear anything.

"I said 'are you done daydreaming so we can start this fight?'" Michel said.

Tsukune nodded. Suddenly two short swords dropped from Michel's sleeves and into his hands. Michel continued to take swings at Tsukune with almost master form. Swinging downwards, followed immediately by the second sword being swung horizontally.

Tsukune barely spun around the attacks, and his shirt got cut by the second sword's swing. He looked at the cut and sighed. He tried to unbutton his shirt as Michel continued to take swings at him.

"**I thought the rules said no weapons**" the Head Monster said as he looked at Alex as he walked in.

"What are you…" looking out the window at the fight "UGH, I'll handle this" as he started to head back outside.

"Wait" Rio said "look at how Algren's pupil is handling the pressure of the uneven odds." Alex looked at how Tsukune grabbed Michel's left arm and flipped him onto the ground. "Looks like he's right at home fighting like this," with a smile "does he have any swords of his own?"

"Yeah…" heading out the door "I'll go get them."

Alex ran down the stairs, out the exit and headed towards the dorms. On his way he saw Algren resting against a tree with his own weapon arsenal laid out on the ground. Alex saw the twin hook swords and came to a screeching halt.

"I need to borrow these" Alex said to him as he grabbed the twin hook swords and sprinted back towards the coliseum.

Algren appeared in front of Alex and flipped him onto the ground.

"You know better than to take another person's weapons without explaining what you need it for" as he picked up his swords.

"Tsukune needs them because his opponent has swords" as he picked himself up off the ground "and the Head Monster wants Tsukune to fight it out. So I need to get him some sort of weaponry."

Algren flipped his swords around and put the hilts into Alex's hands. The worn-out leather that wrapped around the steel had a weird texture as Alex tightened his grip on them. The ends of the swords clanked together as Alex once again sprinted to the coliseum.

Tsukune's shirt was officially cut to shreds from barely dodging his opponent's attacks. He continued to dodge attacks hoping to get an opening to get an attack in himself. The tiny nicks on his torso from close dodges started to bleed onto his already ruined shirt.

'_**You need to get closer to him,'**_ he heard in his head _**'if it means taking one hit so you can land one or two powerful ones, then take the hit.'**_

Tsukune listened and stepped closer to his opponent as he prepared to get as many hits in as possible. Michel swung one sword at an upward diagonal expecting to finish the fight; but to his dismay Tsukune leaned forward and out to the side. Tsukune felt the tip of the sword slice into his chest; the wound was shallow but was worse than his earlier wounds.

Tsukune got right in Michel's face as he landed one powerful hit into his got with his fist. Tsukune could feel the hit reverberate back up his arm. To his surprise it wasn't as bad as what he was expecting; he was expecting the hit to cause his knuckles to bust open from the force behind the hit and the natural toughness of his opponent.

The force of the hit caused Michel to be forced forward as he tasted blood in his mouth. He is a vampire, the most powerful species of monsters ever to exist; how could his opponent have caused so much pain with only one hit? Then he saw it; the Holy Locket, but that didn't explain why he has so much power. His line of thought was interrupted by a hit to the side of his face; which sent him bouncing across the sandy field and into a pillar.

The Holy Locket started to tremble, unable to keep up with the aura consumption happening. One seal began to weaken as Tsukune recovered from punching his opponent. He could feel more aura being used than what he is used to. Tsukune knew he couldn't fight hand to weapon on the same level as his opponent without putting himself in danger.

"Tsukune" he heard from the crowd "here" he saw a set of twin hook swords thrown towards him and land hilt in the sand ten feet from him.

Tsukune picked them up and felt the old leather grips and knew that this set wasn't his; but he didn't have the option of being picky. He readied himself for his opponent and watched him stand up and spit blood from his mouth. Tsukune could see the anger in his opponent's eyes; a vampire losing to an opponent of unknown origins was bad enough, but in front of so many witnesses it was an insult.

Michel charged his now armed opponent; he wanted to kill him, but his orders were to force him to go to the Castle. His ego and pride were only kept in check by fear of what would happen if he didn't follow orders. Anything Jack could do dulled in comparison of what He _would_ do if he screwed up.

Michel swung aiming for places that would only incapacitate his opponent rather than kill him; which was unusual for him to have to do. Aiming low for his opponent's thighs he swung with only half the force he normally uses against opponents. After all, it's easier to make an opponent pass out from blood loss than a knock on the head; especially this opponent.

Tsukune easily blocked and kicked his opponent in the head knocking him back a couple feet. Taking the opening he linked his swords together and swung at his opponent. The wide radius forced his opponent to jump back to keep from getting cut with the sharp end of the hilt.

When the hilt swung back around towards Tsukune he grabbed it and disconnected the ends. His opponent stood and looked almost in awe as he realized what his opponent had been trained in. This fight was clearly not for him to be fighting, seeing he has no training in Chinese martial arts.

"You are an opponent better suited for Akuha Shuzen-chan" Michel said as he continued to fight. Taking swing after swing at his opponent; "But I have my orders, Shuzen-sama wants you to meet with him; and he is very forceful about wanting someone to be in his audience."

Tsukune blocked each swing with ease and followed with another round house kick to Michel's gut. This sent Michel bouncing on the ground and slammed him into the pillar; knocking him out.

"That fight almost earned him a man card" Alex snickered from the stands.

**In Jack's holding cell:**

Fing opened the door and stepped in, leaving the only guard out cold on the ground. He looked at Jack, wondering why he was here. He personally had remained hidden from the vampire community for over eight hundred years.

That could only mean that He has had children, yet again. He had to find out if Jack knew rather or not the one that sent him knew of his whereabouts. He snapped his fingers and waited for Jack to respond; nothing. Skipping the things that he knew wouldn't guarantee waking someone up; he punched Jack in the gut.

Blood sprayed from Jack's mouth as he woke up. The pain from Chris' spikes going through his limbs still lingered in the wounds. But he was used to pain, but that last hit that he felt before he woke up was one without equal; he couldn't help but to let out a scream from the pain.

"I'll start off slow so you can keep up;" Fing said "why did Issa Shuzen send you?"

"To retrieve something that belongs to him" he replied barely keeping concuss "Why the fuck do you care?"

"Did I say you could ask the questions?" as he pushed the tips of his fingers into Jack's gut just below the sternum. Jack coughed up more blood as he felt the pain. "Who is it that he thinks 'belongs to him' this time?" Jack remained silent. "If you wish I can make this more painful than it has to be" as he pushed his finger tips farther into Jack's gut.

"Moka Akashiya" as he fought to keep from coughing up more blood "his daughter" with a smile "and your aunt. Your cruelty shows who you are; you know you're just as cruel as him, Fing Shuzen" with a laugh "I might have failed one mission, but I can guarantee my safety knowing where you are. Won't he be happy to see you."

"I abandoned that name long ago" as he pulled his finger tips out of Jack's gut "long before even your great grandparents were a thought to their parents."

"A shaolin monk" with a bloodied smile "that will make Akuha-chan's day. I'm sure she'd love to kill you, drink your blood and absorb your strength. So why'd you give up the most feared name in the world?"

"I was done being a pawn for my grandfather's use" as he landed one powerful hit to the top of Jack's head and knocked him out.

**Back in the arena:**

Gin had been beaten by another werewolf; Dorothy had walked away from her fight, but not before pounding some sense into Saizo's friends that made the vulgar comments about her. Saizo had barely beaten Nagare, which Kurumu was 'glad to see the slug get his ass kicked again', her exact words. Moka, true Moka, had nearly killed her opponent with a single kick; it didn't help that her opponent has been harassing her. Chopper Rikishi, some meat head troll, had ruthlessly demolished his opponent; so badly that Alex had to step in to get Chopper off his opponent. The rest of the fights went without any problems though.

Down to the final six of the first round; Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and three others. Chris had finally woken up just in time to watch the last three fights. With only crouches holding him up it wasn't going to be an enjoyable show for him, with the uncomfortable pressure pushing into his armpits.

"You realize Algren's going to be pissed when he finds out you let Dorothy take part" Rio said to Alex "right?"

"Yea" with a sigh "but there was an odd number and she insisted."

"The next fight is" watching the names flip through the screens "Yukari Sendo and" he looked at the name "however you pronounce that you know who you are; so get in their!"

Yukari stepped out from the opened gate and looked at the other gate with a killing intent. The gate no more lowered and the unaware opponent got blasted with the same spell he got hit with only two days ago. Yukari then walked back through the gate and back up to the stands.

The entire crowd had a hung jaw from the brief display of raw power. William was the worse of the group he had fallen over from shock that she didn't have to use an incantation to use the spell. Rio pushed the button to show Yukari as the winner and started to go through the remaining names.

"Just to make things interesting" Rio said on the intercoms "it'll be a two on two fight. Kurumu Kurono paired with Mizore Shirayuki against;" looking at the last two names "what is with the Japanese and these weird names?" unable to even phantom being able to pronounce them "the only two that's left. Make it interesting."

"So me and you huh?" Mizore asked Kurumu as they waited for the gate to open "shy and open; quiet and loud."

"No matter how you put it" Kurumu said with a smile "I guess we're night and day."

"Or better yet" as the gate opened "a Black And White Duet."

They walked out into the arena and waited for the other gate to lower. Kurumu didn't think that the Coliseum was as large as it actually was. Mizore didn't believe so many people had even thought about showing up to this event.

The other gate lowered and one of the two already looked annoyed at the other, who was trying to force the guy to look at some pictures. He grabbed them and they set fire; then he shouted something at him. They walked out to the center of the arena; the one that was annoyed took a deep breath and said; "If it seems like I'm taking my frustration out on you two please forgive me" in a polite tone "this guy is annoying the living day lights out of me. Some of the pictures he had were very…" looking at Kurumu "of you and were inappropriate." A tick mark appeared on Kurumu's forehead just before she punched the guy's team mate. "Thank you" he said loudly "he was really annoying me. Oh, before I forget" as he pulled out the camera he had taken from his team mate "this had worse on it" as it melted in his hands and dripped onto the ground.

He swung his hands down towards the ground and got the melted material off them. He kind of reminded them of Algren; he didn't take very lightly to inappropriate comments or images.

"Fire Demon" Mizore said to him.

"Yes" with a smile back "we can talk later. I know I'm gonna be conflicted about this, but since it's now two on one, I guess I can live with it."

**Fire Demon: this species easily hides amongst humans as fire jugglers. Because of their unusual ability to manipulate fire and lava at will, it is believed that they are living lava. Many live in extremely warm areas.**

Kurumu changed to her true form and took a swing at the opponent. He dodged right and formed fire in his hands and got ready for the next attack. "So the rumors were true" with a smile "a succubus that won't use the Allure" as he threw a fire ball at her.

"**My, my**" the Head Monster laughed "**I was under the impression that the fire demons went extinct twenty years ago.**"

"They easily hide amongst humans" William said "didn't you hear the caption?"

Mizore launched numerous kunai at the fire demon, hoping some would hit. To her disappointment, they all melted before they reached him. Only warm water hit him.

"Ice the field" Kurumu suggested "we need to cool him off."

Their opponent made a large fire shuriken form in his hand before he threw it at them. Mizore made an ice wall appear in front of them. When the shuriken struck the wall steam was the result; each being canceled out by each other.

"A Snow Woman" with wide eyes "this far from the mountain; that's unusual. I'm honored to be fighting you; conflicted, but honored."

"QUIT HITTING ON MY GIRL" was heard from the stands "OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT MONTH!"

The fire demon snapped his fingers and a small fire ball formed in his palm. He brought his hand up near his mouth and blew into the fire ball. From a distance, it looked like the fire demon was breathing the fire towards his opponents; like a flamethrower.

Mizore tried to freeze the incoming fire, but it was too hot, moving too fast, and was melting the ice before it even formed. She couldn't do anything as the fire drew closer and closer. Suddenly she was lifted up and over the incoming fire.

"You're cold" Kurumu said to Mizore as she fought to keep a hold of her "why are you wet?"

She saw Mizore using her icy claws to climb to the top of a column in the center of the arena, their opponent's blind spot. Kurumu flipped the ice doll over and held the legs like she would a club and flew towards the fire demon. Mizore continued to scale the column to get a height advantage.

When Kurumu got close enough she smashed the ice doll into the fire demon with all her strength. The torso of the doll shattered onto him, and steam rose from his body. Then using the legs she hit him again, backing farther into a position that would put him in the open for a two way attack.

Mizore jumped from the top of the column towards the fire demon; launching kunai as she fell. The fire demon couldn't keep up with the duet, but he had to try to continue. He threw small fire shuriken at the incoming ice kunai and each hit with pin-point precision. Steam floated up as the two elements met in the air.

Mizore landed in front of him and took a swing at him. He barely dodged to the left and rolled unknowingly towards Kurumu. When he stood up, Kurumu ensnared him in an illusion of vines holding him in place. He couldn't move his arms or even his back.

Mizore ran towards him and looked like she was going to put her claws through the fire demon's neck, but she stopped mere centimeters from his throat. He felt Kurumu's nails at the small of his back; "I yield" he said "I can't believe the Snow People know so much about my kind. I also applaud the teamwork. Lowering my core temperature was a good tactic; but right now if it gets too much lower I could die" looking back over his shoulder at Kurumu "can you please free me from this."

Kurumu made the illusion dissipate and lowered her nails from his back. Mizore let her claws melt but she looked like she was hesitant to. He smiled as he walked off.

"If it would've been just you and me, Snow Woman," he said "I'm sure it would've been a tie. I can see your core temperature has risen too much; just as mine has fallen. If you would be so kind, tell Chris Zumeer that I must speak with him about an important matter. He can meet me in the cafeteria."

**Later that night:**

Algren sat in the hospital room patiently waiting for the doctor. While he was training he felt pain in his joints, mild but noticeable. As if that was bad enough he could feel himself starting to get weaker. This caused great concern for him. The doctor finally walked in.

"I know I'm jumping the line of questions but I don't want anyone finding out I'm here" Algren said "my joints have been aching all day, and I feel like I'm getting weaker. I need to find out what is going on; I'd like x-rays, blood tests, everything."

"X-ray's open now if you wanna take care of that" as he opened the door again "then we can get the blood tests started right afterwards."

Algren didn't hesitate to follow the doctor out the door.

**At the cafeteria:**

"I'll start by introducing myself" the fire demon said to Chris as he walked up to him "my real name is Joey. I came here two years ago for the same reason you are here now."

"I find that hard to believe" Chris said as he sat down and put his cane on the table "first off I really feel like kicking you ass right now for trying to make a move on Mizore."

"Please try to understand" Joey said calmly "I am not interested in a Snow Woman. Just being a Fire Demon would keep that from happening to begin with. And I'm hiding from the same group you are" Chris' eyes went wide "I recognized the guy you fought. He's the first in command of the operation cell I was a part of till three years ago."

"Shit" as he slammed his fist onto the table "I knew I've seen that symbol somewhere. Now I've been compromised; fuck."

"He's most likely going to send a squad here to either kill you or kidnap someone close to you. And if I'm here I'll be killed as well" looking at Chris with a serious look "you have friends that can help you. I've kept to myself to keep anyone from being used against me. I know I should leave but I wish to help a fellow rogue operative…" he looked back into the darkness but saw nothing.

"Let's talk somewhere where it's safe to" Chris said as he stood up and walked away.

They waked for five minutes before ducking into a still opened bathroom. Joey pulled out a weird looking device and scanned over almost every square inch of the bathroom. With a sigh he put the device away.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked.

"A bug planted in a restroom is the best way to gather useful information" as he checked all the stalls "lock the door; we don't need unexpected visitors."

Chris didn't argue with Joey. He locked the door and put his cane on the sink. "Now will you tell me why you're being so damn careful?"

"A group called Fairy Tale" he started to explain "is the main source of income for the group."

"Never heard of them" he interrupted.

"You weren't high up enough in the chain then" continuing "but because they give Fairy Tale such a good 'pay rate' they're basically a part of the organization. I found out Fairy Tale's true intentions and left as fast as I could. I came here because there's a small cell of the group; and I need to destroy them; for the safety of the school."

"And the trick to that is not being noticed" with a smile "and with your abilities you'd stand out pretty well."

"One problem is they call themselves a different name than Fairy Tale here and if that wasn't bad enough, I don't know who's mixed up with them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Chris asked with concern.

"So you know how low to keep your head down; Fairy Tale might not take interest in you, but they will exchange telling your location for a favor. I'm not sure, but I'm leaving tonight I suggest you leave as soon as possible too; stay safe" as he pushed up one of the tiles in the ceiling and crawled out of the bathroom "with your friends' help I might be able to destroy the group here unnoticed."

**In another bathroom:**

Algren was finally able to relax in an ice bath after having all the vales filled up with his own blood. He was used to losing that much blood in combat, but never to a doctor.

**The next morning:**

"Welcome back to the tournament" Rio said over the intercoms "first fight today has been a requested fight" looking at the paper that was handed to him earlier "Tsukune and Saizo; please be in the waiting area in five minutes or you will forfeit the match."

"How did I know" Tsukune asked himself as he walked down the stairs.

'_**Thinking about it'**_ he heard his vampire side say _**'how many times have we kicked his ass? Two, three times?'**_

'_I stopped counting at four'_ he snickered back.

'_**There you go. Just be careful, I still don't want to risk turning into a ghoul and getting killed.'**_

**At the holding cell:**

Algren slammed the guard against the wall in anger. Somehow Jack had gotten free in the night without anyone realizing it. And to top that, his servant didn't have anyone watching him in the night either.

"Explain to me how the hell he got out!" Algren shouted.

"I don't know" the guard said "first there was that one powerful guy that knocked me out in one hit; then there was some kid that used swords. He wasn't tough looking so I underestimated him and got knocked out again."

"You are a damn Minotaur, and you underestimated someone!"

"I'm sorry," he said trying to cover his face "it was also late, I was tired, and I'm the only one down here."

Algren threw one punch and knocked the metal door out of the frame. The impact sent a shock wave through his arm and caused the joints in his arm to start aching. He took a deep breath to keep from looking how he felt; in pain.

The Minotaur looked at Algren with a surprised look on his face; he was expecting to get hit, not the door. Algren let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry; you're right, I should've had someone else down here to help you out. Damn it; now I can't get any information about why he was sent."

**In the arena:**

Saizo and Tsukune stood waiting for Shizuka to officially start the match. Tsukune unbuttoned his shirt, threw it to the ground, not wanting to ruin yet another uniform shirt, and several stitches were visible from his fight only a day before. Saizo changed to his true form and looked down at Tsukune, hoping to intimidate him.

'_**This fool doesn't get that Master Algren's true form is far more intimidating than his; does he?'**_

'_I guess not.'_

"Begin" Shizuka said over the intercoms.

Saizo took a powerful swing downwards at Tsukune and smashed into the sand. Tsukune had spun around the attack, grabbed his fist and flipped him into the sand in one flawless motion. Saizo got back up quickly and tried to hit Tsukune again, with different results; but instead of being flipped onto the ground Tsukune rolled towards Saizo and landed three quick and powerful punches into his gut.

The Holy Locket trembled as it tried to continue to limit the amount of aura Tsukune was using. A demonic smile grew across Tsukune's face as he watched Saizo get back up and charge at him. One seal on the Locket jumped and weakened drastically.

Saizo threw another punch at Tsukune, only this time he didn't try to dodge it; he took the entire grunt of the power and bounced across the arena. After he came to a stop, he stood back up; only something was completely off about him. A tattoo seemed to grow from his neck up his face as his eyes became blank and showed no emotion.

Moka watched in horror as Tsukune turned into a ghoul without her injecting blood into him. The raw power that could be felt coming from him wasn't common for vampires; even the older ones. In her sealed state she wouldn't be able to try to get him under control either. She could only watch.

**Tsukune's mindscape:**

"**What the hell was that?"** the vampire said asked in anger.

"I can't control our body," he said back in fear "I don't have any control at all. What's going on?"

The vampire side looked at the Holy Locket and said **"I guess this thing was more trouble than it was worth. I hope you won't die with any regrets; because if neither of us has control of the body, then we are now a ghoul."**

"But I can see everything happening" trying to stop seeing the fight. His body taking hit after hit and still getting back up. Practically begging for another hit.

**In the real world:**

Saizo was getting enraged by the fact that Tsukune was taking each hit as if it was only a play punch. He threw one more punch, hoping to knock Tsukune out. Suddenly his fist stopped in mid-swing; Tsukune had grabbed his fist and didn't move at all from the forward momentum.

A low evil laughter was heard from Tsukune as he lifted Saizo into the air and slammed him into the sand with more strength than necessary. Saizo landed face up and couldn't catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. Tsukune brought his leg down onto Saizo's chest and smiled even more as a crater formed in the sand.

Tsukune then jumped onto Saizo's chest facing him and punched him in the face. It didn't stop with just one punch; he continued to punch Saizo for the pleasure of watching the blood splatter from Saizo's facial wounds. No one could do anything.

Suddenly, one of the seals broke and Tsukune began to regain control. The tattoo receded and his eyes returned to normal. He looked at the bludgeoned Saizo and fear over whelmed him. He stood up and ran to the gate he had come from.

Moka rushed to get to Tsukune; pushing through the crowd almost as if it was nothing. She had to get to Tsukune before anyone else did; to ensure that not only that his secret remains safe, but so she could comfort him. She knows that what happened wasn't his fault; it was hers for injecting him with her blood.

When she found Tsukune, he had managed to barricade himself in the medical wing of the Coliseum. Considering that it was empty to begin with, it wasn't that hard for him to do. When she tried to push the door open it stopped after opening only three inches.

"Tsukune open the door please" she said gently.

The door was pushed closed on her. Somehow Tsukune still had some of the strength that he showed while fighting Saizo.

"You lost control" trying again "but it doesn't make you an abomination. You regained control of your power. Please let me in; I know you won't hurt me."

The door opened up and Moka walked in. She didn't see Tsukune anywhere at first but as she turned she saw him trying to hide in shadows of the door. One hand over the Holy Locket, the other over the base of his neck.

"Don't come too close" he said with fear "please don't come too close."

Moka stepped towards Tsukune and tried to move his hand, but he refused to let her. He didn't want her to see what he was hiding. Not when it was because of her saving him; he didn't even want Algren to find out.

"I still can't fully control myself again" he said as he tried to push himself farther into the corner "and one seal has already broken. I don't want to end up hurting you."

Moka took the hand he was using to hold the Locket and held it. The fear in his eyes was worse than when he found out that Yokai Academy was a school for monsters and he was human. She brought his hand close to her and rubbed it against her cheek before she forced him to remove her Rosario.

"You won't hurt me Tsukune" she said as a blinding light and surge of power came from her.

Before Tsukune could do anything he was being held gently by the true Moka. He couldn't even try to force her away; she was much stronger than him. "I'm here" she said softly "you don't need to worry" as she move Tsukune's hand to see what he was hiding. "Oh Tsukune" as she saw the tattoo that was still trying to regain control of him.

"One seal has already broken and I still don't have complete control again" as he put his arms around Moka "I'm scared that I won't be able to stop next time. And to be honest;" with a worrying voice "I almost had control again when I hit Saizo, but I liked hitting him like that. Pounding him into the ground, made me feel invincible."

A faint crack was heard as Tsukune finished his comment. Another seal had broken on the Holy Locket. His power was growing too quickly for the Locket to keep up with the changes.

"I can't continue in the tournament" he said to her "not with what is happening to me."

"Don't be stupid" she snapped at him "you are becoming a vampire. Vampires have endured being hunted by monster slayers, the many years of hiding amongst the monster community, and you want to back out of a tournament because you're getting too strong too fast? Don't be afraid of your power just because of this one incident."

"I felt like my humanity was being sucked from me."

"What you are doesn't control who you are" she continued "you control who you are. If you don't want your humanity to disappear then don't let it. You can be a vampire and still be gentle; look at Master Fing."

Tsukune listened and those words stuck to him like glue. He knew she was right; he just needed to adapt to the changes he was going through and learn to control the power he possesses. He held her tighter against him; she was right, but the fear still lingered in the back of his mind.

"I need a different way to control the aura I have" Tsukune said as he loosened his grip on Moka "perhaps I can get William to seal some of my power away for me."

"No, don't" looking him in the eyes "you need to get used to your full strength. Besides, it's not fun being sealed away."

Tsukune put his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He moved closer to her. He suddenly felt a finger on his lips.

"I already explained to you that we can't kiss yet" she said in a tone that seemed sad "but you can drink my blood. After all it has been a few days since you last drank some."

Tsukune's fangs throbbed when she mentioned blood. With what had just happened he didn't want to drink her blood, out of fear of losing control and drinking all of it. At the same time however, he knew she wouldn't let him be till he drank some.

"Just because you are full vampire" he said "doesn't mean I am yet. I understand that you can't kiss me, but I'd still like to kiss you while I can."

Moka wasn't expecting that comment from him.The only time _she_ had kissed Tsukune was after the first day Alex pulled aura in for them, but it was only a quick kiss. She wanted to refuse because of her vampire culture, but she was still curious to what it was like.

She lowered her hand from Tsukune and let him move closer. She watched Tsukune move closer to her; her heart raced faster each millisecond. Not knowing what to expect worried her, but she trusted Tsukune.

When she felt Tsukune's lips against hers, she could've sworn the world had stopped. Bliss overcame her as Tsukune continued to hold his lips gently against hers. She wondered if that was what it was like for the outer her as well. The kiss ended much too soon for her; a part of her wanted more, but she couldn't. Because of her damned culture, all she could do was accept that the kiss had ended.

She rubbed Tsukune's neck and could feel the scars from where she would drink the blood from his neck. The same spot the tattoos had disappeared to when the second seal broke. She felt bad for being responsible for Tsukune's condition; no matter what he would say to comfort her.

"You need to drink" Tsukune said as he leaned his head to the opposite side she normally drinks from "so you're not too weak for your fight."

"Fool" with a soft smile "I'm a full, pure-bred vampire; I don't need to drink blood as often as you'd think" she rubbed Tsukune's neck "but I will admit. I am curious as to what your blood actually tastes like."

She leaned closer to his neck and could see his artery pulse with each beat of his heart. No change in the pace showed her that he was serious about not wanting her to be weak for her next fight, even after her comment. Yet one more reason she loved this powerful human.

Her fangs began to lightly throb as she drew closer and closer to the pulsing artery. Her mouth also tried to dry up and urged her to drink. A dulled effect of the Thirst, one she was used to and could easily tame.

Tsukune waited for the sharp pain from the initial bite breaking the skin of his neck. A pain he was used to and could deal with. Over a semester of having Moka drink his blood gave him a higher tolerance for pain; especially sudden sharp ones. To his surprise though, he didn't feel a sharp pain; he only felt soft lips against his neck.

Instead of drinking his blood, Moka decided on kissing the neck of the one she loved. She didn't need a drink today anyway, but she was glad that he offered it to her. Although his scent still tempted her to drink his blood, she wouldn't.

"Maybe 'I' will take you up on that offer after the tournament" with a smile "and you're the one that needs to drink blood right now. That's probably why you lost control so easily."

"Chris Zumeer and Moka Akashiya please report to the arena for your match" Rio said over the intercoms.

"After your fight" Tsukune said as he helped Moka up.

**In the arena:**

"This is bull shit" Chris said as he waited on Moka "they're making me fight a girl. I don't care how strong she is, I won't take a swing at her" beginning to rant "she's a friend, my friend's girlfriend, and to top that I don't want to lose control and try to start going on a killing spree on her."

Moka walked through the already opened gate and looked at Chris. She could see that he didn't want to fight right now, and neither did she for that fact. She only wanted to be with Tsukune so she could give him some advice on how to control how much power he makes from his aura.

"You can claim victory from this match" Moka said to him "I'm not in a fighting mood right now."

"That makes two of us" as he looked at Moka and could see some regret and fear in her eyes "so why don't we call it a tie. This way I can go and try to keep my anger under control and you can go to Tsukune."

Moka couldn't believe how quick Chris could see that that is what's bugging her. She didn't argue though, she had no intention of even hinting at pride or ego at the moment. Her soul focus was on Tsukune's well being.

Even though Chris didn't look like it; he completely understood wanting to comfort someone. When he was in the merc group, She was always there to make him feel better after a morally questioned assignment. Even when he couldn't bring himself to complete his last two assignments, she supported his judgment.

"What do you say" as he offered Moka a hand shake "tie?"

Moka shook his hand, accepting the tie, and walked back through the gate she had entered the arena from. She didn't care for his reasons for letting the fight be called a tie; not only does she get to move on in the tournament, but she gets to be with Tsukune even longer before either of them have to fight again. This would also allow her to give Tsukune enough blood so he can control himself in his next fight, and give her time to recover from the blood loss.

Chris walked off and listened to the boos from the crowd that was expecting a fight for the history books. He didn't care though; with what was happening to him, he just needed to figure out exactly what was happening to him. His first fight could've given anyone the excuse to kill him; he was glad Algren stopped him though and not one of the dragons.

When Moka returned to the medical wing; the door was still open, a light was on, and she could hear Tsukune talking with William. She had told him not to fear his new power or to ask William to seal some of it away. Yet Tsukune was talking with William about something.

"What you need to understand Tsukune" William said "is that dragons go through the same power growth you are experiencing right now. The only difference is that dragons don't experience it till we turn at least two hundred. I understand your concern though, but you should ask Moka or Algren to teach you to control how much raw power you produce with any given amount of aura. Asking me to teach you isn't a smart idea," looking back at the door where Moka was just hidden from "I know magic, not brutal up close combat."

"I don't want to worry Kusu-sensei or ask Moka to do something for me that could be dangerous" with a calm tone "I don't want to hurt her."

Moka continued to listen to the conversation as Tsukune tried every plea he could think of to get William to help him with his unusual power. William refused to though; "I might know about vampires and their culture, but I know nothing about training them" as he turned around and walked to the door "you need to ask Moka or Algren for help; not me."

William walked right past Moka without looking at her, but he knew she was there. He knew how to get Tsukune to control his power, but he also knew that Moka was the one he needed to ask for help. Moka is the only one that can get Tsukune to realize how strong he truly is. After all, it is Moka's vampiric blood that is allowing Tsukune to become so powerful. So only her blood can unlock his true power and abilities.

Moka's way of getting Tsukune to control his powers will probably be much safer than what William would have arranged. He'd have Tsukune put in Paradise; however ironic it might sound, it's not a safe place at all. It's a dangerous place full of the most fearsome mortal monsters that act mostly on the primal instinct to live and survive.

"How much did you hear?" Tsukune asked Moka as she walked into the room.

"Enough" looking at the ground "if you want to know how to control how much raw power you produce for a certain amount of aura," looking at Tsukune with sad eyes "all you need to do is ask me."

"I don't want to put you in danger" he said.

The words no more left his mouth and he was met by a smack from Moka. The sadness in her eyes turned quickly to anger. She wasn't just upset, she was furious.

"I am a pure-bred vampire" she snapped at him "I have been fighting since the day I could walk. I believe I can take you if you were to get out of control. And don't you dare go behind my back for help with your transformation again."

A prefect imprint of Moka's hand showed on Tsukune's face. The spot a dark red and throbbing with pain. Any harder and she might've knocked Tsukune either into the wall or completely out.

"Do you understand me?" still pissed.

"Yes," he said looking at her "I just didn't…"

"I can take you if I want to."

"Want to worry you" finishing his sentence "I know you would be able to beat me. I also know that you've been beating yourself up over what's happening to me" rubbing Moka's cheek "I didn't want to add anything else that you might beat yourself up over. I'm sorry I went behind your back."

"How the hell do you do it?" she asked rhetorically "you manage to piss me off, and then calm me right down." She looked at where she smacked him, the mark not going away. "Focus on healing yourself" she said to him.

Tsukune didn't argue or question her; he focused on healing his wounds. As the red mark vanished, the cuts that were held together by his stitches healed also. Somehow he was able to heal several wounds at once, a rare trait for vampires as young as him and Moka. When one does show this ability, it's said that the one that has it will be twice as powerful as anyone else their age.

She rubbed where he had gotten a cut on his chest and couldn't even feel a scar. His healing abilities were far superior to hers. If she were to try to heal so many wounds at once, she'd have many visible scars.

'_**How is this possible?'**_ she asked herself as she continued to rub his chest.

"Did I do it right?" he asked seeing that Moka was dazed for some reason.

"Yes" with a smile "you did it right. I just don't get how you healed all your wounds at once" as she picked the stitches out of his chest.

Tsukune looked at where his wound once was and could see that it was completely gone. Algren had told him about the healing abilities of a vampire, but he didn't think they could be on the level that he just experienced. Moka blushed as she watched the small holes heal up after she pulled the stitches from them. Her Tsukune was going to make a powerful vampire once he fully turned. Knowing that only made her even happier; not only would she have bragging rights, but he would be able to force her to submit to him without having a long drawn out fight.

"What's on your mind?"

Moka looked at Tsukune and could've sworn that behind him stood an image of his vampire side. She was falling for not only the vampire Tsukune is becoming, but the human he is. The calm, gentle human that somehow managed to remove her seal and the powerful, caring vampire that could possibly be stronger than her father.

"Nothing" with a smile.

Tsukune's eyes turned into his vampire eyes, and his hair turned silver.

"Now why don't I believe that?" in a joking tone.

Moka blushed as she showed Tsukune her neck. She wanted him to take some, even if it was just a small amount. She wanted to know if what the other her felt was just as she described it to her.

Tsukune gently bit into her neck and started to drink. The liquid flowed over his taste buds and he couldn't help but to force a smile. The taste was just like the other Moka's; just ever so slightly different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he liked it.

The first thing Moka felt was the slight pinch from the bite, but afterwards was a different story. Pleasure flowed into her just as fast as her blood was being taken out. Her toes bunched up tightly, her breath was taken from her, and she liked it. It was much better than what the other her had described it. She couldn't help but to bite into Tsukune's neck and drink his blood just as he was drinking hers. The taste was better when experienced for herself rather than having it described to her. She mentally smiled, knowing that now they were officially marked as each others. William might know about vampire culture, but he doesn't know how to tell if it was official or not.

Tsukune stopped drinking and ran his fingers through Moka's hair. The soft silk like material easily bent around his fingers and adjusted as he moved them further down her hair. He smiled as he thought of how caring the one he loved was, even when she'd try to hide it. He had definitely grown on her; just as she grew on him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he had tried to even touch this Moka before midterms, he would've been put in the hospital. Then again, he was mostly human before midterms.

**In the Head Monster's observation room:**

"This elimination round didn't take as long as I was expecting" Rio said to the Head Monster "should I start the next one, since it's only noon?"

The Head Monster pondered on this question. One the one hand, it would lessen the number of days needed for the tournament, but on the other it meant dealing with complaints. It was a tough call, but it was his to make.

"**Give them an hour to rest**" he said to Rio "**then start the next round of eliminations.**"

**Back in the medical wing:**

"We will have a one hour intermission before the next round starts" Rio said over the intercoms. Tsukune smiled as Moka looked at the intercom with a thankful look.

"I've been curious by what William meant when he said 'marking each other as your own'" Tsukune said to her "can you explain it to me?"

"Well" with a blush "he was mistaken. When he said that, we didn't officially mark each other; we only drank each other's blood. What we did just now, that was marking each other."

"So" making sure he understood "since we drank each other's blood at the same time, we've marked each other as ours?" Moka nodded. "What's the significance of it?"

"It's about like kissing a girlfriend in public" with a smile "shows that that person is off limits to anyone else. Only in the vampire community, it also means no one else can drink that person's blood; unless they want to get seriously hurt."

"But how will other vampires know?"

"They'll see the bite marks on your neck" with a smile as she rubbed his neck "and mine."

**In the Infirmary:**

Two members of the Safety Committee walked through the halls towards the room Saizo was being treated in. Everyone stepped aside as they got closer to them. The one had an American mafia look to him, and the other was wearing a Safety Committee medical staff uniform; a white version of the black outfit.

Coronus opened the door to where Saizo was and looked at the bludgeoned boy. He might've looked to be in bad shape, but he wasn't. He had injuries that looked far worse than what they actually were. It was perfect for what he was about to teach the Witch that bravely called him out.

"Kelly" he said to the Witch gently "heal him, and don't worry about messing up."

She didn't waste any time; she pulled out her wand and held it over Saizo's face. As she pulled in nature's energy, it danced around her wand and turned a slight shade of green. The green natural energy, as Coronus had once explained it to her, is the healing power of nature; which is difficult to specifically draw in and use.

"Don't rush it" Coronus said seeing she was trying to force the energy in "take your time."

Doing as Coronus advised; the natural energy that was only a slight shade of green turned into a dark green. The energy continued to dance around the top of her wand as she began to heal Saizo's swollen and bruised face. A smile grew on her face as she watched the swelling go down.

Saizo's eyes opened up and he saw the wand over his face; "Get the fuck away from me you filthy witch" as he smacked the wand away from him "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" as he got out of the bed "I don't need any help from a damned half-way like you."

Coronus grabbed Saizo's hand and wrenched it behind his back. A loud pop was heard from where the stress forced his wrist to pop. Coronus continued to lift up on the mixed-breed's hand to the point to where anymore and he'd dislocate the shoulder.

"Apologize" he said in a firm voice "now." Saizo remained quiet. "I suggest" as he gently raised Saizo's hand up higher on his back "you apologize; when you insult a witch you insult all magical creatures, including me;" pain was visible on Saizo's face as his shoulder let out a loud pop in protest to the pressure that it was being put under "now apologize."

"Sorry" in a low voice.

"I don't think she heard you" as he put more pressure on the twist.

"I'm sorry" he said louder.

"I forgive you" Kelly said as she looked at the bed uneasily.

"Now get dressed" Coronus said as he let go of Saizo's wrist "you got lucky your matched was defaulted. Otherwise our deal would've ended with that fight and you laying in that bed."

Coronus walked out of the room with Kelly quickly following.

**Elsewhere in the infirmary:**

Algren walked the halls looking for the room the doctor had told him to go to while he got the rest of the results from the tests. He felt really uneasy as he could feel a powerful aura from a dragon in the building. Aura that was almost too powerful for it to be Alex's. He saw two figures turn a corner and he ducked into the closest room and watched them walk by. His eyes tracked the heavier set one as they passed the door that was cracked open. He could've sworn the guy was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember.

The figure stopped and looked back towards the cracked open door. He smiled as he looked forward and continued to move forward. It was as if the guy somehow knew he was there. Once the person was out of sight, Algren stepped out of the room and continued to look for the room the doctor was going to meet him in. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into Dorothy.

"Dorothy" with a confused tone "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" with a smile "what are you doing here?"

"Just getting a checkup" trying to look like he was telling the truth. Dorothy simply gave him a look that told him he failed at looking like he was telling the truth. "I'm having tests done."

"Kusu-sensei" the doctor said from a room "in here." Algren and Dorothy walked into the room. Dorothy looked worried that something serious must be happening to Algren. Algren just had a look that showed he had no idea what to expect from the tests. "I didn't see anything in your blood work that isn't" he paused to think of a good way to say it "'out of the ordinary', persay, but your red blood cells count was a little high. Other than that, nothing was wrong" as he put several black plastic sheets on a wall lamp and turned it on "but these confused me; I had to get a second opinion from another doctor on staff. The reason it confused me was, vampires don't age once they reach a certain point" he scratched his head.

Algren's heart started to race, not knowing what to expect. From the way the doctor was putting it, it was not going to be something that would be easy to accept. Dorothy looked even more worried than before.

"You're developing arthritis in your joints. I believe you're showing signs of getting old."


End file.
